Nadie Como Tú
by NotYourLoveMonkey
Summary: Se convenció de que lo que celaba era la unidad de su equipo, que ahora corría peligro por culpa de Diggory y una de sus cazadoras. Al fin y al cabo, si algo era Oliver Wood era competitivo... y Katie iba a darse cuenta de ello muy pronto.
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, hola! Después de un tiempo bastante largo dedicándome simplemente a la lectura al final me he animado a subir una historia. He escrito fics anteriormente, pero esta es la primera vez que escribo uno sobre Harry Potter. ¿Y por qué? Porque sencillamente **adoro** el pairing de Katie y Oliver y llevo meses con esta historia en la cabeza. Todavía no está acabada aunque llevo bastantes capítulos avanzados, así que espero poder colgar regularmente. Aprovecho la ocasión para agradecer a **Núnna** el ser mi beta y sus valiosos consejos (tanto sobre la historia como ajenos a ella ;] ) .

Aclarar una cosa más, en mi fic, que está emplazado durante el tercer libro de Mrs. Rowling, Katie es solamente un año menor que Oliver Wood que está en séptimo, con lo cual va a sexto curso en este momento. Esto lo hice porque según iba escribiendo me parecía todo un poco demasiado pedófilo para mi gusto (aunque sea platónico... qué queréis, soy un poco antigua e_e). Y nada, sin más dilación... espero que os guste y os animéis a dejarme un riviú! =)

**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece nada que podáis reconocer (por ahora... muahaha! *risa maligna y conspiradora*)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

_El amor familiar es desordenado, pesado y de un patrón molesto y repetitivo. Igual que un mal papel de pared. __**Patrick Jake O'Rourke**_

—¡Katie! ¡Arriba, Katie, vamos! ¡Vas a llegar tarde a la estación! —escuchó la chica, cubierta hasta la cabeza con las sábanas de su cómoda y mullida cama. Acto seguido, su madre dio un par de golpes a la puerta con la mano abierta, haciendo que Katie profiriese un gruñido de asqueo. ¿Por qué siempre había que levantarse cuando estabas en lo mejor de un sueño? No era justo.

Aún así, y lanzando otro nuevo bufido más, se arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño de su habitación para intentar espabilarse un poco antes de emprender su camino hasta King's Cross. Si sus amigos la viesen tal y como estaba en ese momento, ojerosa, despeinada y malhumorada, seguramente se espantarían y saldrían corriendo en dirección contraria.

—¡Vamos cielo! ¿Quieres que el tren salga sin ti? —El hecho de que su madre, que debía estar en la cocina, la llamase con aquella voz cantarina y feliz la enfureció todavía más, y la terminó de sumir en la miseria. ¿Cómo podía la gente mostrarse tan contenta siendo tan temprano? Era puro masoquismo.

Escuchó a su madre hablar con su padrastro, también en aquella voz melosa. Volvió a bufar. Normalmente no era tan gruñona, ni siquiera a las 7 de la mañana, pero después de un viaje de 9 horas en avión desde Nueva York hasta Londres y de una horrible sensación de jet-lag no podía culparse enteramente a Katie. El niño que estaba sentado detrás de ella en el avión y que no había parado de dar patadas durante todo el trayecto sin dejarla dormir tenía una enorme porción de la culpa. Maldito niño… Si hubiese podido usar su varita lo habría convertido en cacahuete. Por desgracia todavía no se sabía ese hechizo, pero se hizo una nota mental para preguntárselo a la profesora McGonagall.

Se vistió con los vaqueros y la camiseta de tirantes que había dejado preparada la noche anterior antes de cerrar el baúl con todas las cosas que se llevaría a Hogwarts y se peinó el largo cabello ondulado de color rubio oscuro. Con un soplido hacia arriba se retiró el pelo de la cara y se puso una chaqueta ligera.

—¡Inga! ¡El desayuno! ¡Katie va a llegar tarde! —volvió a escuchar a su madre berrear desde la cocina cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación —. Stanny, dile al chófer que ponga el coche en marcha, cuanto antes salgamos antes llegaremos allí.

Katie empujó el baúl fuera, y cruzó una mirada de comprensión con Inga, su criada, que se encogió de hombros. Al contrario que la mayoría de familias de magos, su madre no se había contentado con un elfo doméstico y había contratado a una bruja que hacía las labores de la casa. A Katie le caía genial, aunque le daba pena que tuviese que aguantar a su madre las 24 horas del día, 7 días a la semana. Si hubiese sido ella, ya se habría suicidado.

—Señorita, deje que la ayude con la maleta —Inga cogió la varita mágica e hizo flotar el baúl. Katie sonrió agradecida, ya que a ella no le estaba permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio aún.

Bajó las escaleras que daban al primer piso delante de Inga con su escoba en la mano, y se encontró a su madre vestida con uno de sus trajes de diseño y con una taza humeante de café en la mano. Al contrario que de costumbre, ya que generalmente desayunaban en el comedor, estaba de pie ante la encimera de la cocina con su marido sentado a su lado. Tenía la boca llena de cereales. **Sus** cereales. Eso no mejoraba su humor, pero se limitó a sonreír con condescendencia. Stanford había pagado esos cereales al fin y al cabo.

—¡Ah! —el marido de su madre tragó los cereales y le sonrió —. La bella durmiente ya se ha levantado. ¡Sírvete! Tenemos tortitas, bollos, tostadas… —'Stanny' siempre era muy amable con ella. Adoraba a su madre, y por eso ella lo adoraba a él, pero le pasaba como con el pica-pica que vendían en Honeydukes: Demasiado terminaba irritándote la boca y dándote ganas de gritar '¡NO, NO, NO!'.

—Gracias Stanford —respondió ella, sentándose en uno de los taburetes altos de la cocina y sirviéndose una tostada con mermelada de fresa, su favorita.

Stanford era precisamente lo que alguien como Evelyn necesitaba, un hombre acercándose a la cincuentena, rico, atractivo y con más paciencia que un Santo. Ella se alegró cuando lo conoció, pensando que esa cualidad sería adecuada, conviviendo con alguien como su madre desde luego iba a necesitarla. Pero resultó que eran tal para cual. Qué cosas tiene el amor…

—Katie, cielo… ¡Te dejé una falda nueva en tu habitación! ¿Es que no puedes arreglarte un poco? Es el primer día en el colegio al fin y al cabo —protestó su madre, dejando la taza de café en la encimera.

Ella sonrió falsamente. Estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de cumplidos por parte de su madre, y es que desde que Evelyn Bell se había convertido en Evelyn Spencer al casarse con Stanford, todos sus caprichitos se habían vuelto realidad y se había convertido en una madre de la jet-set. Iba a actos benéficos, donaba dinero a San Mungo y siempre llevaba los últimos modelitos de diseño.

No era una mala madre, y Katie la quería muchísimo, pero tenían caracteres totalmente opuestos. Y no es que a ella no le gustase ponerse un vestido o una falda de vez en cuando, sabía arreglarse, pero no veía la lógica de tener que subirse a un tren durante 4 horas y llevar una falda de Dior que haría que no pudiese poner los pies sobre el asiento de en frente sin que los gemelos Weasley empezasen con sus comentarios. Evelyn se ponía tacones hasta en la ducha, estaba segura aunque todavía no lo había comprobado.

—Deberías decirle a tu padre que podía comprarte más ropa. ¡Con la de tiendas que hay en Nueva York y sólo te traes una escoba nueva! —concluyó Evelyn, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Sólo una escoba nueva… Debería de haber visto las peripecias que habían tenido que hacer para que no dijesen nada en el aeropuerto. La galería de arte de su padre la había hecho pasar como una antigüedad, así que no habían hecho demasiadas preguntas.

Katie agarró la escoba con más fuerza y miró a su madre recelosa. No era que pensase que iba a quitársela, pero era capaz de arrancarle los pelos de la cola para hacerse un tocado, y no pensaba permitir que mancillase su nueva Nimbus 2000. Katie se había enamorado de esa escoba en el momento en que había visto a Harry Potter montar en ella. Había sido amor a primera vista.

La chica carraspeó y siguió a su madre, que enseguida se subió en el coche. Stanford se sentó al lado de su madre y enseguida se pusieron en marcha hacia el centro de Londres. Katie estaba nerviosa, tenía muchísimas ganas de volver a ver a sus amigos y se moría por volver a volar. En Londres no tenía un sitio para poder hacerlo y su padre era muggle, con que no había tenido oportunidad de estrenar la escoba.

La plataforma de los andenes 9 y 10 estaba atestada de personas. Reconoció a varias como alumnos de Hogwarts, pero no distinguió a ninguno de sus compañeros de equipo ni tampoco a Leanne. Caminaba más deprisa de lo normal, deseosa de atravesar la barrera que la llevaría al andén 9 y ¾ y a su sexto año en Hogwarts.

Cuando por fin llegó junto al tren, se dio cuenta de que el ambiente estaba algo crispado, los padres abrazaban a sus hijos y los niños miraban a su alrededor con algo de temor en sus ojos. Entonces vislumbró a lo lejos una figura encapuchada que le puso los pelos de punta y le causó un escalofrío.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Por qué hay dementores en la estación, mamá? —preguntó extrañada, sin dejar de mirar a la criatura.

—Oh, cielo, ¿no te lo dijimos anoche? Es un preso que se ha escapado de Azkaban, Sirius no sé qué, ¿no se ha sabido nada en América? Ha salido hasta en la televisión muggle… —Evelyn miró a Stanford, que extendió su brazo para darle a Katie un periódico que tenía en la mano.

La chica observó a conciencia la fotografía que había en la portada de El Profeta de aquella mañana. Un mago pálido y desgreñado la miraba desde allí y volvió a sentir otro escalofrío. 'Sirius Black sigue suelto', rezaba el titular. Con cara de pocos amigos, devolvió el periódico a Stanford.

—No escuché nada de eso en Nueva York… ¿Creen que estará aquí? ¿A plena luz del día y con la estación a rebosar? —preguntó Katie, mirando hacia el tren.

—No se sabe qué demonios hará… Pero lo encarcelaron por matar a trece personas con sólo un hechizo —empezó a decir Stanford, sin ser consciente de las miradas asesinas que le lanzaba su esposa —. Es el primero que consigue escaparse de Azkaban, ¿sabes? Debe haber utilizado magia oscura poderosísima, dicen que era el lugarteniente de… —pero entonces Evelyn le clavó el codo en las costillas y se calló; se dio cuenta de por qué su mujer quería que se callase y carraspeó —. En fin… Hace mucho de todo eso, ¿quién sabe? —concluyó su padrastro.

Katie asintió con la cabeza —Sí… Ahora me siento mucho más tranquila, ¡gracias! —respondió con sarcasmo. Su madre miraba a su marido con una sonrisa que reflejaba claramente que no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que hubiese dicho tanto a su pequeña e inocente hija (que había convivido con un basilisco enorme que petrificaba a las personas y por lo tanto no sabía lo que era el miedo). Cierto era que no se trataba de una situación agradable ni tranquilizadora, pero se iba a Hogwarts, el lugar más seguro del mundo, ¿no? Con Albus Dumbledore en el castillo no se imaginaba que Black fuese a arriesgar el pescuezo.

En el tren ya había gente, pero la mayoría de alumnos estaban todavía en el andén despidiéndose de sus familias. Katie suspiró y se volvió hacia su padrastro y su madre, que ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

La chica trató de no poner los ojos en blanco de manera demasiado obvia y tan solo suspiró. Su madre era buena persona, pero toda una reina del drama. —Mamá… —Protestó.

—Lo siento, lo siento —se disculpó Evelyn, haciendo aspavientos con las manos como para secarse las lágrimas —. Es que… Voy a echarte de menos, Katie —y la abrazó con fuerza.

Katie sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda —Y yo a ti, mamá —y se separó de su madre, que buscaba un pañuelo en su minúsculo bolso de Prada. La chica se despidió de Stanford con otro abrazo más corto y menos emotivo.

—Pasa un curso genial, Katie —le deseó su padrastro, con una sonrisa sincera.

—¡Katie! —escuchó gritar a su espalda. No tuvo más de medio segundo para darse cuenta de que era su amiga Leanne cuando esta se le abrazó casi tirándola al suelo —. ¡Hola, Katie! ¡Qué guapa estás! ¡Te he echado de menos! ¿Qué tal los TIMOS? ¿Te has cortado el pelo? —le dijo entusiasmada, muy rápido y sin soltarla —. Señor y señora Spencer, ¿qué tal el verano?

—Muy bien Leanne, Stanford y yo estuvimos en París, fue muy romántico. —Evelyn agarró el brazo de su marido.

Leanne también sonrió y después agarró a Katie —Bueno, subamos ya o no encontraremos compartimentos libres. ¡Adiós señor y señora Spencer! —y arrastró a Katie hasta el vagón más cercano.

La chica sonrió automáticamente al verse inmersa ya en el ambiente del tren. Se dejó guiar por Leanne hasta un compartimento que estaba vacío.

—¿Has oído lo de Sirius Black? Es espeluznante… —Empezó Leanne sentándose frente a ella, a lo que Katie asintió —¿Qué tal Nueva York? ¿Has conocido a muchos chicos guapos allí?

—Oh, sí… Me pasé todo el mes ayudando a mi padre en su galería rodeada de gente de su edad. Muchas oportunidades para eso.

—Oye, igual resulta que te van mayorcitos, ¿cómo vas a saberlo si no lo pruebas? —bromeó su amiga, guiñándole el ojo. —¿Qué tal han ido los TIMOS, por cierto? ¿Extraordinario en todas las asignaturas, para variar?

Katie le hizo un mohín —Pues claro que no —le dijo, cruzando los brazos —. En todas no… —continuó con la voz más débil.

Su amiga le respondió con otra mueca. La puerta del compartimento se abrió en ese instante, mostrando a dos muchachos pelirrojos y prácticamente idénticos.

—¡Pero bueno! ¡Si son las chicas Gryffindor! ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan solas? —dijo uno de ellos.

—Seguro que hablar mal de nosotros, o de los chicos que se han ligado en verano, ¿verdad?

Katie sonrió y negó con la cabeza, era imposible distinguir cuál de los dos era Fred y cuál era George.

—¡Katie me estaba contando sus ligues de la galería! ¿Verdad, Katie? – dijo Leanne, frotándose las manos.

—Mis novios este verano han sido Kandinsky y Monet, nadie más. —respondió Katie, haciéndole un gesto de burla a su amiga —. ¿Y vosotros qué? ¿No contáis nada nuevo? ¿Qué tal el verano del clan Weasley?

—Oh, ha sido una pasada —comenzó Fred —. ¿Podemos contároslo sentados? O estáis esperando compañía… —dijo el pelirrojo con ojos suspicaces.

Katie le dedicó un mohín y le hizo señales para que se sentase con ellas, levantándose después para ayudarles a ellos y a sus muchos hermanos a subir el equipaje al tren.

—¡Egipto ha sido increíble! —contaba George –. Hemos visto pirámides, tumbas… Quisimos encerrar a Percy en una de ellas pero desgraciadamente mi madre nos pilló. Fue una pena, ¿verdad, Fred?

—Desde luego, intentamos descifrar algunos de los jeroglíficos para convertirlo en escarabajo pelotero pero eso tampoco sirvió.

Katie soltó una risotada —Así que fue un viaje bastante poco fructífero por lo que veo —la muchacha vio en ese momento a Angelina Johnson que subía al vagón; le sonrió y le saludó con la mano.

—¡Hola, chicos! —saludó Angelina, subiendo su baúl al tren.

Los Weasley y Leanne la recibieron con el mismo entusiasmo, pero la respiración de Katie se cortó cuando vio quién subía detrás de Angelina. Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, estaba ayudando a la chica con su maleta y en cuanto la hubo subido, hizo lo mismo con la suya propia.

Era una estupidez, a lo largo del verano se había prometido a sí misma que su pequeño enamoramiento estúpido y sinsentido se había terminado, que las cosas serían distintas ahora que iba teniendo una edad, pero toda su fuerza de voluntad se fue al garete cuando le vio aparecer en el tren. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así todavía después de cinco años? ¡Era horrible y totalmente injusto! Sin que pudiese evitarlo una sonrisa de genuina felicidad se plantó en sus labios y trató de no híper ventilar y de que Leanne no la viera para que no le echase otra charla.

—¡Pero si es el malvado capitán! —exclamó Fred, acercándose para dar a Oliver unos golpes en la espalda —. ¿Vienes con nuevas formas de tortura para nosotros, tus humildes siervos?

Oliver sonrió y siguió hacia delante —Todavía no has visto nada, Weasley —le dijo siguiéndole la broma, con aquel acento escocés que hacía que a Katie le saltaran todas las alarmas —. ¡Katie, hola! —la saludó al llegar a su altura —. ¿Has pasado un buen verano?

—¡Claro! —respondió con el mismo ímpetu e intentando que no le temblase la voz —. ¿Y tú? ¿Has hecho algo más que pensar en el Quidditch durante estos meses?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Muchas, muchísimas cosas interesantes! —respondió Oliver, marcándose un farol.

—Hm… —la chica, que conocía muy bien al guardián, no se lo tragó ni por un instante. Pero tenía que reconocer que volver a tener aquella sensación de cosquilleo en el estómago hacía que le diese igual —. Menos mal que estás aquí, ¿sabes que Fred y George intentaron encerrar a Percy en una pirámide de Egipto? Nos hacía falta alguien razonable —le explicó a Oliver, llegando al pasillo de los compartimentos donde les esperaba Leanne.

—¿Dentro de una pirámide? Pobre Percy… Tampoco es tan malo —Rió Wood, ante la perspectiva de ver a uno de sus amigos en una situación como esa —. ¡Ya veréis! Tengo nuevas tácticas para probar en cuanto podamos, y he confeccionado nuevos posibles calendarios de entrenamientos para empezar cuanto antes. ¡Empezaremos de madrugada! Buena manera de comenzar el día, ¿verdad? —dijo el capitán, agarrando a Fred por el hombro y entrando a su compartimento, ajeno a las caras de espanto de los miembros del equipo.

Katie miró a Leanne y suspiró —Vale, retiro lo de razonable…


	2. Chapter 2

Pues nada... aquí estamos otra vez. Gracias a las que comentásteis, espero que os guste también este capítulo =)

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece... blablabla... lo de siempre

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

_El amor vive más de lo que da que de lo que recibe. __**Concepción Arenal**_

—Por ese motivo cuando Ulrico XXIV sustituyó a Ulrico XXIII durante la vigésimo quinta batalla de los gigantes, la mayoría de la población de la época se vio terriblemente afectada por la masacre…

—Explícame por qué cogimos esta asignatura otra vez, por favor —dijo Leanne, bufando. Katie lanzó un murmullo de asentimiento y siguió comando apuntes —. Me pregunto por qué se verían afectados por un enorme pié que destrozaría sus casas de una patada… —murmuró Leanne sin prestar demasiada atención a la lección del profesor Binns.

Katie le lanzó una sonrisa fugaz y continuó en su tarea de copiar absolutamente cada palabra que salía de la boca de su difunto profesor, incluyendo puntos y comas. Si se acercase a un mero aprobado en alguna de las asignaturas su madre pondría el grito en el cielo y eso no era algo agradable, sobre todo conociendo el alcance del timbre de voz de su progenitora.

Sin duda, empezar el curso con el profesor Binns (bueno, en realidad, saber que iba a empezar cada semana con el profesor Binns) era una tortura lo suficientemente dura como para que fuese seguida de otra clase de pociones dobles con los alumnos de Slytherin, pero al parecer la persona que planificaba los horarios disfrutaba especialmente haciendo sufrir a los estudiantes. Lo único bueno que tenía haber alcanzado el nivel de ÉXTASIS que pedía el profesor Snape era que el número de idiotas de Slytherin se habría reducido considerablemente. O eso esperaba. Aunque Leanne siempre se metía con ella (amigablemente esperaba) por sus buenas notas, lo cierto era que las de su amiga no eran peores que las suyas y se habían matriculado prácticamente en las mismas asignaturas.

Al mal humor por el horario había que sumarle el incidente que había ocurrido durante la travesía hacia Hogwarts, cuando unos dementores habían entrado en el tren y habían intentado atacar a Harry Potter, el buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. A Oliver casi le dio un ataque, pero se le pasó cuando vio que el joven Potter respiraba, con que podría ir a entrenar en cuanto programase sus entrenamientos. Por desgracia a ella el susto le había durado algo más y apenas había disfrutado del delicioso banquete que se servía siempre durante la primera noche en el colegio.

Pero ni siquiera eso, ni el aliento del profesor Snape en su nuca mientras hervía alguna retorcida mezcla que no serviría para nada ni siquiera le parecía demasiado a Katie, ya que sabía que pronto podría volver a volar. Y al pensar en ello una sonrisa involuntaria se coló entre sus labios mientras seguía transcribiendo las palabras del profesor Binns.

—¿Estás pensando en el Quidditch? ¿O en cierto pícaro capitán, guapo y atractivo? —inquirió Leanne, dándole un suave codazo.

—En ninguna de las dos cosas —respondió Katie en voz baja. Intentó contener la lengua y concentrarse en seguir tomando apuntes, pero al final cedió —. Y Oliver no es pícaro… Él es… Oliver, sólo eso.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que estuviese hablándote de Wood? —Leanne observó a Katie con una ceja levantada, como si hubiese descubierto al autor de un crimen.

Katie le sacó la lengua y siguió escribiendo, pero sabía que el silencio de Leanne no duraría demasiado.

—Dijiste que ibas a intentar olvidarte de él… Me parece que no vas por muy buen camino, ¿sabes? —Dijo Leanne, pero sin conseguir respuesta alguna por parte de Katie —. Todavía sigues sonriendo como una tonta cada vez que te mira. —Insistió su amiga.

—¡No sonrío como una tonta! —saltó al final Katie, intentando no levantar la voz.

—Oh, sí que lo haces, ¿a ti que te parece esta cara? —Leanne abrió mucho los ojos y puso una sonrisa de idiota, haciendo como que se le caía la baba.

—¡Yo no pongo esa cara, ni mucho menos! —insistió la chica, dejando por un segundo la pluma en el pupitre.

En ese momento alguien chistó desde una de las filas delanteras, haciendo que Katie se mordiese el labio para poder contenerse. Siguió tomando apuntes haciendo como si nada, pero tener a Leanne mirándola con aquellos ojos acusadores no lo hacía nada fácil.

—Yo no pongo esa cara, ¿verdad que no? —preguntó Katie, insegura y cediendo ante la incertidumbre.

Leanne puso los ojos en blanco —Claro que no… Lo tuyo es algo más así —y bizqueó los ojos, arrancándole a Katie una risita que tuvo que ahogar para que el profesor Binns no se diese cuenta.

Katie siguió escribiendo a una velocidad de vértigo, recibiendo varias miradas por parte de su amiga que indicaban que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo. Indicaban también que estaba satisfecha, ya que al final terminaría copiándole los apuntes a ella.

Terminada la clase las chicas se dirigieron a la mazmorra donde tendría lugar su primera clase de pociones del curso. Se acomodaron en unos de los pupitres de la zona de atrás y sacaron el libro, haciendo apuestas sobre con cuál de los brebajes que contenía decidiría torturarlas esta vez el profesor Snape. Enseguida salieron de dudas ya que el profesor entró en el aula y se hizo el silencio. Empezaron a trabajar con los ingredientes que Snape había escrito en la pizarra para preparar la poción vigorizante después de una charla de descripción de los horrores y penurias de los estudiantes del ÉXTASIS de pociones. Escuchó con desesperación las pullas de Snape contra sus compañeros, la inmensísima mayoría contra alumnos de Gryffindor. ¿Por qué había decidido seguir con pociones? ¡Ah, sí! Quería conseguir trabajar en San Mungo como Medimaga. Haría bien en recordárselo a sí misma. Se lo anotó mentalmente.

Después de un par de horas de duro trabajo, las dos chicas entregaron su muestra y se marcharon a la sala común para disfrutar de un merecido descanso. El resto de sus amigas más íntimas, Angelina y Alicia, todavía no habían aparecido por allí.

Leanne y Katie se sentaron en una de las mesas y empezaron a hacer los deberes que les habían mandado Binns y Snape. Nadie podría decir que no intentaban empezar llevando el trabajo al día, aunque no supiesen por cuánto tiempo duraría aquella actitud (normalmente no más de una semana). Pero ahora eran alumnas de sexto y sabía que tenían que trabajar mucho más que antes si querían llegar a todo.

Mientras esperaban, la chica no pudo evitar un pequeño suspiro que escapó de sus labios, traicionándola, al recordar la conversación que habían tenido durante la clase de Binns.

—Katie, con respecto a lo que hablamos antes… No es que quiera desanimarte, pero después de tanto tiempo… —dijo Leanne, que las pillaba todas al vuelo.

—Ya lo sé… ¡Ya lo sé! —respondió la aludida, frustrada. —Te aseguro que me he hecho la promesa de olvidarme de él, y lo llevaba bastante bien hasta hace básicamente veinticuatro horas.

—Genial… Así que tu resolución se debilita cuando le ves… Eso es bueno dado que sólo tienes que verle prácticamente todos los días de la semana y algunos fines de semana también —le dijo Leanne con sarcasmo —. ¿Y qué vas a hacer, esconderte de él hasta final de curso?

—¡Podría hacer eso! Podría, podría… ¡Podría taparme los ojos con una cinta! Así no le vería y todo esto se me pasaría enseguida, estoy segura. —respondió Katie, con entusiasmo fingido.

—¿Taparte los ojos para no verle? Eso dificultaría tu juego, la verdad… ¿Crees que podrías coger la quaffle con los ojos cerrados?

Katie se quedó callada —Quizá… Pero me temo que el sonido de su voz desbarataría la función de la cinta —se quejó lastimosamente, apoyando su cabeza en la mesa debido a la desesperación —. Leanne… Soy una patética perdedora enamorada de un chico que jamás se dará cuenta de que existo.

—No eres una patética perdedora —la reprendió Leanne, mordiéndose el labio —. De veras, me cae bien el chico, pero quisiera entender qué le ves para llevar colada por él tanto tiempo… Si sólo sabe hablar de Quidditch y de tácticas.

—Sí… Pero es apasionado con eso. Y con otras muchas cosas que no pienso mencionar porque estamos intentando que me olvide de él y ensalzar sus virtudes sería algo muy poco oportuno —respondió Katie, recomponiéndose y abriendo el libro de pociones por el índice —. Tienes razón con lo del Quidditch, ¿sabes? Creo que me prestaría más atención si tuviese una quaffle por cabeza —La chica miró a Leanne como si hubiese tenido una idea brillante —. ¡Eh! ¡Es una idea! —le dijo bromeando —. En serio, creo que deberíamos intentar no hablar de él. Quizá debería evitarle…

Leanne frunció el ceño —Pues no creo que lo tengas fácil… porque Romeo ha venido a buscarte —le dijo, haciéndole un leve gesto con la cara para señalarle hacia dónde debía mirar.

La chica se giró para encontrarse con un Oliver risueño y caminando hacia ella. Ya era malo conocerle tan bien y amar cada insignificante detalle de su personalidad, pero ¿de verdad tenía que ser tan guapo? ¿Lo hacía el destino para fastidiarla? ¿Estaría pagando quizá el precio de algún comportamiento kármico de una vida anterior? Como quiera que fuese allí estaba ella, cara a cara con lo que más quería tener y lo que más deseaba poder olvidar.

Tomó aire y le sonrió —Oliver, ¿ya has terminado las clases por hoy? —preguntó Katie, dejando a un lado la pluma.

—Sí, precisamente ahora vengo de Transformaciones con McGonagall. —Oliver se sentó en una silla frente a las de las chicas.

—¿Cómo se presentan los ÉXTASIS, Wood? ¿Os machacan mucho los profesores? —preguntó Leanne abriendo un paquete de grageas de todos los sabores.

—Bah, han empezado metiéndonos un poco de miedo, pero tampoco he prestado demasiada atención —confesó el chico, con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eso es porque estabas programándonos mentalmente los entrenamientos desde el momento en que te han dado los horarios, Oliver. —Katie dedicó al guardián una mirada acusadora.

Oliver por su parte soltó una carcajada —Me conoces demasiado bien, Katie.

—Sí… —dijo ella, alzando las cejas y volviendo a mirar hacia su trabajo de Historia de la Magia —. Son años de experiencia.

—¿No tienes deberes, Oliver? —preguntó Leanne, masticando una gragea al observar que el chico no llevaba nada en las manos y volviendo a concentrarse en los deberes.

—Sí, no puedes pasar un solo día en séptimo sin que te manden deberes, pero de hecho he venido a hacerle a Katie una proposición.

Las dos chicas miraron bruscamente al capitán del equipo de Quidditch con los ojos tremendamente abiertos, incrédulas ante lo que acababan de escuchar.

—¿Una pro… pro… proposición? —balbuceó Katie, intentando no sonar como una niña de cinco años a la que le ofrecen un caramelo.

—¡Sí! Es que como ayer me dijiste que llevabas tiempo sin volar he pensado que quizá te apetecería venir conmigo al campo de Quidditch, yo tengo que ir a ver qué tal está todo después de tres meses de ausencia…

—¡Oh! —Exclamó Katie, mirando a Oliver y después mirando a Leanne.

—¿Y quieres que Katie te acompañe? ¿A ti? ¿Solos? —preguntó esta última. Katie le lanzó una mirada asesina, y ella intentó arreglarlo —. Con la de deberes que tenemos que hacer… Tenemos un nuevo plan de estudios, ¿sabes? Hacerlo todo según nos lo van mandando, para evitar que se acumule.

—Ese es un buen plan… Aunque nunca he podido llevarlo a cabo durante más de dos días —Oliver miró a Katie —. Entonces qué dices, ¿vienes al campo? Fred y George también van a venir.

—¡Ahhh! Vale, ahora lo entiendo todo —murmuró Leanne de forma que sólo Katie pudiese escucharla.

Oliver miró a Katie, expectante. La chica sabía muy bien cómo ocultar una desilusión porque tenía años de práctica, así que le dedicó una media sonrisa y se levantó de su silla —Dame un minuto, voy a por mi escoba. —y subió las escaleras que daban a su dormitorio para sacar la escoba de su envoltorio.

Mientras tanto, Leanne se quedó mirando a Oliver, y dando golpecitos con el pie en el suelo.

—¿Sabes? Hoy me he encontrado con gente con bastante poco tacto, es molesto. —le dijo, sabiendo que no iba a comprender por qué lo decía.

En efecto, el chico se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, y a los pocos instantes Katie bajó con su nueva escoba. Enseguida ella y Oliver se marcharon de la sala común, dejando a una Leanne frustrada y mirando el hueco del cuadro por donde se salía de allí con cara de pocos amigos. Al final, suspiró de impotencia y también cerró el libro de Historia de la Magia.

Bueno, pues la actitud resuelta de llevar los deberes al día había durado aproximadamente veinte minutos. No estaba mal para empezar…

* * *

—No puedo creer que no hayas probado la escoba nueva todavía.

—¡Pero es que no tenía dónde hacerlo! —protestó Katie, caminando con Oliver hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts donde se encontraba el estadio de Quidditch.

—Si hubiese sido yo habría volado aunque fuese por mi propio salón.

—Te creo, de veras —asintió Katie, convencida de que Oliver sería capaz de ello y de cosas peores —. Pero tú no habrías tenido a mi madre corriendo por detrás poniendo el grito en el cielo porque el aire que estás removiendo en el salón perjudica los nuevos cuadros de Gauguin —Oliver rió pero lo cierto es que Katie sabía que se trataba de la cruda realidad —. Además, como durante la persecución para que pudiese escuchar sus palabras de reproche con total claridad se habría partido el tacón de algún zapato, también me echaría la bronca por ello… Así que tuve que soportar el síndrome de abstinencia por el bien de mis pobres tímpanos.

—Valoras demasiado tus tímpanos, ¿sabes? —le dijo él después de soltar una sonora carcajada.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y sin ellos cómo, oh grandioso capitán, iba a asimilar y aceptar tus incesantes órdenes? —le dijo divertida, alzando una ceja.

—Eso es muy cierto —asintió Oliver —. Así me gusta, que los jugadores sepan que el único que tiene derecho a hacer estallar sus tímpanos son sus capitanes de Quidditch. —el capitán recibió un mohín de burla por parte de Katie y sus miradas volvieron a entrecruzarse.

Katie sonrió a Oliver y retiró la mirada. —¿Cómo llevas el último año, Oliver? ¿Te va a dar pena no volver el año que viene? —preguntó la chica intentando no quedarse en silencio para no poder pensar.

—Pues claro. Pero será más fácil si este año ganamos la copa —respondió él con una sonrisa.

Por supuesto que sí. Oliver Wood no la echaría en falta a ella ni al resto de compañeros del equipo, pero si no ganaban la copa se sentiría terriblemente fracasado. Genial, Katie, ¿para qué haces preguntas para las que no quieres respuesta?

—Este año será nuestra, Oliver. Ya lo verás —Katie contestó automáticamente intentando que las piedras que estaban oprimiéndole el pecho no le evitaran respirar.

Gracias a Merlín, Fred y George estaban esperándoles a la salida del colegio así que podría dejarles hablar a ellos y sumirse en su propia miseria. Pero no, hoy no iba a dejar que eso ocurriera porque por primera vez iba a subirse en la escoba que tenía en las manos.

La charla se fue animando en el camino hasta los vestuarios de Quidditch, que tuvieron que ventilar ya que había un olor a cerrado poco soportable para narices humanas (e incluso de trolls en algunos lugares donde los Weasley se habían dejado olvidadas algunas sustancias poco recomendables).

Katie desenvolvió la escoba ante la atenta mirada de sus tres compañeros. Fred y George soltaron una exclamación de admiración al ver la escoba nueva, tan pulida y perfecta, y ella les sonrió con satisfacción.

—Es preciosa, Katie. ¿Nos la dejarás probar? —preguntó Fred, sonriéndole cómplice.

—¡Claro! —Asintió la muchacha, cogiéndola por el mango —. Pero después de mí, por supuesto —dijo guiñando un ojo.

Los gemelos se miraron el uno al otro y después a Wood. —Vaya Katie, ¿dónde has aprendido a hacer eso? ¿Te lo han enseñado tus novios de Nueva York? —dijo George, con cara de pillo.

—¿Novios? —Preguntó Oliver —. ¿Tienes novios en Nueva York? ¿Novios? ¿En plural?

—No es verd… —intentó decir Katie, antes de ser interrumpida.

—Sí, sí que lo es, uno de ellos era ruso, ¿verdad, Fred? Nos lo dijo en el tren.

—Un tal Kinisky, ¿no, Katie? Y había otro pero no me acuerdo del nombre.

La chica suspiró irritada —¡Es Kandinsky! ¡Y es un pintor ruso! Había una exposición sobre él en la galería de mi padre. ¡Y no puede ser mi novio porque está muerto! ¿De acuerdo? —les dijo marchándose con la escoba hacia la plataforma de los despegues.

—Uf, menos mal… —dijo Oliver, recibiendo miradas atónitas por parte de los gemelos —¡Qué! ¡Este año no podemos permitirnos ningún tipo de distracción! ¿Un novio? ¡Eso significa horas y horas de mirar al vacío y de escribir cartas! Es mejor así.

Fred y George negaron con la cabeza ante la desesperación, ya que sabían que lo peor era que Oliver estaba siendo totalmente sincero con lo que había dicho. Los dos siguieron a Katie con sus respectivas escobas.

La chica se colocó en donde correspondía para lanzarse al vuelo. Llamó a la escoba con el tradicional 'arriba' y se sentó sobre ella. Nada más hacerlo ya notó un cúmulo de vibraciones que se agolpaban en su pecho, la emoción la iba embargando más y más según iba elevándose en el aire. Los dedos le temblaban ligeramente al aferrarse al mango de la escoba y dirigirse hacia los aros de gol que estaban más lejos de ella. Cerró los ojos y sintió el viento en la cara, en el pelo, por todas partes. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa mientras se sentía totalmente libre, como no se sentía en ningún otro lugar que no fuese sobre su escoba.

En un impulso soltó las manos de la escoba y las colocó como si fuesen alas, y estuviese volando por sí sola, sin necesidad de escobas. Y en ese instante se olvidó de todo, de su madre, de Stanford, de Oliver… Y se limitó a sentir.

—Se echaba de menos, ¿eh? —preguntó una voz, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Volvió a coger la escoba con las manos y a abrir los ojos para encontrarse con Oliver en su escoba, sonriéndole con dulzura. Fuese lo que fuese lo que ella había llegado a sentir por él y lo poco perspicaz que fuese él al respecto, sabía que no encontraría a nadie que entendiese mejor lo que sentía al volar que él mismo.

Le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió —Oh, sí —afirmó —Pero me parece que estoy un poco oxidada. ¿Una carrera? ¡A ver quién tarda menos en dar cuatro vueltas al campo! —le desafió Katie, echando a volar rápidamente sin esperar una respuesta por parte del capitán.

Pero claro, conociéndole, en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría, Oliver aceleró su escoba para salir tras ella y conseguir ganarle. Al fin y al cabo, si algo era Oliver Wood era competitivo. E iba a darse cuenta de ello muy pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Os traigo nuevo capítulo de la historia =) Espero que este también os guste. Aprovecho la ocasión para agradecer a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar un comentario, me hacen muchísima ilusión! Mil gracias! Una cosa que quería decir antes de que se me olvide, como este portal es muy chivato, se sabe más o menos cuánta gente pasa por el capítulo... no quiero (ni puedo) obligar a nadie a comentar, pero no os podéis imaginar cuánto motiva a un escritor que se comente su trabajo. Aunque sólo sea un 'sigue', de verdad!

Como diría una conocida mía, [modo madre off] xD. En fin, disfrutad del capítulo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

_Es imposible estar enamorado y ser sabio. __**Francis Bacon**_

La cama adoselada de su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor de Hogwarts nunca había sido más cómoda que en aquel instante. Katie se encontraba en aquel instante, entre el sueño y la vigilia, cuando estás tan a gusto y tan calentito que no quieres moverte de ahí.

Pero su momento de paz y tranquilidad se vio interrumpido bruscamente por un sonido estridente que resonó en toda la habitación. Al principio Katie, abruptamente alerta, no consiguió distinguir de qué le sonaba aquel estruendo, y tan solo se incorporó en su cama.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —Escuchó gritar a Leanne en la cama de al lado. Antes de poder reaccionar, su amiga abrió la cortina que separaba ambas camas y entró la luz del día, que cegó a la chica —. Katie, ¿se puede saber qué es eso? ¡Sale de tu bolsa!

Katie escuchó murmullos en el resto de camas y supuso que todas las chicas de la habitación estaban ya despiertas. ¿En su bolsa? ¿Qué podía ser? Se incorporó y cogió el bolso que estaba colocado encima de su baúl, para hurgar dentro.

Entonces sacó el objeto de la discordia, su pequeño teléfono móvil que sonaba estruendosamente. ¡Su teléfono móvil, por Merlín! Lo sostuvo entre sus manos ante la atenta mirada de Leanne y las quejas que escuchaba por parte de sus compañeras de habitación. Por lo visto se había olvidado de apagarlo al llegar a Hogwarts. Siempre lo apagaba cuando llegaba al colegio, ya que si se descargaba no podría conectarlo a la corriente y solía tener que llamar a su padre cuando volvía a Londres.

En la pantallita del teléfono aparecía que le estaban llamando desde un número de información. Era algo natural, ya que nadie más que su padre y algunos amigos de Nueva York tenían el número y sabía que no podían llamarla a partir del 1 de septiembre.

La chica, por su parte, miró a Leanne —¡Es increíble! ¡Tengo cobertura aquí! ¡Es impresionante! —le dijo entre ilusionada y emocionada.

—¡Genial! —respondió su amiga, sarcástica —. ¿Te importa hacer que se calle, por favor?

—¡Oh! Sí claro, lo siento —se disculpó Katie, dándole a la tecla de descartar la llamada, haciendo que la habitación se sumiese de nuevo en el silencio.

Le gustaba mucho hablar por teléfono, pero no pensaba ponerse a dar palique a la chica de información de vete tú a saber qué compañía para venderle algún producto que no necesitaba. Además, sus compañeras pedirían demasiadas explicaciones sobre cómo funcionaba aquel artilugio y, francamente, no era ninguna experta en telecomunicaciones como para ponerse a explicarles cómo funcionaba la comunicación por satélite.

Sin decir una sola palabra más, apagó el teléfono y lo guardó en el baúl que estaba en los pies de su cama. Lanzó una mirada de disculpa a Leanne, que bufó y volvió a taparse con las sábanas de su cama y se tumbó en plancha sobre ella. Era una pena tener que levantarse, pero había oído que el nuevo profesor Lupin era francamente bueno, así que se levantó y ni siquiera arrastró los pies en su camino hacia el cuarto de baño.

* * *

Katie no podía quejarse por el momento. Las clases no iban mal, llevaba los deberes al día, todavía hacían días lo suficientemente soleados para pasear por las tardes cerca del lago… Así que debía haber supuesto que algo llegaría y lo desbarataría todo. Ese algo era Oliver Wood y su nuevo plan de entrenamientos de Quidditch.

La última tarde de aquella semana el capitán reunió a su equipo en los vestuarios para explicarles cómo iban a llevar a cabo sus entrenamientos, cuál sería su calendario y cómo iba a distribuir los horarios. Es decir, la primera reunión rutinaria de costumbre. Después de escuchar otra bronca de Leanne por el incidente de aquella mañana con el teléfono, cogió un cuaderno y fue hacia el campo de Quidditch.

Oliver ya estaba en el vestuario y le sonrió cuando la vio entrar en él junto con Alicia, a la que se había encontrado de camino. Las chicas esperaron sentadas alrededor de la pizarra mágica que Wood había colocado allí en su primer día como capitán a que llegasen los demás. En el transcurso, Katie intentó no mirar a Oliver más que cuando se dirigiese a ellas y sorprendentemente lo consiguió, aunque con una gran cantidad de fuerza de voluntad. Pero se había propuesto conseguirlo y lo haría. Si en algo era buena, era siendo una cabezota.

Los demás fueron llegando poco a poco y se sentaron en el resto de sillas que iban quedando libres. Como siempre ocurre, cuanta más gente, mayor suele ser el volumen de las conversaciones, pero todos supieron mantener la boca cerrada cuando Wood se colocó ante la pizarra y carraspeó. Los murmullos fueron descendiendo hasta quedar en silencio total.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes planeado para este año, Wood? ¿Más flexiones? ¿Nos perseguirás a escobazos? ¿O lo harán unos escregutos quizá, para motivarnos mejor? Se ha dado cuenta de que ya no nos da tanto miedo… —dijo Fred Weasley, iniciando la reunión.

Oliver sonrió mordazmente —Sois muy graciosos —dijo, cogiendo una pizarra en miniatura entre sus manos —. Pero no, no lo habéis adivinado. ¡El plan de este año es mucho mejor!

—Sí… Eso es lo que me temía yo —murmuró Katie en voz baja.

—Veréis, este es mi último año aquí y por Merlín que tenemos que ganar la copa. Así que este año tendremos más entrenamientos semanales. Creo que dos son demasiado pocos, así que tendremos entrenamiento seis días a la semana —Wood empezó a escribir cosas en la pizarra grande.

Pero su equipo no escuchaba, sus cerebros se habían quedado estancados en 'seis entrenamientos a la semana'. Los jugadores se miraron entre sí y reconocieron en las caras de los demás su propia expresión de espanto y terror.

—¿Wood…? —balbució Harry Potter, con la cara desencajada y encogida por la impresión —. ¿Seis? ¿Seis días a la semana?

—Sí… Lo sé, podríamos poner siete, pero mis jugadores tienen que descansar algo, ¿verdad? —respondió Oliver espontáneamente, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

Katie, por su parte, intentaba recuperar el ritmo respiratorio. ¿Seis días a la semana de entrenamiento? Vale, conocía a Oliver y sabía que estaba enfermizamente obsesionado con el Quidditch, y mucho más aquel año, pero ¿seis días a la semana? ¿Es que había terminado de volverse total y rematadamente majareta?

Por las miradas que se dirigían unos a otros supo que el resto del equipo pensaba exactamente lo mismo que ella. Pero descubrieron que podían abrir los ojos mucho más cuando escucharon a su capitán decir…

—Y si el sistema funciona bien podemos programar un entrenamiento también por la mañana, a las seis de la madrugada. ¿No os parece? Creo que así conseguiremos ser los mejores de una vez por todas.

Wood se giró para encontrarse con seis pares de ojos que lo miraban aterrorizados. Él, sin embargo, parecía tan casual y resuelto como siempre.

—Oliver… —Empezó Angelina, tentativamente —. Estás de coña, ¿verdad?

El aludido se cruzó de brazos y la miró asombrado —Vaya. Esto sí que es una sorpresa, ¿queréis que programemos ya los entrenamientos por la mañana? Sabía que tenía un buen equipo pero esto es demasiado…

Era en momentos como estos cuando Katie pensaba en cómo podía estar enamorada de semejante maníaco.

—Wood, ¿de verdad piensas que vamos a entrenar seis días a la semana? —empezó a decir George Weasley, carraspeando —. Esa es una broma de muy mal gusto, incluso para nosotros —y señaló a su hermano gemelo, que estaba sentado a su lado.

—¿Broma? ¿Por qué? —inquirió Oliver, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos para mirar a su equipo, totalmente desconcertado.

—¿Que por qué? Pues porque quizá algunos queremos tiempo para, no sé… ¿tener vida social? ¿Poder aprobar nuestras asignaturas? ¿RESPIRAR? —dijo Angelina, desesperada.

—¿Puedo retirar lo de que ya no nos da miedo? —añadió Fred.

—¡Vamos chicos! ¿Es que no queréis ganar la copa? —dijo el aludido, intentando motivar a su equipo.

—Por supuesto que sí, Oliver. Pero no a costa de nuestra salud. Lo que tú nos pides es imposible, ¿cómo quieres que sobrellevemos todas nuestras obligaciones y las compatibilicemos con los entrenamientos? —protestó Alicia.

—Oliver, ¿te has caído de la escoba este verano? ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza? —siguió George.

—No sé vosotros, pero desde luego en tercero ya han empezado a pasarse con la cantidad de deberes… —dijo Harry, en un intento por intentar convencer a Wood de que su idea era absurda.

—Es todo cuestión de planificar —cortó Oliver, volviendo a garabatear cosas en la pizarra —. Si os dais cuenta, con este esquema tenéis tiempo para…

Y siguió hablando y escribiendo en la pizarra, dejando a sus jugadores totalmente atónitos. No era que no pensasen que el plan iba en serio, pero es que realmente Wood parecía pensar que era lógico y normal. Que los ilógicos eran ellos por poner pegas.

Pero no hubo forma de convencerle. Así que al final levantó la sesión dejando a seis jugadores de Quidditch totalmente alucinados. Los despidió convocándoles a un entrenamiento al día siguiente. Ellos estaban tan atontados que no pudieron siquiera seguir protestando.

Camino a la torre de Gryffindor, Katie se encontró rodeada por los gemelos Weasley y Alicia y Angelina.

—Está totalmente chalado, ¿seis días a la semana? ¿Y empezar desde esta misma semana? ¿Es que se cree que no tenemos nada mejor que hacer? —seguía protestando Angelina.

—Pues claro que se lo cree, porque cree que estamos igual de chalados que él —respondió Fred, pasándose las manos por la cara para intentar despejarse —. ¿Tú qué piensas Katie? No has dicho nada todavía. —le preguntó cuando ya llegaron a la Sala Común y se sentaron en uno de los cómodos sofás.

—¿Yo? No he dicho nada porque todavía estoy intentando procesarlo todo. De veras, me encanta el Quidditch pero esto es demasiado, incluso para Oliver. —dijo ella, viendo que Leanne se acercaba al grupo.

—¿Qué es demasiado? —preguntó la recién llegada.

Fred Weasley resopló —Wood quiere que entrenemos seis días a la semana.

—¿Y eso os sorprende? —dijo Leanne, sentándose en el brazo del sofá, mascando un chicle despreocupadamente.

Katie se mordió el labio. Aquello no podía ser, porque su plan de olvidarse de Oliver iba a requerir de algo de tiempo separados, y verlo seis días a la semana durante los entrenamientos desde luego no entraba dentro de esa categoría.

Así que se decidió a encabezar la rebelión —Alguien debería hablar con él, hacerle entender que lo que nos pide es excesivo y que no estamos dispuestos a cooperar, ¿sabéis? Alguien firme y con voluntad, al que no pueda decir que no, y que no se deje enredar en su palabrería.

—Sí… —asintió George —¿Pero quién podría…? —lanzó al aire, mirando a todos los asistentes a su pequeña reunión particular, aunque con obvias segundas intenciones.

Repentinamente Katie se encontró con diez ojos, los de Angelina, Alicia, los Weasley y Leanne, que la observaban fijamente y con una sonrisa ladina en sus labios.

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó ella, de pronto dándose cuenta de lo que estaban pensando —. ¿Qué? ¡No! —protestó, levantándose de la alfombra donde estaba sentada —. ¡De eso nada!

—Pero Katie, tú misma lo has dicho, alguien firme y con voluntad, ¡esa eres tú! —dijo Leanne, con cara de satisfacción.

—¿Que yo soy firme y tengo voluntad? ¡Parece mentira que seas tú la que me dice eso! —rebatió la chica, refiriéndose a las charlas constantes de que no se esforzaba demasiado por olvidarse de Oliver —. Además, ¡debería ser otra persona! ¡Yo he tenido la idea! —continuó, desesperándose.

—Precisamente por eso, porque tú has tenido la idea deberías ser la que la lleve a término, ¡tu planteamiento ha ido espléndido! ¡Bravo, bravo! —y George empezó a aplaudirla cómicamente ante las risas de todos.

—Además creo que eres a la única a la que Oliver nunca dice que no —insistió su hermano, echando más leña al fuego.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —protestó de nuevo, colocando los brazos en jarras.

Alicia miró a los gemelos y asintió —¡Sí que lo es! ¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que quería que entrenásemos el día antes de los exámenes? Fuiste a hablar con él y…

—¡Entrenamos de todas maneras! —le cortó Katie, exasperada.

—Sí, pero ni la mitad del tiempo que él quería que entrenásemos… —continuó Angelina, como si aquello fuese el descubrimiento del siglo. —Sí, definitivamente lo hará Katie.

—No, no, de eso nada —seguía diciendo Katie —. Me niego rotundamente, que lo haga otro.

—Está bien, votemos —concluyó Fred Weasley, poniéndose en pie. —Los que crean que debe ser Katie quien vaya a hablar con el psicópata de Wood, que levanten la mano.

Cómo no, todos los presentes alzaron sus manos, y Katie les miró con rabia y se mordió el labio. Entonces señaló a Leanne —¡Ella ni siquiera está en el equipo! Su voto no vale.

—¡Claro que vale! ¡Añade espectacularidad a la mayoría absoluta que tenemos ante nosotros! ¿No te parece? —bromeó George, haciendo como que contaba los votos. —En fin Katie, hemos ganado y has perdido, ¿cuándo piensas hablar con Wood? ¿Qué te parece ahora mismo?

La chica se sentó en una butaca contigua, enfurruñada y con los brazos cruzados.

—Dile que esto es un motín, ¡se le ha subido la autoridad a la cabeza! —escuchó que murmuraba alguien.

Entonces los gemelos se sentaron uno en cada brazo de la butaca, y la miraron.

—Venga… Te regalaremos una piruleta — dijo Fred, rozándole el hombro.

La chica suspiró pensando en una confrontación que tenía que ver con el Quidditch, con Oliver Wood. —Más vale que sea grande…

* * *

El gran comedor era un hervidero de estudiantes, como cada mañana durante el desayuno, y eso que era sábado. Pese a ello, muchos alumnos parecían haberse aplicado el método de estudio preventivo y estaban trabajando, incluso mientras desayunaban.

Katie y Leanne se sentaron al lado de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley, y después los hermanos gemelos de este último se unieron a ellas.

—¿Has decidido ya cuándo vas a hablar con Wood? —le dijo Fred, metiéndose casi una tostada entera en la boca.

—¿Hablar con Wood de qué? —preguntó Potter, untando mantequilla en la suya.

Fred engulló su tostada para poder contestar —¡Cierto! ¡Tú no estás informado! Veras, Katie, que es tan buena y tan amable, va a librarnos de los seis entrenamientos semanales, ¿a que es un encanto de chiquilla? —y volvió a meterse otra tostada en la boca.

—¿Vas a intentar convencer a Oliver por nosotros? Vaya… Eres algo así como Juana de Arco —dijo Harry, con admiración.

—Sí, pero ella tenía un ejército. Yo tengo a un grupo de gallinas cobardes que me dejan a mí todo el trabajo sucio —dijo la chica, untando una galleta en una taza llena de leche y cacao.

—Pero todos te adoraremos eternamente si lo consigues. —George se sumó a la conversación, con una media sonrisa.

Katie se encogió de hombros —A mi me seguís pareciendo unas comadrejas cobardes —le dijo con una sonrisa cargada de mordacidad. Leanne soltó una risita pero trató de seguir pasando desapercibida mientras desayunaba.

—Además, ¿qué tienes que perder? —insistió Fred.

—Si ese es el caso, ¿por qué no lo haces tú? Si yo no tengo nada que perder, no veo por qué tendrías que tenerlo tú, ¿no crees? —le rebatió la aludida, comiéndose la última galleta que quedaba en el paquete.

—Yo tengo varias cosas que perder… La paciencia por ejemplo, o la libertad cuando asesine a Wood por no querer razonar. Y te aseguro que tengo grandes planes para mi persona a los que Azkaban no beneficiaría en absoluto. —respondió Fred.

Katie le dedicó un mohín, y desvió la mirada en busca de más galletas. Pero sólo quedaba un paquete con unas pocas en la esquina de la mesa. —Voy a por galletas, espero que no me asignéis más tareas indeseables mientras lo hago —les dijo, levantándose de su silla.

Se acercó hasta la esquina, pero en su camino chocó de frente contra alguien. Cuando pudo ver quien era, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de Cedric Diggory, el buscador del equipo de Hufflepuff, que iba a su mismo curso.

—Perdona, no te había visto. —se disculpó él con una sonrisa. Cedric Diggory era el chico por el que estaban coladas prácticamente todas las niñas de aquel colegio. Podía ver por qué, era realmente guapo, y además de eso era un estudiante excepcional, jugaba al Quidditch y, por lo que decían, era muy amable con todo el mundo.

—No pasa nada —ella le devolvió la sonrisa —. ¡Eh! He oído que este año eres capitán del equipo. Y por lo que veo también prefecto —dijo Katie, señalando la insignia que llevaba en el pecho —. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias —respondió Cedric, mesándose el cabello con una mano —. Es algo más de presión que añadir a los EXTASIS pero qué vamos a hacerle…

La chica rió —Estoy segura de que podrás sobrellevarlo —_'sobre todo porque seguro que no programas entrenamiento de Quidditch seis días a la semana'_ pensó ella mientras sonreía.

—Lo intentaré por lo menos. ¿Qué tal tu verano? Tú te ibas fuera, ¿no? —preguntó él, pareciendo genuinamente interesado.

—Sí, mi padre vive en Nueva York y he pasado gran parte del verano allí. Ha sido genial, como siempre—Katie sonrió, sorprendida de que lo supiera. Se dio cuenta entonces de que los amigos de Diggory estaban esperándole un poco más adelante así que se apresuró —. En fin, nos veremos en el campo, supongo.

Cedric asintió —Eso espero. Que pases un buen fin de semana —dijo antes de marcharse con ellos.

Katie cogió su preciado tesoro, las galletas, y volvió a su sitio.

—¿Qué te ha dicho Diggory? —susurró Leanne en voz baja, para que los demás no pudiesen oírla.

—Nada, le he felicitado por haber sido nombrado capitán este año y poco más —respondió ella, despreocupadamente.

Su amiga soltó una risita —Seguro que a Wood le encantaría… Seguramente le estallaría alguna vena de la cabeza, pensaría que estás confraternizando con el enemigo y pasándole sus preciadas tácticas —Y dio un trago de su tazón de café —. ¿Te has enterado de lo de Malfoy? Dicen que lo atacó un hipogrifo desbocado durante la clase de Hagrid —le contó a su amiga.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Katie, extrañada.

—Sí… No hace más que quejarse y gemir —confirmó Leanne, señalándose con la cabeza a Malfoy, sentado en la mesa de Slytherin con una mueca de dolor y contándole sus penas a Pansy Parkinson.

—Bah, no le hagáis caso —intervino Harry —. Yo estaba allí, si hubiese hecho caso de lo que Hagrid decía no le habría pasado nada. De todas formas, la señora Pomfrey le curó perfectamente, no hace más que fingir para que despidan a Hagrid…

Katie asintió ante las palabras de Potter. La verdad es que no tenía a Draco Malfoy por una persona precisamente inteligente, pero sí que podía manipular las situaciones gracias a su padre. Esperó que no le pasase nada a Hagrid, le caía muy bien.

—¿Se puede saber cómo unos Gryffindors como nosotros estamos desayunando a las nueve de la mañana de un sábado en lugar de disfrutar de una merecida mañana de descanso? —Fred Weasley les sacó de su conversación.

—Pues por el mismo motivo que la señorita Katie debería apresurarse con su conversación pendiente, por la locura de cierto Gryffindor que está como un cencerro —le respondió su hermano.

—¿Y se puede saber por qué siempre termináis hablando del mismo tema? —se quejó Leanne, masticando unos cereales.

—Creo que se llama dependencia… ¿Deberíamos buscar ayuda profesional? —dijo Fred, haciéndose el pensativo.

Katie rió y, dirigiendo una mirada a Leanne, se levantó de la silla para ir a por su escoba. —Lo que debemos buscar es nuestro material de Quidditch, porque si no estamos en el campo en cinco minutos a Oliver sí que le va a estallar una vena de la cabeza.

Leanne se quedó en la mesa viendo como una gran parte del equipo de Gryffindor se marchaba. Ella chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia la puerta con satisfacción. —Esta chica aprende rápido.


	4. Chapter 4

Aquí estamos de nuevo! Espero que os esté gustando el fic =) gracias a mis maravillosas comentaristas, sois las mejores!

Aprovecho para decir que un autor comentado es un autor motivado, y un autor motivado escribe más rápido ;) espero veros!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

_El amor es una grave enfermedad mental. __**Platón**_

Katie notaba que sus pies se hacían más pesados conforme se iba acercando al campo de Quidditch. Tener al resto del equipo mirándola constantemente por si decía cuándo o cómo iba a abordar el tema con Wood no ayudaba demasiado, y su ánimo se hundió hasta los pies cuando vio lo feliz que parecía Oliver cuando los saludó desde el vestuario.

'_Vamos, Katie, puedes hacerlo, ¡puedes hacerlo!'_ se animaba a sí misma. Pero su coraje se iba deshaciendo a medida que se ponía la ropa para entrenar por primera vez en el curso.

Había pensado hablar con Oliver después del entrenamiento, cuando solían quedarse solos para ordenar un poco el vestuario y contabilizar asistencias a los entrenamientos. Pero sólo de pensarlo se le revolvía el estómago. Era un trámite inútil e innecesario, porque sabía que Wood jamás cedería cuando había tomado una decisión que concerniese a su amado y adorado Quidditch.

Aún así tenía que intentarlo, porque sus amigos, también conocidos como una panda de cuervos desagradecidos, contaban con ella. Jugó distraída y se llevó algún que otro rapapolvo por parte de Oliver, que le dijo que se centrase en lo que tenía que centrarse en lugar de quedarse mirando al vacío.

La conclusión fue un entrenamiento no demasiado provechoso porque los miembros del equipo estaban irritados; aún así no dejaron de volar bien, todos echaban de menos poder volar con tanta libertad. Pero incluso el joven Potter parecía estar con la cabeza en otro lugar.

Antes de que ella pudiese preparar el discurso que iba a decirle a Oliver ya había llegado el final del entrenamiento y estaban en el vestuario, poniéndose las túnicas del colegio.

Fred Weasley, que junto con su hermano eran los únicos que quedaban ya en el vestuario, hizo una mueca a la chica, para insistirle en lo que tenía que hacer.

Katie le respondió con un gesto amenazador que se marchase de allí. Cuando se fueron, no sin antes hacerle un par de gestos más sobre aparentemente enterrar a Oliver en una fosa, ella negó con la cabeza y cogió la hoja de asistencias. En ese mismo instante Wood salió a la estancia principal del vestuario con el pelo empapado. Al parecer se había duchado. Katie tragó saliva. El destino no podía ponérselo fácil, estaba claro.

—¿Vas a apuntar las asistencias? —le preguntó él, secándose el pelo con una toalla húmeda.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y sólo respondió con un murmullo mientras buscaba con la mirada una pluma en algún lugar del vestuario.

—Ha sido un día extraño, todos estabais como distraídos por algo. Supongo que es el primer día, ¿no? Además con el programa de entrenamientos mejoraremos muy rápido —dijo Oliver, abriendo la taquilla del vestuario para sacar algo.

Vale, le estaba dando la ocasión perfecta. Ahora era cuando tenía que intervenir, pero sorprendentemente sus labios se negaban a abrirse y permanecían totalmente sellados.

—Sssí… Supongo —musitó ella, mordiéndose el labio.

'_Kate Elizabeth Bell, no eres ninguna cobardica como los demás y no estás diciéndole nada malo, ¡adelante!'_ se dijo a sí misma, reuniendo valor.

—Oliver, tenemos que hablar —dijo al final, consiguiendo que no le temblase la voz.

Wood sacó entonces la cabeza del interior de su taquilla y la asomó por una esquina de la puerta. —¿Sí? —preguntó extrañado.

Katie tomó aire —Es sobre los entrenamientos —le dijo mirándole fijamente —. Verás, los del equipo hemos estado hablando y… Creemos que entrenar durante seis días a la semana es excesivo —soltó al final, sintiendo cómo un enorme peso se le quitaba de encima.

—¿Qué…? —Oliver parecía confuso —¿Excesivo? ¿Pero por qué?

La chica se exasperó ante las preguntas de su capitán y eso la ayudó a calmarse un poco y a conseguir ser firme en sus argumentos —Pues porque son demasiados días, Oliver. Tres días están bien, quizá cuatro cuando falte poco para un partido… Pero seis días todas las semanas es descabellado.

Oliver se sentó en uno de los bancos del vestuario —¿Y todos estáis de acuerdo? ¿Aun teniendo el esquema de organización que os puse en la pizarra? —le dijo, como si fuese un niño pequeño al que le niegan un capricho.

Katie suspiró y se sentó a su lado —Oliver, estoy segura de que si nos lo pidieses lo haríamos durante una temporada, porque todos te queremos y queremos ganar la copa, más por ti que por nadie más… Pero es excesivo que nos obligues a venir al campo seis veces a la semana con todas las cosas que tenemos por hacer. —explicó ella, igual que su estuviese hablando a ese niño. —Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

El chico la miró y ella no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. No, no lo entendía, pero sabía que no les obligaría a ello después de leerlo en sus ojos. Vio que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, él sabía que les había exigido demasiado y que no era natural que aceptasen.

—Verás, como te has podido dar cuenta, los entrenamientos no están yendo como de costumbre. Hay algo muy importante que es mantener la moral del equipo, y entrenando de esta manera no la estás manteniendo, con lo cual los resultados no serán óptimos. Si los jugadores no están satisfechos, no jugarán igual de bien —siguió explicándole en el mismo tono.

Ahora sí estaba hablando su idioma y Oliver frunció el ceño, pensativo.

—¿Y todos lo pensáis? ¿Por qué no me dijisteis nada ayer? —volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono de desilusión.

—Pues porque estábamos todavía en estado de shock. Francamente no pensé que hablases en serio hasta que nos dijiste que nos fuéramos y no dijiste que todo era una broma, la verdad. —le sonrió con dulzura.

Wood respondió a su sonrisa y Katie sintió que se derretía. _'¡Resiste!'_ se dijo a sí misma, sin romper el contacto visual.

—Debéis de pensar que estoy un poco loco, ¿no? —preguntó él, provocando en la chica una pequeña carcajada.

—Un poco sólo… Pero hemos aprendido a quererte así —bromeó Katie, notando que Oliver iba procesando su desilusión.

—Este es mi último año en Hogwarts, Katie, si me voy sin ganar la copa… Se lo prometí a Charlie —dijo Wood, refiriéndose a Charlie Weasley, hermano de Fred y George, que había sido un gran capitán de equipo antes que él.

—Y ganaremos —aseguró la chica —Piénsalo, en realidad ninguno de estos últimos años hemos perdido por nuestra culpa íntegramente, entre cancelaciones y accidentes… Pero este año será el definitivo, lo haremos bien. Entrenando como lo hemos hecho siempre. No necesitamos nada más, Oliver, sólo un poco menos de mala suerte que otros años.

—Tienes razón —asintió Oliver, entrando por fin en razón —. Tenemos un gran equipo y podemos ganar.

Ambos se levantaron del banco, Oliver fue a coger sus cosas para marcharse mientras Katie metía las suyas en su mochila.

—Por cierto, ¿te han dejado a ti el marrón de hablar conmigo otra vez? —preguntó Oliver, divertido.

—Por supuesto, ¿a quién si no? Son todos unos cobardes —respondió ella, sacando las cosas de la taquilla y metiéndolas en la bolsa. Se giró un momento para mirar a Oliver —¿Por qué siempre terminaré cargando yo con todos los muertos?

El chico, mochila al hombro, se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. —Eso es porque eres una gran chica, Katie —le dijo, y le dio un beso en la mejilla con dulzura, haciendo que la chica temblase de pies a cabeza. Entonces le tendió las llaves del vestuario —Llego tardísimo a una tutoría con McGonagall… ¿Puedes cerrar tú? ¡Gracias! —y se marchó a toda prisa.

Pero Katie siguió en la misma postura en que se había quedado cuando Oliver había besado su mejilla, el tiempo se paró durante unos instantes mientras intentaba que su cerebro procesase lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Oliver la había besado, sí, en la mejilla, pero aún así… Se mordió el labio y se apoyó en la taquilla con cara de desesperación. Justo cuando empezaba a encaminarse para poder olvidarle iba él y le hacía una cosa así, ¡no era justo!

Ella sabía perfectamente que para él eso no significaba absolutamente nada. Simplemente era un beso entre amigos. Fingiendo sollozos, se dejó resbalar hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra las taquillas metálicas. Se cubrió la cara con las manos y volvió a gruñir. Iba a ser un día muy largo.

* * *

Katie se despertó a las 8 de la mañana del domingo tendida en su cama. Increíblemente, sus ojos se negaban a volver a cerrarse así que desistió en sus intentos de volver a dormirse y trató de despertar a Leanne para hacer algunos deberes. La respuesta de su amiga fue un manotazo en la cara, así que terminó bajando ella sola.

Después de rebuscar entre los libros de la biblioteca durante más de una hora y no encontrar nada más que unas pocas frases sobre el Ajenjo en las pociones, Katie estaba sentada en una de las mesas, con unos cuantos libros abiertos ante ella y una hoja de pergamino. Entre sus dedos estaba un bolígrafo rojo con plumas que le había regalado su padre. No valía mucho ni tenía cualidades excepcionales, pero era su favorito y le encantaba.

Todo el mundo en Hogwarts utilizaba plumas, pero ella le tenía un cariño especial a aquel bolígrafo; tenía la estructura dorada brocada con motivos rojos, y terminaba en un montón de plumas, también rojas, que en ese momento estaba soplando. Cuando lo hacía las plumas se movían de manera hipnótica y a veces le hacían cosquillas en la cara. No era precisamente educativo, pero el vaivén de las plumas la tenía totalmente absorta. Ni siquiera era consciente de que llevaba haciéndolo más de diez minutos cuando una voz la sorprendió a su espalda.

—¿Te diviertes? —dijo alguien, haciendo que ella diese un respingo y se le cayese el bolígrafo al suelo.

Cuando se giró se encontró con Cedric Diggory, el prefecto y capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Hufflepuff, que la miraba con una sonrisa extraña.

—¡Diggory! —Katie se llevó una mano al corazón, sorprendida —. Me has dado un susto de muerte —confesó intentando recuperar la respiración.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención —respondió él, acercándose un poco.

Katie se agachó para buscar el bolígrafo y tanteó con las manos el suelo bajo la mesa, sin encontrar nada. —¿Ves mi bolígrafo? —le preguntó, todavía buscando.

—¿Tu qué? —preguntó Cedric, confuso.

Ella se sentó erguida y lo miró con una media sonrisa. —Nada… Olvídalo —era una tontería haberle preguntado a él, que no tendría ni idea de lo que era un bolígrafo. Siguió tanteando a ciegas hasta que al final dio con él —. ¡Ah! Lo encontré —y volvió a soplar las plumas para quitarles cualquier suciedad que pudiesen haber cogido en el suelo.

Cedric echó un vistazo a los libros que Katie tenía sobre la mesa y levantó la cubierta de uno de ellos. —'Hierbas para no dormir', ¿estás haciendo el trabajo de pociones que ha mandado Snape? —preguntó curioso.

—Sí, sobre las propiedades del Ajenjo en las pociones curativas, pero no encuentro absolutamente nada que pase de las dos líneas. Es frustrante —confesó Katie, cerrando con fuerza uno de los libros que tenía más cerca.

—Ah… Las propiedades del Ajenjo, espera un segundo… —dijo Cedric, alejándose un poco de ella y yendo hacia las estanterías de enfrente.

La chica apoyó la silla sobre dos patas y se echó hacia atrás para ver qué estaba haciendo Cedric, que tocaba las cubiertas de algunos libros leyendo sus títulos. Al final dio con uno que sacó de su lugar y se lo trajo a la mesa.

—Prueba con este, es el que he utilizado yo —y se lo ofreció a Katie, que lo tomó entre sus manos enseguida.

Hojeó entre sus páginas y encontró un enorme apartado dedicado al Ajenjo. Con la boca abierta miró a Cedric —Creo que te adoro —le dijo sonriendo de forma anhelante.

Cedric rió —Son trucos que da la experiencia —respondió él con una chulería fingida, apoyando su mochila en la mesa en la que estaba Katie —. Yo ya lo he terminado, ¿quieres que te ayude? —se ofreció.

—Eso sería genial —asintió la chica, apartando sus cosas de la silla que tenía a su lado para que Cedric pudiese sentarse.

El chico enseguida empezó a indicar a Katie qué partes del texto podrían serle útiles y cuáles podía desechar. En poco tiempo, la chica había rellenado ya los centímetros de pergamino que les había pedido Snape y se encontraba discutiendo otro tema muy distinto con Cedric.

—Entonces, ¿no necesita tinta? —preguntaba él.

—Sí que la necesita, pero la tiene dentro así que no tienes que estar continuamente entintándolo, es mucho más práctico. —explicaba ella con el bolígrafo de plumas en sus manos.

—¿Y la tinta no se gasta? —Cedric parecía maravillado ante el invento.

—Claro, pero compras una recarga y listo. Dura muchísimo tiempo de todas formas, así que no tienes que preocuparte en una larga temporada. —dijo Katie, haciendo girar el bolígrafo entre sus dedos. —Personalmente creo que es mucho más útil que las plumas, pero durante los exámenes no me dejan utilizarlo, es una pena.

Cedric sonrió —Me gusta —y rozó las suaves plumas del bolígrafo con sus dedos, sonriendo —Tendrás que prestármelo algún día.

—Ya veremos —dijo la chica, guardando el bolígrafo en el estuche —. Depende de cómo se porte, señor Diggory, este bolígrafo es mi posesión más preciada —bromeó.

Observaron que Snape entraba en la biblioteca en ese momento y se paraba frente a la mesa de la señora Pince, la bibliotecaria, y se ponía a explicarle algo. Katie miró a Cedric mientras seguían mirando cómo le hablaba largo y tendido.

—Siempre he creído que esos dos… —empezó Cedric.

Katie le miró atónita —¡Pero qué dices! —y se echó a reír por lo bajo. —¡Eso tiene que estar prohibido por la ley, por lo menos! Qué asco…

—¡En serio! ¿Por qué se tira tanto tiempo hablando con ella? No es tan difícil pedirle el título de un libro —insistió el chico, haciendo que Katie riese más fuerte.

—Quizá le está preguntando otra cosa. A lo mejor quiere que encargue un libro nuevo y le está indicando cuál quiere. —replicó Katie, tratando de contener la risa al imaginar a Snape y a Pince juntos.

—Yo creo que están quedando para esta noche. Seguro que cierran la biblioteca porque vienen aquí y no quieren que nadie más les vea. —siguió diciendo Cedric, intentando también no reírse demasiado alto —. ¿Te imaginas encontrártelos una noche por casualidad?

La chica ya no podía parar de reír y golpeó a Cedric en el hombro —¡Cállate, por Merlín! ¡Esta noche no podré dormir! ¡Tendré pesadillas con ellos!

La señora Pince, que tenía el oído muy fino, les chistó y después siguió hablando con Snape.

—¡Ahora saben que les hemos descubierto! —reía Cedric colocándose un dedo en los labios en gesto de pedir silencio.

—Pues entonces deberíamos huir de aquí antes de que sea tarde y nos maten, ¿no crees? —respondió Katie en voz baja, todavía temblorosa por la risa.

—Me parece una idea estupenda —asintió el chico, ayudando a Katie a meter las cosas en su mochila.

Cuando pasaron al lado de Pince y Snape, Cedric golpeó suavemente el hombro de Katie con el suyo, haciendo que la chica tuviese que morderse el labio para no reírse justo delante de ellos. Echaron a andar hacia las salas comunes, pero en la bifurcación que llevaba en dirección a la de Hufflepuff, el chico siguió el camino de Katie y la acompañó hasta la puerta de la sala de Gryffindor, donde la esperaba el cuadro de la Dama Gorda.

—Gracias por acompañarme, pero realmente no hacía falta —dijo la chica justo ante el retrato.

—¿Cómo que no? Tenía que asegurarme de que Snape no te perseguía para darte algún veneno por lo que hemos descubierto.

—Por supuesto, estate atento ahora, no sea que te estén esperando detrás de algún escobero. —le dijo ella, continuando la broma. —Gracias por echarme una mano, realmente te lo agradezco.

—No ha sido nada, de verdad —Cedric sonrió y se fue alejando poco a poco de la entrada —. ¡Ten cuidado con Snape! ¡Nos vemos! —se despidió, emprendiendo el camino hasta su sala común.

La chica soltó otra risita, dijo la contraseña y entró por el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que no había pensado en Oliver ni una sola vez en toda la mañana.


	5. Chapter 5

Pues aquí estamos de nuevo! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, no sabéis qué feliz me hacen :D Espero seguir viéndoos! Iba a esperar un poco más para colgar pero hace poco me han dado la noticia de que ya estoy oficialmente licenciada porque he aprobado mi último examen, así que me ha dado por escribir!

Aprovecho también para deciros que me acabo de dar cuenta de que este sitio tan chachiguay me borraba todas las líneas divisorias de escenas, así que ya las he editado en los capítulos anteriores y también en este. Ya sin nada más que decir, espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!

Disclaimer: Nada es mío, todo es de Jotaká... *se va a un rincón a llorar*

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

_El amor no es ciego, es idiota.__** Charlie Harper (Dos hombres y medio)**_

—Chicos… ¡Chicos! ¡Chicos! —Oliver Wood intentaba poner un poco de orden entre sus jugadores, a los que tenía reunidos en el vestuario de Quidditch.

Normalmente siempre se quedaban callados, pero Fred y George estaban de un humor extraordinariamente alborotador, y habían conseguido llevar a Alicia y a Angelina con ellos. Además, el hecho del calendario de entrenamientos había limitado hasta cierto punto la autoridad de Wood sobre los miembros del equipo.

—¡Callaos de una vez! —les gritó Katie, que estaba deseando saber qué pensaba hacer Oliver después de su charla.

Su voz surtió el efecto que normalmente tenía la de Oliver y de inmediato todos se quedaron callados. La chica miró a Oliver y le hizo un gesto para que hablase entonces.

—Gracias —carraspeó —. En fin… Como iba a explicar antes de que empezase todo este jaleo, he estado reflexionando sobre nuestro esquema de entrenamientos.

Si hasta entonces la atención había sido mínima, en ese instante todos los ojos se clavaron en Oliver Wood, con expresión atónita, para después dedicarse a Katie, que sonreía con anticipación.

—Seguramente, habría conflictos con las fechas de los entrenamientos y vuestros compromisos personales y no puedo tener a mis jugadores descontentos. Así que volveremos al antiguo sistema de tres días por semana —les dijo explicándolo como explicaba cualquier otra táctica.

El equipo estaba alucinado pero Katie sonreía satisfecha. Había tenido el cuidado de no decir nada a los demás sobre lo que había hablado con Oliver, por si al capitán se le olvidaba durante una de sus noches de planificación de movimientos y volvía al sistema original que había diseñado.

—Empezaremos los entrenamientos serios como siempre, a primeros de octubre, así que me guardaré mi charla motivadora para entonces —continuó el chico con una sonrisa.

—Eh… ¿En serio? ¿Estás hablando en serio Oliver? ¿Esto no es una broma? —balbuceó Angelina, estática de felicidad pero cautelosa a la hora de creerse lo que había escuchado.

—No, no es ninguna broma —aseguró el capitán, sonriente y orgulloso —Tenéis que agradecérselo a Katie.

—¡Amén! —respondió la chica levantándose de su silla, provocando que los demás hiciesen lo mismo —. Creo que alguien me debe una piruleta… —dijo llevándose un dedo a la barbilla, haciéndose la pensativa para después mirar a los gemelos Weasley. Acto seguido se fue a su taquilla para recoger sus cosas.

Escuchó cómo la algarabía seguía en el vestuario —Pues menos mal Wood, estábamos imaginando ya maneras de amotinarnos seriamente.

—¡Sí! ¡Y de hacerte entrar en razón! Y si no hacerte entrar al Lago Negro a jugar con el calamar gigante —decía otra voz.

—Mejor que no, seguro que se hacen amigos y lo quiere meter en el equipo…

Katie sonrió mientras escuchaba más risas en la entrada del vestuario. Cuando sacó sus cosas del cubículo metálico solamente Oliver estaba todavía en él. Le lanzó una media sonrisa a la que ella correspondió. No pudo evitarlo. Cuando él sonreía de aquella manera se le formaban dos hoyuelos en las mejillas que hacían a Katie inevitable no sonreírle también a él. Conocerle tanto debía resultar enfermizo, se reprendió a sí misma. No estaba siguiendo su esquema de comportamiento.

—¿Hace falta apuntar alguna cosa más? —le preguntó al chico, colocándose la bolsa de entrenamiento sobre su hombro derecho, dispuesta a salir y respirar un poco de aire puro (y, ya puestos, libre de esencia de Wood).

—No, ya lo hemos hecho todo, gracias Bell —y volvió a sonreírle.

'_¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de hacer eso!'_ gritó interiormente Katie, disimulándolo con otra sonrisa.

—¡Ah! Y gracias por nuestra charla del otro día… Visto lo visto, me parece que fue lo más acertado que se podía hacer. Seguro que el próximo entrenamiento va mejor —admitió él —. De verdad creo que habría llegado a haber un motín.

—No hay de qué, me alegra haber servido de ayuda —respondió la chica con sinceridad. Justo cuando se giró para marcharse Oliver la frenó.

—¿No vas a decir 'te lo dije' o algo por el estilo? Tengo entendido que a las mujeres os encanta tener razón —le preguntó Wood con una media sonrisa.

Ella se volvió parar mirarle y soltó una pequeña carcajada. ¿Oliver hablando sobre mujeres? Que alguien llamase a un médico —No… Yo no soy de esas —aseguró. Después de despedirse echó a andar hacia la torre de Gryffindor, donde la esperaría Leanne para terminar algún trabajo.

* * *

La clase de Aritmancia era una de sus favoritas. Leanne nunca llegó a comprenderla y, tras cinco años, había decidido no volver a matricularse después de los resultados de los TIMOS. Así que Katie se encontraba sentada sola en uno de los pupitres dobles del aula, sacando de su mochila el pergamino donde había realizado los deberes que les había pedido la profesora Vector.

—¿Está ocupado este sitio? —escuchó que preguntaban a su espalda.

Katie levantó la mirada y se encontró cara a cara con el deslumbrante Cedric Diggory, con su mochila de libros cargada a su espalda. Se había olvidado de que en Aritmancia no había distinción de casas, dada la poca cantidad de alumnos que se matriculaban en ella.

—¡No! Claro que no, siéntate —le dijo apartando sus cosas de la mesa contigua.

—Gracias —Cedric sacó también sus deberes y los colocó sobre su pupitre —. ¿Has podido traducir la última frase del método de Agrippa al Caldeano?

—Em… Creo que sí… —dudó Katie, abriendo la hoja del ejercicio que les había mandado su profesora. Cuando lo leyó, pudo ver que estaba completo —. Sí… Es aquí, ¿ves? —señaló la parte inferior del pergamino.

Cedric miró su trabajo y el de Katie —Vale… Pues me parece que lo he hecho mal, ¿Era aquí cuando había que pasar los números por el cuadro dos veces?

—Aha —asintió la chica revolviendo la mochila para sacar el libro de texto de la asignatura —. Se supone que tú eres el cerebrito, Diggory —bromeó Katie sin mirarlo directamente.

—Shh, no descubras mi tapadera, por favor —siguió la broma Cedric, cogiendo su pluma.

El chico tardó sólo unos segundos en terminar su traducción con las indicaciones que le había dado Katie —Vale, creo que ya está. ¿Me dejas comprobarlo? —preguntó tentativamente.

—¡Claro! —asintió ella acercándole más su ejercicio —. Puedes copiarlo si quieres, no me importa.

—No, no, tranquila…

—¡Claro que sí! Hemos descubierto una conspiración dentro del colegio… Ya somos prácticamente amigos íntimos —la chica le dedicó una sonrisa que Cedric le devolvió.

Siguieron hablando durante unos minutos más hasta que la profesora Vector entró en el aula y recogió sus trabajos individuales. Después empezó a hablarles de los trabajos de grupo que deberían llevar a cabo durante el resto del curso.

—Miren a su compañero de pupitre —dijo la profesora en un determinado momento de la clase. Los alumnos hicieron lo que les habían indicado —. Enhorabuena, han encontrado a su compañero de proyectos para el resto del curso. Ahora les indicaré…

Katie y Cedric se sonrieron el uno al otro. Después de todo lo que Katie había oído de las aptitudes para el estudio del capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff no podía quejarse de compañero. Seguramente tendría una buena nota en la asignatura. Él, por su parte, tenía cara de estar igual de satisfecho que ella.

Cuando la clase terminó ambos salieron juntos y se despidieron algo más adelante, cuando Katie vio a Alicia y a Angelina en un pasillo cerca de allí. Cedric se fue con sus amigos y la chica corrió hacia las suyas, que la miraban con cara de sorprendidas.

De camino a la torre de Gryffindor las cazadoras no pudieron evitar las preguntas a su compañera, que ni siquiera era consciente de que hubiese nada sobre lo que preguntar.

—¿Has salido de clase con Diggory? —preguntó Angelina después de decir la contraseña al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

Katie la miró despreocupada —Sí, la profesora Vector ha hecho grupos de trabajo y me ha tocado con él, estábamos quedando para empezar a preparar el trabajo que hay que entregar la semana que viene.

—Ah, ya… —respondió Angelina intercambiando una mirada de extrañeza con Alicia.

La conversación se detuvo hasta que las tres llegaron hasta la Sala Común donde ya la estaba esperando Leanne para que le 'ayudase' con un ensayo de Historia de la Magia (o, como prefería llamarlo Katie, usurparle los apuntes y hacer su trabajo con ellos). Las cuatro chicas se acercaron a una de las mesas de la Sala Común y se sentaron para empezar a trabajar. Katie se dio cuenta de que ni Alicia ni Angelina hacían nada y se limitaban a mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó confundida.

—Es que… ¡Estabais muy compenetrados! —insistió Alicia esta vez.

—Oh, por favor… —Katie protestó poniendo los ojos en blanco,

Leanne miró a las chicas, sintiéndose confusa —¿Compenetrados? ¿Compenetrados quiénes?

—Katie y Diggory al salir de Aritmancia —respondió Angelina con picardía, cerrando un libro que tenía abierto —. Tienen que trabajar juntos durante todo el año.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Leanne ojiplática —¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—¡Porque me acabo de enterar! ¡Y porque es una tontería! —Katie contestó exasperada —. Por favor chicas, no le deis tanta importancia.

—¡Que no le demos importancia! Katie, te aseguro que Diggory no te miraba solamente como a una compañera de grupo —sentenció Alicia.

—¿Qué? Oh, ¡Venga ya! —se quejó la aludida, incrédula.

—¡Ahora que lo pienso bien! —interrumpió Leanne, entusiasmada —. ¿Sabéis que el otro día ayudó a Katie con el trabajo de Snape? Le dijo qué libro tenía que coger para que le saliese mejor.

—¿Lo ves? —Alicia parecía convencida de su teoría y todo le parecían pruebas que la respaldaban —. Y a ti se te veía muy interesada… Lo cual es raro porque yo estaba convencida de que te gustaba Oliver —añadió como si fuese lo más casual del mundo, sin levantar siquiera la mirada de su pergamino.

Pero Katie se quedó paralizada, dejó el bolígrafo de plumas sobre la mesa y miró Alicia con los ojos abiertos como platos —¿Cómo has dicho? —preguntó aterrada.

Alicia miró a Angelina y a Leanne, sin ser consciente de qué era lo que había dicho para provocar aquella reacción por parte de Katie —¿Qué?

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que a mi me gusta Oliver? —balbuceó Katie, nerviosa.

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! —se relajó Alicia y miró a Angelina que tampoco parecía estar nada sorprendida —. Creo que es algo bastante obvio… ¿Cuánto hace? ¿Cuatro? ¿Cinco años?

Katie seguía con la misma expresión de terror que se tradujo en una de confusión y exigencia de una explicación a Leanne.

Ella levantó las manos para manifestar su inocencia ante lo que sabía que Katie estaba pensando en aquel momento —Yo no he dicho nada, palabra —e hizo el gesto de sellarse la boca.

—Vamos Katie, ¿creías que no íbamos a darnos cuenta? —siguió diciendo Angelina.

—Anda que decírselo a Leanne y no a nosotras… —Alicia la regañó y después soltó un bufido de broma.

—Pero, pero, pero… ¡Cómo! —seguía balbuceando Katie, que sentía que el corazón se le subía hasta la garganta —. ¿Lo sabéis todos?

—Bueno… Los del equipo sí… Lo comentamos constantemente —admitió Angelina con un gesto de las manos.

—¡Oh! ¡Genial! —dijo Katie sarcásticamente antes de desplomarse sobre la mesa, ocultando su cabeza entre los brazos.

—Vamos Katie, no es para tanto… —intentó animarla Leanne, contenta de tener ahora alguien más con quien discutir el tema.

Katie desenterró su cabeza —¡Que no es para tanto! —exclamó intentando no levantar demasiado la voz —. Sabía que esto era una idiotez por mi parte, lo que no sabía era que todo el mundo se había enterado ya.

Angelina se acercó para acariciarle la muñeca con cariño —Katie, no te preocupes, nosotros lo adivinamos porque te conocemos desde siempre pero dudo que alguien que no pase tanto tiempo contigo como nosotras se hubiese dado cuenta.

La chica gimió con desesperación —Pero… —entonces recordó una parte importante de la ecuación —. ¿Y Oliver? ¿Él también lo sabe?

—¿Wood? ¿El pirado de Wood? ¡Qué va a saber! No se enteraría ni aunque se lo gritases en la cara. Tiene la cabeza demasiado llena de Bludgers y Quaffles para darse cuenta de nada más —la tranquilizó Alicia.

Leanne también le sonrió. Ella sintió que se relajaba un poco. Aquello era cierto y ella misma era la mejor testigo de ello. Oliver estaba demasiado centrado en su amado Quidditch para darse cuenta de que ella llevaba años enamorada de él. Miró a sus amigas y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos y volviendo a gemir por la desesperación.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí y sonrieron.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, creo que Wood es un pedazo de idiota por no darse cuenta de lo que tiene delante, Katie —añadió Angelina poniendo los ojos en blanco —. No sabe lo que se pierde.

—¡Eh! ¡Por fin alguien que dice las mismas cosas que yo! No sabéis la de tiempo que llevo esperando algo así —respondió Leanne satisfecha.

—Tú no le hagas ni caso y vete con Diggory, que seguro que te cuidará muy bien —le picó Alicia con la misma sonrisa pícara que había lucido antes.

Katie sonrió también, una sonrisa un poco triste. Pero al momento se animó. Sí, Oliver era un idiota, pero fue consciente de lo tonta que había sido ella misma al ocultarles todo aquel asunto a Alicia y a Angelina. Pensaba que no la comprenderían y la tomarían por loca, no que bromearían como ahora para quitarle importancia al asunto y la apoyarían.

El tema quedó en un segundo plano mientras hacían sus deberes y conversaban entre ellas, a veces riendo y a veces sorprendiéndose de los cotilleos que una u otra habían oído por los pasillos de la escuela.

Sí… Le había costado cinco años llegar a darse cuenta de que tenía que seguir adelante, pero sabía que siempre tendría a sus amigas para ayudarla. Y eso la reconfortó más que ninguna otra cosa.

* * *

Extenuación. Esa era la única palabra que podía definir el estado de Katie Bell cuando se metió entre las sábanas de su cómoda cama el viernes por la noche. Había sido una semana muy intensa, pese a la disminución de sus entrenamientos. Los profesores no les habían dado tregua y estaba claro que no lo iban a tener fácil para llegar a su EXTASIS; Leanne y Katie habían estado trabajando intensamente y se habían acostado tardísimo para poder tener el fin de semana libre y poder descansar.

En parte, Katie lo agradecía porque cuanto menos tiempo tenía, menos podía ponerse a divagar y pensar en cosas que sabía que no debía pensar, con que aceptaba las condiciones de vida a las que la estaba sometiendo el colegio sin rechistar ni una sola vez. Leanne, por su parte, no seguía esta filosofía y se quejaba profundamente a cualquiera que quisiese escucharla.

Los días transcurrían entre clases, la biblioteca y la sala común, normalmente en ese orden, aunque sacaban un rato para estar con el resto de sus amigos entre clase y clase y entre trabajo y trabajo.

Por todo eso, Katie se quedó totalmente dormida en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, y no pensó levantarse de la cama en al menos 8 merecidas horas de sueño. Pero, por desgracia, había cosas que escapaban a su control. Por ejemplo los golpes que resonaron en la habitación a las seis y media de la madrugada.

Al principio pensó que era una alucinación o que había estado soñando, así que se dio la vuelta en la cama y volvió a cerrar los ojos. La segunda vez supo que no se trataba del producto de su imaginación cuando a los golpes en la puerta los acompañó un '¡Bell, abre la puerta!' de una voz que conocía muy bien.

Confusa, descorrió la cortina de su dosel y se tambaleó ligeramente al estar recién levantada y haberse alzado demasiado rápido. Tenía su largo pelo rubio alborotado y los ojos entrecerrados.

—¡Bell! —volvió a escuchar.

Entre las quejas de sus compañeras de habitación, a las que no podía culpar, surgió la voz de Leanne que abrió también sus propias cortinas y le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Haz que se calle —empezó a decir —, o lo mataré lenta y dolorosamente.

La chica gimió de desesperación por su mal humor y sin pensarlo abrió la puerta del cuarto para encontrarse con un sonriente e impoluto Oliver Wood.

—¡Menos mal! Ya creía que no ibas a salir.

Ella alzó una ceja, todavía algo atontada por el brusco despertar. Lo miró con incredulidad de que aquello pudiese estar pasando.

—Oliver, ¿se puede saber qué demonios estás haciendo aquí a esta hora? ¿Cómo has podido subir? —preguntó a sabiendas de lo que ocurría cuando un chico intentaba acceder a los dormitorios femeninos.

—¡Ah! Le he pedido prestada la insignia a Percy, los delegados pueden subir a las habitaciones de las chicas —explicó con una tranquilidad que terminó con las últimas reservas de calma y buenos deseos de la chica.

—¿Prestada? —exigió Katie todavía en el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto.

—Sí, bueno, se la he cogido de la mesilla de noche, para el caso es lo mismo —respondió el chico distraídamente, sin prestar atención al tono de advertencia que había utilizado Katie.

—¡Bell! ¡Cierra la puerta! ¡Mira qué hora es! —se quejó Amanda, una de sus compañeras de habitación.

La chica bufó y cerró la puerta tras de sí, saliendo al pequeño rellano que había ante su puerta. Con cualquier otro chico se habría molestado en taparse un poco, como hacía calor todavía llevaba, como pijama, una camiseta de tirantes con unos pantalones finos, pero sabía que Oliver jamás podría fijarse en eso así que no pensaba molestarse.

—Vale, Wood, tienes cinco segundos para contarme qué pasa antes de que te empuje escaleras abajo —enunció ella, cruzándose de brazos y pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Vaya, realmente no te levantas de buen humor por las mañanas ¿eh? —dijo Oliver intentando bromear.

Esta vez Katie tomó prestada la mirada de Leanne para clavarla en los ojos de su capitán, que estaba ajeno totalmente a su estado de nervios.

—Oliver, ¡qué quieres! —apremió Katie perdiendo la paciencia —. ¿Hay algún problema? ¿Ha pasado algo?

—Verás, es que como ya casi estamos en octubre y pronto van a anunciar el calendario de partidos había pensado que quizá podrías ayudarme a pensar qué tácticas tomar para cada equipo, para estar preparados con antelación —explicó él entonces, para desgracia de Katie —. ¡Sí! Así podríamos probar las condiciones del campo para ello, quería preguntártelo a ti primero antes de despertar a los otros.

—¿Qué…? —empezó a preguntar Katie.

Sí, claro, ¿para qué otra cosa iba a necesitarla a aquellas horas de la madrugada? No iba a ser para declararle que estaba locamente enamorado de ella, desde luego. Tenía que ser algo relacionado con el quidditch. Se dio una patada mental y respiró hondo para no darle un golpe en la cabeza y de repente sintió una ira profunda.

—Oliver… Mira, ya sé que todo el mundo te trata como un loco del quidditch y yo suelo intentar defenderte, pero estas son las cosas que me dan ganas de dejar de hacerlo.

El aludido la miró sorprendido y confuso —¿Cómo…?

—¿Tú crees que esta información no podía esperar a mañana? ¿A una hora más adecuada cuando todos estuviésemos totalmente despiertos? —explicó enfadada.

—Pero…

—¡No! Seguro que esta hora era más conveniente por alguna razón de viento o de dureza de suelo o de un cable que se ha soltado en la cabeza, ¡me da igual! —siguió diciendo en voz queda para no despertar a nadie más —. Pero te aseguro que si entras a la habitación de cualquier miembro del equipo y les haces esto acabarás colgado de los postes de gol, y no puedo asegurar si vivo o muerto.

—Verás…

—¡No! Déjame acabar —interrumpió la chica autoritariamente —. ¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Robas insignias! ¡Tiranizas a tu equipo! ¡Oliver, eres un maníaco! ¡Has subido a mi habitación de madrugada para hablarme sobre tácticas! ¿Y cómo has sabido cuál era mi cuarto, por cierto?

Oliver la miró como pensando sí esta vez podía hablar o no —Me lo dijeron los gemelos Weasley…

—¿Los gemelos? ¿Y ellos cómo…? —entonces se lo pensó mejor —. ¿Sabes qué? No quiero saberlo, olvídalo —concluyó Katie poniendo los brazos en jarras, al límite de su paciencia —. Oliver, vete a la cama, vuélvete a dormir y mañana por la tarde hablamos de todo lo que tú quieras, crearemos todas las tácticas que quieras, pero, por Merlín, ¡ahora no es el momento!

—¡Pero…!

—¡No hay peros que valgan! ¡Estoy cansada! ¡Quiero dormir por lo menos cuatro horas más! ¡He estado toda la semana trabajando sin descanso y me lo merezco! Así que como no te estás muriendo de spattergroit ni te está dando un ataque de algo que no sea anormal me vuelvo a la cama —la chica vio entonces que Oliver pretendía añadir algo y se apresuró a impedirle abrir la boca —. ¡No! No me importa si falta poco para que empiece la temporada, no me importa si las escobas vuelan mejor ahora. Sé que es tu último año y que quieres ganar la copa, pero sinceramente esto puede esperar a mañana, ¡buenas noches!

Y sin esperar respuesta se metió en la habitación, sin ver que Oliver la seguía para replicar algo, y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras de sí, dándole al capitán con ella en las narices.

En la habitación de nuevo reinaba el silencio, todas las cortinas estaban descorridas excepto la de Leanne, que en cuanto escuchó que su amiga volvía se incorporó en la cama y la miró con hastío.

—De verdad, no entiendo cómo puedes estar enamorada de semejante maníaco.

Katie se apoyó en la puerta —Créeme… En este momento me estoy haciendo esa misma pregunta.

Cuando Katie salió a la sala común a la hora de comer Oliver la estaba esperando abajo, con gesto compungido. Por lo visto Percy le había echado una bronca de campeonato por haberle robado la insignia y haber subido al dormitorio de las chicas.

Aceptó que estaba especialmente inquieto porque era su último año en Hogwarts y quería ganar la copa a toda costa y que aquella mañana se había pasado. Además le dio permiso para volver a ponerle en su lugar si aquello volvía a ocurrir, aunque también dijo que esperaba que no hiciese falta, que intentaría controlarse.

Le acompañó al campo de quidditch para volar un rato de manera casual, nada de tácticas y cuando consiguió hacer un paradón especialmente espectacular se bajó de la escoba y abrazó a Katie dándole vueltas sobre sí mismo sin dejar de sonreír.

Entonces Katie supo por qué estaba enamorada de él. Porque aunque era un maníaco obsesivo compulsivo la entendía mejor que cualquier otra persona, porque estando con él el tiempo volaba y se sentía ella misma. Porque los diez segundos que la había tenido entre sus brazos habían provocado en ella sensaciones que nadie más podía provocar. Y volvió a darse otra patada mental por todo aquello. Definitivamente era idiota.


	6. Chapter 6

Hola a tods! Estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo para todos los que me leeis :) Espero que este os guste, querría agradecer a la gente que comenta por poner ese pequeño granito de alegría a la historia!

No he revisado este capítulo muy a conciencia, la verdad es que hoy ha sido un día horrible, después de bastante tiempo he perdido mi trabajo y estoy bastante triste... así que los comentarios vienen todavía mejor para animarme un poco! Aunque esto significa que tendré más tiempo para escribir de ahora en adelante (todo tiene un lado bueno, no?). Ya sin más, os dejo el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de Miss Rowling. Sí, todo. Como si no tuviera ya bastante, ¿verdad? Podía estirarse y darme a Oliver... pero noooooooo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

_Nada está predestinado: Los obstáculos de tu pasado pueden convertirse en puertas que llevan a nuevos comienzos. __**Ralph Blum**_

El fin de semana había pasado demasiado rápido. El lunes llegó con otro inmenso cargamento de deberes para los alumnos de sexto curso. Leanne ya había terminado los suyos y hacía tiempo que estaba en los brazos de Morfeo, pero Katie había tenido entrenamiento y había tenido que saltarse la cena para terminar un ensayo para Snape.

No es que fuese la primera vez que se saltaba alguna, pero Wood no les había dejado merendar y a mediodía casi no había podido probar bocado con los gemelos Weasley tirándose cachos de pan que terminaban dándoles a Alicia, Angelina y ella misma, pobres víctimas colaterales de las travesuras de los dos.

Así que, en mitad de la sala común a las doce de la noche, Katie sentía que su estómago rugía rabioso cuando terminó los 750 centímetros de redacción sobre las propiedades del asfódelo. Pensó en irse a la cama pero al final su estómago pudo más que su sueño y salió por el retrato, con las consiguientes quejas de la Dama Gorda.

Intentó moverse con sigilo, pegada a las paredes y con el oído atento a cualquier susurro o señal de que Filch o la Señora Norris estaban cerca. Iba a ir por el camino más corto, pero descubrió a Peeves lanzando jarrones al aire en uno de los pasillos así que tuvo que dar un rodeo algo más largo para llegar a su destino.

Poco a poco, fue llegando hasta las cocinas donde le esperaban suculentos manjares que calmarían su hambre. Después podría irse a la cama a dormir tranquilamente hasta el día siguiente.

Se acercó hasta el cuadro que abría las cocinas y, justo cuando iba a hacerle cosquillas a la pera para poder entrar, la sorprendió una voz a su espalda.

—¡Eh! ¡Quédate donde estás! —reprendió alguien que traía una varita iluminando el pasillo.

Katie saltó del susto y se giró rápidamente para ver a quién se enfrentaba, varita en mano. En pocos segundos pudo ver que se trata de nadie más que Cedric Diggory.

—¿Katie? —preguntó extrañado.

—Merlín, Diggory… Me has dado un susto de muerte —protestó Katie, llevándose una mano al pecho —. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Que qué hago aquí? —respondió el chico, confuso —. Soy prefecto, estoy haciendo una ronda nocturna. Pero creo que la pregunta debería ser ¿qué haces tú aquí?

Katie se mordió el labio y trató de pensar deprisa. ¡Se había olvidado de las rondas nocturnas de los prefectos! ¿Qué clase de persona se olvidaba de los prefectos teniendo a los gemelos Weasley como compañeros de fatigas durante cinco años?

—Pues… Pues… —la chica no sabía qué decir. Y al fin y al cabo era una malísima mentirosa, así que decidió ir con la verdad por delante —. Es que Oliver Wood es un maníaco obsesivo y por su culpa no he podido cenar para terminar la redacción de Snape y… ¡Me muero de hambre! —explicó Katie mirando fijamente al prefecto con desesperación.

Cedric soltó una carcajada que iluminó su rostro de una forma que ninguna varita podría hacerlo —¿Y sabes entrar en las cocinas? Estoy impresionado…

—¿Bromeas? ¡Me paso media vida con Fred y George Weasley! Puede que no me acordase de que los prefectos hacían rondas nocturnas pero esto… Es algo básico —respondió ella como si fuese lo más natural del mundo.

El prefecto volvió a sonreír y susurró '_Nox'_ para apagar la luz de su varita.

—¿Vas a…? ¿Vas a castigarme? —preguntó Katie tentativamente —. Lo digo porque si vas a hacerlo prefiero volver a mi torre con un castigo pero también con el estómago lleno, no sé si me entiendes...

—Eres muy sincera, ¿verdad? —Cedric seguía sonriendo lo cual desconcertaba terriblemente a Katie.

—Pues… Lo procuro, sí, aunque a veces me traiga problemas como… ahora… —y lo miró con una mueca de esperanza a librarse.

—Verás, voy a tener que castigarte porque es mi obligación como prefecto… —empezó a decir Cedric.

Katie asintió, cabizbaja.

—Así que creo que tu castigo será una cena bajo supervisión, ya sabes, mía. Tendré que controlar que no rompas más normas, ¿verdad? —le dijo con una sonrisa.

La chica alzó al cabeza y lo miró extrañada —¿Cómo dices?

—Venga, no querrás que te pille Filch, ¿no? —respondió Cedric, haciéndole cosquillas a la pera y entrando a las cocinas.

Katie pestañeó un par de veces para convencerse de que todo aquello era real y no estaba soñando. Y no, definitivamente no quería que la pillase Filch así que corrió a reunirse con Cedric en el interior de las cocinas del colegio. Este ya estaba hablando con uno de los elfos domésticos que, después de hacer una pequeña reverencia, corrió hacia el fondo de la estancia.

Ella se acercó hasta Cedric, que llevaba su reluciente insignia de prefecto en el pecho, y lo miró todavía asombrada.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó, confusa.

—Pues pedirle comida a Wilfrud, nos la traerá enseguida —respondió el chico con una sonrisa.

Katie rió —No, no… Quiero decir, ¿qué estás haciendo conmigo? ¿No se supone que tendrías que castigarme y mandarme a dormir? —volvió a inquirir.

—¿Es que no te gusta este castigo? —dijo Cedric con una media sonrisa.

—Oh, claro que sí, por supuesto, no me oirás quejarme por él, de veras, pero… No lo sé, esperaba tener que copiar líneas o algo. Siento que me estás premiando en lugar de castigarme —confesó Katie, también sonriendo.

—Quizá no sea a ti a quien esté premiando, ¿no crees? —respondió él cogiendo la bolsa de comida que les había traído el mismo elfo doméstico —. Gracias Wulfric.

La chica sonrió por la incredulidad y por lo que implicaba en realidad aquella frase. Si consideraba estar con ella un premio, ella desde luego no iba a quejarse. Pero no podía evitar la sorpresa, todavía no le parecía que todo aquello estuviese ocurriendo de verdad.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Cedric con la bolsa de comida en una mano. Sin esperar respuesta salió de las cocinas.

Katie, que seguía anonadada, se quedó en blanco todavía unos segundos más. Después, al ver que Cedric reaparecía en la puerta y se encogía de hombros tras mirarla, ella misma se sorprendió ante su mueca de resignación —¡Qué demonios! —y salió tras él. Si él, el prefecto, pensaba pasarse la noche danzando por ahí ella no iba a ser menos y lo siguió por los pasillos oscuros del colegio.

—¿Sabes? Tú eres prefecto y además mayor que yo, se supone que tienes que ser el más sabio y sensato de los dos. ¿Realmente crees que esto es una buena idea? —preguntó ella cuando llegaron a un pasillo con un rellano ancho donde Cedric depositó la bolsa con la comida que le habían dado los elfos.

—¡Claro que sí! No te preocupes por nada —y Cedric comenzó a caminar por el pasillo de arriba abajo una y otra vez.

Katie lo miró y alzó una ceja —Cedric… ¿Qué se supone que haces?

—Ahora lo verás… ¡Un segundo! —el chico siguió caminando por el pasillo con los ojos cerrados unas dos veces más.

La chica miró a su alrededor por si alguien venía. Quizá tendría que llamar a alguien, porque Cedric estaba empezando a parecer un lunático y ella estaba empezando a preocuparse. Creía que estaba en buenas manos pero quizá estaba equivocada.

—Cedric, ¿necesitas… ayuda? —pero justo cuanto terminó de pronunciar estas palabras surgió, de la nada, una puerta en mitad del pasillo. Ella la miró, atónita, y después miró a Cedric —Guau… Eso ha sido impresionante. ¿Os enseñan a hacer eso en la clase de prefectos?

Cedric abrió la puerta y la mantuvo abierta para ella —Las damas primero —y le hizo un galante gesto con la mano para que pasase.

Katie, que por lo visto todavía no había visto las suficientes cosas raras en un solo día, entró en aquella sala y se quedó totalmente impresionada. Era un lugar grande, con el suelo cubierto de una moqueta que parecía enteramente hierba y con una manta extendida, situada en el centro.

La chica se giró para mirar a Cedric, que estaba a su lado, y después volvió a mirar hacia el resto de la sala.

—Realmente muy impresionante —repitió Katie —¿Vas a contarme cómo lo has hecho? ¿O vas a mantener el misterio para hacerte el interesante?

Cedric rió entre dientes y se lo explicó mientras colocaba la bolsa de comida sobre la manta y se sentaba en ella —Es la Sala de los Menesteres, o la Sala que viene y va. La descubrí hace un par de años cuando Peeves me lanzó una bomba fétida a la túnica y necesitaba una nueva urgentemente. Entré aquí y tenía una variedad enorme para elegir. Por lo visto se equipa para lo que te haga falta.

—Eso me lo voy a apuntar, aunque seguramente tendrás que dibujarme un mapa para que sepa volver aquí —respondió ella.

El chico le hizo un gesto para que se sentase junto a él en la manta y ella obedeció sin rechistar.

—Muy bien, señor prefecto, ¿qué tenemos para cenar? —preguntó en tono cómico, apartándose para dejar sitio a la comida que Cedric iba sacando de la bolsa.

—Veamos… —y sacó un recipiente con fruta —. Aquí hay unas manzanas… Pero esto mejor lo dejamos para el postre. Hmm… —siguió revolviendo en la bolsa —Hay algo de ensalada, esto estará bien para empezar, ¿no crees? ¡Ah! Unos panecillos, como entrantes estarán bien.

Katie asintió con un murmullo y vio la suculenta apariencia de los alimentos que colocaba sobre la manta. Todo tenía una pinta estupenda y se le hacía la boca agua.

—Mira, creo que esto es risotto —dijo Cedric, sacando el último recipiente de la bolsa.

—¿En serio? ¡Me encanta! Creo que es mi plato favorito —Katie abrió ese contendor e inhaló el increíble aroma a risotto casero recién hecho. Soltó un gemido de satisfacción y miró a Cedric —Esto tiene una pinta estupenda, ¿tú qué tienes ahí?

—Aquí hay unos spaghetti, costillas de ternera y unos pastelitos de melaza —el chico le dio a Katie un tenedor para que pudiese empezar a comerse el arroz —. ¿A que esto es mucho mejor que lo que tenías planeado?

—Pues no lo sé… Comer un pedazo de pan a escondidas en la sala común también tiene su encanto… —respondió Katie, bromeando.

Después de comerse casi la mitad del risotto miró a Cedric, que estaba intentando partir la carne de una costilla con un cuchillo.

Katie se rió ante la estampa. Era una tarea difícil, y mucho más teniendo el plato de la carne apoyado en el suelo. —Pero ¿qué haces? —le dijo riendo —. Eso se come con las manos… Cómo se nota que nunca has estado en un rancho de Texas. Si mi tío Adam te viese hacer eso estaría riéndose durante horas.

—Los verdaderos ingleses lo comemos todo con cubiertos —le dijo él, continuando el tono jocoso

—¡Já! —respondió Katie, entre risas —. Es igual, es igual. Eres pulcro, lo respeto. Te pega con la reluciente y pulcra insignia de prefecto.

Cedric la miró, con gesto de pretendida superioridad, y se introdujo un pedazo de carne en la boca con el tenedor.

Entonces Katie, siguiendo un impulso, cogió uno de los spaghetti de un recipiente cercano y se lo lanzó a la túnica, pringándosela —Pero así estás mucho mejor conjuntado, ¿no crees? —continuó, echándose a reír.

La chica lo miró entonces y se dio cuenta de que la miraba tremendamente serio. Y sus adentros se congelaron. Quizá se había pasado. Quizá no tenían la confianza suficiente para ese tipo de cosas. Quizá le había ofendido y ahora se la llevaría a rastras con Filch para que la colgase de los tobillos con aquellos grilletes horrorosos que tenía.

—Perdona Cedric, ¡lo siento! Me he pasado, perd… —su discurso de disculpa se vio interrumpido por un puñado de granos de arroz de su delicioso risotto que impactaron en su cara y en su túnica.

Ahogó un gemido y se retiró la comida de la cara con parsimonia, para después agitar la mano para quitarse los granos de arroz que se le habían quedado pegados. Descubrió que Cedric la estaba mirando inclinado hacia atrás, riéndose abiertamente.

Katie sonrió maliciosamente —¡Estás muerto, Diggory! —y cogió un puñado de arroz del risotto y contraatacó al prefecto, que cogió todos los spaghetti que pudo en una sola mano y también se los lanzó.

—¡Las mujeres sois vengativas! ¡Ay! —gimió Cedric cuando un pedazo de pan le golpeó en la frente.

Así, entre risas y peleas, la comida que les habían preparado los elfos abandonó sus recipientes; no para terminar en los estómagos de sus destinatarios sino esparcida por los rincones de la Sala de los Menesteres y la ropa de ambos.

Cuando no les quedó nada más con lo que atacarse terminaron de revolcarse por el suelo de la risa.

—Tienes buena puntería, Bell —dijo Cedric tras conseguir calmar su ataque de risa.

—Soy cazadora, ¿qué te pensabas? —respondió la chica bromeando. Después bostezó sin poder evitarlo. Debía de ser tardísimo ya.

Cedric se incorporó y trató de quitarse algo de comida de encima —Mira cómo me has puesto… ¡Tengo comida por todas partes!

—¡Ni que fueras el único! ¡Creo que no podré quitarme todo lo que me has tirado ni aunque me duche veinte veces! —contestó Katie imitando los movimientos del chico, e intentando asegurarse de que no le quedaba comida en la cara ni en el pelo.

—¿Me falta algo? —Cedric la miró con los brazos extendidos para que comprobase que no le quedaba comida por ninguna parte —. ¿Qué tal estoy?

Katie se fijó en que tenía un spaghetti en el pelo que añadía un punto cómico a la ya de por sí cómica situación. Intentó aguantarse la risa y se llevó una mano a la boca —Estás guapísimo, definitivamente vas a crear una moda —aseguró para después romper a reír.

El chico se dio cuenta entonces de que debía tener algo y de la nada apareció un espejo en el que se miró, para descubrir entonces la comida en sus cabellos. Katie, por su parte, seguía riéndose sin parar.

—¡Eres realmente cruel! —bromeó Cedric, quitándose el spaghetti y tirándoselo a ella.

—¡Todavía no has visto nada! —pero la exclamación de la chica se vio interrumpida por un enorme bostezo que tapó con su mano derecha.

Cedric rió —Deberíamos irnos ya, es muy tarde.

—Apoyo la moción —respondió Katie que se sentía agotada de repente. Ayudó a Cedric a recoger los recipientes de comida que él prometió devolver a los elfos la mañana siguiente y salieron de la sala igual de sigilosamente que habían llegado.

El chico la acompañó todo el camino por el castillo hasta llegar a la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor, donde la Dama Gorda dormía y roncaba ruidosamente.

—Tenéis una curiosa guardiana de la torre —dijo Cedric cuando Katie se volvió hacia él para despedirse.

—Y eso que todavía no la has oído cantar —respondió Katie con una media sonrisa.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando cuando Cedric de pronto deslizó suavemente una de sus manos por los largos cabellos de Katie, haciendo que la chica sintiese un débil escalofrío que se extendió por todo el cuerpo.

Cedric le enseñó entonces lo que tenía entre sus dedos —Tenías un poco de arroz en el pelo —confesó él con una extraña sonrisa, muy cálida, que se grabó en la memoria de Katie.

Ella rió quedamente, bajando la cabeza, para después volver a mirarle a los ojos y encontrarse sus enormes ojos grises devolviéndole la mirada.

Volvió ese extraño escalofrío y también volvió una nerviosa sonrisa a los labios de la chica. Era una tontería sentirse de esa manera, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera?

—Tienes que irte… —dijo sonriendo —. No puedes escuchar la contraseña.

—Claro… De lo contrario mañana tendría a una horda de Gryffindors que querrían mi cabeza, ¿verdad?

Katie volvió a reír. Era curioso lo fácil que era reírse con él —Exactamente.

—Entonces será mejor no provocarlos —respondió el chico con una sonrisa muy parecida a la de Katie —. Buenas noches, Katie.

—Buenas noches, Cedric —respondió ella en un susurro. Le vio alejarse y girarse un par de veces para decirle adiós con la mano y después le dijo la contraseña a la Dama Gorda, que volvió a quejarse, y entró en la sala común para una noche de 'merecido' descanso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Katie bostezaba más de lo normal durante el desayuno. Ella necesitaba un mínimo de horas de sueño y aquella noche no las había cumplido. Sin embargo, creía que había merecido la pena. Se lo había pasado genial y encima lo había hecho rompiendo las normas – seguramente los gemelos Weasley estarían muy orgullosos de ella –, y, por el saludo cálido que recibió por parte de Cedric cuando bajó al Gran Comedor, supuso que ella no había sido la única.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando vio entrar a Mithras, la lechuza de la familia, que volaba por el comedor dirigiéndose hacia ella con un pergamino atado a la pata.

—¡Eh! Hola pequeña… —le dijo a la lechuza acariciándola y dándole un poco de miga de pan mojada en leche que Mithras engulló rápidamente.

Cogió el pergamino mientras Leanne le hacía unas carantoñas a la lechuza, que estaba encantada de recibir tantas atenciones.

Extendió la carta y comenzó a leer:

_Querida Kate,_

_¿Qué tal tus primeras semanas en el colegio? Perdona que no te hayamos escrito antes pero hemos estado muy ocupados. Stanny tenía que ir a San Mungo a un tratamiento contra la caída del cabello (está inaguantable con que empiezan a salirle entradas, ¿no se ha dado cuenta de que hace tiempo que las tiene?) y yo he estado colaborando con el programa de investigación contra no sé qué enfermedad contagiosísima del norte de Islandia._

_He visto que no te llevaste mucha de la ropa que te dejé apartada. Katie, cielo, tienes que darte cuenta de que tienes dieciséis años y que los chicos empiezan a fijarse seriamente en las chicas a esta edad. Con lo bonito que tienes el pelo si te vistieses un poco mejor seguro que te los traías a todos de calle. Hazme caso cariño, que estoy preocupándome de que todavía no hayas traído a casa a ningún chico._

_¿Sabes qué? El otro día estuve hablando con Barty Crouch y me dijo que, si estabas interesada, te podría reservar una plaza de prácticas en el Departamento de Cooperación Internacional. Parecía muy interesado, ya sabes que me aprecia mucho desde que le indiqué a dónde podía ir a por trajes que disimulasen esa pequeña joroba que le empezaba a salir, ¿te acuerdas?_

_Me preocupa el asunto de Sirius Black… sigue igual que siempre, todavía no lo han cogido y me aterroriza pensar que pueda pasarte algo. Sé que es poco probable estando en Hogwarts, pero nunca se sabe. Por favor, ten mucho cuidado y no hagas locuras._

_He comprado un par de faldas y vestidos de la última temporada en Twilfitt y Tatting, ya verás cuando vengas a casa y los veas, seguro que te encantan._

_En fin, contéstanos rápido que tengo muchas ganas de saber cómo te va. Un beso de parte de los dos. Te quieren,_

_Mamá y Stanford_

La chica volvió a leer la carta y bufó al leer la parte de la ropa y sus prácticas. Su madre estaba empeñada en que vistiese igual que ella y, aunque sabía que tenía un gusto exquisito, ella no se veía vistiendo de esa manera todos los días, y menos en el colegio. En cuanto a las prácticas, su madre estaba empeñada en que consiguiese un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, que ella frecuentaba muy a menudo por sus causas benéficas relacionadas con organizaciones ministeriales. En fin… Sabía que en el fondo lo hacía todo porque la quería, pero a veces le resultaba difícil que la comprendiese tan poco. Lo de los chicos era un caso aparte… Para su madre cualquier chica de más de quince años que no estuviese buscando novio era una marciana. ¿En qué la convertía eso? ¿Cuál era el planeta más alejado del Sistema Solar? ¿Plutón?

Suspiró y, cogiendo un trozo de pergamino que llevaba en la mochila para las clases y su bolígrafo de plumas, se puso a escribir una respuesta para su madre.

_Queridos mamá y Stanford,_

_El colegio va bien. Leanne y yo estamos llevando a cabo, de forma bastante satisfactoria, un sistema para hacer los deberes en cuanto nos los mandan para que no se nos acumulen. Por ahora lo estamos llevando a rajatabla, pero no sé cuánto durará. Por lo demás, las clases son igual que siempre, aunque nos agobian un poco más que el año pasado con el tema de los EXTASIS._

_Dile a Stanford que no se preocupe hasta que no sepa exactamente hasta dónde lavarse la cara por las mañanas y que nosotras le querremos con o sin pelo. Mamá, me encanta lo en serio que te tomas tus labores como embajadora, si todos fuesen como tú, en el mundo no habría más enfermedades._

_Por cierto, ¿qué clase de vida social crees que tengo? Voy de las clases al campo de quidditch y del campo a la sala común o a la biblioteca. Las salidas a Hogsmeade son casuales, ¿dónde te crees que podría lucir la ropa? ¿Entre clase y clase? ¿O hago pases privados de modelos? La ropa que me apartaste está muy bien, pero no es para llevarla en el colegio todos los días, ¡a ver si te entra en la cabeza de una vez!_

_En cuanto a los chicos… ¿Para qué quieres que te traiga uno? Tenía entendido que a las madres no suelen gustarles los novios de sus hijas y las suelen animar para que no tengan ninguno y se mantengan castas y puras hasta que cumplan veinticinco años._

_Ya sabes que a mi la Cooperación Internacional no me interesa, lo mío es la medicina mágica, pero dale las gracias al señor Crouch por su interés. Por cierto, madre, el concepto de 'secreto' quiere decir no repetirlo constantemente aunque sea a personas que sabes que van a guardarlo. No creo que al señor Crouch le haga gracia que vayas repitiendo lo de su joroba por ahí…_

_No te preocupes tanto, seguramente Hogwarts será el último lugar al que Sirius Black quiere ir, pero descuida, ya sabes que yo no soy de las que quebranta las normas _(se rió al escribir esto precisamente esa mañana)_. Pero tú sí debes tener mucho cuidado, y también Stanford, así que andad con mil ojos._

_Ya me enseñarás la ropa en las vacaciones de Navidad, seguro que son muy bonitas._

_Un abrazo para los dos. Yo también os quiero._

_Katie_

Enrolló el pergamino y se lo volvió a colocar a Mithras, que ululó y le picoteó cariñosamente la mano antes de echar a volar en dirección a Londres.


	7. Chapter 7

Sé que normalmente suelo colgar una vez por semana, pero entre que no tenía nada que hacer y los maravillosos comentarios estaba especialmente inspirada! Muchas gracias a **Rosslyn-Bott**, **Sabaana**, **Nortia**, **Barby Hyuga**, **Eithilen**, **CandyOfCashmere** y **TammyRS** por sus comentarios y ánimos, de verdad, mil gracias =)

El capítulo de hoy es bastante largo (espero que no haya quejas por ello xD) pero pasan muchas cosas importantes. Espero que os guste!

**Disclaimer:** Rowling es una diosa. Yo, desafortunadamente, no (no consigo controlar lo de caminar sobre el agua).

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

_Es difícil saber en qué momento comienza el amor, es menos complicado saber que ya ha comenzado. __**Henry Wadsworth **_

Octubre llegó antes casi de que pudiesen darse cuenta, con ventiscas, lluvia y frío. El verano se había acabado definitivamente.

Katie, por su parte, había seguido llevando la vida que le había relatado a su madre en su última carta. Salía de los entrenamientos de quidditch directamente a ducharse, y de allí a la biblioteca. Solía reunirse muy a menudo con Cedric Diggory para los trabajos que les mandaban en Aritmancia, pero no habían vuelto a realizar ninguna escapada nocturna más (para la seguridad de los pobres puntos de Gryffindor).

El calendario de partidos de quidditch se repartió a los capitanes de equipos precisamente el primero de ese mes, y la primera semana Oliver ya había organizado una reunión extraordinaria con tácticas específicas para el que sería su primer rival: Slytherin.

Esta vez todos se tomaban los entrenamientos mucho más en serio, teniendo en cuenta que sabían a qué se iban a enfrentar, así que todo el mundo prestó a Wood mucha más atención que de costumbre.

Él les dio un discurso especialmente emotivo —Es nuestra última oportunidad…, mi última oportunidad… de ganar la copa de quidditch. Me marcharé al final de este curso, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad —. Katie rió internamente ante el dramatismo, pero en su fuero interno sabía que Oliver realmente se sentía así de angustiado —. Gryffindor no ha ganado ni una vez en los últimos siete años. De acuerdo, hemos tenido una suerte horrible: heridos…, cancelación del torneo el curso pasado… Pero también sabemos que contamos con el mejor… equipo… de este… colegio —y se golpeó la palma de una mano con el puño de la otra.

Katie sonrió, sintiéndose parte de ese discurso y pensando en lo francamente vulnerable y achuchable que parecía Wood en ese instante, como un niño, dándose paseos mientras aleccionaba a su equipo. Como siempre, implicado al 100%.

—Contamos con tres cazadoras estupendas —y señaló a Angelina, Alicia y a ella misma. Katie sintió un ligero rubor en las mejillas ante las palabras de Oliver. No es que no las alabase normalmente, que lo hacía, pero la pasión que impregnaba todas y cada una de las palabras que estaba pronunciando hacía que fuese todavía más especial —. Tenemos dos golpeadores invencibles.

—Déjalo ya, Oliver, nos estás sacando los colores —respondieron Fred y George a la vez, enrojeciendo igual que Katie.

—¡Y tenemos un buscador que nos ha hecho ganar todos los partidos! —Wood se refirió a Harry, al que miró con un orgullo que rozaba lo paternal, lo cual hizo a Katie reír un poco más fuerte —. Y estoy yo.

—Nosotros creemos que tú también eres muy bueno —añadió George Weasley.

—Un guardián muy chachi —siguió su hermano.

La sonrisa de Katie se agrandó ante la cara de satisfacción que Oliver trató de ocultar. Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, confirmando lo que acababan de decir los gemelos. Lo cierto era que Oliver era un guardián fuera de serie y estaba segura de que en cuanto saliese de Hogwarts, los equipo se lo rifarían.

Oliver siguió cantando las alabanzas del equipo y diciendo que ese año la copa tendría que ser de ellos de manera bastante desalentadora. Fue el propio equipo el que tuvo que levantar su moral colectiva y la de Wood; al final el equipo salió a la pista con la moral bien alta gracias al esfuerzo de todos.

No podía hablar por los demás equipos, pero Katie pensó que el de Gryffindor era como una familia, todos cuidaban de todos y se preocupaban de que estuviesen bien. Con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, saltó al campo de quidditch dispuesta a darlo todo en aquel entrenamiento.

* * *

—Vamos… ¡Ven aquí, maldito! —amenazaba Katie a un libro que estaba demasiado alto para su alcance en la biblioteca. Frustrada, miró hacia la mesa donde estaba su varita y después volvió a mirar al libro, valorando la situación.

¿Qué le compensaba más? ¿Seguir intentando estirarse o caminar por toda la biblioteca para coger su varita?

—¡Ven aquí de una vez! —decidió la chica, acariciando la esquina inferior del lomo del libro con la punta del dedo índice, de puntillas —. No te hagas de rogar… ¡Venga!

En ese instante observó cómo una mano salida de la nada cogía el libro y se lo dejaba a su alcance.

Siguió con la mirada el libro para encontrarse cara a cara con Cedric Diggory con una inmensa sonrisa de mofa.

—¿También hablas con los libros? —le preguntó divertido.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa con un mohín —Sólo cuando se portan mal —y cogió el libro de las manos del prefecto que seguía sonriendo con superioridad —. ¿Sabes? Estás más guapo con spaghetti en el pelo —le dijo caminando hacia su mesa.

Cedric soltó una carcajada —¡Y también es sarcástica! Lo tienes todo… _pequeña_ —dijo haciendo énfasis en esa última palabra.

Katie, por su parte, repitió el mismo mohín de antes —¡Qué gracioso! —y se sentó en la silla donde tenía sus cosas —. Sólo porque tú midas dos metros no te da derecho a llamarme pequeña.

El chico volvió a sonreír y sacó sus cosas de la mochila —Siento llegar tarde, he tenido que castigar a ese gorila de Crabbe de camino.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Katie, haciéndole sitio en la mesa.

—Estaba intentando quitarle un espejo mágico a una alumna de primero a la fuerza —respondió él, sacando sus cosas y colocándolas.

—Ah… —dijo Katie, desconcertada —. A lo mejor quería saber si realmente todos se rompen cuando él se mira en ellos, pobre — Cedric rió con ganas —. ¿A qué lo has castigado?

—Alguien me lo sugirió hace algún tiempo… —dijo lanzándole una mirada —. Le he mandado copiar unas líneas.

Katie suspiró — Pobrecito… Le vas a poner en un compromiso, seguro que no sabe ni escribir.

El chico rió de nuevo con ganas y extendió un pergamino sobre la mesa.

—Bien… En fin, el trabajo va sobre la numeración de cada persona y cómo influye eso en el carácter, ¿no?

—Eso es —asintió Katie —. Yo he pensado que podíamos utilizar nuestros propios nombres para sacar la numeración y analizarlos según las directrices del libro de la profesora Vector, para ver si se asemejan a la realidad. ¿Qué te parece?

—Me parece una idea estupenda —respondió Cedric —. ¿Por dónde quieres empezar?

—Pues me parece que empezaremos por ti, ya que yo he tenido la idea —Cedric iba a protestar pero la chica lo acalló —. ¡Chsss! Es el argumento contrario al que me dan siempre que me cae encima un marrón, así que chitón.

Empezaron a escribir una pequeña introducción y después llegó el momento de introducir sus nombres.

—Veamos… Cedric, C-E-D-R-I-C, eso son… 3-5-4-9-9-3 —iba diciendo Katie mientras Cedric tomaba nota de lo que decía —. Con lo cual tu número de carácter, sumando todos los número es el… 6. Eso significa que… —seguía Katie mirando el libro de Aritmancia —. Eres leal, amigable y amable… ¡Vaya manera de que un libro te eche flores! Suelen ser hábiles en la enseñanza, pero tienden a caer en la complacencia y el cotilleo… ¿Estás de acuerdo?

—En casi todo menos en lo último —respondió jocoso.

—Qué raro que un chico esté de acuerdo en todo menos en los defectos… —dijo Katie picándole —. En fin, el número de tu corazón, que indica cómo eres interiormente, es el 5, lo que significa que eres aventurero, enérgico y dispuesto a correr riesgos —la chica alzó la mirada en ese momento para encontrarse que Cedric no estaba anotando nada y estaba mirándola fijamente.

Ella sonrió algo incómoda y sorprendida —¿Qué?

—Nada… Es que estás muy guapa cuando te concentras —le dijo Cedric igual que si le estuviese diciendo la hora.

Katie se quedó totalmente en blanco un momento hasta que pudo reaccionar —Gracias… —respondió sin saber qué mas decir.

—Continúa, por favor —Cedric mantuvo su sonrisa imperturbable.

—Sí… Lo que estaba diciendo… El cinco indica que estás dispuesto a correr riesgos y que eres enérgico —Katie intentaba seguir tal cual pero su concentración estaba hecha pedazos —. Y tu número social es el… 1. Individualista, líder, poco dispuesto a trabajar en grupo… Creo que en esto no ha acertado.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Cedric.

—Claro… ¿Tú? Ahora estamos trabajando en grupo, ¿no? Creo que eres el ser más social que conozco. Siempre estás rodeado de gente.

—Quizá te sorprendería lo solo que se puede llegar a estar, aun estando en una habitación llena de gente —le dijo él con un deje de melancolía en su voz.

Katie se le quedó mirando, escrutando sus ojos buscando la razón de lo que le había dicho. De pronto se sintió conectada con él de una manera inexplicable, y le pareció que él también lo estaba sintiendo.

—Bueno —dijo entonces Cedric, rompiendo el momento —, ahora te toca a ti, señorita Bell… Veamos… ¿Busco Katie?

La chica estaba tentada de preguntarle algo más, pero supo que él no quería seguir la conversación por esos derroteros, así que siguió la corriente.

—Técnicamente es Kate, así que…

—De acuerdo entonces… Kate —Cedric tomó la tabla que había usado Katie para descifrar sus números personales. Ella siguió mirándole con ternura, acompañada de una sonrisa extrañamente cálida y después empezó a anotar lo que le decía —. Eso sería 2-1-2-5, con que tu número de carácter es el 1, ¿eres individualista y solitaria? —le preguntó extrañado.

—Un poco, sí. Solamente hasta que me abro a la gente, pero eso lleva tiempo —confesó la chica —. Me cuesta confiar en la gente.

—¿Confías en mi? —le preguntó entonces Cedric, volviendo a descolocarla.

Ella rió y lo miró, tardando unos segundos en contestar —Es obvio que sí, ¿crees si no que te habría dejado secuestrarme y llevarme a una sala alejada del mundo a cenar en plena noche? —y le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro.

—Bien, bien… Y el número de tu corazón es el… 8. Leal, valiente, cálida… Toda una Gryffindor por lo que veo —dijo el chico sonriéndole.

Siguieron trabajando durante un largo rato hasta que terminaron la largura que les había pedido la profesora Vector. Si bien Katie había sentido un acercamiento mutuo entre ella y el buscador de Hufflepuff, pensó que aquella tarde había sido importante. Los dos habían desnudado un poco sus personalidades y habían confiado un poco más en el otro.

Más tarde, en un aula vacía para poder practicar hechizos sin problemas, Cedric le echó una mano con unos deberes de Transformaciones que les había mandado McGonagall y que, por supuesto, él ya había terminado. Para explicarle bien el movimiento de varita se colocó detrás de ella y le sostuvo la mano con la suya propia.

En ese momento, Katie lo sintió cerca, sintió su calor a su espalda, que empezaba a extenderse por su brazo y por todo su cuerpo. Sentía su respiración en su oído derecho, lanzando nuevas ráfagas de una sensación que la chica no se veía capaz de identificar. Sin poder evitarlo, giró la cabeza para mirarlo y ver si así comprendía mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—¿Ves? Es algo así… —y movió su brazo para enseñarle cómo tenía que hacerlo.

La chica no entendía por qué, pero pese a tener calor sintió un escalofrío de pies a cabeza y se sintió incapaz de recitar el hechizo cuando le tocaba. Sin poder evitarlo la cara sonriente de Oliver le vino a la mente y de repente se sintió mal. Como si se tratase de la peste, Katie se apartó bruscamente de él.

—Katie, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Cedric, extrañado.

—¡Sí! Sí… Es que… He olvidado que tenía que hacer una cosa… —respondió recogiendo sus cosas de la clase vacía. Lo hacía tan rápido que muchas cosas se le caían o se le escurrían entre las manos.

—¿Ahora?

—Sí… Lo siento, es muy urgente, se lo prometí a Leanne… No puedo creer que me haya olvidado… —se tropezó con un pupitre —. ¡Au! —y se frotó la espinilla donde se había golpeado —. ¡Lo siento! ¡Adiós! —y salió del aula lo más rápido que pudo, dejando dentro a un Cedric con un palmo de narices.

* * *

Katie entró en la sala común de Gryffindor como alma que lleva el diablo. Buscó rápidamente a Leanne con la mirada pero no la encontró. Con una sensación de histeria y de pánico, subió las escaleras que daban a la habitación que compartían y la encontró tirada en su cama, leyendo 'Corazón de Bruja'.

—¡Eh, Kates! —su amiga la saludó con una sonrisa—. Estaba haciendo este test de '¿Ligas o te ligan?', ¿te apetece unirte?

—Leanne, tengo un problema —dijo Katie sentándose en la cama de su amiga, que enseguida dejó la revista a un lado y la miró con preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Leanne preocupándose por el tono de Katie —. ¿Alguien te ha hecho daño? ¿Tengo que maldecir a alguien?

—No, no… Yo estoy bien, en realidad es una tontería pero… Bueno, una tontería, depende de desde dónde se mire, ¿no? Porque yo creo que…

—¡Katie! ¡Al grano, por favor! —la instó su amiga, ansiosa.

—Verás… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que te conté el otro día de Cedric Diggory? —preguntó Katie rezando por que su amiga se acordara y no tener que volver a relatarlo todo otra vez.

—¿El picnic a medianoche? ¡Claro! Diggory ganó muchos puntos ese día… Qué mono… —respondió Leanne con un suspiro —. Ojala un chico hiciese una cosa así por mi.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —le cortó Katie nerviosa —. El caso es que… Que hoy estábamos haciendo el trabajo de Aritmancia y hemos hablado de nosotros, ¿sabes? Nos hemos contado cosas más íntimas, y me he sentido… rara.

—¿Rara? —Leanne ya estaba contagiada de los nervios de su amiga —. ¿Rara en qué sentido?

—Pues… rara. No sabría definirlo. El caso es que después hemos ido al aula que siempre está vacía en el tercer piso para practicar el hechizo permutador de McGonagall y él se ha colocado detrás de mí para enseñarme cómo mover la varita y… Le he sentido tan cerca, tan cerca…

—Dios mío… ¿Te ha besado? —preguntó Leanne histérica.

—¡No! —Katie se levantó de la cama —No, pero… Me he puesto muy nerviosa y he sentido escalofríos por todo el cuerpo…

Leanne se incorporó del todo en la cama y la miró con ojos inquisidores —Kate Elizabeth Bell… ¿No será por casualidad que te gusta Diggory? —preguntó como hubiese dado con la revelación del siglo.

—¡No! ¡No lo sé! —contestó Katie sentándose y colocando su cabeza entre las manos, agazapándose —. Creo que sí, creo que empieza a gustarme pero…

—¿Pero…? ¿Qué peros puede haber a eso? —replicó su amiga, sentándose junto a ella.

—Es que… Bueno… Es una tontería pero… ¡Me siento como si estuviese traicionando a Oliver! —Katie miró a Leanne, ruborizada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó esta, atónita.

—Lo sé, lo sé, es una idiotez y no tiene pies ni cabeza, pero no puedo evitarlo —miró a su amiga desesperada —. ¿Qué hago, Leanne? ¿Qué hago?

Leanne se mordió el labio al ver a su amiga tan descorazonada, le acarició el cabello y la miró con infinita ternura y cariño.

—Cielo… Sabes que yo te quiero muchísimo, ¿verdad? —Katie asintió ante la afirmación de su amiga —. Bien. Pues las amigas no deben decirse las unas a otras qué deben hacer, pero sí te diré una cosa. Analiza tu situación con Oliver. Piensa si tiene futuro y salida que sigas enamorada de él otro año más, que sigas suspirando por él otro mes más.

Katie asintió y sintió que unas lágrimas traicioneras se agolpaban en sus ojos.

—Después analiza tu situación con Cedric. Es un buen chico, amable, educado, muy guapo… Y por las cosas que me cuentas es probable que no le seas indiferente. No quiero que pienses que te estoy empujando hacia uno u otro, porque no es así, de ninguna manera. Yo sólo quiero que tú seas feliz —y colocó uno de los cabellos de su amiga detrás de su oreja, con mucha ternura.

La chica se abrazó entonces a su amiga, que le devolvió el abrazo con una sonrisa que estaba entre la felicidad y la amargura.

—Sé que después de tantos años estando en una situación como la tuya te has acomodado, te has resignado a estar así y ahora que surge algo que puede avanzar más allá… Es normal que tengas miedo, cielo, de verdad —continuó diciendo Leanne maternalmente —. Pero piensa si el miedo merece la pena ante la posibilidad de salir con un tío bueno como Diggory.

Katie rió ante el último comentario de Leanne y se soltó de su abrazo para mirarla a los ojos.

—Gracias, eres una amiga estupenda —le dijo con la voz queda.

—Tú también… Salvo cuando tus entrenadores llaman a la puerta de mi dormitorio a las tantas de la madrugada.

La chica volvió a reír. Si había algo que Leanne sabía hacer, era hacerla reír y quitarle importancia a una situación. En pocos minutos se sintió mejor.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que al final Leanne se decidió a hablar —¿Podemos contárselo a Alicia y Angelina? —Katie la miró —¡Qué! Es que es un consuelo compartir opiniones con alguien más que no sea el propio implicado.

Katie soltó una risita y volvió a apoyarse en su amiga.

Leanne chasqueó la lengua y miró hacia el techo —Me lo tomaré como un sí.

* * *

Pasó un par de días evitando hablar demasiado con Cedric hasta que consiguiese aclarar sus ideas. No fue fácil ya que solían coincidir en bastantes clases, pero consiguió mantenerse un poco al margen de toda la situación.

En ese momento estaba sentada en una de las gradas del campo de quidditch, junto al vestuario de Gryffindor, tras un entrenamiento. Había seguido el consejo de Leanne y había intentado analizar qué ocurría con Oliver. Por qué seguía enamorada de él cuando daba las mismas señales de corresponderla que un troll enfadado, pero no podía evitar aferrarse a una pequeña chispa de esperanza dentro de su corazón.

Suspiró y recordó la vez que su madre le dijo que un suspiro era un beso no dado. ¿Cuántos de esos habría tenido con Oliver ya? Sonrió tristemente y siguió mirando el horizonte desde su posición en las gradas, tapada con una ligera bufanda y una chaqueta de entretiempo.

Le gustaba estar allí. En ese sentido era como Oliver, cuando les preocupaba algo siempre terminaban en aquel lugar, era como un anestésico. Pero Katie lo canalizaba de forma racional, pensando y razonando, y Wood lo canalizaba dando caña a su equipo. Eran tan iguales pero a la vez tan distintos…

—¿Pasando el rato? —preguntó Oliver, al que veía acercarse desde el vestuario del equipo que había cerrado con llave.

Katie sonrió y asintió acurrucándose consigo misma para evitar el frío del ambiente.

Wood avanzó hasta ella y se sentó a su lado, escoba en mano.

—¿Estás bien, Bell? Te he notado un poco distraída en el entrenamiento. ¿Todo va bien? —preguntó el capitán.

—Sí —se apresuró a responder la chica —. No te preocupes, es que tenía la cabeza en un ensayo que tengo que entregar mañana —mintió para justificarse.

—¡Ah! Los deberes… Voy a tener que hablar con los profesores, esto no es normal.

—Estoy segura de que te harán caso y disminuirán la cantidad solamente por tu cara bonita —dijo Katie bromeando.

Oliver le puso una mueca y la chica rió.

—En serio, Katie… Si te pasara algo, me lo contarías, ¿verdad? —volvió a preguntar Wood, preocupado.

La chica lo miró con esa especie de nudo que se le ponía en el estómago cada vez que Oliver se acercaba a hacer algo que distaba un poco de la temática del quidditch.

—Claro, Oliver… —contestó Katie con el alma en un puño.

—Bien. Porque yo a ti te lo cuento prácticamente todo, Katie —replicó Wood, pensativo —. Creo que hay pocas cosas que no sepas de mí. Te aprecio mucho Katie, eres mi mejor amiga —le dijo con una sonrisa.

Pero Katie no le devolvió la sonrisa. No sonrió porque esa era una sentencia de muerte a cualquier tipo de esperanza que albergase por su parte. Sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos de manera irremediable y dolorosa. Trató de encajar el golpe lo mejor que pudo y no dejarle ver a Oliver que le había hecho muchísimo daño.

La chica sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y sonrió débilmente antes de levantarse de su asiento.

—Por supuesto, Oliver —le dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Wood sonrió abiertamente satisfecho por, al parecer, haber tenido una charla profunda entre amigos —¿Te vas ya? —preguntó al ver que se levantaba.

—Sí, tengo algunos deberes que hacer todavía —mintió, demasiado mal para su propio gusto. Pero Oliver pareció convencido, así que sin más preámbulos se marchó del campo y caminó hacia el colegio intentando contener las lágrimas. ¿Cómo podían unas esperanzas tan pequeñas al romperse crear un dolor tan grande?

* * *

Katie pasó el resto del día en su habitación leyendo las estúpidas revistas de sus compañeras y viendo las respuestas de Leanne al test '¿Ligas o te ligan?'. Curiosamente muchas de las respuestas eran contradictorias. Sonrió ligeramente al pensar en la loca de su amiga, siempre tan dicharachera y divertida.

Ni siquiera ella la había podido animar después del planchazo que había recibido por parte de Oliver. En realidad era lo mejor que había podido pasarle, por fin sabía la verdad y a qué podía aferrarse. Por fin podía pasar página, pero después de tanto tiempo, tal y como le había dicho Leanne, tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizada y no sabía bien qué hacer.

Así pasó prácticamente el resto de la semana, confusa e inquieta, como si se moviese el suelo sobre el que pisaba. Y en cierta manera así era. Se había acostumbrado demasiado a sentirse siempre algo desgraciada por culpa de Oliver porque siempre había guardado la esperanza de que algún día despertase de su trance y se diese cuenta de que ella era todo lo que él siempre había buscado.

Había seguido hablando con Cedric pero cada vez se permitía menos tiempo a solas con él. Aunque estando junto a él su pena se aliviaba bastante, no le parecía justo utilizarle, así que seguía dirigiéndose a él mediante monosílabos siempre que podía.

Supuso que Cedric, después del vínculo que se había ido formando entre ellos desde principios de curso, no aguantaría mucho una situación así, y tenía razón. Esa misma semana, cuando se apresuró a salir de la clase de la profesora Vector, Cedric la abordó agarrándola por la muñeca y llevándosela a un pasillo en el que no había nadie.

—¡Cedric! ¿Pero qué…? —masculló Katie cuando por fin pararon.

—Siento ser tan brusco pero me parece que es la única manera de conseguir que hables conmigo —le dijo él.

Katie encontró pena en sus ojos grises. Estaban solos y se miraban fijamente, y aquella sensación extraña volvió a apoderarse de su cuerpo, haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

—¿Qué te ocurre Katie? Desde aquel día que repasábamos el hechizo de McGonagall te has comportado de manera extraña, me has estado evitando y no entiendo por qué.

La chica respiró hondo sin saber bien qué decir, qué contestarle. Sentía el corazón latiendo fuertemente en su pecho pero sabía que no podía posponer aquello más.

—¿Es que te he hecho alguna cosa? Si es así lo siento, no era mi intención…

—¡No! No… Por supuesto que no —le cortó Katie —. Cedric, no has sido nada más que increíblemente amable y bueno conmigo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? ¿Estás preocupada por algo? —preguntó el chico, claramente preocupado por ella. Aquello la enterneció más que ninguna otra cosa y sintió que sus piernas dejaban de sostenerla.

Se sentó entonces en uno de los escalones que daban a un patio exterior del castillo, sabiendo que Cedric la seguiría y se sentaría a su lado.

—No ha sido culpa tuya, de verdad, es sólo que… He estado confusa y… —lo miró con una sonrisa algo triste, esperando no tener que decir más.

Sintió entonces que Cedric deslizaba su mano suavemente por su brazo hasta entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella. Aquello la hizo temblar todavía más y se sintió abrumada, casi mareada, y no pudo dejar de mirarlo.

—¿Recuerdas lo que me salió el otro día según la numerología de los deberes de Aritmancia? ¿Que estaba dispuesto a correr riesgos? —le dijo él, apretándole con fuerza la mano.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin saber qué esperar de todo aquello.

—Pues creo que tenía razón. Voy a correr un riesgo ahora mismo y decirte… que me gustas, Katie —le confesó en voz muy baja, asegurándose de que sólo ella podría escucharle.

La chica sintió que su corazón iba a salírsele del pecho y que no podía respirar. Su cerebro dejó de funcionar al escuchar aquellas palabras pero aún así no podía dejar de mantener la mirada fija en sus ojos. Intentó hablar varias veces pero no sabía qué decir. Tan solo hubo un pensamiento medianamente racional que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó sintiendo que su voz temblaba muchísimo. Era una pregunta estúpida pero en aquel momento necesitaba saber qué era lo que había llevado a Cedric a declararse de aquella manera tan sincera.

—¿Que por qué? —contestó él —. ¿Además de porque eres inteligente, divertida y preciosa? Porque eres auténtica, Katie. Eres sincera —le dijo agarrando la mano de Katie también con su otra mano —. Casi siempre estás contenta, sonríes, pero es una sonrisa de verdad, no como la de las otras chicas que tan solo buscan llamar la atención. Cuando tú sonríes, iluminas la habitación.

Katie sentía que le temblaba un poco el labio. Pero no se iba a permitir a sí misma llorar, no cuando le estaban diciendo unas cosas tan preciosas y que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

—Además tienes un sentido del humor único. Haces que me ría y te ríes conmigo —continuó, soltando una de sus manos de la de Katie para colocarle bien un cabello —. Y porque jamás he visto a ninguna chica que esté tan guapa con el pelo lleno de arroz.

Entonces la chica rió abiertamente, sintiendo que la tensión iba desapareciendo poco a poco de su cuerpo pese a tener los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Devolvió el apretón de la mano de Cedric y volvió a mirarle a los ojos.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa que enseguida le contagió a Katie.

—¿Crees que…? ¿Crees que podría besarte ahora? —preguntó él tentativamente, como si tuviese miedo de ofenderla.

Pero Katie se limitó a volver a sonreír y a asentir con la cabeza. No dejó de mirarle a los ojos hasta que notó cómo iba acercándose a ella poco a poco, despacio, sin ninguna prisa. Entonces cerró los ojos, sintiendo que el corazón se le había acelerado hasta límites insospechados. Se sintió flotar y caer al mismo tiempo. Pero esa sensación no era nada comparada con lo que sintió cuando los labios de Cedric se posaron suavemente sobre los suyos.

Primero fue tan solo un roce de labios, tímido, muy cortés. Katie, inconscientemente, se acercó un poco más a Cedric, que abandonó la mano de la chica para colocar su propia mano en su mejilla para poder así profundizar el beso. Ella sintió que sus manos tenían vida propia y se posaron en el pecho de Cedric cuando sintió su lengua hacer contacto con la suya.

Su beso se volvió más apasionado al sentir que Cedric la tomaba por la cintura para acercarla todavía más a sí mismo. Ella no tenía ninguna experiencia en aquellos temas, pero se limitó a dejar de pensar y a fiarse de su instinto, que no le había fallado hasta el momento. Le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión que él, que había enterrado una de sus manos en el pelo de la chica, y lo acariciaba con suavidad sin dejar de besarla.

Cuando se separaron, los dos se miraron y se sonrieron. Katie pensó que, pese a no tener experiencia, no estaba nada mal para un primer beso. Esta vez sin pedir permiso, la boca de Cedric volvió a invadir la suya, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse una y otra vez durante lo que podrían haber sido segundos, minutos, horas.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con un capítulo más para esta historia =) no queríais celos? pues nada, aquí empiezan, jaja. Espero que os guste. Gracias a todas por vuestros estupendos comentarios! Sois geniales. GRACIAS! Aprovecho para decir que mañana me voy de vacaciones, y por eso cuelgo hoy. Me llevaré el portatil así que aprovecharé todo el tiempo libre que tenga para escribir. Si consigo encontrar wifi en algún sitio, ya sabéis!

**Disclaimer:** No, vale? No soy dueña de nada, deja de torturarme!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

_El cotilleo es el arte de decir nada de forma que no quede prácticamente nada por decir_._** Walter Winchell**_

El entrenamiento de aquella mañana estaba saliendo francamente bien. El equipo había recuperado la costumbre de jugar juntos y ya eran como un engranaje bien engrasado. Katie sabía que Oliver estaba satisfecho por cómo sonreía desde su escoba, elevada ante los postes de gol, y porque les estaba dando las ordenes casi con cariño.

—¿Qué te parece, Kates? —le dijo George Weasley, que se había acercado a ella con su escoba—. Parece contento, ¿no? Nada de gritos, ni quejas… ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

Katie se rió —Puede que se haya caído de la cama cuando se ha levantado… O que por primera vez todos estemos centrados y dedicados a las jugadas —respondió ella jocosamente.

—Hmm… Tiene que se lo primero, lo segundo no puede ser porque Fred y yo no dejamos de pensar en cómo colarle un escarbato mientras duerme.

La chica volvió a reírse mientras observaba a George alejarse volando a gran velocidad, y negó con la cabeza sin perder la sonrisa.

Lo cierto era que ella misma estaba satisfecha con su propio juego. Estaba centrada, con la mente en el juego y realizando sus jugadas con precisión meridiana. No era que normalmente no jugase así, pero eran las 8 de la mañana y eso ya era decir mucho. Quizá el estar pletóricamente feliz tenía algo que ver con ello. Desde que se había levantado había sido incapaz de quitarse la sonrisa de la cara, y eso que ya habían pasado tres días desde que había empezado a salir con Cedric.

—¡Kate! —le gritó entonces Oliver—. Intenta una finta lateral, ¿de acuerdo?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y procedió a hacer lo que le habían pedido, poniéndose en marcha impulsándose con la escoba. Esquivando a Alicia, voló increíblemente rápido e intentó meter la quaffle en uno de los aros que Oliver defendía, pero el guardián interceptó la bola rápidamente y la cogió entre sus manos.

Pese a ello, sonrió satisfecho y le volvió a tirar la pelota a Katie.

—Bien hecho — dijo antes de empezar a descender con su escoba.

Katie asintió y también ella bajó hasta tocar el suelo. Después de un par de directrices más, terminó con el entrenamiento y todos los miembros del equipo echaron a correr hacia el vestuario al grito de 'el último es una caca de escreguto', pronunciado, cómo no, por uno de los gemelos Weasley.

—Eh, Katie —la chica cerró la taquilla y se encontró con los ojos de Oliver clavados en los suyos, a juego con una enorme sonrisa —. Has estado genial esta mañana. No sé qué es lo que te ha hecho jugar así pero no se te ocurra soltarlo, ¿vale? —y se marchó haciendo un gesto de despedida.

La chica suspiró y se apoyó en la taquilla, mordiéndose el labio con una media sonrisa al pensar el ataque que le daría a Oliver si tan solo supiera por qué estaba tan contenta.

* * *

La biblioteca siempre había sido un lugar que a Katie le gustaba mucho. Tenía muchísimos libros a su alcance, podía trabajar a sus anchas y, sobre todo, rezumaba tranquilidad. Eso siempre y cuando no fuese con Leanne, claro está. Aquella tarde era una de esas ocasiones en las que Leanne se dignaba a bajar a la biblioteca para trabajar con Katie.

—Katie… ¡En estas hojas no está lo que me falta! —protestaba la chica

Katie bufó —¿Y qué tal si, por una vez, trajeses tus propios apuntes? Así sabrías qué hay en cada hoja y no te pasaría esto.

Su amiga la miró como si hubiese dicho una locura impensable —¿Qué dices? ¿Y perderme al buenorro de Robbins por escuchar a un fantasma? Tú no estás bien de la cabeza …

Katie puso los ojos en blanco y siguió adelante con su propia redacción para la profesora Sprout. Avanzó durante largo rato hasta que se dio cuenta de que necesitaba recabar algo más de información sobre las plantas de snargaluff.

—Voy a por un libro, ahora vuelvo.

Recibió tan solo un quedo 'hmm' por parte de Leanne, que siguió enfrascada en los apuntes de Katie.

La chica se acercó a la zona de los estantes de Herbología buscando alguno que indicase una guía general de plantas mágicas. Mientras buscaba entre las estanterías se encontró con la mirada fija de una muchacha a la que no había visto en su vida sentada en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. En cuanto la chica se dio cuenta de que la miraba volvió a mirar su libro como si estuviese muy interesada.

Katie puso una mirada de extrañeza y volvió a buscar su libro, pero sin poder evitarlo miró de nuevo a la chica de reojo. La jugada se repitió y enseguida la otra chica retiró la mirada, no para seguir leyendo su libro sino para empezar a hablar con una muchacha sentada a su lado que también se volvió parar mirarla.

Extrañada, Katie volvió a la mesa en la que estaba Leanne.

—Me ha pasado una cosa un poco rara… —empezó a decirle al sentarse frente a su amiga.

Pero en aquel momento dos chicas se quedaron mirándolas de manera muy poco discreta y se fueron riendo y murmurando entre ellas.

—¿Las conocemos de algo? —preguntó Leanne confusa.

Katie las miró murmurar y cuchichear entre ellas mientras se alejaban —Yo diría que no… Antes había dos chicas mirándome cuando estaba en los estantes de Herbología y tampoco me sonaban de nada.

—¿Se habrán enterado de lo tuyo con Diggory? —su amiga la miró con suspicacia.

—No lo sé… Supongo que podría ser —respondió Katie encogiéndose de hombros y abriendo su libro de Herbología.

Como Leanne no hacía ningún otro comentario Katie alzó la mirada y se la encontró mirándola como cuando le había dicho que estaba saliendo con Cedric, como una madre orgullosa.

—Leanne… —protestó la chica con desesperación.

—Es que… Estoy tan emocionada… —decía Leanne cómicamente como si estuviese al borde de las lágrimas —. ¡Mi pequeña se hace mayor!

—¡Por favor! —se quejó Katie apoyando la cabeza sobre el polvoriento libro.

—¡Tú no lo entiendes! —cortó Leanne intentando no levantar la voz —. Me encanta esto de que, por una vez, no sea yo la que tiene cosas que contar.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco y cogió el bolígrafo y empezó a escribir en un pergamino lo que el libro decía sobre las plantas de snargaluff. Había escrito las cuatro primeras palabras de una frase cuando se vio de nuevo interrumpida.

—Pareces mayor y todo…

—Leanne… Tengo que terminar esto y me estás distrayendo demasiado —le respondió sin levantar los ojos del libro.

Leanne puso un mohín y se hizo la ofendida —Tú lo que necesitas es un buen… —empezó a decir su amiga.

Katie levantó la mirada y alzó una ceja —¿Sí…?

—Pues no te lo voy a decir, ahora te carcomerá la duda y no podrás dormirte por la noche —y le sacó la lengua para seguir escribiendo

—Qué bien me conoces… —contestó Katie llena de sarcasmo.

Leanne dejó los apuntes y la miró —Algún día el sarcasmo te llevará por el mal camino y acabarás mal —dijo falsamente irritada.

—Sí, porque Azkaban está llena de personas condenadas por uso indebido del sarcasmo —rebatió la chica sin levantar la mirada de su libro.

Su amiga respondió con otro mohín y volvió al trabajo. Las dos chicas consiguieron mantener el silencio para poder terminar los deberes antes de volver a la Sala Común. Katie no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que había gente que se giraba para mirarla y cuchicheaban a su paso, pero procuró quitarle importancia y pensar que era por el próximo partido contra Slytherin aunque en su fuero interno supiese que no era el caso.

No era que no estuviese contenta de salir con Cedric, que lo estaba, pero por su parte la noticia había permanecido en su círculo más íntimo de amigas, incluyendo a Leanne, Alicia y Angelina nada más, pero seguro que Cedric también lo habría comentado con su gente más próxima. Aunque era cuestión de tiempo que se enterase todo el mundo ya que no lo estaban escondiendo, le aterrorizaba la reacción que tendría el equipo y particularmente Oliver. Con su paranoia, seguro que pensaba que Cedric sólo estaba saliendo con ella por algún motivo siniestro y retorcido que tendría que ver con estrategias de quidditch.

Trató de encerrar el tema en un compartimento estanco dentro de su mente y abandonarlo ahí hasta que hiciese falta, hacer como si nada y evitar el tema con el resto de sus compañeros tanto como pudiese. Pero su suerte duró apenas unos días, hasta un fatídico entrenamiento en que el rumor la persiguió hasta los vestuarios del equipo mientras se estaba cambiando para volver a la torre.

Estaba totalmente ensimismada pensando en sus cosas cuando la voz del pequeño Harry Potter rompió la algarabía del vestuario.

—Eh, Katie. ¿Es verdad eso de que estás saliendo con Diggory? —estalló la bomba. El silencio que se formó en la sala era sepulcral.

Katie, que estaba observando el campo tan tranquilamente desde una ventana se quedó helada. Cuando se giró para mirar a Potter sintió que todas las miradas se clavaban en ella porque, cómo no, todavía nadie se había marchado de allí.

Su mente y su cerebro trabajaban lo más rápido que podían pero lo cierto era que no estaba preparada para aquella confrontación todavía y tan solo fue capaz de balbucear un —¿Qué…? —que desde luego no ayudó a recomponer la situación a su favor.

Potter se encogió de hombros —A Hermione se lo ha dicho Parvati que dice que se lo dijo Lavender que se enteró por Hannah Abbott después de clase de Adivinación —contestó dando a entender claramente que se había aprendido todo aquello por lo ridículo que le había parecido.

Katie miró con horror a Angelina y a Alicia que le devolvían la mirada con resignación, esperando ver cómo se desarrollaba todo. Malditas… Que se olvidasen de que les pasase sus apuntes de Pociones.

—Ehh… —murmuró la chica todavía en estado de shock.

—¿Qué tontería es esa? —rió Oliver Wood como si fuese la broma más divertida del mundo —. Katie y Diggory, por favor…

Fred Weasley se acercó a su lado ignorando las risitas de su capitán y miró a Katie seriamente —¿Y bien? ¿Es eso cierto Kat?

—Pues… Bueno, yo… —balbuceó incapaz de formar una frase completa.

—Sí, es verdad, ¿hay algún problema con eso? —concluyó Angelina de forma quizá demasiado cortante.

Katie la fulminó con la mirada y sintió que las piernas empezaban a temblarle y que no eran las únicas, agarró con fuerza su gorro de lana que se había traído por si hacía frío para controlar el tembleque.

—Bueno, en realidad… —empezó a decir intentando recomponerse.

—¿Que estás saliendo con Diggory? —preguntó George incrédulo —. ¡Y nos enteramos ahora! ¡Hay que crear un boletín informativo en el equipo para este tipo de ocasiones! —exclamó alzando los brazos como si estuviese muy indignado.

La chica volvió su mirada hacia Oliver, que tenía la boca entreabierta y los ojos totalmente como platos. No pestañeaba. Katie empezaba a temer que le hubiese dado una embolia cerebral.

—Veréis, es que… —volvió a intentar intervenir Katie.

—¿Y vosotras lo sabíais? ¿Y no nos habéis dicho nada? —siguió George en el mismo tono que antes mirando a Angelina y a Alicia, que se mordía el labio y miraba a su compañera —. Me parece muy fuerte, que lo sepáis…

Fred rodeó a Katie por los hombros con su brazo y la acercó a él —¡Qué calladito te lo tenías, pequeña! Qué pasa, ¿querías a Niño-Bonito Diggory todo para ti o qué?

Katie se soltó empezando a sentirse exasperada e irritada —Lo cierto es que…

—¡Por eso Owen Cauldwell me dijo no sé qué sobre el capitán de Hufflepuff y nuestro equipo! No le entendí… Creía que estaba borracho otra vez —dijo George encogiéndose de hombros y mirando a su hermano buscando comprensión.

Angelina trató de disculparse con la mirada, pero Katie tan solo bufó —Chicos estáis dándole demasiada importancia…

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Qué? —balbuceó Oliver —. ¿Exactamente qué demonios haces tú con Diggory? —habló por fin Oliver todavía inmerso en un estado semi catatónico.

Katie lo miró asombrada por el tono hostil que había utilizado para dirigirse a ella y sintió que su irritación aumentaba por momentos —¿Perdona?

—¿Desde cuando te llevas bien con Diggory? —intervino George Weasley.

La chica abrió la boca para responder una grosería pero fue de nuevo interrumpida por Oliver —¿Eres consciente de que es el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, Katie?

Katie no pudo responder y empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente frustrada —¡Eh! ¿Es que ahora resulta que no podemos salir con gente de otros equipos, Oliver? —saltó Angelina —. ¡Eso no viene en el reglamento!

—¡Por favor! —se quejó Fred —. ¡Es Diggory! ¡El chico de oro! ¿Cómo has podido fijarte en un tipo así?

—¿Qué tiene de malo Diggory? —intervino entonces Alicia a la defensiva —. Es un chico responsable y muy sensato, ¡cosa que no puede decirse de ti!

—¡Es que no le pega para nada a Katie! —respondió George encarando a Alicia.

Katie abrió de nuevo la boca para protestar —¡Oye!

—Es que creo que me he perdido en toda esta historia, ¿desde cuándo a Katie le gusta Diggory? —insistió Fred.

—¡Esa no es la cuestión! —se quejó Oliver mirando a sus cazadoras —. ¿Una compañera está confraternizando con el enemigo y no os dignáis a informar a vuestro capitán? ¡Podría estar intentando recabar información secreta!

—Oliver, ¡no seas idiota! —respondió Angelina.

Katie, que había cerrado los ojos intentando relajarse, sintió que una enorme bola de furia subía por su garganta de manera imparable —¡Ya basta! —gritó creando de nuevo el silencio en el vestuario.

Todos sus compañeros de equipo se quedaron callados observándola. La chica sentía su respiración agitada y trató de controlar su genio antes de mandarles a todos a freír espárragos.

—Pero ¿se puede saber qué os pasa a todos? —miró a Fred y a George —. ¡Soy mayorcita y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones! ¡Sabré yo quién me pega y quién no! — y entonces se giró hacia Oliver —. ¡Y tú! ¿Confraternizar con el enemigo? ¿Información secreta? ¡El que tú pienses que sólo sirvo para hablar de quidditch no significa que todo el mundo lo haga!

Oliver abrió más aún sus ojos pero no fue capaz de responder nada así que Katie siguió con su perorata.

—Angelina, eres una buena persona pero francamente eres una bocazas. ¡Y tú, Potter! ¡Te creía una persona más discreta que todo esto! —cogió su mochila del suelo con furia —. Gracias a todos por vuestra comprensión, da gusto sentirse tan bien en un equipo —les gruñó con ironía antes de marcharse dando un portazo.

Zancada a zancada, la hierba del exterior de Hogwarts fue pagando el pato del enfado de Katie. La chica no podía creerse la situación que había vivido. Vale, sabía que Oliver no se lo iba a tomar bien, pero ¿acusarla de filtrar información del equipo? Eso había sido demasiado. ¡Y Potter! ¡No podía habérselo preguntado cuando estuviesen ellos solos! No… Lo había hecho delante de todos.

Angelina había sido la que había soltado la liebre y les había dicho que aquel rumor era cierto, pero en realidad no podía culparla. No habría podido ocultar la situación eternamente y tarde o temprano se habrían enterado. La reacción de Fred y George Weasley no había sido inesperada. Burlas y gracietas, ¿qué más podía haber esperado de ellos? Desde luego un poco de apoyo no.

Frustrada y enfadada pasó como un rayo por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y ni siquiera pensó en escabullirse para buscar a Cedric. Estaba de un humor de perros y seguramente lo terminaría pagando con él. Leanne la estaba esperando en la Sala Común como siempre y adivinó que algo había ocurrido por la expresión del rostro de su amiga.

—¿Qué pasa, Kates? —preguntó tentativamente.

Katie frenó su carrerilla junto a ella y la miró a sabiendas de que si empezaba a hablar no terminaría nunca, así que tomó aire y lo soltó lenta y pausadamente intentando relajarse.

Su amiga interpretó sus gestos y su mirada y ahogó un grito —Merlín… Se lo has contado, ¿verdad?

—Me han obligado a hacerlo —respondió Katie. Bufó y siguió su camino hasta la habitación. Con brusquedad se quitó la ropa, se puso el pijama y se tapó con las mantas de su cama adoselada.

Se colocó boca arriba y cerró los ojos intentando controlar la respiración. Sabía que tenía que tranquilizarse y se le ocurrió que podría utilizar la técnica de su madre de imaginarse algo que le provocase alguna sensación positiva para vaciar todo lo demás de su mente. Imaginó en su cabeza un riquísimo helado de chocolate de los que hacía Florean Fortescue en el callejón Diagon, trató de recordar su dulce sabor, su textura cremosa, su olor… Y se encontró bufando de nuevo. No solamente no se le había pasado el enfado sino que ahora tenía hambre. Eso le pasaba por hacerle caso a su madre.

* * *

—Así que no se lo tomaron muy bien por lo que veo —preguntaba Cedric a la salida de su clase de Aritmancia.

Katie bufó —Deberías haberles escuchado… Sermoneándome como si yo fuese una niña pequeña que no puede cuidar de sí misma. Que no sabe lo que quiere.

Cedric rió y acarició con cariño el brazo de la chica —Yo más bien diría que te quieren y se preocupan por ti.

—¡Que se preocupan por mi! Pues no se preocupan tanto cuando me mandan a hablar con Oliver cada vez que surge un problema —Katie negó con la cabeza.

—Pues mis amigos están deseando conocerte —dijo Cedric cambiando de tema —. Un día vienes a comer con nosotros, seguro que te caen genial.

La chica alzó una ceja —¿Qué les has contado?

—Oh, pues ya sabes, que eres muy lista, muy guapa, que te gusta encerrarte en el baño de Myrtle la llorona y cantar con ella…

Katie lo miró falsamente indignada y se apartó de él poniendo cara de pocos amigos.

El chico volvió a reír —¿Sabes? Estás muy guapa cuando te enfadas.

Katie lo miró y frunció el ceño —Qué gracioso —le dijo con un mohín y una media sonrisa disimulada.

Mientras caminaban juntos, una pareja de Ravenclaws se cruzó con ellos y se repitió la historia de los cuchicheos y las miraditas a su paso.

—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que va a durar eso? —preguntó Katie con resignación.

—No te preocupes, en cuanto saquemos a la luz la historia de Snape y Pince se olvidarán de todo —bromeó él cogiendo a la chica de la mano y acercándola a él —. No te preocupes tanto, anda…

La chica se acomodó en su abrazo —Tienes razón… Es que no me gusta que me miren así. No me gusta ser el centro de atención —suspiró.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Cedric de pronto.

Katie se soltó y lo miró para después mirar alrededor —¿Qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—Mira, mira, mira… —y empezó a arrastrarla por el pasillo hasta una puerta.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué? —volvió a preguntar Katie sin saber a dónde la llevaba.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta y la cerraron tras de sí Cedric la miró con los ojos brillantes —Es un aula vacía.

—¡Oh! —dijo entonces la chica participando de la emoción de Cedric —. ¿Y qué se te ocurre que podríamos hacer aquí? —le preguntó haciéndose la ingenua.

—Pues muchas cosas… —respondió Cedric acercándose a ella y poniendo sus manos en la cintura de la chica —. Repasar pociones, preparar los hechizos de McGonagall, empezar la redacción de la profesora Vector…

Ella le pegó en el hombro juguetonamente pero Cedric le cogió la mano y la colocó en su cuello.

—Pero se me ocurren algunas cosas mejores —murmuró antes de capturar los labios de la chica con los suyos.

Katie entró entonces en aquel estado de entumecimiento como siempre que Cedric la besaba. No sentía nada más allá de aquella aula, de aquel abrazo, solamente ella y él. Respondió a su beso y se estremeció una vez más cuando sus lenguas se encontraron y sentía las manos del chico en sus mejillas, como si tuviese miedo de que intentase escapar. ¡Como si quisiese escapar de aquella deliciosa tortura!

Cedric movió una de sus manos a la cintura de Katie y la fue moviendo hasta que la apoyó sobre la mesa grande reservada normalmente a los profesores. La sentó en ella sin abandonar sus labios y volvió a hundir una de sus manos en el pelo de la chica.

Por un momento se separaron y Katie lo miró con una sonrisa.

—¿Esto está permitido por las normas del colegio? ¿Apropiarse de aulas vacías para besarnos? —preguntó antes de volver a besarlo brevemente.

—Pues no estoy muy seguro —le contestó Cedric entre beso y beso.

La chica rió contra los labios de Cedric y se separó lo justo para replicar —Vaya, vaya… Y se supone que tú eres el prefecto, ¿no?

Cedric se contagió de la sonrisa de Katie —Me he dejado la insignia en la habitación.

Katie negó con la cabeza y volvió a besarle entrelazando las manos en su cuello y limitándose a vivir el momento y disfrutar de las sensaciones que provocaba la lengua de Cedric recorriendo cada centímetro de su boca, haciéndola estremecer. Se olvidó de respirar, de sus compañeros de equipo y de sus sermones, de la gente tan poco discreta que se dedicaba a hablar sobre ella y Cedric. ¿Qué importaban ahora? Era sólo murmullos lejanos que, por ahora, no conseguirían hacer estallar su burbuja.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Katie se encontró a Angelina y Alicia esperándola en la Sala Común antes de irse a desayunar.

—Lo siento Kat, de verdad… Te juro que sólo quería que se callasen —se disculpó Angelina angustiada.

Katie sonrió —No te preocupes, es igual. Se habrían enterado tarde o temprano.

—¿Qué tal se lo tomó el señor capitán? ¿Gritó 'espía'?—preguntó Leanne por curiosidad mientras se encaminaban hacia el Gran Comedor.

Angelina soltó una risotada —Tendrías que haber estado allí Leanne… Parecía que le iba a dar un ataque.

Katie bufó —Le habría estado bien empleado. Filtrar informaciones secretas… ¿Qué se cree que es esto? ¿Watergate? —sus amigas la miraron extrañadas —. Eh… Eso fue una vez, un presidente americano… Dejadlo, es igual —y siguieron caminando.

—De todas formas, me sorprende que no te pidiera que le sonsacases a Diggory, conociendo a Wood habría sido capaz de hacerlo… —comentó Leanne.

—Oh, sí… —respondió Katie —. ¿Me imaginas en plan mujer fatal? Seguro que a Oliver le hubiese encantado —farfulló irritada.

—Tú no le hagas ni caso al idiota de Wood, Katie —dijo Angelina mientras se sentaban a la mesa —. Yo daría lo que fuera por que alguien me mirase así —dijo Alicia con ojitos soñadores.

—¿Así cómo? —preguntó la chica.

—Pues, así… —y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que mirase hacia la derecha.

Katie se encontró entonces con la flamante sonrisa de Cedric que acababa de bajar al comedor. Su corazón se aceleró, ¿cómo podía no hacerlo cuando alguien manifestaba tan claramente que se alegraba de verte? Sin poder evitarlo también sonrió y después miró a sus amigas.

—Enseguida vuelvo —les dijo. Leanne le guiñó el ojo y ella le respondió con una sonrisa antes de acercarse hasta la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Cedric, que se había quedado levantado, se alejó un poco de sus amigos. Katie se encontró con él a medio camino.

Sus amigas observaban desde la mesa con envidia sana. Vieron cómo se sonreían, hablaban y se rozaban con los dedos. Murmuraron un 'ohhh' cuando vieron que Diggory le daba a Katie un dulce beso de buenos días antes de volver a su mesa para desayunar. Al fin y al cabo era natural, mucho más en aquel momento en que toda la gente que le importaba a Katie estaba enterada de su relación.

Pero ellas no habían sido las únicas que se habían fijado en aquello. En la escalera por la que bajaban los alumnos de Gryffindor cierto guardián estaba estrujando entre sus dedos la hoja en la que había apuntado algunas nuevas tácticas que había encontrado la noche anterior.


	9. Chapter 9

¡Hola! Estoy de vuelta de mis vacaciones, y la verdad es que han sido estupendas. ¡Gracias a todos por vuestros comentarios! Sois geniales, ¡estoy súper feliz!

Este capítulo es especial, por primera vez pasamos al punto de vista de Oliver, y creo que muchas estabais esperándolo ya, así que no quiero daros más la tabarra. Aquí os dejo el capítulo :)

Respuestas a los reviews sin firmar:

_Mia Hale_: ¡Gracias! La pareja de Oliver/Katie es mi favorita, y me alegra que te guste el fic. ¡Espero seguir viéndote por aquí!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo es de la señora Rowling, que es una egoísta y no quiere compartir con nadie más…

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

_La manera de amar algo es darnos cuenta de que quizá lo hayamos perdido. __**G. K. Chesterton**_

Oliver Wood se levantó aquella mañana con plena conciencia de que iba a ser un gran día. Había preparado nuevas tácticas para su equipo, había descansado bien y se sentía lleno de energía y vitalidad, tanto que incluso se vio capaz de tomar el pelo un poco a Percy Weasley, uno de sus compañeros de habitación de séptimo.

¿Por qué no iba a sentirse bien? Estaba en su último año de Hogwarts, era el capitán del equipo de quidditch y tenía un gran equipo con el que se veía capaz de ganar todos sus encuentros. Aquel año la copa sí que sería suya y podría dejar el colegio con la cabeza bien alta; quizá incluso lo ficharía algún equipo profesional y él podría hacer realidad sus sueños.

Con esos ánimos bajó al Gran Comedor acompañado de Percy y su inseparable insignia de delegado (que tan bien le había venido en determinados momento). Iban a acercarse hasta la mesa de Gryffindor cuando vio algo que le dejó totalmente paralizado en el sitio.

Katie Bell, su cazadora y amiga desde hacía por lo menos cinco años, se acercaba hasta el buenecito de Diggory y el muy degenerado la besaba ahí, delante de todo el mundo. Un monstruo pequeño y traicionero se fue haciendo más y más grande en cuestión de segundos dentro de él. Vale, ya se había enterado de que, por lo visto, Katie estaba saliendo con él. Había intentado razonar con ella con argumentos perfectamente válidos, pero aún así estaba claro que no lo había escuchado. Pero era distinto escuchar que estaba con Diggory que verlo.

Sintió un arrebato de ira incontenible y no supo determinar la causa con exactitud. Sí, estaba claro que por una parte era el hecho de que Katie no le hubiese hecho ni puñetero caso y siguiese con el baboso de Diggory. Ella no se daba cuenta, pero seguramente el equipo de Hufflepuff estaba tan desesperado por no quedar los últimos que sus miembros serían capaces de cualquier barbaridad, incluyendo aquello de lo que acababa de ser testigo.

Además, se había enterado casi una semana después. ¡Una semana! Él consideraba a Katie una de sus amigas más íntimas y se enteraba de que salía con un chico después de una semana. Sin duda un hecho así también contribuía a su irracional estado de ánimo. Por no hablar de que un novio no serviría para nada más que para distraerla y apartar su mente de donde tenía que estar: el campo de quidditch.

Se sintió traicionado, enfadado e increíblemente celoso. Se convenció a sí mismo de que lo que celaba era la unidad de su equipo, que ahora corría peligro por culpa de Diggory y una de sus cazadoras. No podía creérselo: su perfecto y equilibrado equipo estaba en peligro por culpa de aquel idiota. Y de pronto sintió una intensa oleada de odio hacia él. También eso era normal: era el capitán de un equipo contrario y había mejorado mucho el equipo. Además estaba intentando sabotear el suyo seduciendo a su mejor jugadora.

Volvió a repetirse sus argumentos una y otra vez como un mantra para dar razón de ser a sus sentimientos tan irracionales, pero bajo todas esas razones perfectamente aceptables había una vocecita dentro de él que gritaba atronadoramente: "¡Es mía!".

* * *

—Esto es asqueroso… —enunció Katie después de echar su primer vistazo a la planta de snargaluff.

Cedric la miró y le hizo una mueca —Vamos… Tiene un montón de propiedades que son muy útiles.

—Puaj… —respondió ella, poniendo cara de asco al acercarse a la planta. En ese momento la boca de la planta se abrió ligeramente y empezó a soltar un poco de baba pegajosa —. Realmente asqueroso.

El chico se rió y se puso las gafas y los guantes que les había dado la profesora Sprout.

—Tenemos que abrirle la boca para sacar las vainas, así que toma y ponte esto, te hará falta —explicó Cedric alcanzándole el material a ella —. Venga… Es una planta muy interesante y sus propiedades tremendamente útiles.

La chica puso cara de asco —Que sepas que el que hables así de ella no hará que me guste más hacer esto —Sin demasiadas ganas, Katie cogió lo que le daba su novio. Novio, aquella palabra todavía se le hacía extraña. Era lo que era, pero aún así le costaba asimilarlo. Asociar esa palabra a alguien que no fuese… Bueno, asociar esa palabra a alguien. Punto. Refunfuñando, se puso las gafas y los guantes y se colocó junto a la planta y a Cedric.

—Agarra las esquinas y tira de ellas, ¿vale? —explicó Cedric.

Katie asintió con cara de dolor e hizo lo que le había dicho. Intentando tocar la planta lo menos posible, sintió que las paredes del bicho cedían y se abrían. La viscosidad y la resistencia de la planta de snargaluff le pusieron a Katie los pelos de punta e hicieron que su expresión de asco se acusase aún más.

—Qué asco…—exclamó al final, procurando mirar hacia otro lado. Aprovechó para fijarse en Leanne que estaba en una situación parecida a la suya pero estaba saliendo bastante peor parada. La baba de la planta estaba chorreándole por una pierna. Asqueroso.

—Bueno, ahora hay que meter el brazo y sacar las vainas —dijo Cedric.

La chica lo miró y le hizo un gesto —Pues venga…

Cedric abrió mucho los ojos y le devolvió la mirada —¿Qué…? ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo?

—¡Qué! ¡Tú eres el prefecto! ¡Y además eres el que ha estado todo el tiempo utilizando ese tonito de condescendencia! Te toca —razonó Katie sin soltar los lados de la boca de la planta.

El chico bufó y negó con la cabeza. Katie observó cómo metía el brazo casi hasta el codo y sacaba una vaina cubierta de una sustancia viscosa que volvió a hacer a Katie tener ganas de vomitar.

—¿Has visto? —preguntó Cedric, satisfecho de sí mismo —. ¡Ya tenemos una! ¿Quieres sacar la siguiente?

—Que te lo has creído… —le respondió ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y volviendo a estirar los lados de la boca del snargaluff para que Cedric pudiese volver a sacar una vaina.

Consiguieron sacar seis antes del final de la clase. La profesora Sprout repartió puntos para Gryffindor y Hufflepuff y después se todos se marcharon de los invernaderos. Cedric se fue con sus amigos y Katie volvió a la torre de Gryffindor con Leanne para que esta última pudiera limpiarse.

Oliver estaba allí, pero apenas le sacaron un gruñido cuando pasaron por delante.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios le pasa? —preguntó Leanne cuando entraron en su habitación.

—Está así desde que se enteraron de lo mío con Cedric. No lo sé. Creo que piensa que voy a convertirme en una espía o algo parecido —explicó Katie

Leanne puso una mueca cuando se quitó la túnica del colegio, chorreante de baba de snargaluff —Qué asco, por favor…

—Sí, eso le decía yo a Cedric —le dijo a su amiga. Aprovechó para tirarse en su cama y colocarse boca arriba.

—¿Y dices que el chalado de Wood lleva así desde que se lo dijiste al equipo? —preguntó Leanne desde el cuarto de baño.

—Hmm —asintió Katie sin prestarle demasiada atención —Creo que incluso su paranoia de siempre está yendo demasiado lejos. Es muy raro.

Leanne cogió su ropa y la echó a un balde lleno de agua. Hizo una especie de 'psss' y un humillo verde empezó a salir de allí. Se acercó a la ventana y se mordió el labio pensando en las palabras de su amiga —Sí… Muy raro. O quizá no…

* * *

La Sala Común de Gryffindor estaba en plena ebullición. Era media tarde, y todo el mundo estaba haciendo algo, bien fuesen los deberes o hablar con sus amigos para contarle los últimos chismorreos. Nadie sabía que esa tranquilidad y quietud relativas iban a durar poco.

Katie Bell se había felicitado a sí misma mentalmente por haber tenido un día semi-normal, sin grandes alteraciones de su esquema preestablecido. Se mordió el labio, no sabía bien cómo expresar una de las frases de su trabajo de Transformaciones. Golpeó el bolígrafo contra la mesa, como hacía siempre que no le salía algo y se lo pensaba mucho.

—¡Eh, Kate! ¿Esa no es Mithras? —le señaló Leanne, mirando hacia la ventana de la torre por la que acababa de entrar su lechuza parda.

La chica asintió y cambió de postura, colocando las piernas al otro lado del banquito para poder coger a Mithras y que no ensuciase su pulcro pergamino. Se extrañó, ya que no era el día de la carta de su madre, que solía esperar a los lunes para contarle los pormenores del fin de semana. Cuando la lechuza se acercó más contempló con horror que el color del sobre no era blanco, sino rojo.

Leanne, que no solía prestar mucha atención pero que tenía muy buena vista, también se dio cuenta y soltó un gritito ahogado y después miró a su amiga. —¿Qué has hecho, Katie?

Pero Katie sabía exactamente el motivo de aquella misiva por parte de su querida madre. Cuando Mithras aterrizó en su regazo, la chica cogió el sobre tentativamente, dándose cuenta de que tenía los ojos de toda la Sala Común posados en ella y en su vociferador.

Un chiquillo con pinta de asustado, Longbottom creía que se llamaba, la miraba como si el que hubiese recibido aquello hubiese sido él mismo.

La chica tomó aire y abrió el sobre.

"_¡KATIE BELL!"_

Katie se estremeció debido al alto volumen de las palabras de Evelyn. No bromeaba cuando le había dicho a Oliver que su timbre podía destrozar los tímpanos de alguien.

"_¡Por amor de Merlín! ¡No sabes lo feliz que estoy! ¡Un chico por fin! ¡Ya era hora cielito!"_

—Lo sabía… —murmuró para sí misma al escuchar esa parte.

"_No sabes lo orgullosos que estamos Stanny y yo…"_ La voz de su madre sonaba congestionada por las lágrimas _"Por fin… ¡Mi pequeña se hace mayor! Ya sabes cariño, si necesitas algún consejo o cualquier otra cosa que te haga falta, ¡no dudes en escribirme! ¿De acuerdo? ¡Qué emoción! ¡No sabes qué contenta estoy! ¡Y el hijo de Amos Diggory! Es un hombrecito encantador, ¡me lo ha dicho todo el mundo! ¡Tráelo a casa un día cielito! ¡Te queremos!"_

Y el sobre rojo desapareció envuelto en una pedorreta y un montón de cenizas.

La Sala se había quedado en total silencio y seguía así, aunque el mensaje ya hubiese terminado. Katie respiró hondo. ¿Cómo se le ocurría a su madre hacer una cosa así? No era que le sorprendiese que estuviese tan psicoticamente feliz, pero lo del vociferador había sido demasiado.

Supo entonces con quién tenía que pagarlo. Miró al rincón en el que estaba sentado, casi al completo, su equipo de Quidditch.

—Vale, ¿Quién se lo ha dicho?

* * *

Desde el fatídico día de la 'revelación', los entrenamientos de quidditch habían sido brutales. Oliver apenas le dirigía la palabra a Katie y se desfogaba apretando y machacando a su pobre equipo. Muchos se quejaban, pero Katie permaneció estoica sin protestar ni una sola vez. Aún así, los entrenamientos eran agotadores y cada vez estaban más y más agotados.

—¡Eh! ¡Bell! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de moverte? ¡Así no conseguirás marcar ni un puñetero gol a Slytherin! —le gritó Oliver en uno de los entrenamientos.

Los miembros del equipo echaban pestes sobre Wood, pero lo más sorprendente sobre el asunto era que los Weasley seguían con su actitud de siempre, soltando bromitas siempre que se les presentaba la oportunidad, consiguiendo muchas veces que Katie se sintiese incómoda y se sonrojase. La chica se sentía extraña en el entorno más familiar que jamás había tenido en Hogwarts.

Todo aquello unido a la presión de las clases y los deberes estaban haciendo que no fuese precisamente la mejor semana de Katie. ¿Su consuelo? Cedric solía ir a buscarla al salir de los entrenamientos y conseguía que, por un rato, se olvidase de todo.

Era una tarde como otra cualquiera, y las chicas iban a la biblioteca a adelantar algo para el fin de semana.

—¡Te he dicho que no, Lee! ¡Deja de pedírmelo! —farfullaba Angelina en dirección a Lee Jordan, que le había pedido por enésima vez que saliese con él.

Leanne, Katie y Alicia se desternillaron de risa ante la situación y siguieron caminando hacia la biblioteca. Las cuatro juntas atravesaron los pasillos de la biblioteca burlándose de la pobre Angelina lo más bajo que podían. La aludida les respondía con una serie de gestos e improperios bastante malsonantes aún sin necesidad de palabras.

Las chicas se encontraron a Fred Weasley, inexplicablemente separado de su gemelo, sentado junto a Oliver Wood en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Enseguida el pelirrojo les hizo señas y, después de que Angelina y Alicia mirasen a Katie como pidiendo aprobación y esta asintiese, se sentaron con ellos.

Katie cruzó la mirada con Oliver durante unos pocos segundos bastante incómodos y el capitán enseguida volvió la mirada hacia su libro. Como de costumbre, tenía un montón de ilustraciones en movimiento de jugadores subidos a escobas: cómo no, estaba leyendo sobre quidditch.

El silencio era algo normal en la biblioteca, pero Katie se sentía como si fuese atronador, antinatural, mucho más con uno de los gemelos Weasley delante. Aún así, trató de seguir su ritmo de trabajo, algo mucho más fácil teniendo a Leanne sentada al otro lado de la mesa sin parlotear sin parar todo el tiempo.

Pero su tranquilidad duró poco, enseguida empezó a escuchar cuchicheos, como no, en la zona de su querida amiga Leanne. Hizo oídos sordos hasta que al final empezó a escuchar que le chistaban.

—¡Eh! ¡Katie! —escuchó decir a Leanne.

Ella se giró bruscamente —¡Qué! —les dijo levemente irritada y lo más bajo que pudo.

Leanne y Alicia empezaron a hacer gestos raros con las cejas y al final ella miró hacia la entrada de la biblioteca. Allí encontró a Cedric apoyado contra la puerta y hablando con uno de sus compañeros de Hufflepuff. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que lo estaba mirando la saludó con la mano y ella hizo lo mismo.

Se volvió hacia sus amigas y fue consciente de que todos en la mesa se habían dado cuenta de lo que pasaba. Aún así, entornó los ojos con picardía —Ahora mismo vuelvo —susurró antes de levantarse de su silla.

Las cinco personas de la mesa siguieron con curiosidad los movimientos de Katie, que en pocos segundos salió de la biblioteca de la mano de su novio. Fred Weasley soltó una risita y Wood siguió pasando las páginas de su libro de quidditch. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas hasta que Leanne se encogió de hombros y siguieron trabajando, enviando de vez en cuando miradas furtivas a la entrada por si Katie volvía.

No pudieron evitar mirar de vez en cuando a Oliver, que seguía sin levantar la mirada del libro que tenía entre las manos. Resultaba extraño, ya que apenas pestañeaba; además se notaba que estaba en tensión porque los nudillos de las manos se le estaban poniendo blancos.

En ese momento pudieron ver que Katie volvía a entrar en la biblioteca, visiblemente más acalorada y con el pelo despeinado. Se sentó con un suspiro y volvió a coger el bolígrafo entre las manos como si nada hubiese pasado. Las chicas se miraron entre ellas. No pensaban decir nada, aunque no fue necesario ya que Fred Weasley carraspeó haciendo que todos levantasen la mirada.

Katie se encontró con la mirada penetrante de Fred y, para su sorpresa, la de Oliver. Se sintió de repente muy pequeñita e indefensa, pero su madre le había enseñado a no arredrarse ante situaciones como esa.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó intentando no sonar demasiado hostil.

—¿Qué tal está Diggory? —preguntó Fred Weasley en tono pícaro.

—¿Qué…? —musitó ella confundida.

—Vengaaa… ¿Crees que somos tontos? —siguió diciendo el pelirrojo en el mismo tono que antes y alzando las cejas dos veces después.

Katie abrió la boca para hablar pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Miró a Oliver que había decidido que lo que estaba ocurriendo era más importante que su estúpido libro de tácticas.

—Yo no… —la chica miró a sus amigas, que parecían incluso más sorprendidas que ella —. No estábamos haciendo nada, yo…

—¡Por favor! ¡Tienes el carmín corrido! —sentenció Fred en una risotada, recibiendo después un codazo de Angelina.

Katie se llevó instintivamente la mano a los labios y miró a Leanne al otro lado de la mesa. Ese fue el momento que Oliver escogió para cerrar el libro con fuerza y bruscamente contra la mesa y levantarse y marcharse de la biblioteca hecho una furia.

Aquello bastó para que Katie ocultase su dolor y confusión por un momento, ya que estas emociones se vieron suprimidas por un súbito y repentino ataque de ira. Bufó por el enfado y ella también recogió sus libros y salió corriendo detrás de Oliver.

Lo alcanzó mientras entraba en uno de los cuartos de baño del tercer piso, y no dudó ni un solo segundo en entrar detrás de él y cerrar la puerta con un sonoro portazo. Wood, que estaba frente al lavabo, se quedó alucinado.

—¡Katie! ¿Qué estás haciendo? —protestó el chico.

—No, la pregunta es ¿qué estás haciendo tú? —contraatacó Katie con fuerza.

En ese momento Fred Weasley entró por la puerta del aseo, a sabiendas de que ellos estarían dentro.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? —preguntó el pelirrojo dejando su mochila sobre los lavabos.

—¡Oh! Genial, perfecto, justo las dos personas a las que más me apetece gritar en este momento —dijo Katie sonriendo y mirando a Wood—. Sé que al parecer he hecho algo verdaderamente ofensivo contra ti, pero ¿realmente hace falta llevarlo hasta ese extremo? —Entonces se giró hacia Fred —. Y tú… ¡Si sigues con las risitas vas a terminar con un ojo morado!

Los chicos miraban a Katie, cuya voz temblaba por el enfado. Volvió a centrar su atención en Oliver y colocó los brazos en jarras.

—¿Cuál es el gran problema? ¿Crees que realmente me merezco esta vendetta? ¡Sólo estoy saliendo con un chico! —explicó la chica exasperada.

—¡Con UN chico! —respondió Wood sin poder contenerse —. ¡Estás saliendo con el capitán del equipo de Hufflepuff, Katie! ¡No es cualquier chico!

—¡Es sólo un chico! ¡Cedric Diggory! ¿Ese es el problema? ¿Que también juega al quidditch? —Katie sentía que las palabras le salían solas.

—El problema es que te está utilizando, ¿no te das cuenta? —contestó Oliver ante un atónito Fred Weasley que no parecía capaz de decir nada.

—¿Utilizándome? ¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Qué sabes de…?

—¡Está intentando que Hufflepuff gane la copa, Katie! ¡Busca nuestras tácticas!

Katie rió con sorna —Te aseguro que tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que hablar de tácticas de quidditch, Oliver —le dijo poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¡Aunque así sea! —respondió el capitán —. Los novios son una pérdida de tiempo, bajan el rendimiento. ¡Estás jugando fatal últimamente!

La chica se quedó en silencio unos instantes. Miró a Fred y después volvió a mirar a Oliver —Eso no es justo —dijo en un tono que denotaba que eso le había dolido —. Sabes que no es verdad.

—¡Pues a mi no me lo parece! ¡Sigues habiéndonos traicionado! —Wood cogió su bolsa con sus cosas y salió del cuarto de baño.

Katie se quedó observando a la puerta con Fred Weasley, que estaba de pronto a su lado. Ella le miró y vio que no se sentía bien con toda aquella situación.

—No es verdad, él sabe que lo sigo dando todo en los entrenamientos, no he faltado ni una sola vez y he marcado muchísimos goles —y miró a Fred con gesto triste —. No es justo que me diga eso—dijo en un susurro.

—Katie…

—¿Realmente le he hecho algo tan terrible, Fred? ¿Es tan horrible estar con el chico que me gusta y al que le gusto? ¿Que me trata como si fuese especial para él? —explicó la chica totalmente entera.

El chico se acercó un poco sin dejar de sostenerle la mirada —Es… ¿Te gusta realmente? ¿Te trata bien?

Katie le respondió con una sonrisa triste —Me trata muy bien. Me hace sentir muy especial —y le retiró la mirada para observar a través de la ventana.

Fred se colocó detrás y le acarició un hombro. Como la conocía muy bien sabía que estaba sufriendo más de lo que aparentaba, así que la movió hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos. Katie se acurrucó y agradeció el cálido gesto del pelirrojo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de cuánto había necesitado algo así.

—Lo siento Katie… Sé que mi hermano y yo nos hemos pasado un poco con las bromitas y que has estado muy agobiada, pero… es que es la única forma en que hemos podido reaccionar. No tenemos ningún derecho sobre ti así que…

—¿Hacéis bromitas? —respondió la chica separándose.

—Exactamente —Fred sonrió e hizo el gesto de pellizcarle la mejilla, a lo que Katie respondió con un leve empujón —. ¿Podrás perdonarnos? Te prometo que intentaremos controlarnos a partir de ahora.

—Por supuesto —rió ella —. Pero para otra vez avisadme si os da otro arrebato de estos, ¿vale? —dijo encontrándose con la sonrisa de Fred. Katie negó con la cabeza —Pero Wood… Él realmente cree que estoy jugando fatal y que… Cedric está conmigo por el quidditch —la chica se pasó las manos por la cara en un gesto para intentar tranquilizarse —. ¿De verdad estoy jugando tan mal?

—Pues claro que no… No le hagas caso a Oliver, es que está acostumbrado a tenernos a todos sólo para él.

Katie rió con sorna —Está realmente obsesionado y lo está pagando con todo el equipo. Como no bajé el pistón tendrá un motín entre manos —siguió diciendo, saliendo del cuarto de baño.

Fred Weasley la cogió por la cintura y le guiñó el ojo —Déjanos a Wood a nosotros… Tú sólo céntrate en la campanilla de Diggory.

—¡Eh! ¡Habías dicho que ibas a controlarte! —protestó Katie separándose.

—Bueno… ¡Es que esa era demasiado tentadora como para dejarla pasar! —respondió el pelirrojo, volviendo a agarrarla y arrastrándola por el pasillo —. Y yo soy una persona increíblemente creativa… Ya se me ha ocurrido otra para decirte que me he aguantado. ¡Oh! ¡Otra! ¡Y otra más! ¡Estoy en racha!


	10. Chapter 10

¡Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta con el siguiente capítulo. Os tengo que hablar de este… porque ha sido el capítulo más difícil que he escrito jamás xD, no os podéis figurar lo que me ha costado, no he hecho más que borrar y re-escribir una y otra vez, pero es un capítulo muy importante y tenía que estar perfecto.

He sufrido un ligero bloqueo porque no sabía cómo poner las cosas como a mí me gustaran. Me ha ayudado mucho la nueva canción de **P!nk**, _'F**kin' Perfect'_, la verdad es que escuchándola me ha salido prácticamente sola la segunda mitad del capítulo, y la más problemática. ¡Gracias P!nk, por ser tan estupenda y escribir unas canciones tan geniales!

En otro orden de cosas, durante este bloqueo escribí un pequeño honesto que se llama _**Novatos**_, va sobre Katie y su familia de Texas de la que hablé muy por encima en uno de los capítulos… No es mi mejor trabajo y es una tontería de fic, pero si a alguien le apetece leérselo podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil =)

En fin, ya sin más, os dejo con el capítulo que es largo, largo, largo (13 páginas de Word… os vais a morir y me vais a odiar xD). ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que podáis reconocer pertenece a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

_Siempre hay una verdadera razón detrás de un 'sólo pensaba…'. __**Anónimo**_

—Fue muy entretenido, la verdad —le decía Katie a Alicia, que se la había llevado a un rincón de los vestuarios para que le contase qué tal le había ido el día anterior con Cedric —. Es un chico estupendo, y me lo paso genial con él.

Alicia sonrió —Me alegro, lo cierto es que te lo mereces después de tanto tiempo… Ya sabes.

La chica respondió con otra sonrisa. Miró a su alrededor para constatar que seguían sin tener ningún oyente indeseado. El ambiente seguía bastante crispado y no tenía ganas de levantar ninguna ampolla, aunque en realidad no tendría por qué cuidarse de lo que decía, aquel era, hasta su conocimiento, un país libre. Pero también tenía una cosa llamada sentido común, cosa que Oliver Wood no, que les había tenido durante dos horas después de un entrenamiento dándoles una charla 'alentadora' sobre el próximo partido contra Slytherin, para el que tan solo faltaba una semana. Todo eso añadido a los deberes y a que Oliver seguía sin hablarle, no hacían más que añadir más y más probabilidades a un ataque de nervios.

Con Alicia del brazo, se aproximó a la puerta del vestuario de Gryffindor.

—Tiene que ser emocionante que te traten como a una reina, no sabes la envidia que me das —le dijo su amiga, bromeando.

—Pues el otro día me llevó a volar con él en escoba… Fue muy romántico —le dijo en voz baja y sonriendo con picardía.

Se escuchó entonces un gruñido seco al otro lado de la sala.

—Yo podría haber hecho eso —oyeron decir a Oliver, casi sin darse cuenta, mientras metía sus cosas en una mochila.

Las miradas atónitas se sucedieron, y prácticamente al instante todos los miembros del equipo de Gryffindor estaban mirando a su capitán con los ojos como platos.

Katie se aclaró la garganta —¿Disculpa? —preguntó extrañada.

—Ehm… —empezó a decir Wood —. ¡O los gemelos! O Potter, cualquiera lo habríamos hecho si hubiésemos sabido que querías, no tenías por qué esperar al idiota de Diggory —concluyó.

El gesto de Katie se transformó de incrédulo a total resignación. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, decidió pasar de todo y no volver a montar una escena —Vale… Lo que sea —y alzando las cejas se volvió hacia Alicia —. Me voy, he quedado con Cedric para ver qué hacemos con lo de Hogsmeade de esta tarde, me está esperando en el campo… ¡Feliz Halloween a todos!

Angelina miró a Oliver y negó con la cabeza, Alicia y Harry seguían el camino de Katie. Sin embargo, los Weasley se quedaron donde estaban, pensativos.

—¿Crees que ha llegado nuestro momento, Gred?

—Desde luego Forge… ¡Lo está pidiendo a gritos!

* * *

Katie recorrió por segunda vez el camino hasta el campo de Quidditch, donde el equipo de Hufflepuff tenía entrenamiento. Ella había pensado que no podría hablar con Cedric hasta que terminaran, pero claro, no había contado con la obsesiva-compulsiva charla de Oliver, que duraría hasta el comienzo del siguiente entrenamiento programado para el campo.

Sonrió al reconocer a lo lejos la figura de Cedric, que estaba dando instrucciones a algunos de sus jugadores. El entrenamiento todavía no había comenzado, ya que podía ver salir a algunos miembros del equipo de su vestuario.

Cedric, que se percató de su presencia, la saludó con la mano mientras la observaba acercarse. Katie estaba absorta en su mirada, tanto que casi no se dio cuenta del zumbido que se le acercaba.

Al girarse, observó cómo una implacable bludger se dirigía hacia ella sin piedad. Con unos reflejos propios de una jugadora de quidditch, cogió el libro que tenía bajo el hombro con ambas manos y le atizó con todas sus fuerzas, lanzándola hacia el otro lado del campo.

Suspiró de alivio y se volvió para mirar a Cedric, que se acercaba a ella corriendo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Considerarías unirte al equipo? Nos haría falta alguien como tú —le dijo sonriéndole.

La chica rió —¡Sí, claro! Como si no tuviese ya suficientes cosas que hacer —Cedric la alcanzó y le dio un rápido beso en los labios —Por cierto, si no les caigo bien pueden decírmelo, no hace falta que se pongan tan físicos —bromeó al separarse.

—No, te aseguro que si les cayeses mal no habrían sido tan sutiles —respondió Cedric, recibiendo una cálida sonrisa de su novia —¿Podemos quedar a las 4 en la puerta del Gran Comedor? Así me dará tiempo de terminar los deberes de McGonagall.

Katie asintió —Por mi perfecto. ¡Tengo muchas ganas! —le dijo emocionada.

—Yo también —le dijo el chico, acariciándole la mejilla —Bueno, me voy a entrenar, estos vagos no van a moverse sin mi.

—De acuerdo, hasta luego entonces —respondió ella, acercándose para despedirse con un beso.

Cedric sostuvo las mejillas de Katie con sus manos y profundizó un poco el beso, que se hizo más largo de lo que cualquiera de los dos había pretendido en un principio.

—¡Eh, capitán! ¡Menos besar y más entrenar! —escucharon, seguido de un montón de risitas traviesas.

Ambos se separaron, un poco sonrojados, y riendo entre dientes.

—Hasta luego —le dijo Cedric, que esperó a que ella se alejase lo máximo para soltarle la mano.

Katie sabía que todo aquello era cursi y romanticón, pero no podía evitar disfrutarlo y sonreír como una idiota.

* * *

Fred y George Weasley eran criaturas extremadamente observadoras. Eran capaces de conocer los más nimios hábitos de una persona con tan solo unas pocas semanas de observación. Si añadimos que llevaban observando el objeto de estudio que los tenía ocupados desde hacía años, eso les hacía conocedores de una cantidad de información impresionante.

Sabían exactamente cuál era la rutina de Oliver Wood después de cada entrenamiento, y ahora mismo le estaban esperando al salir de su despacho en los vestuarios del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, apoyados uno a cada lado de la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, abordaron a su capitán sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¡Vaya, pero si es nuestro adorado capitán!

—¿Quién lo habría dicho? Nosotros aquí, sin darnos cuenta de que ibas a salir…

Oliver Wood los miró a ambos con el ceño fruncido. —¿Se puede saber qué queréis? Tengo que ir a la biblioteca.

—¡Sí! Ya lo hemos supuesto, ¿a encontrar más maneras de torturarnos? —preguntó Fred, o George. Todavía no conseguía distinguirlos siempre.

Él sonrió con sorna —Podría llamarse así, sí.

Los gemelos se miraron con complicidad y picardía, agarrando a Oliver cada uno de un hombro.

—¿Sabes, capi? Te vemos un poco alicaído últimamente.

—Por eso hemos decidido…

—…que necesitas despejarte un poco.

Wood los miró a los dos con incredulidad —Lo que necesito es que me dejéis tranquilo para poder terminar de planificar el…

—¡Sí! Sí, sí… Seguro que sí. Pero esta vez no vas a escaquearte, ¿verdad que no, Fred? —dijo George, cogiéndole las hojas que llevaba en la mano y pasándoselas a su hermano.

—No, de eso nada —las hojas salieron volando por la ventana del vestuario.

—¡Eh! —protestó Wood, intentando volverse hacia atrás para cogerlas.

—¡Ah, ah, ah! Sigue caminando, capitán. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy —le dijo Fred mientras seguían arrastrándolo. Continuaron caminando entre murmullos y protestas, pero al final lo sentaron de un empujón en una de las butacas de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¡Mírate Wood! Ni siquiera has comido, y te vas a la biblioteca a seguir dándole al quidditch… ¡Necesitas un respiro! —dijo George, señalando a Oliver con un dedo acusador.

—Pero es que… —empezó a quejarse Wood.

—¡No hay peros! Hoy hay salida a Hogsmeade, ¿te acuerdas? Y estamos dispuestos a olvidarnos de Zonko por un día para llevarte de paseo. ¿Es que eso no significa nada para ti? —preguntó Fred, haciéndose el ofendido.

Oliver alzó una ceja, incrédulo, y se apoyó en sus rodillas.

—Además tenemos un problema del que hablar contigo. Verás, a George le gusta una chica —enunció Fred misteriosamente, haciendo que Oliver pareciese un poco más interesado.

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó George.

—Sí —le respondió su hermano tajantemente.

—¡Pues sí! —contestó entonces George volviendo su mirada hacia Oliver —. Y necesito tu ayuda porque… creo que sería capaz de… conquistarla aplicando tácticas de quidditch —le dijo, improvisando claramente.

Su gemelo lo miró entre impresionado y extrañado. La cara de Oliver era todo un poema, el chico dudaba entre salir corriendo de allí o echarse a reír a carcajadas.

Fred bufó y puso los ojos en blanco —Está bien, si vienes con nosotros no protestaremos y promoveremos entrenamientos extra esta semana.

La cara de Oliver se iluminó entonces y se levantó al instante —Voy a cambiarme —y subió rápidamente las escaleras de la torre hacia su dormitorio.

Los hermanos se miraron con complicidad y chocaron sus manos.

—El plan ya ha empezado…

—¡Somos buenos!

Apenas diez minutos después de la desaparición de Oliver, vieron bajar al otro sujeto que iba a intervenir en su plan: La siempre alegre y amable Katie Bell. La Sala Común estaba repleta de alumnos a punto de irse para coger el tren de Hogsmeade, pero les fue totalmente imposible no verla.

Katie siempre había sido una chica guapa, pero aquel día se había recogido el pelo en un moño muy juvenil, con algunos rizos sueltos que caían enmarcando su cara. Además, llevaba puesto un pantalón vaquero combinado con un suéter corto, que dejaba ver una pequeña porción de su abdomen. No era un escote excesivamente generoso, pero estaba llamativa en contraste a su habitual aspecto. Complementaba el conjunto con una cazadora de cuero, estaba arrebatadora.

—¡Vaya, Katie! —le dijo George acercándose —. Qué guapa... ¿Crees que tu madre aprobaría ese conjunto?

La chica les dedicó una mirada que correspondía al tono jocoso de George —Pues supongo que sí, porque es ella la que me lo ha enviado… —y les alzó las cejas antes de seguir caminando seguida de Leanne, que repitió el gesto.

—¡Pásalo bien, Kate! —le gritó Fred antes de mirar a su hermano con picardía.

—Nos lo están poniendo demasiado fácil, ¿no crees? —preguntó George en voz baja.

—No cantes victoria todavía… Tenemos que conseguir manejar a Cabezabuque-Wood.

—Muy cierto…

Y ambos se sentaron a esperar a que bajara el susodicho.

* * *

Katie se vio de pronto inmersa en una maraña de telarañas, calabazas y esqueletos que se movían por el recinto. Cedric la había llevado al Salón de Madame Pudipié en Hogsmeade y se encontraba pidiendo una mesa para los dos.

Casi ni lo vio acercarse, estando tan absorta como estaba observando la naturaleza del lugar.

—Katie, ya tenemos mesa —le dijo a la chica agarrándola de la mano para acompañarla.

—Aha —respondió Katie sin perder detalle de una pareja que también se estaba sentando, aunque hacia el otro lado, y empezaban ya a hacerse carantoñas. Al otro lado de la sala otra pareja estaba en una sesión intensiva de besos y justo a su lado había otra pareja que usaba la lengua con muy poca delicadeza.

Cuando se hubo sentado, dejó de mirar a su alrededor y centró su atención en Cedric, que se había sentado frente a ella en una pequeña mesa redonda que tenía un porta velas con forma de calabaza de Halloween. Le sonrió y espero que le dijese algo.

—¿Qué te parece el sitio? —preguntó Cedric colocando su chaqueta en el respaldo de su silla —. No puedo creer que no hayas estado aquí antes.

—Am… —su mirada se desvió de nuevo a los poco delicados que estaban sentados junto a ellos. Su estómago se contrajo —. Pues… Pues… Está bien es… —se distrajo de lo que iba a decir cuando el chico empezó a meterle mano a la chica sin discreción alguna. Puso cara de dolor y asco y volvió a mirar a Cedric.

—¿Te gusta entonces? —volvió a preguntar agarrándola de la mano.

Ella trató de disfrazar su mueca pero supo que no sería capaz —Bueno yo… —al final suspiró, dispuesta a ir con la verdad por delante —. Sólo para que lo sepas, no pienso hacer nada de ESO aquí —le dijo señalando a la pareja que la llevaba por la calle de la amargura.

Cedric la miró sorprendido y después observó a la pareja a la que se refería. Entonces soltó una risotada —No te preocupes… Si te he traído aquí es porque hacen unos brownies deliciosos.

—Oh… —respondió ella —. Pues francamente me dejas más tranquila…

Él le contestó con una sonrisa —No conocen el significado de la palabra discreción, ¿eh?

Katie negó con la cabeza —En realidad no creo ni que conozcan su existencia —contestó por fin recuperando su habitual tono de voz.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de la camarera del establecimiento, que les tomó nota de lo que querían tomar y se lo trajo en poco tiempo, dejándoles solos con lo que se convirtieron en los mejores brownies que Katie Bell habría probado en toda su vida.

* * *

—¡Pues aquí estamos! —exclamó Fred Weasley cuando se hubo sentado en una mesa de Las 3 Escobas acompañado de su gemelo George, Oliver Wood y su otro hermano, Percy Weasley, que se había acoplado a ellos.

—¿Qué queréis? ¿Cerveza de mantequilla? ¿Whisky de fuego? ¡Invito yo! —añadió su gemelo levantándose y sacando la cartera.

—Dudo mucho que te sirvan whisky de fuego, George, cuando no eres mayor de edad todavía. Además no creo que puedas invitarnos a todos si luego quieres comprarte ese horrible artilugio que venden en Zonko —apuntilló Percy Weasley quitándose el sombrero que se había puesto para evitar que la nieve que empezaba a caer mancillase su pulcrísimo cabello.

George respondió con una mueca y miró a su gemelo —¿Recuérdame otra vez por qué hemos aceptado que viniera?

—Porque estaba solito el pobre y tenía que hacer tiempo hasta que su queridísima Penélope Clearwater terminase de tomar el té con sus amiguitas —y miró a Percy con cara de pocos amigos —. Y además porque me ha amenazado con decirle a mamá lo que quería comprarme si no lo traíamos —Percy respondió con una sonrisa radiante.

—Cerveza de mantequilla para todos entonces —cortó George marchándose a la barra para pedir.

Oliver Wood se sentía un poco extraño, ya que ante la insistencia de su presencia allí no le estaban haciendo prácticamente caso alguno. Después de algún que otro comentario ponzoñoso por parte de Fred en relación a Percy, George llegó con las cuatro jarras de cerveza en las manos.

—Pues aquí están. Gracias Percy, por ayudarme tanto a traerlas —dijo este al colocar las jarras en la mesa.

Percy lo miró extrañado —Pero si yo no te he ayudado.

—No, no lo has hecho —respondió su hermano sentándose —. Vamos a tener que enseñarle lo que significa el sarcasmo —dijo a nadie en particular.

—Bueno… ¿No queríais hablar de algo muy importante? —preguntó al final Oliver, un poco cansado.

—¡Sí! Sí, y ahora que sacas el tema me parece muy oportuno que hablemos sobre el equipo, Woodsy —dijo Fred tomando el control de la situación.

Oliver lo miró co los ojos como platos —Pero si yo no… ¿Me has llamado Woodsy?

—Claro, como capitán es tu deber el procurar por el bienestar del equipo, y si el ambiente está tan tenso como ha estado últimamente… ¿No crees que deberíamos buscar una solución? —le cortó George.

—Pues… Claro que sí, pero… ¿No íbamos a hablar de la chica que le gusta a George? —inquirió Wood sin terminar de creerse la situación en la que se encontraba.

—¿A George le gusta una chica? —preguntó Percy totalmente perdido.

—¡Ah! Sí, sí, eso era todo mentira —dijo George con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

—¿Cómo dices? —Wood estaba atónito.

—Sí, creo que es más importante que hablemos sobre el problema que hay entre Katie y tú —respondió Fred ante la mirada ojiplática de Oliver que no podía creerse lo que estaba escuchando —. Oh, ¡vamos! ¡Supéralo Wood! Estamos siguiendo adelante… ¡Ahora estamos hablando de ti! ¿A que sí, Percy?

Percy Weasley, cuya mirada estaba pareciéndose cada vez más a la de Wood, se quedó con la boca abierta —¿Qué…?

—En fin Woodsy, ¿qué tienes que decir a esto? No podemos seguir así eternamente… ¿No crees que deberías analizar el problema que tienes con Katie para ver a qué se debe exactamente? —esta vez fue George el que intervino. Los gemelos estaban actuando como actores que se habían aprendido su guión perfectamente, sin posibilidad de desviarse del camino, como dos entes totalmente sincronizados.

Oliver parpadeó muchas veces como intentando encajar la encerrona —¿Qué? Mira Weasley, no tengo ganas de hablar de ello, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Pero Wood! No lo comprendes… La realidad de la psique humana exige que los problemas que tienen relación con el subconsciente salgan a la luz, de lo contrario podrían mutilar nuestra alma hasta reducirla a pedacitos. ¿Verdad, Percy? —dijo George.

Percy, que seguía medio en coma, reaccionó con un pequeño respingo al escuchar mencionar su nombre —¿Qué…?

—Lo dicho. Si no es por tu propia salud interior, piensa en la de los miembros de tu equipo —continuó Fred —. Piensa que un equipo que trabaja en armonía siempre es mucho más eficiente.

Oliver sonrió un poco al recordar unas palabras parecidas dichas por otra persona no hacía demasiado tiempo.

—¿Lo ves? Hasta tú mismo te das cuenta de que esto es necesario. ¡Tienes que hablar de ello, por Merlín! ¿O no, Percy? —continuó Fred.

Su hermano mayor, que puso los ojos en blanco, se levantó de su asiento —Me voy a ver si Penélope ha terminado ya…

—A lo que íbamos es… ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Katie? —le ignoró George volviendo su mirada hacia Oliver.

Wood lo miró sorprendido —¿Que qué es lo que pasa con Katie? ¿Acaso te has perdido las últimas semanas, George? ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, está saliendo con el enemigo!

—Vale, sí, ese es el planteamiento técnico…

—¿Qué más planteamientos hay? —preguntó Oliver hastiado. Hablar de ese tema siempre le ponía de un humor de perros.

—Pues está el hecho de que te pongas tan de los nervios cada vez que se menciona… ¡Y no nos vengas con el cuento de que Diggory quiere robarnos las tácticas! Sabes de sobra que ese argumento no sirve —aclaró Fred.

—¿Cómo que no sirve? —respondió Oliver —. ¿Pero es que no te das cuenta de que…?

—Wood, insultas la integridad de Katie cuando la crees tan idiota como para no darse cuenta de que un chico sólo está detrás de unas estúpidas tácticas de quidditch. Además, ¡tampoco son tan buenas! —le dijo George.

—¿Que no son…? —a Oliver parecía estar a punto de darle una embolia cerebral.

—Oliver, ¿en serio crees que Katie no se daría cuenta de que Diggory sólo está con ella para informarse sobre nuestro equipo? ¿No la conoces lo suficiente como para saber que tiene la cabeza sobre los hombros? No es como si estuviésemos hablando de cualquier persona —continuó George —. Sabes que ella es tu amiga y que jamás te traicionaría con algo que sabe que es tan importante para ti.

El aludido parecía sorprendido con aquel 'nuevo' punto de vista. Estaba pensativo y sorprendido, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar ni qué decir.

—Yo he hablado con ella de esto, y realmente se gustan, no hay más. Si te hubieses parado a mirarles durante un solo segundo te habrías dado cuenta de ello —dijo Fred.

—Pero… —intentó decir Oliver.

—No hay peros que valgan. Sabes que es así, la conoces bien —le cortó George con semblante serio.

Fue precisamente ese semblante el que hizo reaccionar del todo a Oliver, que no estaba acostumbrado a que los gemelos Weasley se tomasen nada en serio. Quizá, sólo quizá, estaba un poco paranoico… Al fin y al cabo tenían razón, conocía bien a Katie y la consideraba su mejor amiga, estaba comportándose de forma injusta sin haberle dado siquiera la opción de explicarle la situación. De pronto se sintió terriblemente mal por haberle hecho daño de aquella forma.

Fred Weasley, que se había dado cuenta del cambio que se estaba produciendo dentro de su capitán, se decidió a seguir hablando entonces —¿Hablarás con ella?

—Sí… Supongo que debería… —respondió Wood rascándose la nuca como cada vez que se le presentaba algo que no tenía demasiadas ganas de hacer. Una confrontación con Katie entraba precisamente dentro de esa categoría.

—Pues tienes una oportunidad de oro ahora mismo —dijo George levantándose de la mesa.

—¿Qué? —dijo Oliver mientras sentía que dos pares de brazos lo levantaban de su sitio.

—¡Sí! Ahí mismo la tienes, saliendo del Salón de Madame Pudipié… con Diggory —hizo hincapié Fred Weasley. Los hermanos se colocaron uno a cada lado de Oliver, expectantes ante lo que podía ocurrir en ese momento. Habían tenido razón anteriormente, la suerte les estaba siendo demasiado propicia.

Oliver no decía nada, se limitó a observar cómo Diggory sujetaba la mano de Katie en la suya propia después de que esta se había puesto la cazadora que llevaba. Estaba guapísima, no era que normalmente no lo estuviera, pero se la veía feliz. No dejaba de sonreír a Diggory y hablaban tranquilamente en su camino hacia el puente de vuelta a Hogwarts. De nuevo aquella extraña puñalada en el estómago se presentaba sin avisar.

—¿Qué pasa, Wood? ¿Hay algún… problema? —preguntó Fred mirando a su hermano.

—No… —respondió el aludido.

—¿Seguro? Porque se te ha cambiado hasta la cara —dijo George volviendo a llevárselo hasta la mesa donde todavía seguían sus cervezas a medio beber.

—No será el haber visto a Katie con Diggory, ¿verdad? Porque hemos disipado todas tus dudas sobre la lealtad de nuestra Kates… ¿No es cierto? —siguió insistiendo Fred a sabiendas de que estaba llegando a un punto importante en la conversación.

—Claro, ahora que has comprendido que Katie no va a huir con todas nuestras tácticas secretas no debería molestarte que estén juntos… a no ser que haya otro motivo para ello, ¿no te parece? —continuó George. Ambos Weasley estaban sentados frente a Oliver, que estaba totalmente acorralado.

—¿Qué otro motivo podría haber para que no te hubiese gustado verles juntos, hmm? —siguió Fred Weasley implacablemente.

—Yo… Yo… Sólo pensaba… —las neuronas del cerebro de Oliver Wood estaban en plena ebullición, intentando recabar una información, una verdad que sabía que estaba enterrada en el fondo de sí mismo. ¿Por qué motivo iba a molestarle que Katie se viese con otro chico si no había ningún problema de quidditch de por medio? ¿Cómo podía sentir aquella extraña emoción que ahora mismo le embargaba por momentos? Algo parecido, muy parecido a los celos…

—Piénsalo bien, pequeño Wood… ¿No será que no te gusta que Katie esté con Diggory por otra razón muy diferente? Algo más… Emocional, como que no te guste que Katie esté con alguien que no sea… bueno, tú —terminó de decir George sintiéndose totalmente un maestro de la intriga.

—¡Qué dices! Eso… —'no puede ser' quiso continuar. Ella era Katie, su Katie, su mejor amiga, la persona con la que había compartido sus mejores y peores momentos desde que había llegado a Hogwarts, algo muy parecido a tener una hermana sin tener que aguantar todo lo que le aguantaba a su hermana de verdad.

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. ¿Cómo que no podía ser? ¿No era que la primera gran puñalada de celos había surgido en cuanto había visto aquel desafortunado beso en el Gran Comedor? Era a él y a nadie más que a él a quien deseaba ver al lado de Katie de una manera tan irracional que incluso asustaba. Fue entonces en ese instante cuando comprendió que realmente estaba muerto de celos porque Diggory ocupaba un puesto que quería sólo para él.

—Oh, Merlín… —musitó con la mirada perdida.

Fred Weasley frunció el ceño —Y se da cuenta ahora el muy cenizo…

—¡No puedo creerlo! Hermano, tenías razón, este hombre es muy denso… ¡Yo creía que por lo menos él lo habría aceptado para sí mismo! Estabas en negación total, tío —dijo George dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

—Yo… Yo… —Oliver no sabía cómo organizar sus pensamientos, se sentía como si estuviese sobre los postes de gol, a punto de caer en picado. No sabía qué decir, cómo sentirse, cómo actuar… No había estado tan confuso en toda su vida. Pero entonces le llegó un momento de iluminación —. ¡Le dije…! ¡Le dije que era mi mejor amiga! —soltó al final sintiéndose totalmente frustrado.

George puso los ojos en blanco —Eso es el beso de la muerte, Woodsy.

—¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo he podido ser tan idiota? ¡Cómo he podido no darme cuenta! —Oliver apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y se sujetó la cabeza con las manos, sintiéndose totalmente desesperado.

—Bueno… Si te sirve de consuelo es tu estado normal —le dijo George intentando 'consolarle'.

—¿Y ahora qué hago? ¿Qué hago? —preguntó Wood todavía en estado de shock.

—Lo primero que tienes que hacer es cambiar la actitud, porque aunque no te lo parezca, las tácticas que has llevado a cabo hasta ahora, aunque de manera inconsciente, no han resultado precisamente satisfactorias, ¿verdad? —siguió Fred con una sonrisa.

—Ahora lo que vamos a hacer es ir a Zonko a por nuestros… accesorios. Después volveremos a Hogwarts y ya te ayudaremos con un plan de acción —dijo George levantándose de la mesa.

Su hermano le siguió y entre ambos consiguieron levantar de su asiento a Wood, que todavía seguía murmurando como si estuviese loco. George llevó dos jarras vacías de cerveza a la barra y se llevó a Wood hacia la puerta de Las 3 Escobas.

Fred, que se había quedado un poco atrás, llevó las otras dos jarras. Extrañado, miró hacia su hermano y Oliver —¡Eh! ¿Dónde está Percy?

* * *

Oliver no podía dejar de mirar a Katie ni por un segundo durante la cena de Halloween en el castillo. Estaba sentada entre Leanne y Alicia y estaba riéndose continuamente. Le encantaba aquella sonrisa, tan sincera y perfecta que removía hasta el último recodo de su corazón. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota e ignorante?

Cada pequeño detalle conseguía sobrecogerle, desde su incesante manía de colocarse el pelo detrás de la oreja hasta cómo le brillaban los ojos cada vez que contaba alguna cosa a sus amigas. Cuando recordó sobre quién serían las cosas que les estaría contando le invadió de nuevo el desasosiego.

La chica no parecía percatarse de su escrutinio, con que se sintió a sus anchas de seguir deleitándose con ella. Sentía ganas de golpearse la cabeza contra la dura mesa de madera una y otra vez por haber sido un imbécil semejante, hasta el punto de no saber reconocer sus propios sentimientos. Quizá sus compañeros tenían razón y estaba demasiado obsesionado con el quidditch…

Antes de que terminara oficialmente la cena la perdió de vista, y en pocos minutos él mismo se perdió entre el bullicio de alumnos que volvían a sus respectivas casas. Echó a andar con Percy hasta la torre de Gryffindor, donde se encontraron con una enorme cola.

—Qué raro… —le dijo a Percy.

—¿Alguien se ha caído por ahí? —escucharon decir a otro de sus compañeros de habitación.

—Dejadme pasar, por favor —dijo Percy con su brillante insignia de Premio Anual sobre el pecho —. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? No es posible que nadie se acuerde de la contraseña. Dejadme pasar, soy el Premio Anual —decía mientras se hacía paso entre la multitud de alumnos.

Oliver aprovechó para seguirle y llegar casi hasta el cuadro de la señora gorda. Cuando llegaron hasta allí se quedaron totalmente pasmados. El cuadro estaba vacío.

—Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido —ordenó Percy con la voz algo temblorosa y aguda.

Wood sólo sabía que eso no podía significar nada bueno. En unos instantes apareció Dumbledore seguido de McGonagall, Snape y Lupin, que llegaban corriendo. Peeves también pululaba por allí. Su estómago se encogió mientras buscaba con la mirada a Katie por alguna parte, pero no conseguía encontrarla. Empezó a ponerse muy, muy nervioso.

—¿Dijo quién lo ha hecho? —escuchó que Dumbledore preguntaba a Peeves.

—Sí, señor director —respondía el poltergeist —. Se enfadó con ella porque no le permitió entrar, ¿sabe? Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable.

Entonces empezó el momento más angustioso de la vida de Oliver Wood hasta aquel momento. Se escucharon gritos de los alumnos y enseguida cundió el pánico. Sirius Black en el castillo, y él seguía sin poder encontrar a Katie.

Se abrió paso a empujones entre los aterrorizados alumnos y se encontró con Angelina —¿Has visto a Katie? —le preguntó intentando seguir entero.

—¿A Katie? No… —contestó Angelina, claramente asustada —Oliver… —a la muchacha empezó a temblarle la barbilla.

Wood siguió abriéndose paso entre la multitud mientras cientos de hipótesis se le pasaban por la cabeza. Katie se había ido antes de que terminasen todos, ¿y si había subido a la torre? ¿Y si se había encontrado con Sirius Black? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si no volvía a verla y lo último que había escuchado de él era una estupidez? ¿Y si no tenía ocasión de decirle lo que sentía por ella? Su corazón latía fuertemente en su pecho y sus manos le temblaban.

Leanne se unió a él en cuanto Angelina le dijo que no conseguían encontrar a Katie. Percy parecía estar al borde de un ataque de nervios. Los profesores arrastraban a los alumnos hacia el Gran Comedor, al parecer iban a buscar a Black.

—¡Leanne! —escuchó entonces tras de sí —. ¡Oliver! ¿Qué está pasando? —nunca antes había sentido tanto alivio como cuando vio a Katie caminar hacia ellos sana y salva, sin un solo rasguño.

Sin poder contenerse, olvidando cualquier tipo de recelo, avanzó hacia ella y la estrechó entre sus brazos como jamás había abrazado a nadie. La sostuvo con fuerza sin terminar de creerse que estaba bien, que estaba viva y estaba con él, lo podía comprobar por sí mismo. Enterró su cara en los suaves cabellos de Katie aspirando su aroma, sintiéndose afortunado de poder hacerlo una vez más. Se sintió feliz, aliviado, y sobre todo, que estaba donde tenía que estar.

Cuando al final se separó de ella le agarró el rostro con las manos —¿Estás bien? ¡Dónde estabas! ¡Black ha entrado en el castillo y casi entra en la torre de Gryffindor!

—¡Estoy bien, Oliver! ¡Estoy bien! —le dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente, intentando asegurarle que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Sin darle opción a decir nada más volvió a abrazarla, durante menos tiempo esta vez, ante la atenta mirada de Leanne. Aunque no sólo de ella, ya que, a lo lejos, Cedric Diggory observaba desde la distancia.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¡Comentadme lo que sea! El feedback es muy importante para mi en este capítulo, a todas las que comenten les regalo una piruleta!


	11. Chapter 11

Hola de nuevo! Sé que llego tardísimo! Siento haber tardado tanto, pero varias cosas se han entrometido. Una de ellas la búsqueda de trabajo, y la otra los 39 grados que he tenido durante casi toda esta semana... El resfriado me ataca implacablemente :( siento haberos hecho esperar!

El capítulo no es muy largo y es bastante transitorio pero creo que es bastante importante... espero que os guste! Va dedicado a **waanderer**, por habermelo beteado, que después de haberlo escrito con fiebre no me fiaba mucho de lo que habría salido xD. En fin, aquí os lo dejo!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Todo es mío. Ahora tengo que irme, hay un señor aquí al lado esperándome con una camisa blanca y una jeringuilla… No sé por qué. (ajajááááá, ¿a que echabais de menos mis disclaimers fuera de lo común? =P)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

_Las conversaciones siempre son peligrosas si se quiere esconder alguna cosa.__** Agatha Christie**_

Katie dejó a Leanne acurrucada entre las sábanas de su cómoda cama en la torre de Gryffindor mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia el Gran Comedor. No la culpaba, la verdad era que 'dormir' (en realidad alternar mirar al techo y cerrar los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño) en un saco de dormir colocado sobre el suelo no era lo más cómodo, así que la gran mayoría de alumnos estaban disfrutando de una merecida mañana de sueño de domingo.

Lo único de lo que la gente parecía estar hablando por los pasillos era de Sirius Black. No era para menos, lo ocurrido había sido un hecho totalmente inaudito, un preso de Azkaban colándose en la fortaleza más segura de Inglaterra. Incluso ella se había asustado. Sin embargo, durante la noche había tenido algunas más cosas en que pensar, por ejemplo el abrazo de oso que le había dado Oliver cuando se habían encontrado. No es que quisiera darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, pero había pasado de no hablarle a estrecharla entre sus brazos como… como si no quisiera volver a dejar que se fuera, y eso le hacía recordar ciertas sensaciones y sentimientos que estaba esforzándose por reprimir. Definitivamente no era bueno seguir haciéndolo, pero era lo más fácil así que suspiró y siguió adelante.

Entró en el Gran Comedor, de donde había salido hacía no demasiado tiempo, y enseguida vio a Cedric saludarla con la mano. Ella le sonrió y caminó hacia él sin mayor demora. Cuando llegó a la mesa, le dio un rápido beso y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Qué tal has dormido? —le preguntó el chico.

Katie bufó —Bueno, si quieres llamar a eso dormir… Supongo que bastante bien —Cedric le respondió con una sonrisa —. ¿Y tú? ¿Conseguiste pegar ojo?

—Habría estado más tranquilo si te hubiesen dejado dormir cerca de mí.

—Y en el mismo saco, ¿verdad? —bromeó Katie.

—Eh, yo no me habría quejado… —respondió el chico en el mismo tono que Katie.

Ella respondió con una mueca —Anda, vamos a tomarnos el desayuno, ¿quieres?

El desayuno, que según su madre era la comida más importante del día, era también la favorita de Katie. Sobre todo desde que en Hogwarts habían empezado a traer su marca preferida de cereales. Disfrutando de la comida y de la compañía, el tiempo se le pasó rapidísimo.

Antes de darse cuenta, estaba dando un paseo por los alrededores del colegio, cubiertos de nieve.

Katie bufó —Odio la nieve… —murmuró más para sí misma que para Cedric.

—¿Y eso por qué? —le preguntó él.

—¿Que por qué? —respondió Katie colocándose bien la bufanda —. Te diré por qué. Además de por las razones obvias, la nieve está fría, moja y me caigo todo el rato — la chica se resbaló en ese instante, como si fuese un capricho del destino comprobar su teoría. Gracias a Merlín, Cedric la sujetó antes de que pudiera caerse —. ¿Lo ves?

Su novio rió y aprovechó para agarrarla de la mano. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a unos bancos en el jardín que se habían librado de la nieve por los árboles que había sobre ellos.

Los dos se sentaron allí y se quedaron mirando hacia la nada, para sorpresa de Katie. La chica supuso que había algo que Cedric quería decirle, y no se equivocaba.

—Katie… ¿Qué hay entre Wood y tú?

La chica casi se quedó sin aliento al escuchar la pregunta. ¡Así que era eso!

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó antes de echarse a reír —. ¿Entre Oliver y yo? ¡Nada!

—¿En serio? Porque anoche, cuando te abrazó me pareció que…

Katie soltó otra risotada —No es nada de lo que piensas. Seguramente Wood me abrazó así porque no tenía que encontrar una cazadora sustituta para el partido del sábado —explicó. Era una pena la verdad que había en esas palabras para ella —. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte Cedric, en serio.

—No es que no te crea, porque confío en ti, pero la forma en la que te miraba…

—Te aseguro que es imposible —le cortó Katie —. Oliver tan solo se fija en el quidditch, y en nada más —la chica volvió a reír —. Se ve que no le conoces, de verdad.

Cedric pareció tranquilizarse y le dio un apretón en la mano. Ella correspondió al gesto, pero se dijo que tenía que ser del todo sincera con él.

—Verás… No voy a mentirte —comenzó a decir —. Yo he sentido algo por él durante mucho tiempo.

El semblante de Cedric se ensombreció ligeramente —¿Algo fuerte?

—Bastante, sí —respondió Katie con sinceridad.

—¿Y cuánto es mucho tiempo?

Katie sonrió apenada —Pues algo así como cinco años.

—Eso es mucho tiempo… —contestó Cedric.

—Lo sé —dijo la chica pensando que quizá estaba echando a perder su relación —. Soy una patética perdedora.

Cedric apretó aún más fuerte la mano que sostenía entre las suyas —No eres una patética perdedora —respondió Cedric comprensivamente —. ¿Has…? ¿Te has olvidado de él?

—Am… —aquí Katie tenía la opción de mentir y seguramente salvar la situación o ser sincera y quizá cargársela del todo, pero decidió decir la verdad —. Supongo que me llevará un tiempo olvidarle por completo, pero lo estoy intentando.

Los dos se sumieron en el silencio por unos instantes.

Ella lo miró a los ojos —Lo siento, debería haberte contado todo esto cuando empezamos a salir, soy una persona horrible —le dijo mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos por la desesperación.

—No seas tonta, no tienes por qué disculparte —le dijo Cedric retirándole las manos de la cara —. Agradezco que seas tan sincera conmigo.

—Cedric, yo ahora estoy contigo, de veras te digo que no tienes nada por lo que preocuparte —le dijo la chica agitadamente.

—No me preocupo, en serio —le cortó Cedric enseguida —. Verás Katie, me gustas muchísimo y estar contigo es… Increíble. Nada de esto importa siempre y cuando quieras seguir adelante conmigo.

—Claro que quiero —respondió ella con una media sonrisa.

—Pues entonces eso es todo lo que me importa —le dijo él acariciándole la cara antes de darle un suave beso en los labios.

—Gracias —dijo Katie cuando el beso se rompió —. Creo que eres demasiado bueno para ser real —le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Me lo dicen mucho —le respondió Cedric bromeando, haciendo que Katie le diese un ligero golpe en el hombro —. Anda, volvamos dentro, hace mucho frío.

Katie asintió y se dejó llevar por Cedric hasta el colegio, sin poder dejar de pensar que había algo que iba terriblemente mal.

* * *

Cuando entró en su dormitorio de la torre de Gryffindor, Leanne ya estaba despierta, leyendo una de sus revistas en la cama y mascando chicle.

—¡Eh, Katie! Empezaba a pensar que no ibas a venir —le dijo su amiga sin siquiera quitar la vista de las páginas de la revista.

Katie se paró en seco —¿Me estabas esperando? ¿Para qué? —preguntó extrañada.

—¡Cómo que para qué! Para que me dejes tus apuntes de Herbología, ¿cómo quieres que haga los deberes de Sprout si no? —respondió Leanne bajando por fin la revista.

—Claro, porque haber tomado apuntes por una vez era un trabajo excesivo para ti —le dijo ella sacando su mochila de debajo de la cama. Vio que estaba abierta y con las cosas revueltas —. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

—Bueno, es que tú no venías así que los busqué por mi cuenta —respondió su amiga casualmente.

Katie dejó la mochila sobre la cama —¿Y no podías dejarlo todo en su sitio?

—Estaba ocupada —le contestó Leanne arqueando las cejas.

Katie se sentó en la cama frente a su amiga —¿Con qué?

—Pues… Cosas —dijo Leanne encogiéndose de hombros.

La cazadora negó con la cabeza y puso los ojos en blanco —Estaban en la carpeta, por cierto. ¿No se te ha ocurrido buscar ahí?

—Obviamente —le respondió Leanne saliendo de la cama y sentándose frente a ella.

Las dos amigas rieron, pero la risa de Katie se apagó enseguida. Leanne, que era muy perceptiva, se dio cuenta enseguida.

—Eh Kates, estás un poco rara. ¿Todo va bien?

—¡Sí! Sí —Katie suspiró —. He hablado con Cedric —admitió al final.

—¡Oh! —dijo Leanne desinteresadamente —. ¿Sobre?

—Oliver —confesó Katie.

Leanne se atragantó con el chicle en ese mismo instante. Empezó a toser con fuerza mientras Katie le daba golpes en la espalda para intentar que no se ahogara. Al final consiguió expulsar el chicle hacia fuera.

Sin aliento, Leanne continuó su interrogatorio —¿Qué? ¿Sobre Oliver? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

—¡No es como si fuese mi tema de conversación favorito, Leanne! Pero nos vio abrazarnos ayer anoche y me ha preguntado, eso ha sido todo —respondió ella a la defensiva y volviendo a sentarse donde estaba antes.

—¿Y tú qué le has dicho? —siguió Leanne.

—Pues ¡qué quieres que le diga! ¡Le he dicho que he sentido algo por Oliver desde hacía mucho!

—¡Katie! —la reprendió Leanne poniéndose de pie —. ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso?

—¿Y qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Mentir?

—¡Sí! —le contestó Leanne echándole la bronca.

—¿Ah, sí? ¡Que yo sepa la mentira no es un buen elemento constitutivo para las relaciones!

—Oh, Katie, Katie, Katie… —dijo Leanne con desesperación sentándose en la cama de nuevo —. Tienes mucho que aprender sobre las relaciones.

—¡Pues que sepas que a él le ha parecido bien que se lo dijera! ¡Me ha dado las gracias por ser tan sincera y me ha besado! —contestó la chica ofendida.

Leanne la miró con los ojos como platos —¿Quieres decir que no te ha dejado?

—¡No! —protestó Katie.

—Oh… ¡Oh! —respondió Leanne sorprendida —. Vaya… Vosotros sois algo así como… ¡Maduros!

—¡A-há! —le contestó Katie sentándose encima de la cama con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. Colocó las manos alrededor de sus rodillas flexionadas y luego enterró la cabeza en su propio regazo.

Escuchó a su amiga suspirar con fuerza así que Leanne se cambió de cama y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? Hay algo más —le preguntó rodeándola con su brazo derecho.

Katie la miró —Me conoces demasiado bien para mi gusto, ¿sabes?

Su amiga respondió con un mohín —Anda… ¿Qué pasa?

—Verás… Le dije a Cedric que intento pasar página y olvidarme de Oliver, y él está de acuerdo en acompañarme en ese camino, ¿sabes? Es un chico estupendo y le adoro —la chica se quedó callada.

—¿Pero…? —la hizo continuar Leanne.

—Pero… —Katie detuvo la frase por un momento —. Leanne, lo que Oliver me hizo sentir cuando me tomó entre sus brazos, cuando me abrazó tan fuerte que casi creía que no iba a poder soltarme jamás… —se detuvo para volver a suspirar —. No he sentido eso con Cedric ni en nuestro beso más apasionado. Y eso es un hecho.

Leanne la miró y soltó una bocanada de aire —Eso no es bueno.

—Supongo que no —respondió Katie —. No es justo para Cedric, él es estupendo pero… No hay 'chispa', ¿sabes? No hay fuegos artificiales.

—Cielo, eso de la chispa es algo que ocurre muy remotamente —explicó Leanne —. No debes pensar que eso tiene que ocurrirte con cada chico con el que estás… Definitivamente a mi no me ha pasado con todos.

—Lo sé —respondió la chica —. Pero Oliver lo consigue sólo con un abrazo. Es tremendamente desconcertante.

Leanne colocó la cabeza de Katie en el hueco de su hombro y acarició su brazo —Ya lo sé… Pero tienes que centrarte en seguir adelante, Kate. Y tienes a un chico como Diggory para acompañarte en el camino, yo creo que no es una perspectiva demasiado mala.

—Es cierto —Katie sonrió —. No puedo quejarme demasiado.

—Claro que no. Con el tiempo conseguirás olvidarte de Oliver, estoy segura —le dijo acurrucándose junto a ella. Se olvidó de incluir en la frase 'me aseguraré de ello', pero pensó que sería más prudente guardarse esa parte para ella sola.

* * *

Katie volvía de uno de los entrenamientos más duros que había tenido jamás. Oliver los estrujaba sin piedad alguna, y cada vez más, según se iba acercando la fecha de su primer partido contra Slytherin. Cuando entró en la Sala Común con Angelina y Alicia se encontró con Leanne sentada en el sofá que había junto a la chimenea. Tenía la misma mirada perdida de los últimos días. Estaba muy rara, pero sólo le decía que se encontraba un poco mal aunque se negaba a ir a la enfermería.

—¡Eh, Leanne! ¿Has visto la última entrevista a la Jenny Brooks? —preguntó Alicia a sabiendas de que la chica era una ávida seguidora de Las Brujas de MacBeth.

—Claro —respondió ésta todavía algo cabizbaja —. Ya era hora de que admitiese que estaba con Jeremy.

Katie no sabía de qué banda sería cantante o batería, o bajista este último personaje mencionado, le interesaba más el estado de ánimo de su amiga.

—Leanne, ¿te encuentras bien? Estás muy callada. No te has puesto a gritar como una posesa cuando te ha llegado Corazón de Bruja esta mañana —le dijo sentándose en el butacón que había frente a ella —. ¿Estás enferma? ¿Seguro que no quieres ir a la enfermería?

—Estoy bien, de verdad, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza —mintió Leanne —. ¿Qué tal os ha ido en el entrenamiento?

—¡Oh! Ha sido muy divertido. ¿Sabes como la señora Hooch va a supervisar nuestros entrenamientos? —empezó a explicar Angelina. Cuando vio que Leanne asentía continuó su historia —. Pues digamos que Fred y George se las han arreglado para que todos le veamos las bragas… No hagas preguntas —le dijo entre risotadas.

—Además Wood no ha parado de hacerle bromitas a Katie, parece que todo vuelve a la normalidad por lo menos —añadió Alicia dejando su mochila en el suelo.

—¿Oliver bromeaba contigo, Kate? —preguntó Leanne a su amiga —. ¿Se ha roto la ley del hielo?

—Parece que sí —respondió Katie —. Es raro. No es que me queje, pero no me lo esperaba de Oliver, francamente.

—Es verdad, esperábamos que no volviese a hablarte hasta que rompieses con Diggory o algo así —admitió Angelina.

—Sí… —dijo Leanne volviendo a sumirse en su nube de pensamientos, con la mandíbula totalmente rígida por la tensión.

—Leanne, en serio, ¿te pasa algo? —insistió Katie que no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su amiga tan seria.

—No, no —Leanne se levantó de donde estaba —. Me voy a la biblioteca, tengo que hacer el trabajo de Sprout.

Y se marchó rápidamente, dejando a las tres cazadoras con un palmo de narices.

—Pues sí que tiene que estar enferma… —dijo Katie extrañada.

* * *

Leanne no estaba para nada enferma, estaba furiosa, muy furiosa. Tanto que caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts sin darse cuenta de con quién se cruzaba. Clavaba los pies en el suelo con tanta fuerza que podría haber quebrado azulejos si hubiese estado en el baño. Pero su mente estaba fija en una sola persona. Y sabía exactamente dónde podía encontrarla. Se hizo camino hasta entrar en los vestuarios de quidditch de Gryffindor y entró en el despacho de Oliver Wood sin siquiera molestarse en llamar. Se quedó mirándolo fijamente, sentado con una pluma en la mano, con los brazos en jarras.

—¡Leanne! —exclamó Wood sorprendido —. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—No, creo que la pregunta es: ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo tú? —preguntó iracunda.

Oliver, que nunca había visto así a Leanne, tragó saliva antes de responder —¿A qué te refieres?

—Sabes muy bien a qué me refiero, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. ¿Qué es lo que estás tratando de conseguir de Katie? —le preguntó acercándose al pupitre.

El capitán se levantó de su silla y la miró alucinado —Leanne, ¿qué…?

—¿Primero la abrazas y luego 'bromeas' con ella? ¿Crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pretendes? —el ataque de Leanne, implacable, estaba dejando a Oliver totalmente indefenso.

—¿Pero qué estás diciendo? ¡Yo no pretendo nada con Katie! —se defendió saliendo de detrás del pupitre.

—No mientas, Wood. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es que por fin te has dado cuenta de lo que vale? ¡Pues es demasiado tarde! —replicó Leanne acercándose a él.

—¿Demasiado tarde? ¿Demasiado tarde para qué? —preguntó Wood confuso pero dispuesto a batallar hasta el final.

—¡Para reclamarla! —Leanne parecía a punto de estrangularlo —. Mira, no sé quién te ha abierto los ojos y te ha hecho darte cuenta de lo que sea que sientes por Katie, pero desde luego ha elegido un mal momento, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo que sienta o deje de sentir por Katie no te incumbe, Leanne —le dijo Oliver empezando a enfadarse.

—¡Pues claro que me incumbe! ¡Katie ha estado enamorada de ti durante casi cinco años! Ahora ha seguido adelante, ¡Se acabó! —le gritó al final la chica.

Oliver se quedó callado, y lo mismo hizo Leanne. El chico se quedó mirándola como si hubiese visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué has dicho? —balbuceó el guardián sintiendo cómo su mente le gritaba que era un imbécil.

Leanne se mordió el labio y giró la cabeza hacia otro lado. Sabía que se había pasado, que había dicho demasiado, pero pensó que de perdidos al río —Ya me has oído —la chica observó cómo Oliver volvía a sentarse en la silla. Seguramente le había dejado KO con aquella confesión, pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse —. Ahora Katie está con Diggory, Oliver. Él la hace feliz y lo seguirá haciendo mientras tú no te entrometas.

—¿Y cómo sabes que Katie no estaría mejor conmigo? —rebatió él, confesándose también ante Leanne en cierta manera.

Leanne lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad —Si hubieses visto cuántas lágrimas ha derramado por ti, te habrías dado cuenta tú mismo.

Aquellas palabras fueron como puñales para Oliver, que se sintió más impotente que nunca en su vida.

—Piénsalo bien, Wood, piensa en qué es lo mejor para Katie —le dijo Leanne antes de darse media vuelta y marcharse, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dejó a un Oliver Wood pálido y tembloroso, pero sobre todo dolido y confuso. Aquella nueva información era, sin duda, algo sobre lo que reflexionar. Por una parte se sentía tremendamente culpable por haber hecho daño a Katie, aunque hubiese sido sin querer.

Si Katie había empezado a olvidarle seguramente lo sensato sería dejarla continuar hacerlo y perderla para siempre. Pero por encima de este pensamiento estaba algo más irracional. Se sintió defraudado. ¿Por qué Katie jamás le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué nunca había intentado aproximarse a él y decirle lo que sentía? No, directamente había supuesto que él no tendría sentimientos, al ser un nazi del quidditch, y había pasado directamente al siguiente plato del menú.

Cuál de aquellas dos emociones prevalecía sobre la otra era algo que todavía tenía que decidir.

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Qué os ha parecido? Comentad, please!


	12. Chapter 12

¡Lo siento, lo siento y mil veces lo siento! Sé que he tardado una eternidad, pero no ha sido todo culpa mia! Los amigos de telefónica decidieron tener una incidencia en mi línea de Internet y no se solucionó hasta hace un par de días, y antes de colgar quería darle un repaso al capítulo... ¡Perdón, perdón de verdad! Si alguien quiere, voy a ir un día de estos a echar huevos a la sede de telefónica xD.

En fin, gracias por vuestra paciencia y por los comentarios del capítulo anterior! Sé que descolocó a muchas, pero a su tiempo os daréis cuenta de que tenía una razón de ser. En fin, sin más rodeos os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Le he dado muchas vueltas y la verdad es que no termina de convencerme, pero bueno, si tengo que reescribirlo una vez más quizá le pida al clip ayudante del word que me corte las venas así que... ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**Disclaimer: Si algo fuese mío estaría de fiesta con el cast de la película en el Caribe con un Daiquiri en la mano. Como no lo estoy, supongo que entonces no me pertecene nada... *¡_Merde_!***

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

_Nunca se tiene la libertad de amar o de dejar de amar. __**François de La Rochefoucauld**_

—¡Eh! ¿Has visto lo lejos que ha llegado esta vez? —decía Cedric emocionado.

Katie sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco. Con lo maduro que era Cedric, era increíble que de vez en cuando sacase aquel lado infantil, pero ella desde luego no iba a quejarse. Volvió los ojos a sus deberes de Runas Antiguas y dejó a Cedric echando piedrecitas en el Lago Negro.

—¡Katie! ¿Lo has visto? ¡Eso era un cacho de tentáculo, seguro! —se jactaba Cedric con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Lo cierto era que hacía frío, pero algunas mañanas resultaban algo más cálidas que el resto del día; la primera semana de noviembre estaba anunciando ya el invierno, con las primeras nieves y, próximamente, con el Lago Negro totalmente congelado. Hasta ese momento, Cedric había decidido aprovechar para tirar piedras al lago y hacerlas saltar sobre la superficie.

Katie volvió a alzar la cabeza de su cuaderno de notas —¡Muy bien, cariño! ¡Ahora pórtate bien, juega con los demás niños y te daré chocolate después de cenar! —bromeó jugueteando con el bolígrafo entre los dedos enguantados.

—¡Ah! ¡Con que esas tenemos! —respondió Cedric —. ¡Ya verás! Cuando consiga que la piedra llegue hasta el otro lado del lago y no lo veas te arrepentirás.

—Seguramente no sepa cómo sobreponerme de algo así —replicó Katie bajándose el gorro de lana que llevaba en la cabeza.

—Años y años de terapia, ya lo verás —le contestó el chico, volviendo a su ardua tarea.

Cedric lanzó la siguiente piedra, y de pronto se alzó sobre la superficie un enorme tentáculo que volvió a caer al agua en cuestión de segundos, levantando una ola y salpicando a Cedric, que se quedó parado como un pasmarote, como si no se terminase de creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Vale… Eso ha sido genial —Katie rompió el silencio con una risotada, apartando al final su atención de los deberes que tenía en su regazo.

—¡Claro! ¡Qué más da que casi haya sido asesinado por una criatura marina! A ti lo que te importa es que ha sido 'genial' —contestó Cedric acercándose a gatas hasta ella sobre la manta para darle un corto beso.

—Cómo me conoces —respondió la chica. Le dio otro beso a su novio antes de volver a empuñar el bolígrafo y ponerse a escribir.

—¿No tienes frío? —dijo Cedric, colocando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Katie —. No hace tiempo como para quedarse parado en la calle… Y encima no me prestas atención —bromeó el chico.

—Eso díselo al capitán de la tortura —concluyó ella sin dejar de escribir —, nos programa entrenamientos dobles para el partido del sábado contra Slytherin y tengo que presentar esta redacción el lunes —se excusó en un suspiro.

Durante unos segundos reinó el silencio, pero enseguida las plumas rojas del bolígrafo volvieron a llamar la atención de Cedric.

—Me encanta… eso —dijo el chico, que todavía no sabía pronunciar muy bien la palabra —. Un día me lo tienes que regalar.

—De eso nada —contestó Katie rápidamente —. Esta es mi más preciada posesión, e irá en mi testamento.

—¿Pero me lo dejarás a mi, no? —preguntó él —. ¿Quién se lo merece más que yo?

Katie lo miró haciéndose la pensativa —Ya veremos… Tendré que pensarlo bien —observó a Cedric mirarla como un niño bueno y al final puso los ojos en blanco —. Bueeeno… Está bien, te lo dejaré a ti. Pero sólo cuando me muera, y me temo que falta mucho para eso todavía —aclaró.

—Pues entonces supongo que tendré que matarte… —le dijo Cedric con una sonrisa.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bonito! —protestó ella, bromeando —. Si esperas un par de días quizá Wood lo haga por ti.

* * *

La señora Pince había echado a Katie de la biblioteca. No era que ella fuese a quejarse ya que estaba que se caía de sueño, pero despertar de su estado soporífero entre letras e ingredientes de pociones con la estridente voz de la bibliotecaria en su oído no era su forma favorita de hacerlo.

Arrastrando la mochila de libros como buenamente podía, llegó hasta el retrato de la Dama Gorda y recitó la contraseña. Ya casi podía imaginarse metida en su cálida y cómoda cama, tapada con las mantas… Lo malo de aquello era que, con lo cansada que estaba, sabía que no iba a disfrutar de un largo sueño reparador, ya que Oliver había programado entrenamientos para las 7 de la madrugada. El equipo había intentado quejarse, pero cuando empezó con el discurso lacrimógeno de que era su última oportunidad, aceptaron solamente por conseguir que se quedase callado.

Cuando entró en la Sala Común se encontró precisamente con el motivo de sus penas. Oliver Wood estaba sentado a la mesa, con un pergamino, un libro abierto y su pluma en la mano, seguramente escribiendo tácticas de emergencia. Todo despeinado, con la corbata desatada, el cuello de la camisa abierto y con las manos llenas de manchas de tinta estaba francamente arrebatador. Agitando la cabeza, trató de alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente y se acercó, dejando la mochila sobre la mesa.

—¿Todavía trabajando? —preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas próximas a Wood.

Lo único que recibió como respuesta fue un afirmativo 'a-ha' por parte de Oliver, así que se limitó a observarle trazar las líneas de ataque en su pergamino.

—Oliver, deberías dormir. Los dos deberíamos dormir, tenemos que descansar para rendir al máximo en el entrenamiento de mañana —dijo Katie, mirando al chico fijamente.

Su única respuesta fue otro murmullo.

—Oliver… —protestó la chica —. Venga, no seas cabezota. Sabes que vamos a ganar a Slytherin, llevamos planificándolo meses. Les machacaremos —aseguró Katie intentando que Wood entrase en razón.

Como no recibió ninguna respuesta esta vez, suspiró con fuerza, casi resignándose a no conseguir absolutamente nada más de él.

—Oliver, vete a la cama. Tienes que dormir —intentó por última vez, levantándose cogiendo su mochila en un solo hombro. Iba a girarse para marcharse cuando al final Oliver le respondió.

—¿Y a ti qué más te da? —murmuró, más para sí mismo que para nadie más.

Pero Katie lo escuchó perfectamente y sintió que sus palabras rebotaban en sus oídos.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, sintiéndose confusa.

—Me has oído —respondió Wood, todavía escribiendo en el papel.

La chica decidió que no merecía la pena irse a la cama y darle vueltas y vueltas al cambio de actitud de Oliver, el cual empezaba a sospechar que tenía un serio brote de bipolaridad, así que volvió a acercarse, totalmente decidida a llegar hasta el fondo de aquel asunto esa misma noche, olvidando su cansancio.

Tomó aire y al final se decidió a afrontar las cosas, pero no podía evitar sentirse totalmente confundida —Oliver, ¿qué pasa? Creía… Creía que estábamos bien.

El chico no le respondió y siguió a su tarea, pero Katie era cabezota y lo iba a demostrar en aquel momento.

—Vamos, habla conmigo —prácticamente suplicó, acercándose más a él.

Wood se detuvo en ese mismo momento. Sin ninguna parsimonia y bruscamente dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y se encontró con los ojos de Katie, que lo miraban con una necesidad de conocer la verdad que él todavía no sabía si quería que supiese. Pero al final su temperamento pudo con la situación y desbarató cualquier plan de Oliver de ser sutil.

—De acuerdo. ¿Que estábamos bien? ¿Y por qué has pensado eso? —le dijo en un tono que Katie no le había conocido nunca.

La chica, que no se esperaba la pregunta, titubeó a la hora de contestar —Pues, yo… ¡No lo sé! ¡Volvías a estar normal y a hablar conmigo sin utilizar murmullos! ¡No como ahora! —exclamó al final.

—¿Quieres que esté como si nada cuando tú sigues por ahí con el baboso de Diggory? —respondió Wood.

Katie abrió los ojos como platos —¿Qué? —dijo apretando los puños —. ¡Creía que ya habíamos superado ese fiasco! ¡No puedo creer que sigas pensando que voy a filtrar jugadas!

—Lo que yo no puedo creer es que mi supuesta mejor amiga me haya estado mintiendo tan descaradamente durante tanto tiempo —contestó Oliver sin pensar.

Dejó a la chica todavía más confusa que antes, que se quedó unos segundos sin saber cómo reaccionar a aquello.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Yo… ¡Jamás te he mentido! ¡No podría! —le dijo totalmente desconcertada.

Observó cómo Oliver intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, parecía que iba a hablar pero volvía a cerrar la boca una y otra vez hasta que, al final, se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que estabas enamorada de mi? —preguntó finalmente.

Katie sintió que se mareaba. Que el suelo bajo sus pies se movía y que no podía respirar, la cabeza le daba vueltas y empezó a tomar aire con dificultad. No podía siquiera pestañear, y sintió que el estómago le daba vueltas y más vueltas. Jamás habría imaginado que se encontraría en aquella situación.

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó, intentando conectar ideas en su cerebro y poder expresarlas con una frase medianamente coherente, pero no lo conseguía. Sus neuronas la habían abandonado, y también su afilada lengua —. ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo sabes eso? —dijo al final con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Eso ahora no importa —respondió Wood —. Lo que importa es lo rápido que te olvidaste de todo aquello para ir a besuquearte con el santurrón de Cedric Diggory —concluyó con amargura.

—¿Rápido? —Katie sintió que la ira empezaba a templarle la mente y a permitirle razonar —. ¿Y tú qué sabrás? ¿Rápido? ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡No tienes ni idea de por lo que he pasado!

—¿Y de quién es la culpa? —respondió Wood con brusquedad.

Los dos se quedaron callados cuando una pareja de alumnos pasaron por su lado para subir a las habitaciones. Una vez hubieron pasado, la discusión volvió a sucederse.

—¡Ni siquiera te molestaste en hablar conmigo! —siseó Oliver para evitar que fueran oídos.

—¿Y de qué hubiera servido? —contestó Katie, furiosa —. ¡Si no eras capaz de sacar la nariz de los libros de quidditch! No habrías sabido de qué te estaba hablando siquiera.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —le respondió Wood, igualmente agitado —. ¡No lo sabes! ¡No sabes lo que habría sentido o dejado de sentir!

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? —preguntó la cazadora, colocando los brazos en jarras.

—¡Significa que ni siquiera te molestaste en saber si yo sentía lo mismo! ¡Simplemente corriste y te fuiste con Diggory a la primera de cambio sin pensar siquiera que quizá yo me sentía de la misma manera! —confesó al final Oliver, levantándose también de su asiento.

Katie se quedó callada unos segundos, interpretando lo que esa frase significaba. Miró a Oliver a los ojos y encontró su respuesta, sin ningún ápice de duda.

—¿Qué…? —balbuceó de nuevo —. Eso es… —la chica bufó —. No puedo creer que me hagas esto ahora.

—¿Que te haga esto? —respondió el capitán, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Sí! —le dijo Katie, airada —. ¿Tú sabes…? ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo? ¡Hace apenas dos meses habría muerto si hubieses siquiera insinuado que podías sentir lo más mínimo por mi como algo más que tu amiga! ¡Era lo único que me importaba!

Oliver sintió que su respiración también se agitaba. Sintió que le temblaban las manos y seguramente también le temblaría la voz. Tenía suerte de que la Sala Común estuviera desierta. Iba a decir algo, pero Katie lo interrumpió al momento.

—No es justo —la chica parecía abatida —. Que por fin arregle mis desastres después de suspirar por ti durante años y aparezcas para desbaratármelo todo otra vez —Katie se retiró el pelo de la cara y se frotó los ojos con suavidad —. ¿Sabes qué es lo más gracioso? Que sólo me ves de esa manera porque otro niño está jugando con tu juguete —le dijo negando con la cabeza con desesperación —. ¿Por qué lo has hecho?

La pregunta quedó en el aire. El propio Oliver no sabía cómo contestarle ya que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando Katie había empezado a salir con Diggory. Ambos se quedaron en silencio mirándose durante unos segundos hasta que Katie rompió el contacto visual y cogió su mochila de la mesa.

—Me voy a la cama —la chica echó a andar hacia las escaleras de caracol, pero se detuvo a medio camino y se volvió para mirarle —. No quiero volver a hablar contigo de nada que no tenga que ver con el equipo —y, sin más, la perdió de vista en las escaleras.

* * *

Oliver Wood dio otra vuelta en la cama por enésima vez en aquella noche. Se sentía entumecido, ajeno al mundo, como si estuviese en una burbuja, alejado del resto de personas que había en el colegio. Ni siquiera había planeado confesar a Katie que sentía algo por ella, pero ni mucho menos se habría acercado a la manera en la que lo había hecho finalmente.

Y ella parecía tan dolida… No podía dejar de pensar en sus palabras. ¿Realmente sólo le interesaba porque la tenía otra persona? Era cierto que sólo se había percatado de sus sentimientos porque la había visto con otro, pero aquello no significaba que lo que sentía no fuese válido o sincero. De hecho, según pasaban los días, sentía que se iba consolidando más y más cada vez. Aquello no podía ser un simple capricho porque otro niño le había quitado su juguete, como había dicho Katie.

Quizá Katie tenía razón, quizá lo que había hecho no era justo, pero las palabras prácticamente habían salido solas de su boca. Se arrepentía de muchas cosas, pero sobre todo de no haberlo hecho con la cabeza fría y las ideas bien planteadas. Pero ahora todo aquello no tenía remedio… Seguramente su única alternativa, dadas las últimas palabras de Katie, sería intentar seguir adelante y olvidarlo todo.

Pero de alguna manera, esa perspectiva le resultaba tremendamente dolorosa, y llenaba su estómago de desesperación y desasosiego. Tan solo hacía unos pocos días que se había dado cuenta de que algo existía en su corazón, pero ese 'algo' ya lo embargaba por completo. Sabía que era egoísta, pero era inevitable.

Lo único que lo detenía, era la idea de perder a Katie para siempre. Ya había metido la pata lo suficiente como para terminar de estropearlo y nada lo aterrorizaba más que la perspectiva de su vida sin Katie, sin su risa, su mirada, sus caricias… Pero sobre todo su amistad, sus palabras de aliento, su amabilidad y dulzura, al fin y al cabo, toda ella.

Su confusión se veía acrecentada porque, al parecer, ahora era incapaz de controlar sus sentimientos cuando ella estaba presente. Y eso era algo nuevo para él, el maníaco del control. Tendría que esforzarse al máximo, y vaya si lo haría.

* * *

Katie Bell se despertó con un tremendo dolor de cabeza el último día de entrenamiento anterior al partido contra Slytherin. No era algo inusual, ya que desde su tremenda discusión con Oliver había sido incapaz de pegar ojo más de 20 minutos seguidos en toda la noche.

Se levantó de la cama muy temprano y fue directa a la ducha. Sus músculos le gritaban pero hacía tiempo que había aprendido a ignorarlos. Miró por la ventana de la torre mientras se secaba en el cuarto de baño. Hacía un tiempo terrible, había sido así desde hacía un par de días, pero cada vez parecía empeorar aún más. Oliver, cómo no, les hacía entrenar de igual manera, sin importarle que a algunos de los integrantes de su equipo tuvieran que amputarles algunos miembros debido a congelaciones.

Cuando salió de su dormitorio, todas sus compañeras de habitación dormían, incluyendo a Leanne. A Leanne no había sido capaz de decirle lo que había ocurrido entre Oliver y ella hacía tres noches, pero sabía que su amiga era demasiado perspicaz como para no darse cuenta de que ahora ella era como un alma en pena. Las declaraciones de Oliver le habían hecho pensar demasiado en cosas en las que no le gustaba pensar. Le había hecho replantearse cosas que hasta entonces había tenido seguras, y eso le frustraba más que nada.

Harry Potter era el único miembro del equipo que estaba en el vestuario cuando ella hizo su entrada. Lo saludó con una sonrisa y abrió su taquilla para ponerse la ropa de entrenamiento. Cerró la taquilla con suavidad y se sentó en uno de los bancos, observando la ventisca ensañarse con el campo de quidditch.

—¿Una noche dura? —le preguntó el pequeño Potter antes de sentarse a su lado.

La chica sonrió —Podría decirse que sí. Una mala semana sería más adecuado —le dijo mirándole con dulzura —. Pero seguro que no es nada en comparación con lo que estás pasando tú. Tienes que agobiarte con…

—¿Los profesores que me acompañan a todas partes porque alguien quiere matarme? —le cortó Harry, sonriendo con resignación —. No es agradable, pero no es como si fuese la primera vez que alguien lo intenta, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que sí —le respondió Katie.

—¿Tienes algún problema con Wood? —se atrevió a preguntar el buscador. Ante el suspiro de Katie continuó —. Sois como uña y carne y… Hace tiempo que apenas os habláis. Bueno, hasta hace poco, pero ahora…

—Sí —la chica volvió a suspirar con fuerza —. Es… Complicado. Muy complicado.

Harry se encogió de hombros —No quiero entrometerme, pero siempre me habéis parecido muy unidos y… Bueno, según los gemelos eres la única mujer de aguantar a Wood durante más de una hora sin perder el juicio.

Aquel comentario hizo que la sonrisa de Katie se tornase agridulce y miró al joven gryffindor —Yo… Simplemente estoy muy confundida en este momento. Siento como si no le entendiera.

—Mira… Sé que soy muy joven, pero desde mi punto de vista, lo más importante es saber lo que se quiere. Una vez lo sabes… Hay que ir a por ello —le dijo el chico, intentando ayudarla.

Katie asintió —Tienes mucha razón —respondió. Vio que la puerta del vestuario se abría y que el equipo empezaba a concentrarse allí. Ella volvió su mirada hacia Harry —. ¿Cómo sabes tanto?

El aludido sonrió divertido —Bueno… Tragarme todos los culebrones que ve mi tía Petunia por las tardes tenía que servir de algo, ¿no?

Ella correspondió a su sonrisa —Gracias, Harry.

Harry Potter asintió con la cabeza y ambos volvieron a mirar por la ventana. El tiempo se estaba poniendo cada vez peor, y amenazaba tormenta.

Katie se puso a pensar en las palabras del pequeño Potter. Lo importante era saber lo que se quería e ir a por ello. Era muy cierto, pero en ese momento la chica estaba demasiado confusa como para saberlo. Su estabilidad se había roto, y no sabía cómo recuperarla.

En ese momento Oliver Wood irrumpió en el vestuario, resultando obvio que había venido corriendo. Cerró la puerta de un portazo tras de sí y trató de recuperar el aliento.

—¡No vamos a jugar contra Slytherin! —dijo, claramente enfadado —. Flint acaba de venir a verme. Vamos a jugar contra Hufflepuff.

El equipo se quedó sin hablar por unos segundos, y tan solo se escucharon algunos gritos ahogados. Sintió alguna mirada clavada en su cogote y no pudo evitar pensar que en menos de 24 horas iba a enfrentarse a su novio en el campo de quidditch…

_Mierda_.


	13. Chapter 13

Hola mis amores! Aquí estoy de nuevo! Me he dado especial prisa porque quería colgar antes de Navidad para desearos a todas unas felices fiestas! No soy muy forofa de las Navidades, de hecho me entristecen mucho xD, pero bueno, sé que no todo el mundo lo vive igual que yo así que espero que lo paséis genial y que el gordito os traiga muchos regalos! (Sé que tenía que decir algo más pero se me ha olvidado... soy así de genial xD en fin, ya me acordaré).

A las que se quejaron de capítulos cortos... aquí tenéis doce páginas de word especialmente para vosotras! jajaja. Espero que os guste el capítulo y que me dejéis algún comentario =)

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Querido Papa Noél, me pido los derechos y royalties de la saga de Harry Potter. Si no me los traes, no te molestes en venir (tengo contactos en la mafia, no me hago repsonsable de sus métodos...)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

_Un beso es un maravilloso truco diseñado por la naturaleza para quitarnos el habla cuando las palabras se vuelven superfluas. __**Ingrid Bergman**_

Katie Bell se sentó en el escalón que había entre su dormitorio y el cuarto de baño. Apoyó la cabeza en uno de los marcos de la puerta, cerró los ojos y soltó una enorme bocanada de aire que parecía que había guardado durante años. Tenía la ducha enfrente, pero estaba demasiado agarrotada como para preocuparse por el agua que le chorreaba desde el pelo y la ropa. Estaba segura de que tenía mojada incluso la ropa interior, pero no le importaba. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Después de deambular como una zombie durante por lo menos una hora por los terrenos del castillo, se había decidido a volver al dormitorio, a sabiendas de que todos los demás estarían en el gran comedor en aquel momento. Dio gracias de que Leanne parecía haber recuperado su tacto, y se había dado cuenta de que necesitaba estar sola por lo menos un rato, ya que no subía a la habitación que compartían después de verla aparecer como una sopa. Los truenos y el viento eran el perfecto acompañamiento a su ya de por sí tormentoso estado de ánimo.

La chica volvió a suspirar. Se retiró el pelo empapado de la frente. Sentía que el corazón le latía con fuerza, impidiéndole tranquilizarse por mucho que lo intentara. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, recopilar datos e intentar razonar un poco para darle sentido a su caos. ¿Cómo podía haber ocurrido todo lo que había pasado en tan pequeño margen de horas? ¿Cómo habían pasado las cosas más extrañas e insospechables una tras otra en un mismo día? Y todavía más importante, ¿qué es lo que iba a hacer ahora?

* * *

_18 horas antes_

—No puedo creer que esto vaya a pasar tan pronto —decía Cedric, que estaba sentado a su lado.

Katie se mordió el labio con una sonrisa nerviosa —Lo sé…

—Quiero decir, sabía que tarde o temprano tendríamos que enfrentarnos, pero pensaba que tendría algo más de tiempo para prepararme, ya sabes, moralmente.

La chica rió, sintiéndose cohibida. ¿Por qué? No sabría explicarlo con exactitud. Mentira, sí que lo sabía. Desde su conversación con Oliver no había podido mostrarse con Cedric tal y como ella era siempre. Sentía que tenía un enorme secreto y que, si no tenía cuidado, se le escaparía en cualquier momento.

Cedric la cogió de la mano y ella sonrió, más por cumplir que por otra cosa. Sonreír era lo último que le apetecía en ese momento. Correr, gritar y pegar a alguien eran las actividades que ostentaban los primeros puestos de su lista de cosas que le apetecían de verdad, sobre todo si podía pegar a cierto capitán de Quidditch que llevaba días sin salir de sus pensamientos.

Agitó la cabeza como para disipar esas ideas de su cabeza y le dio un apretón en la mano a Cedric, que había seguido hablando, por lo visto, de su inminente enfrentamiento deportivo.

—Cuando la Señora Hooch vino a decírmelo casi no podía creerlo… Intenté que fuese Ravenclaw, pero por lo visto ellos tenían alguna excusa ineludible.

Ella asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza y volvió su mirada hacia uno de los enormes ventanales del Gran Comedor. Estaba prácticamente de noche y el tiempo empeoraba cada vez más, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban furiosamente contra el cristal.

—Si por lo menos mañana parase de llover… —protestó el capitán de Hufflepuff.

—Yo no contaría con ello —le replicó Katie poniendo los ojos en blanco. Claro, el destino no podía ser amable y complaciente y darle unos rayos de sol durante el partido en el que se enfrentaban, literalmente, sus amores pasados y presentes. Era muy poético, hasta el tiempo se ponía de acuerdo para aguarle la fiesta.

—¿Tienes mucha presión para el partido? —preguntó el capitán.

—Oh, sí —confesó —. Creo que Oliver tiene pensado matarnos y arrastrar nuestros cadáveres hasta el Lago Negro como no ganemos —bromeó.

Cedric sonrió y pudo ver su perfecta dentadura blanca. Eso le hizo sonreír a ella.

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Katie comiéndose un barquillo que le había sobrado del postre.

El chico alzó las cejas —Bueno…

—¿Bueno? —insistió ella al ver que a Cedric parecía costarle continuar.

—Mi padre está emocionado, ya sabes, con eso de que soy prefecto y todo esto… Dice que ganar a Gryffindor sería la guinda del pastel de este curso —confesó al final Cedric. Intentando quitarle importancia al asunto se encogió de hombros y sonrió —. Ya sabes como son los padres, qué te voy a contar a ti…

—Sí, de padres histéricos se un rato, la verdad —siguió Katie. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos y al final se decidió a explorar la idea que había quedado latente —. Cuando nos presionan no siempre consiguen algo bueno para nosotros… Quizá deberías decírselo a tu padre.

—¡Oh! No, no será necesario —la tranquilizó Cedric —. Él sólo me alienta, ya sabes. Si no me hubiese gustado el quidditch no habría intentado entrar en el equipo, pero él quiere que sea el mejor en todo. Y eso es más difícil.

Katie asintió y volvió a mirar por la ventana. Sintió que suspiraba, prácticamente sin darse cuenta.

Cedric, que se percató enseguida, la miró con su media sonrisa —Estás nerviosa, ¿eh?

"_Ni te lo imaginas" _pensó mientras intentaba sonreír —Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—Deberías pedir una infusión relajante o alguna cosa así, quizá te ayude a descansar.

"_Si alguien me cortase la cabeza sería un alivio, entonces sí que podría descansar"_ pensó la chica —No me gustan las infusiones, me sientan mal.

—Pues entonces nada —le respondió Cedric, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella correspondió a su mirada. Se sintió mal, terriblemente mal. Ahí tenía a un chico estupendo, agradable, bueno y, para colmo, guapísimo que quería estar con ella, con nadie más. Pero ella tan solo sentía un enorme agujero en el estómago. Era una egoísta y una mala persona. Su ira hacia Oliver se avivó de nuevo, por su culpa se sentía confundida y extraña.

Hacía sólo unos días ella estaba feliz con su novio y tenía que llegar él a estropeárselo todo. No era justo.

Cedric le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza —Quizá deberíamos irnos a la cama. Tenemos un gran día por delante mañana.

Katie saltó de su asiento y se puso en pie para colocarse frente al chico, que le sostuvo las manos entre las suyas.

—Espero que duermas bien —le deseó antes de darle un corto beso en los labios.

Ella sonrió —Igualmente —trató de recuperar la compostura y volver a ser un poquito ella misma —. Espero que ganes tú —le dijo bromeando.

—Y yo espero que ganes tú —respondió Cedric tras una risotada.

—Yo también —contestó finalmente Katie, acercándose para dar a su novio su beso de buenas noches.

Sin una sola palabra más, la pareja se separó y marcharon cada uno por su lado. Katie tomó el camino que le llevaba a la torre de Gryffindor y, cuando pasó por delante de una de las aulas de estudio, se encontró con que Filch, el conserje, estaba hablando con la señora Pince. Hablaban bajito, casi al oído, y Katie sintió que no podía evitar la sonrisa.

Se acordó de Cedric y de su primera tarde juntos en la biblioteca y de pronto se sintió mejor. Supo que todo se iba a solucionar. Pasara lo que pasara siempre tendría a Cedric y su apoyo, él mismo se lo había dicho. Tan solo tenía que darse un poco de tiempo y todo volvería a estar bien, estaba segura.

Pero, para su desgracia, el 'coqueteo' entre Filch y la señora Pince (a la que empezaba a ver como una Casanova total) no sería la única cosa extraña que le tocaría vivir. El espectáculo no había hecho más que empezar.

* * *

_7 horas antes_

Lo primero que hizo Katie cuando se levantó de la cama aquella mañana fue mirar por la ventana del dormitorio. Quizá habría escampado, quizá hacía buen tiempo y el partido no sería un desastre. Pero su gozo terminó rápidamente en un pozo cuando observó los negros nubarrones que cubrían el cielo.

Bufó en protesta y miró hacia su cama. Sintió tremendas ganas de volver a meterse dentro, hacerse un ovillo y dormir hasta que llegase el día siguiente. Podía venir un tornado si quería y llevarse su dormitorio al mundo de Oz. Cualquier lugar sería mejor que el campo de quidditch en unas horas…

Sus compañeras de cuarto seguían dormidas. Leanne, que tenía la boca entreabierta, babeaba un poquito y eso le hizo reír. A sabiendas de que estando tan nerviosa como estaba no podría dormir más, decidió coger unos libros que había sacado de la biblioteca y devolverlos. Quizá después del partido ni se acordaría, así que se vistió y se calzó, dejando la escoba al lado de la puerta del dormitorio para luego ir a recogerla antes de desayunar.

Cuando se encontró cara a cara con la bibliotecaria reprimió una sonrisa. Le dejó los libros sobre la mesa y se dispuso a marcharse, pero una imagen se le coló por el rabillo del ojo y la mantuvo pegada al suelo.

Era Oliver, y estaba con una chica. Oliver con una chica en la biblioteca. Wood, su capitán, con una chica que parecía normal. No era una admiradora tonta, no tenía bolígrafo ni papel para que le firmara un autógrafo, ni siquiera una camiseta. Además, no tenía cara de idiota. No, era una chica normal y corriente, como ella.

Oliver conversaba con ella. Estaba agitado, eso se notaba, seguramente estaría nervioso por el partido y esa pobre chica se había encontrado en el lugar equivocado y en el momento equivocado. Sí, seguramente. Tenía que ser eso.

Prefirió no quedarse a averiguarlo y se marchó de allí tan rápido como pudo. No era sólo que le molestara que, después de haberle confesado sentir algo por ella, estuviese hablando con una chica cualquiera, que picaba, sí, pero no iba a ser una paranoica y pensar cosas extrañas.

Lo verdaderamente raro era que Oliver estuviese hablando con una chica que no fuese miembro de su equipo de quidditch. Oliver, que un día no entendió que una chica le estaba pidiendo ir a Hogsmeade con él cuando le preguntó qué iba a hacer aquel sábado de manera insinuante. Muy insinuante. Oliver tan sólo se había encogido de hombros y le había dicho que iba a diseñar tácticas, como siempre. La cara de la chica había sido todo un poema.

Sin duda era un día extraño, continuación del día extraño anterior, cuando había descubierto a Leanne gritando profusamente incongruencias a los gemelos Weasley (con los que siempre se había llevado sorprendentemente bien) o cuando había pillado a Pince hablando con Filch al oído. ¿Se había vuelto loco todo el mundo?

Un trueno ensordecedor sacudió las paredes del castillo e hizo que Katie diese un respingo del susto. Todavía faltaba un rato para que el equipo bajase a desayunar, así que decidió sentarse en uno de los butacones de la sala común de Gryffindor y robarle algún libro a alguna compañera que estuviese por allí. Cualquier cosa por distraer la mente de todo lo que se le venía encima en cuestión de horas.

_5 horas antes_

Alicia la había arrastrado de la sala común para desayunar. Katie insistía en que no podía probar bocado, su estómago estaba totalmente cerrado por los nervios, pero su amiga había insistido. No había tenido opción cuando, a los pocos minutos, Angelina se unió a la cantinela de Alicia. Se levantó y fue con ellas al comedor tan solo por no escucharlas.

Harry Potter estaba ya sentado a la mesa, comiéndose un cuenco de gachas de avena y unas tostadas. Ella le sonrió con complicidad y él le devolvió la sonrisa. Sabía que Wood había acosado al pobre Potter entre clases para darle consejos sobre su juego y se sintió extraña.

Oliver solía hacerles aquello a todos, pero esa vez ni siquiera se había acercado a ella. Se había limitado a darle órdenes, de bastante malas formas, durante los entrenamientos. Al parecer, pensaba que con eso tenía suficiente. Bueno, ella no iba a protestar por una semana pre-partido sin los ataques de nervios de Wood, pero se dio cuenta de que en cierto modo, mentalmente lo estaba haciendo. Lo había echado de menos. Pero ¿qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Pensaba una cosa pero luego hacía lo contrario? ¡Se estaba volviendo loca ella también! ¡Era contagioso!

Al final, el equipo al completo se había congregado en la mesa. Oliver fue el último, sin la chica con la que Katie le había visto en la biblioteca, y estaba inusualmente callado. El sonido de los truenos y de la lluvia chocando contra los cristales era su recordatorio de lo que les esperaba fuera. Aquel sonido junto con el del pan al masticarse, fue lo único que escucharon. El equipo de Gryffindor estaba sumergido en su mundo particular.

Cuando llegó el momento de salir, buscó a Cedric con la mirada, pero no estaba allí, ni él ni ninguno de los del equipo de Hufflepuff. Sí que divisó a Roger Davies, el capitán del equipo de Ravenclaw, el que había dado una excusa lo suficientemente convincente como para que tuviesen que jugar contra el equipo de su novio con apenas 24 horas de preaviso. Lo miró y sintió ganas de darle una excusa real para no poder jugar a base de golpes con la escoba. Maldito…

Últimamente pensaba demasiado en la violencia. Cuando acabase aquel calvario escribiría a su madre y le pediría que le mandase unos ejercicios de yoga para focalizar su ira. O quizá un saco de boxeo, todavía no se había decidido.

—¿Vamos, Katie? —le preguntó Fred, rozándole el brazo y sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar, incapaz de articular una palabra o de caminar sin arrastrar los pies. Pensó en Cedric, ¿estaría tan nervioso como ella? Seguramente no, tenía la ridícula costumbre de estar siempre tranquilo y relajado.

Una vez en el vestuario, cada uno se puso su túnica y cogió su escoba. Todos seguían en silencio, sin saber bien qué decir, exceptuando a los Weasley que tenían la misma marcha de siempre. Ellos mismos habían dicho, no hacía ni dos días, que Hufflepuff era un rival fácil de vencer. Había sido Oliver el que había dicho que Cedric había mejorado mucho el equipo y que no se lo tomasen tan a broma. Sabía que admitir aquel hecho le había debido costar bastante, sobre todo cuando ella estaba delante. Los hombres eran tan… Todavía no lo había decidido, pero no iba a terminar la frase con un adjetivo positivo, de aquello estaba segura.

El equipo miró a Wood, esperando su típica charla de hora y media anterior al partido, pero el capitán estaba callado como una tumba. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Katie y la chica sintió un chispazo de electricidad recorriendo su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Ella le hizo un gesto para que comenzase a hablar, pero Oliver sólo tragó saliva y les hizo un gesto para que siguieran hasta el campo.

El temporal arreciaba, el viento soplaba con fuerza y la lluvia no daba tregua. Les costaba avanzar a través del campo para llegar hasta el centro, y no escuchaban más que el sonido de los truenos. Antes de llegar hasta su destino, todo el equipo estaba ya empapado por completo.

Enseguida fue consciente de que se acercaba el equipo de Hufflepuff, que también avanzaba hasta el centro. El color amarillo de su túnica era inconfundible. Intentó sonreír a Cedric, pero dudaba que nadie fuese capaz de ver nada más allá de su propia nariz, así que desistió de seguir intentándolo. La señora Hooch apareció también, con su silbato colgado del cuello.

Era el momento del apretón de manos de los capitanes. Katie sintió que los pelos de su nuca se erizaban. Wood parecía tener las mismas ganas de estrecharle la mano a su novio como de revolcarse en el barro, pero lo hizo de todos modos. Cedric parecía sonreírle, pero el gesto de Oliver era totalmente serio. Ni siquiera hizo un amago de sonrisa. Katie se sintió aliviada cuando se soltaron y la señora Hooch les mandó subirse a las escobas.

El partido dio comienzo con el sonido del silbato. Katie dio la patada al suelo y se elevó con su escoba. La Nimbus de Katie osciló ante el fuerte viento y le costó acostumbrarse a hacer fuerza para que no se la llevase la corriente. Era un infierno, apenas podía ver la quaffle. La atrapó unas cuantas veces pero le costaba tanto orientarse que no sabía hacia dónde volar para marcar un gol. Aún así, consiguió marcar dos goles, pero tenía un arañazo en la mano y se había dado un golpe con alguien del equipo de Hufflepuff, no había sido capaz de discernir quién era.

Al tiempo, no sabía exactamente cuánto, escuchó un pitido cerca de ella. La señora Hooch les hacía gestos y voló hacia ella con su escoba. Wood había pedido tiempo muerto, y les llamaba para una reunión.

—¿Cuál es la puntuación? —preguntó el pequeño Potter.

—Cincuenta puntos a nuestro favor. Pero si no atrapamos la snitch, seguiremos jugando hasta la noche —le contestó Wood, sonando francamente desesperado.

—Con esto me resulta imposible —protestó Harry, quitándose las gafas.

Pero Hermione Granger bajó en ese momento de las gradas y le hizo un encantamiento a las gafas de Harry, volviéndolas impermeables al agua. Wood parecía francamente aliviado y recuperó su espíritu.

—¡Magnífico! —dijo el capitán, emocionado —. ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos a ello!

Katie lo miró alucinada. Sólo conocía a una persona que sería capaz de estar tan contento de tener que seguir empapándose durante a saber cuánto tiempo más. Puso los ojos en blanco y se subió de nuevo a su escoba. Quizá ahora Harry pudiese ver mejor, pero ella tan solo se hacía una idea de cómo iban las jugadas cuando caía algún rayo y el haz de luz le dejaba ver el campo y a los jugadores.

Tenía las manos congeladas, le temblaban tanto que apenas podía coger la escoba, y eso que llevaba guantes. Había momentos en los que tiritaba, pero aún así consiguió marcar algún gol más. Bastante impresionante, aunque fuese ella la que lo dijese.

Pero de pronto, cuando iba a interceptar un pase entre dos de los cazadores de Hufflepuff, sintió un frío diferente al que ya la invadía. Este frío venía de dentro y se introducía en su cabeza. Se sintió tremendamente desdichada y supo que algo no iba bien. Fue entonces cuando escuchó gritos. Totalmente perdida, intentó acercarse hacia el centro del campo y entonces se dio cuenta. Harry había caído.

* * *

_2 horas antes_

Todavía empapados, el equipo de Gryffindor prácticamente al completo se concentraba junto a la cama de Harry Potter en la enfermería.

—Creí que se había matado… —murmuró Angelina, con la voz temblorosa.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera se ha roto las gafas! —contestó Fred, asombrado.

Madame Pomfrey les había asegurado que Harry se pondría bien, pero todos tenían todavía el susto metido en el cuerpo. Katie sentía que todavía temblaba y era normal, todavía estaba con la ropa mojada puesta, tan sólo se habían quitado las túnicas y habían ido corriendo a la enfermería. Entre eso y el disgusto…

A los pocos minutos Harry abrió los ojos por fin y Katie sintió que un nudo se le deshacía en la garganta.

—¡Harry! —dijo Fred —. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó el buscador, incorporándose en la cama.

Katie se mordió el labio y miró a Angelina, que tenía la misma expresión de desánimo que ella. Además de encajar el golpe tenían que decírselo a Harry…

—Te caíste —le explicó Fred —. Debieron de ser… ¿cuántos? ¿Veinte metros?

—Creímos que te habías matado —añadió Alicia con un hilo de voz.

Hermione Granger dio un grito ahogado. La pobre estaba deshecha y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Pero el partido —insistió Potter —, ¿cómo acabó? ¿Se repetirá?

Todos se miraron entre sí… Habían esperado que quizá estuviese tan conmocionado que no preguntaría, pero no habían tenido tanta suerte. Katie volvió a morderse el labio y miró a Harry con pesar. Los ojos verdes del buscador se clavaron en los suyos y leyeron su expresión como si fuese un libro.

—¿No habremos… perdido? —preguntó temblorosamente.

Katie no pudo reunir fuerzas para darle la noticia. Sintió que una mueca de dolor se formaba en su rostro y volvió a mirar al chico.

—Diggory atrapó la snitch —le respondió George al final — poco después de que te cayeras. No se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cuando miró hacia atrás y te vio en el suelo, quiso que se anulara. Quería que se repitiera el partido, pero ganaron limpiamente. Incluso Wood lo ha admitido.

Sí, lo había admitido antes de marcharse cabizbajo del campo en dirección contraria a la enfermería. Huyendo del equipo, claro, y de ella.

—¿Dónde está Wood? —preguntó Harry.

—Sigue en las duchas —dijo Fred, mirando a Katie —. Parece que quiere ahogarse.

Katie bufó y se cruzó de brazos. Se quedaron unos minutos más, haciendo cálculos de qué tendría que pasar para que tuviesen una oportunidad de llegar a la final, algunos más optimistas que otros. Al final se marcharon, a sabiendas de que a Harry le quedaba todavía una noticia por conocer… Su pobre escoba, hecha pedazos por el Sauce Boxeador. Lo sentía tremendamente por él, ella misma sentía un enorme apego por su escoba, y perderla sería terrible.

Empapados y llenos de barro, se fueron a la torre de Gryffindor. Pero antes de entrar por el retrato, Fred Weasley se giró hacia ella.

—Katie, alguien debería ir a rescatar a Wood —dijo mirándola directamente a ella.

Ella abrió los ojos y pestañeó dos veces por la incredulidad del asunto —¿Y? ¿Por qué me miras a mí? ¡Ve tú! —protestó ella, intentando acercarse al retrato de la Dama Gorda.

—¿No crees que deberías ir tú? —insistió el pelirrojo, haciendo que Katie se girase para mirarlo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó airada —. ¿Por qué?

—¿Porque eres su mejor amiga, quizá? —añadió George, convirtiéndose en cómplice de su hermano.

Era cierto que no les había contado nada de lo sucedido en los últimos días, pero seguramente no serían tan idiotas como para no darse cuenta de que Wood la trataba otra vez como si fuese un trapo viejo. Se giró para pedir ayuda a Alicia y a Angelina, pero se dio cuenta de que ya habían entrado a la sala común.

—Pero… —titubeó desesperada — ¿Qué le ha pasado a eso de que el que tiene la idea es el que tiene que hacerlo? ¡Yo misma fui la demostración de aquello!

—Bueno, esa fue la excepción que confirma la regla, normalmente el que tiene la idea tiene también el derecho de endilgarle el muerto a alguien —dijo Fred sonriendo.

Katie se sintió atrapada —¡De eso nada! ¡A mí nunca me dejáis endilgarle nada a nadie! ¡Siempre me toca hacerlo todo! —protestó.

—Katie, querida… ¿Quieres estar aquí durante otros 20 minutos mientras mi hermano y yo te damos razones perfectamente racionales a la par que incomprensibles por las que deberías ir tú? Porque tenemos toda la tarde… —respondió George Weasley, colocando los brazos en jarras.

La chica iba a responder, pero apenas un ligero sonido había salido de su boca se dio cuenta de que sería inútil, así que, en su lugar, soltó un bufido —No puedo creerlo… —farfulló antes de volver a bajar las escaleras que había subido para llegar a la torre.

Los gemelos, satisfechos, dijeron la contraseña y entraron en el calor de la sala común, pero Katie caminaba hacia fuera, de nuevo hacia el campo, para buscar a Wood en los vestuarios. No tenía ningunas ganas de verle, sabía que estaría abatido, pero ese no era motivo para no asegurarse de que Harry estaba sano y salvo. ¡Como si él fuese el único que estaba decepcionado con haber perdido!

Cuando vio a Cedric que se acercaba satisfecho con la snitch en la mano, sintió que su estómago se desplazaba a sus pies. Su novio había intentado remediarlo y que repitieran el partido, pero la señora Hooch se había mostrado inamovible, había sido legal y no había repeticiones que valieran. Wood había admitido la derrota, pero sabía que debía estar que mordía por haber perdido, sobre todo contra Cedric. Ella habría deseado poder dividirse en varios pedazos para poder atender todas las situaciones, pero sabía que Harry era su prioridad y no había dudado ni un momento.

No había tenido ocasión de hablar con Cedric, pero sabía que él tampoco estaría especialmente satisfecho con cómo habían ganado. Ya tendría tiempo de lidiar con él, ahora mismo tenía que llegar hasta el vestuario y sacar a Wood por las orejas de allí después de echarle una buena bronca.

Pensó en taparse con algo, pero era una tontería, ya que estaba completamente mojada. Echó a correr hacia el vestuario para intentar remojarse lo menos posible, pero cuando llegó hasta la puerta, que estaba abierta, volvía a chorrearle el pelo.

Se agitó un poco cuando entró, y se hizo camino hasta las duchas, evitando las túnicas sucias que había tiradas por el suelo, entre otras cosas que no se atrevía a mirar siquiera, por si acaso.

La tormenta se iba alejando, y el sonido de los truenos se escuchaba cada vez más lejano, lo cual le permitió escuchar el sonido de una ducha abierta en alguna parte del vestuario. Se enfadó todavía más. El muy bobo seguía compadeciéndose cuando Harry estaba en la enfermería, convaleciente y sin escoba.

Siguió caminando hasta que llegó hasta Wood. Estaba sentado en uno de los bancos de madera que tenían para dejar las cosas. Todavía llevaba el uniforme puesto, y estaba debajo de una ducha, con la cabeza enterrada entre las piernas. Katie sintió que su enfado flaqueaba al verlo de aquella manera, pero supo que no podía permitirse ser indulgente. Tenía que frenar aquel comportamiento egoísta de una vez por todas.

Así que, cogiendo fuerzas, entró en el cubículo en el que había seis duchas colocadas paralelamente en filas de tres, pegadas a la pared de azulejo.

—Márchate —escuchó que decía Wood, sin molestarse siquiera en mirar a quién se dirigía.

Katie colocó los brazos en jarras y miró hacia el techo, pidiendo ayuda divina a quien fuese. Suspiró y se acercó más al capitán.

—Oliver, levanta de ahí por favor —le pidió en la voz más calmada que pudo sacar. Como esperaba, Wood no respondió —. Oliver, por favor, vas a coger una pulmonía, tienes que ir a secarte.

—Qué más da… —murmuró el chico, todavía en la misma posición.

La cazadora se sintió exasperada y con bastante poca paciencia —¡Oliver, no seas idiota! ¡Sal de ahí y vete a hablar con Harry! ¡Necesita que le digas que sabes que no es culpa suya y que vayas a ver que está bien! —al final levantó la voz sin poder evitarlo.

Cuando Wood tampoco le respondió, se mordió el labio por la impotencia. Sentía ganas de golpearle con el grifo de la ducha.

—¿Te acuerdas de tu buscador? ¿De Harry? ¿El que casi se mata hace un rato mientras jugábamos al quidditch? —le gritó —. ¡Ni siquiera has ido a ver si sigue vivo! ¿Qué clase de capitán eres?

—¡Obviamente uno terrible! —respondió Wood, levantándose de su asiento y encarando a Katie —. ¡Tanto que hemos perdido contra Hufflepuff! ¡Hufflepuff, que todos decíais que eran tan fácil de vencer! Algo debo estar haciendo mal, ¿no te parece?

Katie se quedó cortada unos segundos, al no esperarse una respuesta tan brusca por parte de Wood, pero tan solo le llevó unos instantes recuperarse y volver a la batalla verbal.

—¡No digas tonterías, Oliver! ¿Te das cuenta de en qué condiciones hemos jugado? ¡Y han entrado los dementores! ¡Cualquier equipo tendría dificultades para ganar con el temporal que hemos tenido!

—¡Pero no ha perdido cualquier equipo! ¡Hemos perdido nosotros! —contestó Wood, quitándose el agua que le chorreaba por la cara —. ¡Y contra Hufflepuff, nada menos!

—¡Oliver! ¡Lo dijiste tú mismo! El equipo ha mejorado mucho y…

—¡Eso da igual! —le cortó el capitán, obviamente furioso —. ¡No se merecía ganar! ¡Él ya te tiene a ti! ¿Acaso no es eso suficiente? ¿También tiene que quitarme el quidditch? —dijo mirándola fijamente —. ¿Tiene que quitarme todo lo que me importa? —siguió gritando, dando vueltas como un desesperado.

La chica se quedó totalmente de piedra. Aunque Oliver había insinuado que sentía algo por ella no lo había dicho tan abiertamente como en ese momento. No supo que decir, las palabras se le disipaban en la garganta, no conseguía pensar con claridad.

—Oliver, yo…

Pero no pudo terminar la frase. Sintió de repente el calor del contacto de los labios de Oliver con los suyos, que contrastaba con el tremendo frío que sentía. Durante unos instantes fue incapaz de reaccionar, no fue hasta que sintió las manos de Oliver en su cintura que su cerebro empezó a procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo. Oliver Wood la estaba besando, en la boca, y no era un sueño.

Eso fue lo último que recordó pensar, porque, sin pedir permiso, sus brazos se entrelazaron tras el cuello de Oliver cuando sintió la lengua del chico sobre sus labios, como pidiendo permiso. Instintivamente abrió su boca a la de Oliver, sufriendo un ataque sin tregua por parte del chico, que recorrió con su lengua cada rincón de su boca, sin darle un solo momento para respirar.

Batalló con Oliver en un beso que no era dulce, era apasionado y tórrido. La mano de Oliver empezó a recorrerle la espalda mientras la movía hasta una de las paredes de la ducha hasta que la colocó contra ella. Katie sentía que caía agua de alguna parte, pero no podía estar segura de si era agua de lluvia o de una de las duchas. Ya no era ella misma, era un ser diferente, sentía el estómago lleno de mariposas. Aquello no era una chispa, era un incendio en toda regla.

Porque Oliver Wood era tan apasionado besando como lo era a la hora de planear una jugada. La mano de Oliver acarició su mejilla y movió ligeramente su cabeza, para poder profundizar todavía más su beso. La chica se sentía totalmente prisionera de sus besos, que se interrumpían tan solo lo suficiente como para que pudiesen tomar aire. Oliver se apretó todavía más contra Katie, como si quisiese fundir su piel con la de ella.

Katie enterró, por fin, las manos en el cabello mojado de Oliver, como había deseado hacer prácticamente desde que tenía uso de razón. Aunque empapado, su pelo era suave y se deslizaba entre sus dedos con tanta perfección como jamás habría imaginado. Se escuchó a sí misma gemir cuando la mano de Oliver empezó a bajar por su cuello, sin dejar de besarla ni un solo instante. Los escalofríos se mezclaban con las oleadas de calor que sentía de repente.

Cuando Oliver se separó de ella podrían haber pasado horas, días quizá. Katie no era consciente. Pero en cuanto miró a Oliver a los ojos recordó a Cedric, a su novio que la estaría esperando para intentar animarla por la derrota que habían sufrido. Wood no era capaz de quitarle los ojos de encima, no cuando tenía los labios hinchados por sus besos. Aquello era algo por lo que merecía la pena arriesgarse a un puñetazo de Diggory.

Pero Katie notaba que estaba temblando por una razón diferente al frío, y dio un par de pasos hacia la salida, todavía sintiéndose incapaz de retirar la mirada. Tenía que irse, tenía que irse de allí cuanto antes, correr, ¡volar! Sin volver la vista atrás ni una sola vez, salió a los terrenos del castillo, donde la lluvia seguía cayendo sin parar.

Corría sin rumbo fijo. No podía ir al colegio, allí todo el equipo estaría esperándola para ir a comer. Así que deambuló sin saber adónde iba, intentando buscar un soplo de aire puro que la liberara del aroma intoxicante de Oliver. Pero en el fondo sabía que nunca podría quitarse a Oliver de su piel. En tan solo unos minutos había conseguido grabarse en ella para siempre, y aquello la asustaba más que nada.

* * *

12


	14. Chapter 14

Hola amores míos! No, no me he muerto ni me ha caído un pedrusco encima ni he dejado esta historia! Estas semanas han sido un poco complicadas anímicamente, pero ahora las cosas marchan mucho mejor, por fin he encontrado trabajo :D y como es a media jornada no me quitará tiempo para escribir, pero además me dará ánimos porque tengo algo que hacer con mi vida xD. Pero bueno, en fin, que no quiero aburriros con mis historias, espero que no vuelva a pasar el tener que dejaros tanto tiempo sin actualizar!

A otras cosas... tengo que darle las gracias a mucha gente. Para empezar a **waanderer**, que me ha aguantado en mi periodo de bloqueo como una campeona y me ha dado ánimos para seguir, espero que te guste el capítulo :) y para seguir, darles las gracias a **Jackadictas**, **Javiera-6**, **Cristina-B** y **meryal** por haberse leído los 13 capítulos del fic y llegar hasta este, que espero que también les guste, pero sobre todo a **Nerea**, que además de leérselos todos los comentó uno por uno y me hizo llegar a los 100 reviews! 100! Madre mía! Jamás pensé que llegaría hasta este punto! Gracias a todas y cada una de las personas que habéis comentado y lo habéis hecho posible, sois geniales =) Sólo espero que la espera no haya sido demasiado larga y os haya perdido por el camino T_T

En fin, ya para ir terminando, este capítulo es importante pero es de transición, aún así, espero que os guste, lo he escrito con todo mi cariño y no ha sido fácil :) Un beso para todas! Os espero en los reviews!

* * *

******Disclaimer: **Nada es mío... En serio, ¿esto sirve para algo?

* * *

**NOTA (30/01/2012):**Este capítulo está **editado** porque sinceramente no me quedé satisfecha con la escena Katie/Cedric (y por consiguiente la de Leanne/Katie). Me parece que así es mejor... Siento haceros volver atrás, pero creo que era necesario por el bien de la historia!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

_No hay disfraz que pueda largo tiempo ocultar el amor donde lo hay, ni fingirlo donde no lo hay. **François de La Rochefoucauld**_

Unos golpes secos en la lejanía despertaron a Katie de su letargo. Aunque quizá no estaban tan lejanos y sólo se lo parecía. Gruñó por lo bajo, a sabiendas de que seguramente se trataba de Leanne intentando aprovechar al máximo su bote de pasta de dientes a base de golpes contra la pared.

Se frotó los ojos con la mano derecha pero no cambió de postura. Se sentía mucho mejor, la congestión de su pecho la había abandonado ya, y el picor de su garganta era mucho más suave que los días anteriores. Aún así, esperó pacientemente a que Leanne saliese de la habitación después de posarle una mano en la frente para comprobar si tenía fiebre todavía.

No es que tuviese el deseo expreso de evitar a su mejor amiga, sino a todo el mundo. No se sentía con fuerzas de hablar con nadie, ni siquiera de pensar en nada demasiado relevante. Se incorporó en la cama y volvió a toser con fuerza. Enseguida cogió un pañuelo y colocó la almohada apoyada en la pared para poder colocarse sobre ella.

Tenía órdenes por parte de la Señora Pomfrey de quedarse en la cama por lo menos hasta el viernes, lo cual le venía de perlas para no tener que enfrentarse a la realidad en los primeros momentos. Sin embargo, según se iba acercando el día, Katie se daba cuenta de que no podría esconderse para siempre, que tendría que enfrentarse a Oliver y también a Cedric. No podía seguir contestando con monosílabos las preocupadas cartas de su novio, que parecía tremendamente preocupado por ella, lo cual no hacía más que acrecentar su enorme sentimiento de culpa.

Suspiró y se palpó la frente. No parecía tener fiebre, pero aún así no se encontraba del todo bien. Después del gran chaparrón, de la 'discusión' con Oliver y del nuevo chaparrón, era normal que hubiese terminado con gripe. Ella, que nunca se ponía enferma. Estaba segura de que era el karma por haber besado a Oliver. ¿Por qué no lo había detenido? Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida…

Lo peor era que no podía evitar revivir aquellas imágenes en su mente una y otra vez, ni tampoco que aquellas molestas mariposas revoloteasen en su estómago cada vez que lo hacía. Se tumbó por completo y empezó a gemir y dar golpes al colchón con los puños por la frustración. Su pobre garganta protestó y volvió a darle un ataque de tos. Tanteó con la mano una mesilla para buscar el frasco de poción para la tos que le había dado la Señora Pomfrey. De nuevo, el karma atacaba sin tregua.

Se tapó hasta la cabeza con la manta e intentó colocarse en alguna postura lo suficientemente cómoda como para quedarse dormida de nuevo. Intentó concentrar sus pensamientos en algo que le inspirase paz, tranquilidad… Pero no pudo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, ya que unos toques en la puerta rompieron el silencio de la habitación.

Katie volvió a incorporarse, sin saber si lo había oído de verdad o si se trataba de su imaginación. Salió de dudas cuando volvió a escuchar una nueva secuencia de golpes contra la puerta de madera del dormitorio. ¿Se habría dejado Leanne alguna cosa?

Carraspeó para aclararse la voz —¿Quién es? —preguntó la chica.

—¡Servicio de habitaciones! —escuchó que respondía alguien.

Ella, extrañada, se levantó de la cama y se colocó bien la camiseta y el pantalón de estar en casa que llevaba puestos y abrió la puerta del cuarto para encontrarse con un risueño Fred Weasley con una bandeja con comida.

La chica alzó la ceja —Pero ¿Qué…?

—¿…estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Cómo he subido? —le cortó Fred sin perder la sonrisa —. Fácil —respondió, y después dio un par de golpecitos al marco de la puerta con el mango de su escoba —. Mis pies no tocan las escaleras mágicamente encantadas, muchas gracias.

Y, acto seguido, la apartó con el codo y se abrió paso hasta dentro de la habitación de Katie, que se le quedó mirando atónita desde la puerta. El chico se hizo paso hasta su cama, haciéndosela y poniendo una especie de mantel sobre ella.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —preguntó al final, apoyándose en la dura puerta.

—¿Que qué hago? ¿No se supone que estás enferma y necesitan que te cuiden? Pues a eso he venido —le respondió el pelirrojo, como si fuese lo más normal del mundo —. Anda, ¡ven y siéntate!

Katie obedeció a regañadientes y se sentó al otro lado de la cama —¿No tienes clase? —intentó librarse, a sabiendas de que esa no sería la verdadera razón de su visita.

—Claro, pero esto es mucho más estimulante que escuchar a Binns hablar sin parar sobre las guerras de no sé quiénes, ¿no te parece? —respondió el golpeador sacando comida de una mochila y sin mirarla todavía.

—Quizá te lo pegue… —adujo ella como último cartucho.

—¡Genial! Así me libraré de las clases toda la semana que viene —contestó Fred, abriendo una cajita con azúcar para echarle en la leche.

Katie se mordió el labio y agarró la mano del gemelo que estaba sobre la cucharilla, obligándole a mirarla a los ojos.

—Vale, ¿se puede saber qué pasa? —preguntó la chica quitándole la cucharilla de la mano.

—¿Que qué pasa? ¡Nada! ¿No puedo venir de forma altruista y amable a servirte el desayuno? Una persona tan considerada, simpática y abierta como yo siempre tiene… —empezó a decir Fred Weasley, viendo cómo la mirada de Katie se transformaba al escepticismo en décimas de segundo y cruzaba los brazos —. ¿No puedo actuar de forma desinteresada? ¡Como tu primer año en Hogwarts! ¿Te acuerdas? George y yo te ayudamos a encontrar el camino hasta la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sólo por el amor de nuestro corazón, ¿es que eso no cuenta? —se defendió Fred dramáticamente.

—¡Tuve que daros un bote de grajeas a cambio! ¡Y hacer vuestros deberes de Encantamientos durante dos semanas! —protestó Katie con energía.

—Bah… ¿Y eso lo consideras un pago? —contestó Fred. Katie lo miró amenazadoramente y el pelirrojo pareció saber reconocer cuándo emprender la retirada.

—Fred… —le dijo Katie.

El gemelo dejó lo que tenía entre las manos y las puso en alto —Está bien, está bien, tú ganas.

—Hm, genial —respondió Katie mordisqueando su tortita —. ¿De qué va esto?

—Verás… —empezó Fred, cogiendo una tostada untada en mantequilla y algo rojizo que parecía mermelada —. ¡Eh! ¡Esto está buenísimo! ¿Qué le has puesto?

—Fred, ¡céntrate! —espetó Katie, poniéndose nerviosa.

—Vale, ¡vale! Qué quisquillosas estáis las mujeres por las mañanas, por Merlín…

—¡Fred! ¡Por favor! —insistió la chica levantando la voz, ocasionando un nuevo ataque de tos.

—De acuerdo… —el pelirrojo suspiró, dejando el pedazo de tostada a un lado —. Estamos… Un poco preocupados, Katie.

—¿Estamos? ¿Estamos quienes? —respondió la chica, viendo venir la tempestad.

—Pues… Ya sabes, nosotros, la panda —dijo Fred sin dar más detalles —. Estamos preocupados por ti, y por Oliver.

El nombre de Oliver hizo reaccionar al estómago de Katie y le lanzó una descarga que la puso derecha en un instante.

—Qué… No entiendo, ¿por qué? No pasa nada conmigo y Oliver —respondió ella, intentando parecer casual y metiéndose el resto de la tortita a la boca.

Fred le dedicó una media sonrisa —Pues precisamente ese es el problema —explicó poniéndose en plan psicoanalista —. Oliver y tú sois como uña y carne, tú has estado enferma toda la semana y no ha actuado como suele hacerlo, es decir, como dedicado enfermero y preocupado por su mejor amiga, o sea, tú.

Katie se hizo la tonta y empezó a mirar por la ventana, todavía masticando la tortita.

—El caso es —continuó Fred, a sabiendas de que no iba a recibir respuesta —, que nos pregunta qué tal estás, y mientras está en la Sala Común no hace más que mirar hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, además de intentar matarnos de agotamiento en los entrenamientos de quidditch, cómo no.

—¿Y? —respondió Katie al silencio que se formó cuando Fred terminó su frase.

—¿Cómo que "y"? Katie, sabemos que algo no anda bien —le dijo el chico, claramente preocupado —. ¿Qué ocurrió el día del partido? Después de que te mandásemos a hablar con él.

—¡Nada! —contestó Katie a la defensiva —. ¿Por qué iba a ocurrir nada?

—Pues porque lleváis sin hablaros el uno al otro desde entonces, por eso —dijo el golpeador, sentándose algo más ceca de ella —. Verás… Sabemos lo que Oliver siente por ti —confesó al final.

Katie abrió los ojos como platos —¿Qué? —balbuceó —. ¿Cómo…?

—Eso es lo de menos —le respondió Fred —. El caso es que sabemos lo mal que ha llevado el asunto de Diggory y tenemos miedo de que hiciera alguna estupidez… Ya sabes, aún para Oliver.

La chica se levantó de la cama —Pues, pues… —tartamudeó Katie —. ¿Quiénes sois "nosotros", si puede saberse? —se decidió al final a preguntar.

—Bueno, nosotros somos mi hermano y yo, pero hemos sido discretos, no te preocupes…

—¡Oh, claro! Porque vosotros sois el espíritu de la discreción, ¿verdad? —le dijo indignada.

—Katie, te estás desviando del tema…

—¡Me da igual! ¡Estoy cansada de que todo el mundo parezca saber cosas que sólo yo debería saber! ¿Desde cuándo sabes…. eso? ¡Desde antes que yo, desde luego! —bramó con los brazos en jarras.

Fred tomó una bocanada de aire —Es posible, pero ¿acaso importa?

La chica imitó al pelirrojo y suspiró antes de volver a sentarse en la cama.

—Escucha, no tienes que contarme lo que os pasó, lo que os dijisteis… Pero siempre hemos sabido que Oliver y tú tenéis algo especial entre ambos —le dijo Fred —. ¿No estás de acuerdo? ¿No piensas lo mismo?

—Ya no sé lo que pienso, Fred —le contestó la chica —. No sé lo que pienso, ni lo que siento, ni lo que tengo que hacer. Jamás había estado tan confusa, y es todo culpa suya. ¡Incluso mi gripe lo es! —respondió con escepticismo.

El pelirrojo rió entre dientes —Wood es capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de demostrar sus argumentos, ¿eh? Hasta de causarnos enfermedades, ¿cómo lo hará?

—No tengo ni idea —dijo Katie —. Pero me gustaría saberlo, para poder enviar toda esta confusión lejos de mí.

Fred sonrió con ternura —Yo creo que le importas muchísimo, Katie. Quizá más de lo que imaginas —le dijo, sabiendo que lo que le estaba diciendo estaba ocasionando algún tipo de reacción en la mente de la chica. Se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros —. Sinceramente, jamás le había visto así, parece un león enjaulado, dando vueltas sin parar y gruñéndole a todo el mundo.

La chica gruñó y apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Fred —No sé qué hacer, Fred…

—Para empezar tienes que salir de este cuarto… ¿No empiezas a sentir un poco de claustrofobia? Además, te echamos de menos en la vida real, y no creo que esconderte aquí eternamente vaya a solucionar nada —enunció el chico, intentando sonar un poco jocoso —. Escucha lo que te diga esa vocecita interior… Normalmente suele estar bastante acertada en sus juicios.

—Oh, sí, porque tú la escucharás mucho, ¿no? Sobre todo cuando te dice que no hagas alguna trastada —bromeó Katie.

—He aprendido a enmudecerla… No a todos nos sirve para nuestros propósitos, ¿sabes? —le contestó el chico, tras una risotada.

Katie sonrió y suspiró —Ahora seguro que te he pegado la gripe.

—Oh, no importa, con que me des tus grajeas y me hagas los deberes de encantamientos… —La chica le pegó en el hombro —. ¡Au! Vale, vale, nada de deberes…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos segundos, mirando a la nada.

—Fred —le llamó Katie, todavía ensimismada.

—¿Sí?

—Gracias —susurró la cazadora.

—De nada… Era elegir entre Historia de la Magia y esto, la elección era sencilla.

Katie rió y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

Fred carraspeó —Oye, sobre esas grajeas…

* * *

Katie estaba sentada en una de las gradas del estadio de quidditch. La Señora Pomfrey le acababa de dar el visto bueno para poder volver a las clases y salir a la calle, así que, abrigada con su bufanda más calentita, se sentó a esperar a que Cedric terminase su entrenamiento de quidditch.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado, a los pocos minutos observó cómo el capitán de Hufflepuff despedía a su equipo y se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Sintió un hormigueo en los pies y en las manos, y que el estómago se le daba la vuelta mientras correspondía como buenamente podía a la sonrisa del chico.

Se puso de pie cuando él se acercó para recibir un enorme abrazo por parte de este.

—¡Katie! ¡Por fin! Creí que la vieja bruja te retendría para siempre y que no volvería a verte nunca jamás —le dijo dándole vueltas en el aire mientras la abrazaba.

La chica sonrió —Sí… Por un momento yo también —le dijo con desánimo —. ¿Cómo has estado?

—Bien, bueno, preocupado por ti, pero por lo demás, no puedo quejarme —respondió Cedric, sosteniéndole la mano entre las suyas.

Katie bufó, ¿por qué tenía que poner las cosas tan difíciles y ser tan adorable? En ese instante, Cedric se inclinó para besarla en los labios, y ella no pudo evitar apartarse mientras sentía una oleada de pánico.

El chico la miró extrañado y claramente confuso —Katie… ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella correspondió a su mirada —Tenemos que hablar, Cedric —le dijo sentándose en las gradas de nuevo.

Cedric, preocupado, se sentó al lado de su novia —¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿No te encuentras bien? ¿Te ha dicho algo la Señora Pomfrey? —preguntó atropelladamente.

Katie negó con la cabeza —No, no es nada de eso, estoy perfectamente —le dijo intentando reunir fuerzas para hacer lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué ocurre? Me estás asustando…

La chica ahogó un sollozo y se decidió a mirarle a los ojos —Cedric…

—¿Tiene que ver con el partido del sábado? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo por eso? Sé que no fue algo ideal, pero intenté hablar con la señora Hooch y…

—No, no —le cortó ella bajando la mirada —. Cedric, yo… Creo que no podemos seguir saliendo juntos.

Cedric se quedó mirándola paralizado —¿Qué…?

—Lo siento, de verdad —balbuceó Katie, nerviosa —. Eres un chico estupendo, has sido muy bueno conmigo, en realidad no tengo nada de lo que quejarme…

—¿No…? Katie, no lo comprendo, creía que estábamos bien, creía que… —murmuró Cedric intentando encontrar algo de cordura en la situación.

—Esto no es culpa tuya, Cedric. Te dije… Te dije que estaba intentando olvidar a una persona pero sé que no podré hacerlo, al menos por ahora… —intentó explicarse ella.

—¿Es por eso? ¿Por Wood? —le preguntó Cedric.

—No, no es por Wood, es por mí —le aseguró ella, sujetándole las manos —. No puedo seguir estando contigo sabiendo que siento algo por otra persona, ¿lo entiendes? Sería como estar usándote y…

Cedric se levantó de la grada —¡Pero eso no me importa, Katie! ¡Te dije que no me importaba, que estaría ahí para ti todo el tiempo que hiciese falta! ¡Úsame, Katie! ¡No me importa!

—¡Pero a mi sí que me importa! —respondió ella alzándose también —. Eres demasiado bueno para utilizarte de esa forma, ¿no te das cuenta? ¡Te mereces más! ¡Mucho más que alguien como yo! Te aprecio demasiado como para hacerte esto, no sería justo para ti.

El chico pareció quedarse sin palabras ante los argumentos de la Gryffindor, que se mordió el labio para evitar que temblase.

—¡Eso me da igual! —empezó a decir Cedric, enojado.

—Lo sé —le cortó ella con la voz entrecortada —. Pero te mereces a alguien para el cual lo seas todo, sin concesiones de ningún tipo, te lo mereces porque eres una buena persona, y un novio increíble.

—Pero no para ti —respondió el chico con rabia.

Ella intentó justificarse —Nada de esto es culpa tuya, pero yo…

Ambos se miraron durante unos segundos sin decirse nada el uno al otro. Finalmente Cedric rompió el silencio.

—Parece que ya has tomado la decisión por los dos así que no creo que quede nada más que decir —dijo el capitán, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

—Cedric… —balbuceó Katie.

—No —cortó él —. No. Digas lo que digas seguiré aquí. No voy a moverme, esperaré lo que haga falta. Sé lo que vales y sé que merece la pena —el chico respiró hondo —. Si Wood es tan idiota como para dejarte escapar, estaré aquí. Si él no es capaz de hacerte feliz… —insistió mirándola fijamente.

Después de ello asintió con la cabeza como para reforzar su frase, y se marchó, dejando a Katie observando el camino que había recorrido, sintiéndose de pronto vacía y hueca.

* * *

Pasadas un par de horas, Katie volvió a la Sala Común de Gryffindor, donde su amiga Leanne estaba esperándola expectante. En cuanto la vio entrar, dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo e hizo sitio para que su amiga se sentase a su lado.

—¿Lo has hecho? —le preguntó cuando se hubo sentado.

Katie asintió con la cabeza y luego la apoyó sobre el respaldo de la confortable butaca.

— Y, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Hablarás con Wood?

—No lo sé —respondió Katie —. Creo que no sabría qué decirle, ni cómo actuar, por ahora. Necesito algo de tiempo para pensar, ¿sabes?

—Claro —asintió Leanne, comprendiendo la angustia de su amiga —. ¿Le has contado lo que pasó con Wood?

—No, aunque Oliver no me hubiera besado, habría tenido que hacer esto. El beso tan solo fue el desencadenante, creo que sólo habría servido para hacerle más daño… y Dios sabe que ya le he hecho suficiente. Sólo habría servido para aliviar mi conciencia, me merezco tener que vivir con ello.

—Cielo… No has matado a nadie, ¿sabes? —le dijo la chica, intentando consolar a su amiga —. Tenías que hacer esto, tu corazón no estaba en esa relación.

—Lo sé, de verdad que lo sé —respondió Katie —. Pero todavía estoy enfadada con Oliver por cómo se comportó con todo esto, y creo que necesito un poco de tiempo para mí, para descubrir qué es lo que quiero.

Leanne sonrió —¿Y no quieres otro beso como ese? Por lo que me dijiste fue increíble…

—Sí que lo fue —admitió Katie —. Pero es precisamente lo que más odio, que Oliver haya podido conseguir que me sienta así sin proponérselo.

—¿Saltaron chispas? —preguntó Leanne, curiosa.

—Más bien fuegos artificiales —le respondió Katie con un suspiro —. Pero eso sigue sin decirme nada, quizá le gustara a Oliver, pero puede que sólo fuese porque estaba con Cedric, porque alguien estaba tocando sus 'cosas'. Ahora que no tiene que ponerse territorial quizá no sienta lo mismo.

—Deberías hablar con él, saber qué es lo que pasa de verdad y salir de dudas de una vez — le aconsejó Leanne.

—Eso es más fácil de decir que de hacer —dijo Katie.

Las dos chicas permanecieron en silencio mirándose la una a la otra.

—¿Sigues enamorada de él? —se atrevió a preguntar al final Leanne.

Katie respiró hondo y soltó una enorme bocanada de aire —Sí… Creo que de eso es de lo único que estoy segura. Pero lo cierto es que no logro comprender por qué.

—No siempre se comprenden las decisiones del corazón, cariño —le dijo Leanne, acariciando su pelo con cariño —. Pero hay que aprender a aceptarlas y actuar en consecuencia.

—Sí, y ese es el problema —contestó Katie —. No sé a consecuencia de qué actuar, no sé a qué atenerme ni qué puedo esperar. Lo único que sé es que a Cedric le ha tocado bailar con la más fea.

—No digas eso… Tú eres la chica más guapa que conozco —bromeó Leanne —. ¿Estás bien?

Su amiga rió —No —le dijo —. Pero lo estaré.

—¿Lo entiendes, Oliver? —escuchar su nombre le hizo salir de su ensimismamiento y mirar a su interlocutora.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, confuso.

—No importa —contestó la chica con una sonrisa fingida —. ¿Con la cabeza en el quidditch otra vez? —le preguntó con la misma sonrisita.

—Sssí… Supongo —en realidad, nada más lejos. Estaba pensando en cierta cazadora rubia que hacía días y días que no conseguía sacarse de la cabeza. ¿Por qué la había besado? Ahora sabía lo que se estaba perdiendo y era pura tortura.

—El caso es que estoy segura de que podríamos hacerlo en la biblioteca —escuchó que terminaba Allison, su compañera de clase.

—¿Hacer? ¿El qué? —le preguntó a la chica.

—¿Cómo que el qué? ¡Pues el trabajo de McGonagall, por supuesto! Chico, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza hoy? —le gritó ella con aquella voz estridente que tenía. O quizá es que no era tan suave como la de Katie…

—Ah, sí claro, en la biblioteca —le dijo Oliver. Francamente, pensó, parecía un poco retrasado con aquellas respuestas estúpidas que le estaba dando.

—Creo que te has golpeado demasiadas veces con la quífel en la cabeza… —se quejó Allison, echando a andar hacia la biblioteca.

—La quaffle —le corrigió él.

—Lo que sea —respondió la chica, obviamente con cosas más importantes en las que pensar —. Oye, Oliver… Había pensado que quizá tú y yo podríamos ir juntos a la próxima excursión a Hogsmeade, ¿qué te parece? Sería divertido, ¿verdad?

Oliver se quedó planchado en el sitio. ¿Ir con ella a Hogsmeade? ¿A qué? Podría decirse que Allison era guapa de una forma ordinaria… Pero realmente no sentía ningunas ganas de salir con ella a solas.

—Emm… Yo… —realmente debía de parecer retrasado, ni él mismo sabía qué era lo que le estaba pasando, pero era totalmente incapaz de mantener la concentración.

—Bueno, no te preocupes, ya tendrás tiempo para pensarlo, ¿eh? Ahora vamos al fondo de la biblioteca a buscar los libros de animagos —le cortó Allison, tomando las riendas de la conversación.

—¿Al fondo? Pero si los libros de transformaciones están a la derecha, justo al frente —le dijo él.

—Oh, no. Ahora los han cambiado de sitio y están detrás —rebatió la chica, con aquel tono irritante de nuevo.

—No estoy seguro de eso… Creo que ayer fui a mirar y que estaban donde siempre —siguió insistiendo él, sin saber si era por el propio ego o por ganarle una discusión a alguien que no sabía que al quiddith se jugaba con una quaffle.

Allison soltó un bufido de superioridad y caminó más rápido hasta llegar a donde estaban los libros de animagos según Oliver. Cuando observó que allí no había ninguno de los libros que les hacían falta, se giró hacia Wood con los brazos en jarras.

—No están aquí, ¿ves? ¡Te lo dije! —espetó la chica antes de irse a las estanterías que ella había mencionado antes.

Pero Oliver se quedó en su sitio, parado, sin poder evitar pensar en cierta chica que le había dicho que ella no era de las que decían 'te lo dije'. Se dio cuenta de que ninguna chica podría parecérsele nunca, y supo en ese mismo instante, que tenía que hacer algo para conseguirla, o jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo.

* * *

¿qué tal? ¿bien? ¿mal? ¿lo odiáis? ¿lo amáis? ¡Dejad un comentario! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

Uf... Vale, demasiado tiempo sin colgar capítulo, lo sé... soy un desastre! Pero lo cierto es que he estado bastante atareada con mi nuevo trabajo (que me encanta, por cierto!) y no he tenido apenas tiempo para parar, pero bueno, aquí os traigo el siguiente por fin! Es corto pero intenso y espero que os guste.

Antes de dejaros con él, voy a aprovechar y comentaros que tengo una cosa maravillosa llamada **twitter**, y que si queréis seguir los avances de los capítulos (que suelo poner como van) y ver si me he muerto y esas cosas y por eso he dejado de colgar, me followeéis. Mi usuario es 'noturlovemonkey' (sin YOur porque no me dejaba meter tantos caracteres e_e maldito), disponible para todas vosotras.

Ya sin más dilación, os dejo con este capítulo, inspirado en gran parte por la canción de _Switchfoot, **I Dare You To Move**_. Bajárosla si no la conocéis, os la recomiendo =)

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Aún no... T_T ¿Por qué?

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

_El amor es una maravillosa flor, pero es necesario tener el valor de ir a buscarla al borde de un horrible precipicio. __**Stendhal**_

—¡Hola Oliver! ¿Tienes un momento?

Oliver Wood levantó la vista de su mesa en la pequeña oficina del vestuario de quidditch de Gryffindor. Se encontró con Carl Matthews, uno de los jugadores del equipo de Ravenclaw asomado a su puerta.

—Claro que sí Carl, pasa.

Aunque él era bastante reacio a las relaciones entre equipos, Carl había sido su vecino cuando eran pequeños y habían jugado juntos desde que eran pequeños. Ni siquiera el pertenecer a equipos diferentes dentro de Hogwarts había hecho que dejase de llevarse bien con él.

—¿No tenéis entrenamiento ahora? —le preguntó al Ravenclaw cuando se sentó frente a él.

—Oh, sí, ahora mismo voy para allá, sólo me he pasado para ver si podías dejarme aquel manual del que te hablé el otro día —le dijo su amigo, repantingado en la cómo silla mullida.

—¿Te refieres al de las reglas de quidditch? —preguntó Oliver, buscando entre sus montones de hojas el libro que estaría enterrado en algún lugar de su mesa.

—Sí, exactamente.

Carl le dejó buscarlo hasta que dio con él y se lo ofreció. El chico lo cogió y se lo guardó en su mochila.

—Lo quiero de vuelta, ¿eh? Pero todo sea por que ganéis el próximo partido.

—¿Contra Hufflepuff? Supongo que lo haremos, todo sea por el nuevo calendario de entrenamientos que nos ha planificado Davies…

El capitán miró a su amigo extrañado —¿Tenéis una nueva planificación? ¿Y eso?

—Roger, que se ha asustado con lo que os pasó a vosotros y quiere asegurarse de que no ocurra —le explicó Carl —. Ha reservado el campo durante toda esta semana.

—Oh… —Wood cogió de nuevo su pluma e iba a seguir escribiendo cuando se le ocurrió algo —. ¿Toda la semana? ¿Y Hufflepuff no va a entrenar?

Carl gruñó con sorna —Pues parece ser que no. El señor capitán parece no estar de humor para ello esta semana.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Después de habernos ganado no está de humor para entrenar? —preguntó Oliver, extrañadísimo.

Su amigo se quedó un poco cortado y sin saber qué contestar durante unos segundos. Se quedó mirándolo serio y al final se decidió a hablar —Eh… ¿Es que no te has enterado?

—¿Enterarme de qué? —dijo Wood cada vez más intrigado.

—Pues… Diggory lo ha dejado con su novia no hace mucho… Ella es amiga tuya, ¿no? Esa chica… Katie Bell —explicó Carl —. Creía que lo sabrías, ¿no juega en el equipo?

—Sí, lo hace —dijo Oliver con un hilo de voz mientras se apoyaba en el respaldo de su silla.

—Bueno, pues eso es lo que hay. Gracias por el libro Woody, nos vemos pronto —y, con un gesto de la mano, se marchó de la oficina de Oliver, dejando al capitán todavía en un estado de shock.

¿Katie y Diggory lo habían dejado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Y por qué él no sabía nada de eso? ¡Nadie se lo había contado! ¡Y seguro que al menos las chicas del equipo lo sabían! ¿Habría tenido su beso con Katie algo que ver con ello? ¿Aquel maravilloso beso en el que no podía dejar de pensar y que le impedía concentrarse en el quidditch? ¿Se habría sentido ella igual de cautivada que él?

Era ridículo, eso era lo que había querido desde que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos por Katie y sin embargo ahora no sabía cómo actuar, cómo dirigirse a Katie ni qué hacer en ningún sentido de la palabra. Sólo sabía que su corazón se había saltado un latido porque había un nuevo sentimiento dentro de él, la esperanza. Esperanza de que quizá Katie lo hubiese hecho porque todavía seguía enamorada de él, esperanza de que todavía no lo hubiese echado todo a perder, esperanza de que todavía tuviesen un futuro juntos.

* * *

Sin embargo, toda esa esperanza no ayudó a Oliver Wood a recomponerse durante el transcurso de la semana siguiente. Veía a Katie durante los entrenamientos de quidditch, pero no se atrevía a acercarse ni a decirle nada porque siempre que parecía que iban a quedarse a solas ella le rehuía y se escapaba a la torre de Gryffindor.

Se sentía bastante impotente, pero tampoco quería forzar las cosas si realmente Katie no quería volver a saber nada de él. Al fin y al cabo, en su última conversación coherente, ella le pidió que no volviese a hablar con ella si lo que tenía que decirle no tenía que ver con el equipo.

Pero, ¿cómo evitarlo? Ahora que entendía el alcance de lo que sentía por Katie veía muchísimas cosas por las que cualquier hombre que se preciase pudiese enamorarse de Katie y tratarla mucho mejor de lo que había hecho él y, por lo tanto, apartarla de su lado para siempre, y sólo ese pensamiento ya servía para que sintiese la necesidad de apretar los puños y pegarle a alguien.

Aún así, mantuvo su distancia porque, sobre todo, no quería incomodar a Katie de ninguna manera. Al fin y al cabo, estaba superando una ruptura y tenía todo el derecho a estar enfadada con él. Hasta él estaba enfadado con sí mismo por haber sido tan imbécil y ciego durante tanto tiempo y por cómo había manejado las cosas hasta ahora. Así que se mantuvo a distancia aunque aquello lo estuviese matando lentamente.

Suponía que aquello funcionaba así, la felicidad y el bienestar de la otra persona se debían anteponer a los propios, ¿no? Así que quizá tenía que esperar a que viese que Katie se sentía mejor para abordarla y hablar con ella. En eso pensaba en su camino hasta el despacho de la señora Hooch, que estaba repartiendo los horarios revisados de entrenamientos de quidditch.

Su sobresalto fue máximo cuando, sentado frente a la puerta esperando para lo mismo, se encontró con Cedric Diggory. Por un momento se quedó paralizado, después se recuperó rápidamente de la impresión y se sentó en la única silla que había libre, situada justamente al lado de Diggory.

—Diggory… —saludó mientras se sentaba a su lado, colocando su mochila llena de libros sobre su regazo.

—Wood… —respondió el capitán de Hufflepuff.

La tensión acumulada entre ellos desde el fatídico partido se mantenía en el aire, y era tan densa que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

Por unos instantes ambos capitanes se quedaron en silencio, mirando absurdamente concentrados a la pared que tenían frente a ellos. Se escuchaba algún carraspeo y alguna respiración fuerte, pero ninguno de los dos decía nada.

—Oye Wood, quiero que sepas que siento mucho la manera en que terminó el partido del otro día, sé que… —se decidió a empezar Diggory, girándose hacia su rival.

Oliver, que en el fondo sabía que había sido algo justo (aunque no ideal, desde luego), tuvo que resignarse y cortar lo que estaba diciendo —No tienes nada por lo que disculparte, Diggory. Ganasteis limpiamente. Así se lo dije a la Señora Hooch.

—Aún así —rebatió Cedric —, no me pareció justo. Tenía que haberse repetido el partido.

Wood, con una media sonrisa, le respondió —Ahora eso ya no importa, así que no le des más vueltas.

Diggory asintió con la cabeza y ambos volvieron a la situación previa, mirando a la pared que no tenía nada de especial salvo un par de telarañas en lo alto y algunas piedras un poco rajadas. Pese a ello, ambos la miraban como si se tratase de una obra de arte en la que había que fijarse con gran concentración para encontrar los detalles más importantes.

—¿Has…? —titubeó Diggory —. ¿Has hablado algo con Katie? ¿Sabes cómo está? —le preguntó al final, notándose lo que le costaba hablar del tema con él.

Oliver lo miró, sorprendido de que hubiese sacado el tema —Pues… La verdad es que no lo sé —admitió, sin saber bien por qué.

—Oh… —contestó el capitán de Hufflepuff, claramente confuso y sin saber qué contestar.

El silencio no se mantuvo durante mucho tiempo, ya que Diggory parecía haber encontrado por fin un hilo que seguir.

—Wood, ¿eres imbécil? —le preguntó totalmente serio.

Oliver, que se quedó lívido, lo miró con asombro —¿Cómo dices?

—¡Me has oído! Te tenía por maníaco, un poco histérico y totalmente como un cencerro, pero jamás te había tenido por un redomado imbécil que deja escapar las oportunidades cuando las tiene delante —concluyó Cedric, hablando como si por fin hubiese encontrado la teoría válida que explicaba el funcionamiento del universo.

Por su parte, Oliver Wood seguía mirándolo con los ojos como platos — ¿Pero qué demonios…?

—No te hagas el tonto, Wood —le cortó Cedric, girándose totalmente hacia él —. ¿Realmente crees que Katie va a esperar eternamente? ¿Crees que va a seguir queriéndote para siempre? ¿Que no aparecerá un tío con menos escrúpulos que se de cuenta de lo mucho que vale y no la alejará de ti para siempre?

Ahora sí que el cerebro de Oliver se había parado por completo. Ni por asomo se hubiese esperado un arranque así por parte de su directo rival por el cariño de Katie, y mucho menos un discurso con tanto énfasis en el que, al parecer, él era el imbécil.

—No sé qué…

—Pues claro que lo sabes —continuó Diggory —, a no ser que realmente seas imbécil. Ella y yo estábamos bien juntos, la habría querido y protegido siempre, habría sido lo primero para mí y ella lo sabía. Aún así, ella te quería a ti y lo prefirió a todo lo que yo podía ofrecerle. ¿Sabes cuántas veces se encuentra un amor así? ¿Lo sabes? —siguió diciendo el Hufflepuff, claramente irritado con Oliver.

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan, Wood —Cedric parecía dispuesto a no dejar decir nada a Oliver hasta que hubiese terminado su disertación —. Katie es única y te quiere por encima de todas las cosas. Yo me sentiría terriblemente afortunado de tener a alguien que me amara así, y desde luego no la dejaría escapar jamás. Si el miedo que puedas estar sintiendo por sincerarte con ella puede siquiera equipararse con un amor como ese, es que entonces no te la mereces, y en ese caso no pararé hasta hacérselo ver a Katie y conseguir que vuelva conmigo de una forma u otra.

La Señora Hooch eligió precisamente ese momento para abrir la puerta acompañada de Roger Davies, que salía de su estudio con una copia del horario en la mano. Se encontró con un Cedric Diggory ciertamente acalorado y un Oliver Wood cuyos ojos estaban abiertos casi más allá de sus órbitas.

La mujer carraspeó para ver si así conseguía la atención de los capitanes.

—Em… Diggory, ya puedes pasar.

Cedric se levantó y caminó hacia la puerta de la oficina de la señora Hooch cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejando dentro a un traspuesto Oliver, que todavía no podía creer que los últimos 10 minutos hubiesen sido reales.

Su mente procesaba rápidamente las palabras que había escuchado decir a Cedric Diggory, ¿era posible? ¿Podía su miedo ser el responsable de que estuviese manteniendo la distancia y no su sentido común como se repetía a sí mismo? De pronto una inquietud terrible le invadió y supo que Diggory tenía toda la razón, que se estaba engañando a sí mismo y que realmente se estaba comportando como un imbécil.

Sin esperar a su cita con la Señora Hooch, se levantó enseguida y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo, sin saber a dónde se dirigía pero sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder.

* * *

Katie Bell estaba sentada tranquilamente en una de las sillas de la biblioteca. Se había colocado estratégicamente en una de las mesas más apartadas que había allí, para evitar cualquier mirada de soslayo. Al parecer, su ruptura con Cedric era ya de conocimiento público para todo el colegio y la gente no dejaba de mirarla cada vez que pasaba por su lado, más o menos como le pasó cuando empezó a salir con él. Se sentía frustrada, aunque el nivel de miradas había descendido considerablemente durante la semana.

Ahora mismo intentaba concentrarse en los deberes de Snape para aquella semana; sólo escuchaba el rasgar del bolígrafo en el pergamino que debía entregar sobre los errores comunes en la realización de pociones curativas.

Hacía algo más de una semana desde que había tomado la táctica de evitar a Oliver siempre que pudiera. Tan solo lo veía durante los entrenamientos del equipo y alguna vez en la torre de Gryffindor, pero siempre se escabullía rápidamente, por si acaso. ¿Por qué lo hacía? Pues ya no estaba segura, era un comportamiento infantil y cobarde, muy poco propio de ella.

Y lo cierto era que no le gustaba nada. Echaba de menos a Oliver a su lado, siempre había sido uno de sus mejores amigos y notaba su falta enormemente. Seguía molesta con él, pero ya se encontraba terriblemente cansada de estar enfadada. No quería seguir estándolo, pero todavía tenía sus reservas sobre él.

No se veía lista para afrontar lo ocurrido, no sabía cómo tratarle ahora que él sabía lo que ella sentía, y más aún después de todo lo que había pasado posteriormente. ¿Cómo podía saber cómo debía actuar ahora? Se sentía confusa e insegura. Pese a todo, se dijo a sí misma que sería fuerte y que afrontaría la situación cuando se sintiese preparada.

Todo aquello lo reprimía dedicándose como nunca a sus estudios. No dejaba un solo trabajo sin hacer el día que se lo mandaban, lo llevaba todo dolorosamente al día, tanto que hasta Leanne había desistido en seguirle el ritmo.

Estaba escribiendo las conclusiones de su trabajo cuando sintió una sombra que se colocaba detrás de ella y tapaba la luz de su hoja de pergamino. Alzó la cabeza y se encontró con el responsable de sus quebraderos de cabeza, observándola con atención con aquellos profundos ojos castaños. Como de costumbre, su estómago se encogió ante la mirada de Oliver, y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para recordar que estaba enfada con él y no tenía que hablarle.

Pensó que quizá debía recoger sus cosas corriendo y escapar como llevaba haciendo los últimos días, pero pensó que esa estrategia tenía pocas probabilidades de llevarse a cabo con éxito, dado que Oliver estaba obstruyéndole su vía de escape. Así que volvió la mirada a su pergamino y siguió escribiendo como si nada.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —le escuchó preguntar a su espalda.

Sin inmutarse, siguió escribiendo —Es un país libre —respondió con desgana.

No hizo falta que dijese más, Oliver se sentó a su lado con las piernas hacia fuera de la mesa. Pero ella no se movió, siguió escribiendo como si él no estuviese allí, aunque le costaba más de lo que habría imaginado.

—Supongo que tienes todo el derecho a no querer hablarme —dijo Wood.

Ella tan solo respondió con un bufido de afirmación mientras sentía que le temblaba la mano que sostenía el bolígrafo. La agarró con más fuerza para intentar que el chico no se diese cuenta.

—Verás, Katie, lo siento muchísimo, he sido un cretino durante todo este tiempo y debí ser muchísimo más considerado contigo y darme cuenta y… —el chico parecía no ponerse de acuerdo en qué decir o cómo decirlo.

Tomó aire y tragó saliva. A sabiendas de que tenía que decir lo que tenía que decir, se decidió a ser lo más directo posible y no dejarse nada en el tintero, pero la actitud distante de Katie no le estaba ayudando nada. Seguía actuando como si no estuviese allí.

—Siento haber sido un imbécil y no haberme dado cuenta de lo que tenía a mi lado hasta que te decidiste a seguir adelante y salir con otro, siento haberte hecho pasar por todo lo que te he hecho pasar sin darme cuenta siquiera y… Luego fui demasiado egoísta como para dejar que te escapases de entre mis dedos sin luchar, si te he hecho daño mientras lo hacía te pido disculpas, de verdad.

Katie dejó de escribir y se quedó mirando al frente. No era la reacción que esperaba pero por lo menos era una reacción.

—Y sé que seguramente no debería haberte besado el otro día, pero francamente no me arrepiento de ello. No puedo arrepentirme de algo que me hizo sentir tan bien —confesó Oliver, dándose cuenta de que lo que estaba diciendo no le hacía a Katie sentirse indiferente, notaba cómo le costaba respirar cuando se lo estaba diciendo.

Se sentía tentado de acariciar la mejilla de la chica, pero no sabía si quizá sería pasarse de la raya y no quería ofender a Katie ni hacerle más daño de ningún modo, así que es contuvo.

Esperaba que Katie dijese algo, cualquier cosa, que le indicase si debía seguir hablando o no, pero la respuesta de la chica seguía siendo la misma. Él se levantó de donde estaba y cogió sus cosas que estaban sobre la mesa. Se sentía como un idiota por no haber sido capaz de decir lo más importante, pero su confianza se resquebrajaba por momentos.

Quiso patearse a sí mismo en la cabeza cuando observó que Katie volvía a escribir en su pergamino, se enfadó consigo mismo y se giró antes de marcharse. Qué era, ¿un hombre o un ratón? ¿Merecía la pena arriesgarse cuando era Katie la que estaba en juego? ¿Realmente tenía algo que perder?

—Katie, yo… —empezó a decirle de nuevo, algo más alejado de ella —. Lo más importante que quiero que sepas es… Es que yo quiero estar contigo, no porque estuvieses o dejases de estar con Diggory —el chico respiró hondo—, sino… porque te quiero. Y he sido un imbécil y un estúpido por no haberme dado cuenta antes.

La chica se quedó paralizada ante las palabras del capitán. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Había escuchado bien? Soltó una enorme bocanada de aire que había contenido desde que Oliver había empezado a hablar con ella. ¿Decía que la quería? ¿No había sido un capricho entonces? ¿No había sido porque alguien estuviese tocando sus cosas? ¿Podía creerlo?

—Oliver, yo… —y se giró para mirarlo a los ojos, pero el chico ya no estaba allí. Se encontró mirando al aire, donde antes habría estado Oliver de pie junto a ella.

Volvió a sentarse bien y se apoyó en el respaldo, sintiendo que no había suficiente aire para respirar. De nuevo, la cabeza le daba vueltas y se sentía temblorosa. ¡Había ocurrido de verdad! ¡Oliver le había dicho que la quería! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba esperando algo como aquello? ¡Y por fin había ocurrido! ¿Qué le había ocurrido? ¿Por qué no había dicho nada? ¿Por qué se había quedado callada como una muerta? ¡Tenía que haberle dicho algo! ¿Pero qué?

Rápidamente recogió sus cosas y las metió en la mochila, sabía que le iba a ser imposible terminar aquellas cuatro líneas que le faltaban para terminar el trabajo. Mientras cogía el bolígrafo y lo metía en su estuche sentía cómo le temblaban las manos. Tenía la imperiosa necesidad de sonreír, pero también sentía como si ahora el camino estuviese más emborronado. Porque, no podía evitar darse cuenta, de que ahora la pelota estaba en su campo, y tenía que decidir qué quería hacer con ella.

* * *

Por favorrrr, comentadme qué os ha parecido! Vuestra opinión es muy importante! =)


	16. Chapter 16

Puf... bueno ni siquiera voy a intentar disculparme esta vez T_T Sólo os diré que este capítulo está recién salido del horno, sin revisar y sin nada, directamente para vosotras, no me matéis T_T prometo no tardar tanto nunca más!

Mañana voy a ver Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte 2! Ya os contaré qué tal *-* por lo que parece Sean Biggerstaff estaba contratado para aparecer así queeee... YAY! Espero que lo haga xD En fin, seguro que supone una nueva dosis de inspiración y el capítulo 17 llega enseguida, palabra de scout!

Por cierto, siento si no he contestado algún comentario, pero ha sido un caos y luego no me di cuenta de cuáles estaban contestados y cuáles no... PERDÓN!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto me pertenece porque mis lectoras van a matarme y quedarse con todo!

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**_  
_

_El espacio entre tus dedos fue creado para ser llenado por los dedos de otro. __**Anónimo**_

Leanne Reynolds no era una chica fácilmente impresionable, tenía cuatro hermanos mayores y había visto prácticamente de todo en la vida. Pero mientras se encontraba tranquilamente jugando una partida de Gobstones con Angelina, vislumbró algo que la dejó atónita.

Su mejor amiga, Katie, acababa de entrar por el hueco del retrato de la Señora Gorda y parecía como si estuviese completamente ida. Enseguida dejó la partida y, después de hacerle un gesto a Angelina que estaba de espaldas, ambas acudieron raudas y veloces hasta Katie.

— Katie, cariño… ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó Leanne, cogiendo a su amiga por los hombros y guiándola hasta uno de los sofás de la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —dijo Angelina con gesto preocupado —. Parece como si hubieses visto un fantasma

Leanne miró a su amiga con una ceja alzada, ya que se pasaban el día viendo fantasmas pulular por los pasillos del colegio.

—Oh, venga, ya sabes a lo que me refiero —respondió la chica poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Consiguieron sentar a Katie entre ellas dos en un sillón.

—Estoy bien, creo —balbuceó la chica, todavía confusa —. ¿Me podéis conseguir un poco de agua por favor?

Angelina se levantó de donde estaba —Enseguida te traigo algo de la habitación —y se marchó rápidamente escaleras arriba.

—Gracias —le dijo Katie en un hilo de voz.

Leanne, preocupada al ver que su amiga respiraba con dificultad, la cogió de las manos y le obligó a mirarla, ya que tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío.

—Katie, ¿qué pasa? —le preguntó apretando una de sus manos con la suya.

La aludida, respiró hondo. Después de una pausa prolongada en la que intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos, miró a su amiga —Creo… Creo que Oliver me ha dicho que me quiere.

Leanne la miró como si hubiese dicho algo inverosímil e imposible —¿Qué? ¿Cómo que crees?

—Bueno, todavía estoy intentando decidir si ha sido real o no, ya sabes.

—¡Merlín, Katie! —le dijo Leanne con una enorme sonrisa.

—Lo sé —respondió ella sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

—¿Y qué ocurrió después? —preguntó su amiga, entusiasmada.

Katie la miró con desánimo —Pues… Bueno, yo… Tardé en reaccionar, verás, todavía sigo en shock… ¿Cómo se le ocurrió pensar que podía soltármelo así sin más? ¡Sin ningún tipo de precaución ni aviso!

—Oh, Kates…

—Lo sé, soy imbécil… Me dijo unas cosas maravillosas y yo me limité a quedarme como un puñetero pasmarote —la chica sonaba totalmente angustiada.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio unos instantes.

—Es que —empezó a decir Katie —, estoy feliz pero también aterrorizada.

Leanne asintió con la cabeza, incitando a la chica a que se explicase.

—Es como cuando llevas toda la vida deseando una cosa y crees que nunca jamás ocurrirá, ¡y de pronto lo tienes delante de ti! ¡Está tan cerca que da miedo! —le dijo la chica con desesperación.

—Pero cielo… ¿Vas a dejarlo escapar solamente porque estás asustada? ¡A veces a todos nos da miedo obtener lo que queremos! ¿Y si no es lo suficientemente bueno? ¿Y si no es como nos lo imaginábamos? ¿No es eso? —contestó Leanne.

Katie suspiró —Estoy siendo totalmente ridícula, ¿verdad?

Su amiga sonrió con ternura —Un poco sí —la muchacha le dio otro apretón con su mano — ¿Realmente estás dispuesta a no comprobarlo por ti misma?

—Creía que estabas enfadada con Oliver…

—¡Oh! Bueno, digamos que va y viene —se justificó Leanne, divertida —. ¡Vamos! ¡Vete a buscarle y arregla esto! —le dijo levantándose y arrastrándola para levantarla también.

—Pero… ¿Y qué voy a decirle? ¿Cómo empiezo? —le dijo Katie sintiendo que cundía el pánico dentro de ella.

Leanne se colocó frente a ella y la agarró por los hombros, empujándola hacia la salida —Katie. Te saldrá solo, ya lo verás. ¡Ahora vete! ¡Vamos!

—¡Oye! ¡Sin empujar!

—Si no te empujo no te vas, ¡venga! ¡Lárgate!

—Vale, ¡vale! ¡Ya me voy!

—¡Date prisa! —insistió Leanne todavía arrastrándola.

—¡Ay! —protestó Katie —. ¡Eso era mi pie, Leanne!

—Anda, no seas tan quejica y márchate —respondió su amiga, sacándola ya por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Katie quedó frente a ella, ya en el pasillo, y la miró con un mohín —Eres una amiga espantosa.

—Sí, sí, ale… A ver si cuando todo esto acabe cantas la misma canción —observó a Katie mirarla con los ojos como platos —. ¡Largo! —le espetó haciendo que la chica, todavía amohinada, titubease y al final empezase a caminar. Ella, sin más, se giró y volvió a entrar a la Sala Común.

Leanne, que se reía por lo bajo, volvió a sentarse en el butacón en el que había estado jugando hasta ahora.

Justo en ese momento Angelina bajó corriendo las escaleras de los dormitorios con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. Fue ralentizando su ritmo según llegaba abajo al ver que Katie ya no estaba en la Sala Común.

—¿A dónde ha ido? —preguntó extrañada.

Leanne se mordió el labio y la miró con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Por su parte, Katie Bell intentaba no volverse loca. El día en que más prisa tenía y era justamente en el que más le costaba moverse por el colegio. Las escaleras estaban atestadas de alumnos que iban o volvían de clases y le resultaba terriblemente difícil atravesar los pasillos.

Una idea iluminó su mente en ese momento, y con una media sonrisa agradeció los años de amistad con los gemelos Weasley, que se conocían cada recoveco del colegio al dedillo. Subió un par de escaleras para poder tomar un desvío que le llevaría, con suerte, hasta el vestuario de Gryffindor y, esperaba, hasta Oliver.

Miró a su alrededor para cerciorarse de que no la miraba nadie y, sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió una de las puertas del corredor que parecía cerrada pero que en realidad no lo estaba. La cerró tras de sí pero cuando se giró para continuar su camino se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Una chica, bastante menor que ella, la estaba mirando con unos enormes ojazos de color gris, casi plateados. Su mueca era de sorpresa, pero además, sus largos cabellos rubios y un collar de corchos de cerveza de mantequilla le daban un aura de soñadora todavía más extraña.

—Hola —saludó, intentando saber si se había metido en problemas.

—Hola —sonriendo, respondió la desconocida con una vocecita que confirmada su teoría de la extrañeza que había planteado hacía 5 segundos.

—Am… Yo, ya me iba —dijo Katie sonriendo también, aunque de manera más incómoda, y empezando a avanzar hasta la puerta que le llevaría a los terrenos del castillo.

—¡Oh! Pues ten cuidado, justo en esa puerta hay un nido de nargles a punto de atacar al primero que pase por debajo —le advirtió.

Katie frenó en seco —Perdona… ¿Qué…?

La muchacha, sin cambiar la expresión, se acercó a ella —Si no tienes cuidado anidarán en tu pelo y te lo tendrás que cortar todo, ¿sabes?

La ceja de Katie se alzó casi involuntariamente. ¿Qué narices era un nargle? ¿Y qué decía que le iba a pasar en el pelo?

—Lo siento pero…

Su frase se vio interrumpida por una corriente de aire que le hizo retroceder unos pasos y colocarse las manos ante la cara para protegerse. Cuando abrió los ojos deseó no haberlos abierto, ya que se encontró cara a cara con Peeves el poltergeist.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Alumnas que están donde no deben! ¡Qué divertido! —exclamó ante el horror de Katie. La otra chica parecía estar totalmente en Babia y ni siquiera reaccionó.

—Eh… ¡Sssí! Bueno, pero ya nos íbamos, ¿verdad que sí? —dijo Katie cogiendo a la desconocida por la manga de la túnica.

—¡No! ¡Todavía estoy intentando cazar un torposoplo! —protestó la rubia.

—Ya, pues ya lo harás luego, ahora vamos —respondió Katie en voz baja, ansiosa por marcharse.

Pero Peeves tenía otros planes —Debería avisar a Filch… ¡Sí, debería! Alumnitas sueltas por los pasillos… ¡Qué infamia!

—No Peeves, ¡por favor! —suplicó Katie, que no podía imaginarse que esto le estuviese pasando precisamente en un momento como aquel.

—Seguro que os castigarán, ¡oh sí! Un duro castigo muy merecido —fue la réplica del poltergeist, para la desesperación de Katie.

La rubita, por su parte, miraba a Peeves totalmente fascinada, como si estuviese viendo una aparición.

—Tendré que dar parte de esto, ¡oh sí! ¡Tendré que dar parte de esto! —el duende soltó una risita y cogió entre las manos un cojín de uno de los bancos del corredor y cargárselo del ataque de risa que le había dado, llenando a las dos chicas de plumas, para después sin dejar de reírse, salir por una de las puertas y, por el sonido, dejándolas encerradas dentro.

—No… —murmuró Katie cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Cogió la varita del bolsillo e intentó abrir la puerta con un 'alohomora', pero no sirvió para nada —. ¡No!

—¡No te preocupes! Seguro que así no nos atacan los nargles —le dijo la chica rubia a modo de algo tranquilizador —. Me llamo Luna por cierto. Tú eres Katie Bell —afirmó la ahora conocida como Luna, quitándole una pelusa del pelo.

Katie, un poco asustada, asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarla.

—Me sé todos los nombres de los jugadores de quidditch de todas las casas, algunos son muy divertidos —continuó Luna con su aire soñador.

La cazadora, sintiéndose desesperada y un poquito asustada, empezó a aporrear la puerta. No le importaba que le oyese un profesor, solo quería salir de allí y encontrar a Oliver como fuera. Seguro que estaba pensando que no le había importado nada lo que le había dicho. ¡Maldición!

—¿Hola? ¿Me oye alguien? ¡Socorro! —gritó Katie sin dejar de golpear la puerta.

—¡Oh mira! ¡Por ahí asoma un torposoplo! —decía Luna por su parte.

—¡Ayuda por favor! ¿Puede oírme alguien? ¡Hola! ¡Ahhh! —gritó Katie, cayéndose hacia atrás al ver que una cabeza había atravesado la puerta y asomaba hacia ella —. ¡Sir Nick! —lo llamó al reconocer al fantasma de Gryffindor. Se levantó como pudo, frotándose el trasero en el proceso. Definitivamente hoy no estaba resultando un buen día.

—¡Ah! Pero si es la joven Bell, y muy bien acompañada —dijo sonriendo con cortesía, después de haber atravesado por completo la puerta, y al ver a Luna en el mismo lugar—, ¿necesitáis ayuda? —le preguntó el espectro.

Katie suspiró aliviada —¡Sí! Sí, oh Merlín, gracias, sir Nick, necesito que le diga a alguien que estamos atrapadas aquí dentro, preferiblemente a los gemelos Weasley, que seguro que saben cómo demonios abrir la...

—¡Uuuuy! ¡Mira! ¡Por allí va otro! ¡Parece ser que es amigo de los nargles! —exclamó Luna que seguía en su elemento.

—¿Quién es amigo de los nargles? —preguntó con curiosidad el fantasma de Gryffindor —. Yo no puedo ver nada…

—¡Oh! Eso es porque son invisibles, solo puedes percibirlos durante un segundo, si ellos quieren mostrarse —le respondió Luna de una forma muy instructiva.

—¿En serio? ¡En tantos años de muerte nunca me habían hablado de ellos! ¿Y cómo son? —siguió interrogando sir Nick.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que la desesperación se apoderase de ella. Volvió a acercarse a la salida y aporreó la puerta con más fuerza todavía —¡Socorro! ¡Por favor!

* * *

Dos horas. Había tenido que pasar dos horas en un habitáculo con un fantasma preguntón y una alumna de segundo año que al parecer era toda una académica en materia de criaturas mágicas falsas e inexistentes. Lo único que le había faltado por hacer era golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta de madera, y aún así seguramente se habría hecho más daño ella que la puerta.

Sin embargo, al final la profesora Sprout los había encontrado cuando iba de camino al invernadero y los había liberado, con el consiguiente castigo para ella y para Luna, todavía por determinar.

No le importó, salió de aquel lugar como alma que llevaba al diablo. Su gozo terminó en un pozo cuando, al llegar a los vestuarios del equipo, se los encontró cerrados a cal y canto, lo cual significaba que Oliver no podía estar allí. Se mordió el labio por la rabia y echó a correr de nuevo hacia el castillo. Recorrió el Gran Comedor, pero allí tan solo había gente preparando las cosas para la cena de aquella noche. Luego le buscó en la biblioteca, en la Sala Común y también en los pasillos cercanos. Aún así, no encontró nada.

Al final, exhausta, se sentó en un banco cualquiera en un pasillo cualquiera a intentar descansar de los últimos 25 minutos que había pasado corriendo de un lado para otro. En aquel mismo instante vio a Oliver cruzar la esquina con su amigo Carl, que jugaba en Ravenclaw. Él al principio no la vio, pero en cuanto avanzó unos pasos más clavó su mirada en ella, mientras se levantaba de aquel banco, dejándole claro que quería hablar con él. Eso era, claro está, si aquel vuelco de su estómago de lo permitía.

Él dejó de caminar casi de manera instantánea. Katie vio cómo Oliver carraspeaba y se dirigía a su amigo —Oye Carl, seguimos mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Y los dos chicos se despidieron con un gesto. Carl siguió su camino y Oliver se quedó frente a Katie, que intentaba volver a recuperar la sensibilidad en las piernas.

—Katie, ¿qué…? ¿qué te ha pasado? —preguntó Oliver extrañado, quitándole un par de pelusas de la túnica.

—¡Oh! Eso, bueno… Confía en mi, realmente no te lo creerías si te lo contara —respondió sintiendo que su voz no temblaba tanto como pensaba que lo haría.

Oliver no respondió nada, se quedó simplemente mirándola durante unos segundos hasta que vio que la chica parecía demasiado tensa como para decir nada.

—¿Quieres…? ¿Quieres que entremos aquí para hablar? —le preguntó, intentando echarle un cable señalándole un aula vacía que había junto a ellos.

—Sí, claro, por supuesto, por qué no —contestó ella nerviosamente. Cuando entraron echó un vistazo por toda el aula para cerciorarse de que Peeves no estaba en ella. No quería vivir otro episodio psicótico del poltergeist, probablemente con lo nerviosa que estaba se le terminaría pegando.

Creyó que estaría más calmada sabiendo que no los interrumpirían, pero lo cierto era que en cuanto cerraron la puerta, su tensión volvió y no sabía cómo comenzar. ¿No le había dicho Leanne que le saldría solo? Traidora…

—Am… He… Bueno… He estado buscándote —balbuceó al final, por los nervios.

—He estado en el campo, echándole una mano a Carl con su escoba, se le había estropeado —respondió Oliver. Ella estaría nerviosa, pero notaba que él también lo estaba. Eso le hizo sentirse un poco mejor.

De repente fue consciente de dónde estaba y con quién. La esencia de Oliver la abrumó hasta límites insospechados. Se sintió invadida por su presencia y por todas las sensaciones que provocaba en ella. Y entonces supo que no tenía por qué tener miedo, y supo lo que tenía que hacer.

—Bueno, en realid…

Pero Oliver no pudo terminar la frase, porque los labios de Katie se posaron contra los suyos sin perder ni un segundo. Sorprendido al principio, le costó empezar a responder al beso de la chica, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo, reaccionó con rapidez.

Katie colocó con suavidad las manos sobre su pecho, y después las entrelazó en su cuello, disfrutando de su primer beso de verdad con Oliver, sin ataduras ni malos entendidos, ni arrepentimientos. Le besaba porque le quería y eso era lo único que importaba en aquel momento.

Se dejó llevar mientras Oliver la sujetó con firmeza por las caderas, le notaba sonreír mientras la besaba y se sintió sonreír también. Se sentía flotar mientras los labios de Oliver rozaban los suyos una y otra vez, era incapaz de creer que aquello estuviese sucediendo de verdad, después de todo lo ocurrido, al final había conseguido lo que siempre había querido.

Cuando se separaron lo justo y necesario para poder respirar, ambos rieron por la situación y Oliver empezó a recorrer el cabello de Katie con sus dedos.

—Bien dicho —le dijo sujetándole la cabeza con ambas manos para poder mirarla a sus anchas y para evitar que se moviese un solo centímetro.

—Siempre he sido mujer de pocas palabras —contestó ella, incapaz de dejar de sonreír.

—No lo dudo —dijo Oliver, antes de darle un corto beso —. Eso significa… ¿Que ahora podemos hablar de las nuevas tácticas?

Katie se separó bruscamente y lo miró fijamente.

—Es broma, ¡es broma! —exclamó el guardián, volviendo a juntar sus labios con los de la chica, esta vez prolongando más el momento.

Ella rió mientras la besaba, porque de repente se había esfumado su confusión, su tensión, sus nervios y sus reservas. Se sentía en casa, como si por fin hubiese llegado al lugar en el que tenía que pasar el resto de su vida. Y se aferró a él todavía con más fuerza. Continuaron besándose durante minutos, quizá horas, sin percatarse siquiera de que el tiempo pasaba.

—Pero… ¿qué…? —dijo Oliver, quitándole otra pelusa más, del pelo esta vez.

—Ya te lo he dicho, no ibas a creértelo… Incluso a mi me cuesta creerlo y eso que lo he vivido —insistió la chica, inmersa en la oleada de felicidad que la embargaba.

—Me estás asustando… No estarían los Weasley involucrados, ¿verdad? Porque de ellos me creería cualquier cosa…

—Te aseguro que fue algo mucho peor que eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Peor que cuando le levantaron la falda a la señora Hooch en aquel entrenamiento?

La chica rió en voz alta y los dos volvieron a quedarse en silencio mirándose el uno al otro. Katie volvió a poner sus manos en el pecho de Oliver y él agarró las manos de la chica sin dejar de mirarla ni un solo instante.

—Katie… Sé que he sido un idiota…

—Es verdad —le cortó Katie —, pero lo cierto es que yo también, así que…

Oliver sonrió con ternura —No quiero estropearlo nunca más, no lo estropeemos nunca más, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —murmuró la chica antes de que los labios de Oliver volviesen a saborear los suyos lenta y pausadamente. Volvió a abrazarse a él y pensó que, por una vez, la realidad era mejor que los sueños.

* * *

Hmm... no sé si estoy demasiado satisfecha pero ahí queda! Si os queda todavía un poco de cariño por mi (comprendería que no quedara T_T) mandadme un review porfaaaaaaaa!


	17. Chapter 17

Hola a todas! Sí! Soy yo otra vez! jajaja, no han pasado dos meses! Sólo uno! xD voy mejorando eh? Y ya tengo el próximo capítulo pensado así que pronto os lo traeré!

¿Qué os pareció la segunda parte de las Reliquias de la Muerte? Yo no voy a contar nada a nadie por si no la habéis visto, pero madre mía, hacía muchíííííísimo que no lloraba de esa manera! Para mi la saga de Harry Potter es mucho más que una saga de libros, para mi siempre fue un refugio para los buenos y los malos momentos, un amigo que siempre estaba ahí para consolarme, en cualquier momento y a cualquier hora del día. Me emocionó mucho ver terminar ese pedacito de mi corazón. Seguro que algunas me entenderéis, otras pensaréis que estoy loca y con razón, jajaja, pero bueno.

No me enrrollo más! Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo! Espero que os guste, y si os animáis, dejadme un review!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No... No, no no no no no T_T

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

_Hay quien ha venido al mundo para amar a una sola mujer y, consecuentemente, es probable que tropiece con ella. __**Ortega y Gasset**_

En la torre de Gryffindor se respiraba tensión en el ambiente. No era para menos, aquel mismo sábado se iba a jugar un partido crucial que decidiría el futuro del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor aquel año. El partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff se presentaba como algo vital, si Hufflepuff perdía, Gryffindor todavía tendría alguna oportunidad de ganar la copa. Apenas se hablaba de otra cosa en la Sala Común; por ese motivo, Katie Bell decidió que no podía concentrarse para hacer los deberes en la biblioteca. Leanne no quiso acompañarla, estaba muy ocupada leyendo su nuevo número de Corazón de Bruja que su tía favorita le había enviado aquel mismo día.

La señora Pince la recibió con su habitual gruñido, que significaba que reconocía su existencia. La chica, sin más, se sentó en una de las mesas cercanas y sacó sus libros de Aritmancia.

Empezó a leer las hojas que habían estudiado aquel día. Alzó los ojos y se encontró con la mirada de Cedric en la lejanía. Él le sonrió y le saludó con la mano al pasar por delante de su mesa camino hacia la salida. Ella correspondió a su sonrisa y le devolvió el gesto. Sintió sin poder evitarlo una punzada de culpabilidad por sentirse tan inmensamente feliz cuando le había hecho daño a Cedric y debía sentirse como la mala persona que en realidad era.

Cuando este se hubo marchado, suspiró y siguió su trabajo con la meticulosidad que la caracterizaba para intentar olvidar la cuestión. Comenzó a resumir el texto y las anotaciones que había hecho en los márgenes con lo que había apuntillado la profesora Sinistra. Pudieron pasar minutos u horas, pero Katie ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo inmersa que estaba en su tarea.

"_La causalidad de los números es inversamente proporcional a la similitud de sus caracteres"_, estaba escribiendo cuando de repente escuchó un inconfundible "¡Hola!" junto a su oído.

El grito de la chica resonó en los muros de la biblioteca como el de una banshee, y debido al salto que dio por el susto, muchos de sus papeles volaron y empezaron a caer al suelo. Con la mano en el pecho se giró para encontrase con la mirada atónita de Oliver, que la miraba sorprendido.

Respirando con dificultad, miró a la señora Pince que a su vez la miraba con cara de pocos amigos. Se mordió el labio y le hizo un gesto de disculpa con la mano, a lo que la bibliotecaria respondió con un bufido de indignación. Sin más reprimenda, la mujer volvió a mirar los papeles que tenía en la mano y no hizo más caso a Katie.

La chica se volvió hacia Oliver, que ahora sonreía.

—¿Estás loco? ¿Acaso has empezado a salir conmigo sólo para matarme de un susto? —le dijo en voz baja para no llamar todavía más la atención.

—Lo siento, creí que me habías oído llegar —respondió el chico, sin demasiada seriedad, colocándole los papeles que se le habían caído al suelo sobre la mesa.

Katie asintió con la cabeza —Pues yo también lo siento, pero vas a tener que esperar a que vuelva a latirme el corazón —la chica se pasó una mano por el pelo y trató de sonreír después de mirar a su alrededor y darse cuenta de que todavía había gente mirándola —. Todo el mundo nos está mirando… —murmuró entre dientes.

—Sí… Es que has pegado un grito que se habrá oído desde el campo de quidditch —contestó Oliver, divertido.

—Probablemente sea eso, sí… —dijo Katie, carraspeando.

Oliver apoyó el brazo en la mesa —¿Qué estás haciendo?

La chica alzó una ceja y lo miró con una sonrisa —Pues estoy en una biblioteca, con libros abiertos y un bolígrafo en la mano, así que supongo que estoy jugando al golf —le dijo sarcásticamente mientras empezaba a juguetear de nuevo con las plumas de su bolígrafo.

Él soltó una risita fingida —Ya sabes a lo que me refiero, a qué estás haciendo concretamente en este momento. ¿Y qué demonios es el 'golf'?

—¡Oh! ¡No sabes lo que es el golf! Un día te llevaré, te gustará. Y en respuesta a qué estoy haciendo, estoy con el ensayo de Aritmancia de esta semana. Va sobre causalidad numérica, ¿te interesa? —preguntó ya sabiendo la respuesta.

Oliver puso cara de asco —No, prefiero dedicarme a criar bludgers, muchas gracias.

—Eso creía —respondió la chica.

Ambos se miraron durante unos cortos pero intensos segundos, y al final Oliver se animó a sostener los dedos de Katie entre los suyos, haciendo que la chica no pudiese evitar sonreír. Los dos sabían que no se habían saludado apropiadamente todavía, pero con toda la gente que estaba pendiente debido al grito de Katie no sería muy apropiado empezar a besarse. A la señora Pince podía darle un infarto.

—¿Has pensado cómo contárselo? —preguntó Oliver entrelazando sus dedos.

—¿Contarle el qué a quién? —dijo Katie.

—Ya sabes, contarle lo nuestro al equipo —explicó el chico.

Katie puso una mueca de dolor —Oh… Eso…

—Sí, eso —respondió el guardián, con una media sonrisa —. Tarde o temprano tendrán que enterarse.

—Lo sé… —masculló Katie —. Pero cuando lo sepan no van a dejarnos en paz.

Oliver sonrió —Eso también lo sé.

—Te diré lo que vamos a hacer —dijo Katie acariciando la mejilla de Oliver con ternura —, se lo diremos cuanto antes, en cuanto les veamos, de forma rápida e indolora, como quitarse una tirita.

—Lo dices como si fuesen a matarnos, seguro que se les olvida enseguida, con los partidos importantes que vienen ahora… —le dijo él intentando quitarle importancia al asunto.

—Eso ya lo veremos, pero creo que no estamos hablando del mismo equipo… —respondió la chica, temerosa —. Sea lo que sea, será mejor hacerlo pronto.

—Me parece una buena idea —contestó Oliver acercándose lentamente.

—De acuerdo —le respondió ella, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo contra los labios de Oliver que ya casi habían encontrado los suyos.

Los interrumpió un carraspeo de la señora Pince, que se había colocado tras ellos justo antes de que sus labios llegaran a juntarse. Se separaron y miraron a la bibliotecaria con cara de niños que nunca habían roto un plato. Negando con la cabeza, la señora Pince se marchó de allí claramente indignada.

—¿Sabes? En realidad, ahora que me acuerdo, he venido a secuestrarte —dijo él, recogiéndole todo lo que tenía en la mesa.

Katie lo miró extrañada —Sabes que si me lo dices pierdes el elemento sorpresa, ¿verdad? —ante la falta de respuesta de Oliver la chica miró cómo metía todos sus lápices y bolígrafos en su estuche. Volvió a mirarle a él, expectante.

—Venga, nos vamos —se limitó a decir él.

—Oh, esto es para mañana… —protestó Katie como una niña pequeña.

—Tendrás tiempo después, si no nos marchamos ahora la señora Pince terminará echándonos de por vida de la biblioteca por escándalo público —explicó el guardián con urgencia.

—¡Ah! —exclamó la chica, comprendiendo por fin de qué se trataba el asunto —. Vale, de acuerdo, ¡de acuerdo!

Una vez fuera de la biblioteca, a Katie se le pasó la tarde francamente rápida. No se arrepintió de haber dejado los deberes a medias…

* * *

…Hasta que llegó la mañana siguiente. La chica intentaba comerse su tostada mientras le daba los últimos retoques a la redacción para la profesora Sinistra. Era difícil sincronizar la mano izquierda para llegar a su boca pero no llenar el pergamino de migas ni de mermelada mientras la mano derecha continuaba escribiendo y corrigiendo algunas cosas.

No ayudaba el hecho de tener a Fred y George Weasley sentados frente a ella soltando comentarios jocosos sobre la gente que pasaba por delante. El atragantamiento empezaba a ser un serio riesgo para ella.

—Eh, Percy no podría caminar más tieso aunque se hubiese tragado una escoba, ¿verdad? —decía uno de ellos.

Los gemelos rieron entre ellos y soltaron algunas tonterías más sobre su hermano.

—Pobre Percy, cómo os pasáis con él… —murmuró Katie entre frase y frase de su redacción.

—¿Pobre Percy? Si ayer anoche te hubiese sermoneado sobre los peligros de las bandas en el grosor del culo de los calderos tú también te meterías con él —se defendió George poniendo las manos arriba.

Katie no pudo evitar reirse y siguió con su trabajo cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Por supuesto, se trataba de su ahora novio, Oliver Wood. ¡Su novio! Era una locura tan grande que le daban ganas de reírse.

Después de saludarles a todos se dirigió a Katie en particular.

—¿Deberes durante el desayuno, Katie? —le preguntó con un tono de cachondeo que sólo Katie detectó.

—Sí… Es que ayer alguien me entretuvo —respondió ella en el mismo tono.

Oliver bufó, haciéndose el indignado —-Deberías pegarle.

—Quizá lo haga —dijo antes de seguir escribiendo.

El capitán rió entre dientes y volvió su atención hacia los gemelos Weasley.

—¿Os acordáis de que tenemos entrenamiento luego? ¿A las 6? —les preguntó cambiando su tono al denominado 'el tono', 'el tono' era aquel tono con el que se dirigía a los miembros de su equipo como si fuese la única autoridad a la que debían responder, era un tono que no admitía discusión ni réplica alguna.

—Que sí, Wood, no seas pesado —dijo Fred Weasley —. Estaremos ahí dándolo todo como siempre.

—¡Más os vale Weasleys! ¡Todavía tenemos una pequeña oportunidad de ganar la copa y no pienso desperdiciarla! —exclamó antes de darle un último mordisco a su tostada con mantequilla —. ¡Nos vemos luego! —se despidió, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo discretamente a Katie de manera que nadie más en la mesa se dio cuenta.

La chica le siguió con la mirada mientras se marchaba y luego siguió a su tarea.

—Ya nos está soltando frasecitas motivadoras de las suyas, parece que se le ha pasado el disgusto —dijo uno de los gemelos.

—Sí… ¿Por qué será? —le respondió su hermano con curiosidad.

Katie alzó la mirada de su pergamino, con su redacción recién terminada, y empezó a recoger —Pues no tengo ni idea —respondió intentando sonar sincera —. Yo también me marcho, ¡hasta luego!

Y dejó a los dos pelirrojos un tanto extrañados y perplejos. Pero se les pasó enseguida, ya que Percy volvió a pasar junto a ellos y volvieron a la carga.

* * *

Katie Bell corría por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Tenía entrenamiento. Hacía 10 minutos. No sabía cómo funcionarían las cosas ahora, pero sí que sabía que a Oliver no le gustaba que nadie llegase tarde a los entrenamientos.

Aquello era el remate a un día horrible. Aunque había entregado a tiempo la redacción a la profesora Sinistra, no les dio tregua y les había mandado un montón de ejercicios para el día siguiente. Snape no había sido más misericordioso y les mandó también dos pergaminos sobre la poción para despertar. Además se había dado un golpe en el pie con la esquina de un armario y la profesora McGonagall le había informado de su castigo: Toda una semana yendo al despacho de la profesora Sprout a ayudarle a corregir trabajos de los alumnos de primero y segundo. Eso iba a suponer toda una semana de trabajo propio atrasado.

Atravesó a todo correr los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta que llegó al vestuario donde la estarían esperando. Y nunca mejor dicho.

—Llego tarde, llego tarde, ¡lo sé! No os podéis imaginar el día tan horrible que he… —la chica alzó la cabeza entonces para encontrarse con las miradas de todas las personas del equipo. Angelina parecía que estaba conteniendo el llanto, Alicia la miraba como una madre orgullosa, Fred y George parecía que habían descubierto oro y el pequeño Harry Potter solamente sonreía — tenido… —musitó consciente de que todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella.

Miró a Oliver que parecía un poco apurado.

—Hola —los saludó con resignación —, supongo que se lo has contado —se dirigió a Oliver esta vez, con un tono demasiado agudo que denotaba su incomodidad. El chico le respondió con un escueto 'aha'.

Ella asintió con la cabeza intentando aceptar que el momento había llegado. Reinó el silencio por unos segundos hasta que Alicia no pudo más y lo rompió.

—Oh, ¡Merlín, Katie! —balbuceó con la voz llena de emoción.

—Vale, voy a ir a cambiarme —respondió ella nerviosamente y volando más que andando hasta el vestuario para huir de sus compañeros de equipo.

—¡Espera, Katie! —escuchó decir a alguien y luego un enorme revuelo que se prolongó durante todo el rato que tardaron las chicas en cambiarse. Al parecer Alicia y Angelina se habían olvidado del hecho de que no les había contado lo ocurrido en el mismo momento y estaban tan emocionadas como una niña con zapatos nuevos. Más bien como una madre con zapatos nuevos, ya que no hacían más que decirle lo orgullosas que estaban de ella, entre otras cosas.

Cuando salió del vestuario de las chicas el murmullo se hizo casi griterío cuando los Weasley se apuntaron a la ronda de preguntas de Alicia y Angelina con respecto a ella y Oliver. Éste parecía estar librándose de todo ya que nadie le preguntaba nada a él. Katie le miró con desesperación y al final dio un silbido para conseguir que todo el mundo se callara.

—Vale, ¡tiempo muerto todo el mundo! ¿De acuerdo? —dijo la chica intentando poner un poco de orden —. Tenéis tres preguntas, ¡tres y ni una más!

Oliver observaba la escena, divertido.

—Vale, ¡bien! ¿Cuánto hace de esto? —preguntó George Weasley.

—Dos días, ¡siguiente! —respondió Katie categóricamente.

—¡Dos días y nos enteramos ahora! —le dijo George, haciéndose el indignado—. ¡Qué poca vergüenza!

—Ohhh, ¿y cómo fue? —dijo esta vez Angelina, ignorando las protestas del Weasley, sin poder evitar caer en la tentación.

Katie bufó —Fue precioso—contestó con rapidez—, ¿la última pregunta?

—¿Qué tal se le da a nuestro chico? —preguntó Fred Weasley jocosamente, dándole un codazo en las costillas a Oliver.

La chica alzó una ceja y, con una sonrisa malévola, le respondió —No pienso contestarte a eso, si realmente quieres saberlo tendrás que probarlo por ti mismo—y le guiñó el ojo, a lo que Fred respondió riéndose al principio pero apartándose lentamente de Oliver después.

—Vale, ya está, se acabó, tres preguntas, ¿podemos volver al quidditch, por favor? —dijo Katie. Después dio un gran suspiro y, escoba en mano, salió hacia el campo de quidditch donde iban a entrenar.

—¡Eh! Es verdad eso de que las parejas empiezan a parecerse —comentó George mientras todo salían al campo.

* * *

El entrenamiento resultó francamente agotador en todos los sentidos. Por un lado, porque no habían cesado las bromitas y los comentarios sobre la nueva pareja del equipo. Por el otro, porque Oliver parecía estar recuperando los ánimos y, después de unos entrenamientos en el que apenas les había exigido nada, empezaba a volver a no darles tregua.

Cuando Katie fue a coger sus cosas de la taquilla del vestuario tuvo que aguantar alguna tontería más por parte de los gemelos y las chicas, pero estaba tan agotada que no les hizo el menor caso.

—¿Día duro? —le preguntó Oliver, acercándose por detrás. Se dio cuenta entonces de que se habían quedado solos.

La chica se giró y se encontró cara a cara con él. Le miró con malicia —Eres un novio horrible, me has dejado capear el temporal a mi solita —protestó, en parte bromeando y en parte expresando un ligero enfado.

—Oh, parecía que te estabas arreglando muy bien tú sola. Bueno, hasta que le has propuesto a Fred que me bese ibas muy bien —contestó el chico, rodeando la cintura de Katie con sus brazos.

—Tenía que haberlo hecho, habría sido divertido —le respondió ella colocando sus brazos en su pecho.

—Quizá para ti… —murmuró en voz cada vez más baja—. ¿Qué te parece si mejoramos tu día? —le preguntó al oído.

Katie sonrió como una tonta —De acuerdo.

Los labios de Oliver tocaron los suyos con suavidad una, dos, tres veces hasta que se posaron con más fuerza. Katie aprovechó para rodearle el cuello con sus brazos y así aferrarse con más fuerza al chico, que reclamaba paso hasta su boca con frenesí. Cuando se lo concedió se sintió transportada al Nirvana, al cielo y a todos los paraísos al sentir la lengua de Oliver acariciar la suya suave y tiernamente.

El chico profundizó el beso todavía más mientras una de sus manos acariciaba la mejilla de Katie para prolongar todavía más el contacto. Por su parte, las manos de Katie descendieron para volver a posarse en el duro pecho del guardián. Estaban tan cerca que ella podía distinguir cada uno de sus músculos, tallados por los duros entrenamientos durante años. 'Dios bendiga el quidditch', pensó Katie mientras Oliver volvía a besarla, esta vez con más pasión.

—¡Eh chicos! Me he dejado mi… ¡vaya! —aquella exclamación rompió el momento de una forma tan definitiva como un cristal al romperse.

La pareja se separó para encontrarse con un sonriente Fred Weasley, que parecía encontrar la situación tremendamente divertida.

—Siento la interrupción, pero me había dejado la mochila —les dijo, aunque se veía con claridad que no lo sentía en lo más mínimo.

—Bueno, deberíamos irnos —musitó Katie palmeando suavemente el pecho de Oliver antes de abrir la taquilla y sacar sus cosas de allí.

—Bien —le respondió Oliver, resignado.

Después de ver salir a Katie por la puerta del vestuario dirigió una mirada airada a Fred Weasley.

—Tú y yo hablaremos mañana de tus flexiones extra —amenazó antes de marcharse también.

Fred le siguió dubitativo y le preguntó —¡Eh! ¿Es en serio? ¿Debería preocuparme?

* * *

¿Qué tal? Sea bueno o sea malo, ¡Cuéntamelo!


	18. Chapter 18

Uf... Soy un desastre desastroso, ni siquiera voy a intentar disculparme porque sé que no tengo perdón... Pero la vida se entrometió y ya sabéis lo que pasa cuando eso ocurre... Mil disculpas de antemano para todas las que esperaban este capítulo, por fin ha llegado, y para las que me han dicho que pensaban que esto estaba abandonado... DE NINGUNA MANERA! Pienso terminar este fic, porque tengo muchos planes de futuro para él, tengo pensadas un par de 'secuelas' que estoy deseando escribir, así que no os preocupéis, ¿vale?

Pensad que he estado escribiendo esto los últimos días en lugar de estudiar Desarrollo Cognitivo y Motor xD ¿A que suena doloroso? ¡Lo es! jajajaja, pero bueno, ¿verdad que es horrible las ganas enormes que te dan de escribir cuando estás de examenes? En fin... Seguro que me comprendéis.

En fin, una** NOTA IMPORTANTE**, he hecho unos cambios sustanciales en el capítulo 14, el de la ruptura de Katie y Cedric. Son cambios importantes en la escena de la ruptura; la verdad es que estaba bastante descontenta con el resultado, me parecía demasiado irreal y perfecto, creo que así está mejor... si queréis, pasaros por ahí para releer la escena, si no, no pasa nada, tampoco es algo que influya el resultado del resto de la historia así que si no queréis, no lo hagáis.

Por último, sé que estaréis bastante decepcionadas por el retraso, pero os pido por favor que comentéis! Sabéis que una autora con comentarios es una autora feliz, y una autora feliz escribe más deprisa! Sin más retraso, os dejo con estas 11 páginas de word de capítulo (que se dice pronto), para intentar compensaros la espera!

Si queréis estar informadas de mis progresos os recomiendo que me sigáis en twitter (noturlovemonkey) o en mi blog (que hace mucho que no actualizo pero tengo intención de poner al día, y es más probable que veáis más por él que por el twitter), que próximamente actualizaré en mi perfil. Si me seguís o me leéis por alguna de estas partes, por favor, haced saber que estáis ahí y que venís de aquí xD así os tengo fichadas, muahaha xD.

Vale, ya me callo.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Que no joe... Que no es mio ni lo ha sido ni lo será... qué depresión T_T

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

_Existen dos maneras de ser feliz en esta vida, una es hacerse el idiota y la otra serlo. **Sigmund Freud.  
**_

Katie atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda todavía leyendo la carta que tenía entre las manos. Estaban a finales de Noviembre y su madre ya quería saber cuáles eran sus planes para las Navidades. Evelyn estaba planeando una fiesta de alto copete en la mansión en la que vivían, y eso hizo ganar todavía más peso al plan de irse a pasar las fiestas a Nueva York con su padre. Unas navidades tranquilas patinando en el Rockefeller Center serían preferibles a una fiesta detrás de otra, con su madre detrás suyo constantemente porque no se había puesto demasiado colorete al maquillarse.

Además de eso, les había llegado la notificación para presentarse a las clases de preparación para el examen de aparición que tendría lugar pronto. Francamente lo estaba deseando, por fin se terminaría aquello de aguantar a señoras mayores sentadas a su lado en el avión que le contaban la vida de su familia durante las 10 primeras horas de vuelo.

Iba sonriendo para sí misma cuando se tropezó con algo que casi le hizo perder el equilibrio. Cuando observó lo que era, se dio cuenta de que se trataba de una pieza de los gobstones de los gemelos Weasley, a los que la jugada se les había ido de las manos y habían empezado a lanzar piezas a diestro y siniestro gritando cosas ininteligibles para nadie que no perteneciese al árbol genealógico de los Weasley.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, siguió caminando hasta la mesa en la que se encontraban sus amigas, Leanne, Alicia y Angelina. Las tres estaban trabajando en algo. Leanne estaba haciendo los deberes que el profesor Binns les había mandado hacía una semana y que eran para el día siguiente, y que Katie había terminado hace días.

No era un trabajo fácil, y se veía que la pobre Leanne estaba atacada de los nervios por haberlo dejado todo para el último momento. Estaba despeinada y se llevaba todo el rato las uñas a la boca. Cuando vio a Katie sentarse frente a ella puso cara de alivio.

—¡Merlín, Katie! Menos mal que estás aquí, necesito que me ayudes con esto, me ayudarás con esto, ¿verdad? —exclamó su amiga con desesperación.

La chica dejó sus cosas sobre la misa y la miró con una ceja alzada —¿Con ayudarte te refieres a que te deje copiar mi trabajo?

—Bueno, eso sería fantástico, la verdad —respondió Leanne con franqueza.

—¿Y admites que eres una holgazana sin remedio que debe empezar a replantearse sus preferencias? —le preguntó Katie.

—Por supuesto —contestó su amiga con rapidez.

—¿Y también admites que es una mala idea hacerse la pedicura francesa en lugar de hacer tus deberes, atufando toda la habitación en el proceso? —insistió la cazadora.

Leanne pareció dudar un poco —Vale, de acuerdo, lo admito.

—¿Y prometes no volver a hacerlo? —siguió diciendo Katie.

Su amiga frunció el ceño y pareció pensárselo hasta que al final se decidió —Está bien…

—El trabajo está en la carpeta azul, en mi mochila —terminó Katie, poniendo una mueca de satisfacción mientras Leanne se levantaba y gritando '¡Gracias, gracias!' salía corriendo a la habitación que compartía con Katie a coger el trabajo de la chica.

Angelina y Alicia rieron entre dientes mientras el resto de alumnos que estaban en la Sala Común miraban hacia las escaleras por las que había subido Leanne sin comprender absolutamente nada.

—Eso ha estado bien —le dijo Alicia, todavía riendo.

—Lo que estará bien es no volver a dormir con el olor del esmalte metido hasta el cerebro —respondió Katie sacando su copia de El Profeta de aquel día y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

En pocos minutos Leanne bajó con el trabajo de Katie entre las manos y se puso a trabajar en silencio. La chica no habría podido concentrarse con la gente que pasaba constantemente y hablaba en voz bastante alta sobre el inminente partido de Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff que se celebraría al día siguiente, sin embargo Leanne tenía la capacidad de aislarse del mundo y trabajar en lo suyo sin que nada más le molestase. También tenía la capacidad de molestar más que nadie, y supuso que ambas habilidades estarían relacionadas de alguna manera.

Unos compañeros de Gryffindor se levantaron del sofá donde habían estado haciendo alguna cosa y saludaron a las chicas. Katie iba a sacar un cuaderno para hacer algo cuando Leanne, que bajaba con el trabajo de Katie, le dio un golpecito en el brazo para que mirase a otro lado.

Cuando lo hizo, se encontró con Oliver Wood, hecho un ovillo junto a la chimenea. Hasta entonces ni se habían percatado de su presencia, lo cual era un milagro, ya que parecía estar en estado de trance. Tenía un montón de folios en la mano y los pasaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, como un maníaco.

—Vale… —empezó a decir Leanne —¿Soy la única a la que le preocupa su salud mental?

Angelina puso una mueca de dolor —Alguien debería ir y darle una bofetada —sentenció la morena, recibiendo una mirada incrédula de Katie —. ¡Qué! ¡En las novelas funciona! —protestó.

Katie puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de donde estaba, para ponerse en cuclillas junto a Oliver ante la atenta mirada de sus chicas.

—Eh, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó cariñosamente.

—¡Sí! —respondió rápidamente el capitán, indicando precisamente lo contrario —Claro que sí, estoy bien, muy bien, quiero decir, ¿por qué no iba a estarlo?

—Estás hablando muy muy deprisa —dijo Katie, como si estuviese hablando a un niño pequeño.

Oliver se detuvo en el acto —¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No estoy hablando deprisa! Es solo hablar apasionadamente, ¿no sabes lo que es habl…? —pero tuvo que dejar de hablar cuando Katie colocó la mano en su boca.

—Estás nervioso por el partido —le cortó sin dar lugar a dudas, era toda una afirmación—. Es ridículo que lo estés, ¿vale? Ravenclaw machacará a Hufflepuff, si nos ganaron fue por las condiciones climáticas, por nada más, ¡fue suerte! —dijo con seguridad —. No te preocupes tanto anda, ¿por qué no te pones a hacer lo que haces siempre antes de un partido? Empieza a planificar estrategias para cuando nos toque enfrentarnos a ellos.

Oliver parecía algo confuso —Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan —cortó Katie —, ¿esta es la actitud que quieres inculcar a tus jugadores?

El capitán pareció confuso en un principio, pero después asintió con la cabeza con suavidad y se levantó.

—Tienes razón —le dijo con una media sonrisa.

—Pues claro que sí, ¿acaso lo dudabas? —respondió ella acercándose a darle un corto beso en los labios —. Ahora deja de estar ausente o Angelina te dará una bofetada, que tiene ganas.

Oliver volvió a sonreír y se marchó escaleras arriba hacia los dormitorios. Katie, por su parte, se sentó de nuevo a la mesa con cara de satisfacción.

—Y así es como se hace —les dijo a sus amigas frotándose las manos.

Angelina soltó una risotada —Increíble.

—Ya verás, esto volverá para morderte en el trasero —dijo Leanne, dándole un golpecito con el hombro y procediendo a terminar de copiar el trabajo de Katie.

—Serás agorera…

* * *

Apenas una hora más tarde, los gemelos Weasley, Leanne, Alicia y Katie estaban sentados en el suelo alrededor de la mesa baja de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. Las risas y la concentración se mezclaban durante la dura revancha de una partida de Gobstones. Por supuesto, no eran unos Gobstones cualquiera, eran una modalidad de Gobstones explosivos que pertenecían a, cómo no, los gemelos pelirrojos.

—Vas a morder el polvo, pequeña —decía Fred Weasley, que había perdido la anterior partida y estaba ahora empatado con Katie.

La aludida lo miró con una falsa mueca de indignación —Te vas a arrepentir de haberme llamado pequeña —le respondió lanzando otra de las pequeñas piedras del juego.

—Qué, ¿ya se te ha pasado el disgusto? —preguntó Leanne al percatarse de que Oliver Wood bajaba las escaleras por las que hacía un rato había subido.

—¿Qué? Sssí, sí… Supongo —respondió el capitán, más bien ignorándola —. ¿Qué estáis haciendo? —preguntó en 'el tono'.

Katie alzó su cabeza, olvidándose del juego por un segundo —Pues estábamos jugando a Gobstones, pero supongo que tú tienes algo menos divertido para que hagamos —le dijo con falso entusiasmo.

—¿Deberíamos huir? —preguntó George a su hermano.

—Pues ahora que lo dices —empezó a decir Oliver —, he estado mirando algunos de los libros viejos del año pasado. Me los había dejado olvidados debajo de la cama y me han venido genial para planificar las jugadas en caso de que Ravenclaw derrote a Hufflepuff y he pensado que podíamos comentarlas —concluyó, apartando el tablero de Gobstones de la mesa y colocando sus pesados libros de tácticas.

—Demasiado tarde —le dijo Fred a George, con mueca de fastidio.

El grupo se miró entre sí con sentimientos encontrados. Por un lado, se alegraban de ver que Oliver ya no estaba deprimido, pero por el otro, temían que el maníaco controlador hubiese vuelto de una vez por todas. Sobre todo, dudaban en cuál de las dos opciones era peor. En cualquier caso, ninguno se atrevía a decir nada.

—Se me ha ocurrido que podemos empezar con la teoría y, más adelante, intentar algunas de las jugadas en el campo, si para de nevar claro… —decía Oliver, todavía en su nube de felicidad.

Leanne se levantó —Bueno chicos, esto no va conmigo, así que os dejo trabajar —les dijo con una falsa sonrisilla de pena —. Te lo dije —le susurró a Katie, que le dedicó una mirada de condescendencia. Acto seguido, salió de la Sala Común como alma que lleva el diablo.

—Pe-pe-pero Oliver, no podemos, faltan Harry y Angelina, seguro que si lo hablamos sin ellos se ofenden —dijo Alicia, intentando salvar la situación —. Podemos dejarlo para mañana, ¿no te parece?

El capitán asintió, pensativo —Tienes razón… Debería ir a buscarles, esperadme aquí —. Les dijo, yéndose a buscar a los miembros del equipo que le faltaban.

Alicia, sentada al lado de Katie, le dio un codazo —Deberíamos haber dejado que Angelina lo abofeteara.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —respondió la cazadora.

—¿Huimos ya? —sugirió George de nuevo, esta vez a todos.

—Oh, sí —le dijo Katie, que tardó pocos segundos en levantarse y desaparecer de allí, seguida por sus compañeros de equipo.

* * *

Podía decirse que Katie Bell era bastante feliz. Tenía al chico por el que llevaba años suspirando a su lado, estaba sacando buenas notas y tenía muchos amigos. No tenía motivos para quejarse, ¿verdad? Sin embargo, durante aquella interminable hora de Aritmancia sentía que el estómago se le retorcía.

No había vuelto a estar tan cerca de Cedric Diggory desde que habían roto. Por una cosa u otra, se habían sentado separados en la clase y no habían tenido que hacer ningún trabajo juntos. Sin embargo, aquel día la profesora Vector había decidido que su 'buena' racha se había acabado, y se sentó al lado del capitán de Hufflepuff con esperanza de que el trance no fuese demasiado duro.

Al principio la sensación era extraña. Mientras la profesora explicaba el enunciado del ejercicio que tendrían que hacer, pensó en lo diferente que se sentía ahora al lado de Cedric. Se sentía mezquina y malvada por atreverse a ser tan feliz cuando había hecho daño a una persona. El chico la ignoró al principio, y después tan solo intercambiaron alguna que otra mirada de soslayo.

Cuando salían de clase y Katie creía que iba a caerse al suelo, él le dirigió la palabra.

—Katie, ¿podríamos quedar el lunes que viene después de clase para empezar con el trabajo? Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos —le dijo.

Ella se quedó congelada durante una pequeña fracción de segundo. No sabía cómo reaccionar, si reírse, si llorar, si salir corriendo… —Ahhh… —fue la única respuesta que salió de su boca en un primer momento —. Sí, sí claro, por supuesto, el lunes estará bien.

Cedric asintió, la chica sintió que iba a marcharse y pensó que no podía perder una oportunidad de esa manera.

—Cedric, espera —murmuró, armándose de valor —. Yo… Bueno —respiró hondo, decidida a decir lo que tenía que decir —. Lo siento mucho, siento todo esto.

—No tienes…

—Sí, sí que tengo que hacer esto —replicó, nerviosa —. Manejé la situación horriblemente desde un principio y… —la chica suspiró —. Lo siento muchísimo, siento haberte herido, no fue mi intención.

—Lo sé —respondió él.

Katie soltó una bocanada de aire que llevaba contenida desde no sabía cuánto tiempo, y sintió que alguna de su tensión se desvanecía —¿Lo sabes?

Cedric asintió —Katie, esto no ha sido culpa de nadie, y eso lo sé, pero… Necesito que me des un poco de tiempo.

—Por supuesto, claro, lo entiendo —se apresuró a responder la chica, con la voz algo temblorosa.

Se hizo el silencio entre ambos durante unos momentos, los suficientes para que Katie sintiese una imperiosa necesidad de morderse el labio.

—Por lo que he oído, Wood no ha perdido el tiempo —comentó el capitán de Hufflepuff, mirando fijamente a su interlocutora.

Katie, sintió una punzada de culpabilidad en el estómago —Bueno…

—No te estoy atacando, Katie. No le culpo, ha hecho lo que debía. Yo tampoco lo habría perdido —le dijo Cedric con una media sonrisa triste.

Ella correspondió a la sonrisa —Lo siento mucho —le dijo, en tono que rozaba el sollozo.

—Eso ya lo has dicho —contestó el chico, quitándole importancia al asunto.

Katie se mordió el labio —¿Estamos…? ¿Estamos bien? —preguntó tentativamente, sin saber si realmente quería conocer la respuesta.

—Lo estaremos —le respondió Cedric, después de un largo suspiro.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, satisfecha y emocionada —Genial.

—Tengo que irme a Runas, Katie, ya hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo? —dijo el Hufflepuff.

—Claro, y suerte mañana —contestó ella, refiriéndose al partido.

Cedric le saludó con la mano y se marchó por el pasillo que daba al piso superior. Katie, por su parte, se apoyó contra la puerta de una de las aulas y soltó una enorme bocanada de aire. Sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima y, libros en mano, se dispuso a volver a la Sala Común.

Aritmancia era la última clase de la semana para ella, ahora podría volver a la Torre y relajarse un poco antes del partido de Quidditch que tendría lugar en menos de 24 horas, y que decidiría el futuro del equipo de Gyffindor en lo referente a la Copa.

Apreciaba mucho a Cedric y había sido sincera cuando le había deseado buena suerte, pero si perdían… Ellos todavía tendrían una oportunidad, y Oliver se pondría tan contento… solamente imaginarse su cara iluminada por la ilusión, le ponía los pelos de punta.

'Hablando del Diablo…' pensó cuando se encontró a su novio (todavía se le hacía raro pensar en él en esos términos) sentado a la mesita en la que hacía unos días, ella misma había escapado de él. Ni siquiera levantó la cabeza cuando se abrió el hueco del retrato, estaba totalmente inmerso en su lectura y en los dibujos que estaba haciendo en un pergamino en blanco.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara sin permiso. Dio unos pasos hacia él antes de que finalmente se diese cuenta de la presencia de Katie.

—¿Ocupado? —le preguntó, sentándose a su lado en el suelo.

—Un poco —respondió Oliver. Le conocía tan bien que sabía que, bajo el tono tranquilo que intentaba utilizar, se escondía el nerviosismo ante el partido del día siguiente.

Ella empezó a acariciarle el pelo cercano a la nuca mientras Oliver seguía leyendo de un libro polvoriento.

—Si sigues haciendo eso no voy a poder concentrarme —dijo el guardián con una sonrisa, sin dejar de intentar leer.

—Quizá eso es lo que estoy intentando —respondió Katie traviesamente.

—No tiene gracia, primero me dices que tengo que concentrarme en las jugadas, después, cuando decido hacerlo os escapáis y ahora intentas desconcentrarme —Oliver cerró el libro, desistiendo en conseguir hacer algo a derechas.

—Sí, bueno. No siempre sabemos bien lo que queremos —le contestó Katie, bromeando y jugueteando esta vez en el pelo que le enmarcaba la cara al chico.

—Esto es serio, si Hufflepuff gana mañana perderé toda oportunidad de ganar la copa, seré un capitán fracasado… —se lamentó Oliver.

—Pero eso no ocurrirá —respondió la chica —, si nos ganaron fue por las condiciones climáticas y no tienen nada que hacer contra Ravenclaw, Davies se los comerá con patatas —intentó tranquilizarle.

—¿Y si no es así? ¿Y si resulta que ganan? Podría significar el fin de Gryffindor en el quidditch, **mi** fin en el quidditch, ¿qué equipo que se precie me ficharía? El historial es muy poco tranquilizador. ¿Y si gana Ravenclaw y no estamos preparados? Porque eso también podr…

Pero Oliver no pudo terminar su retahíla, ya que Katie había unido sus labios a los suyos. Fue un beso suave y dulce, duró apenas un minuto, pero logró encoger los corazones de la pareja.

—Ese ha sido un buen argumento —dijo Oliver, todavía aturdido por el beso —, ya me siento mucho mejor.

—Sí, bueno… Si hubiese sabido que este método era tan eficaz lo habría intentado hace años —respondió ella divertida.

—Quizá deberías haberlo hecho —continuó bromeando Oliver, sosteniendo la mano de Katie entre las suyas con cariño.

Los dos se miraron durante unos segundos con sonrisas cómplices y ojos brillantes y llenos de dulzura.

—Me gusta esto —confesó él, dándole un apretón a la mano de Katie.

Ella correspondió a su mirada —A mí también.

En ese momento de complicidad, Oliver tomó la mejilla de Katie en su mano y, después de una suave caricia, acercó sus caras para volver a juntar sus labios con los de ella. Apenas se habían rozado cuando un pequeño estruendo les sobresaltó.

—¡Eh! ¡Iros a un hotel! —protestaba George Weasley falsamente, con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Venía acompañado por su hermano Fred y por Alicia y Angelina.

La pareja se levantó del suelo y Oliver empezó a recoger sus trastos de la mesa.

—¿Celoso? —le preguntó Katie al pelirrojo, colocando los brazos en jarras.

—En realidad sí, ¿dónde estás, Angelina? ¿Te animas? —dijo el aludido, haciendo como que buscaba a Angelina por la sala.

Angelina puso los ojos en blanco —Mejor me voy a la ducha —dijo antes de subir por las escaleras hacia los dormitorios.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? ¿Alguien que te pase la toalla? ¿Alguien que te enjabone la espalda? —gritó George Weasley desde debajo de las escaleras. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un portazo —. La tengo en el bote —dijo cuando se reunió con el resto de sus compañeros.

—¿Vais a ir a ver el partido de mañana? —preguntó Alicia, cambiando de tema.

Katie la miró con ojos de sorpresa —¿Estás de broma? Si no voy me dará un ataque al corazón.

—Ídem —replicó Oliver, que ya había metido todos sus bártulos en su mochila.

—Genial, podíamos quedar todos aquí por la mañana e ir a verlo juntos, ¿os parece? —propuso la cazadora.

—Por mi perfecto —respondió Fred Weasley —, ¿y vosotros? —preguntó mirando a Oliver y Katie.

Oliver, después de un asentimiento de Katie contestó —Claro, nos vemos aquí a eso de las diez.

—Bien, pues ahora voy a irme a hacer los deberes —anunció Katie. Echó una mirada a Oliver —. ¿Te veo en la cena?

—Vale —respondió el guardián.

—Bien —Katie se limitó a sonreírle y darle un rápido pico en los labios —Adiós chicos.

Alicia siguió a Katie y abajo tan solo quedaron los gemelos Weasley y Oliver, que seguía con la mirada la trayectoria de Katie, todavía con una sonrisa de idiota, de la que los pelirrojos no dudaron en reírse.

—Parece que estás drogado, Capitán Amor —bromeó Fred, apoyándose en su hermano.

—Y lo está… Drogado de amooooooooooor —siguió diciendo George en tono de burla.

Oliver los miró fijamente —Quizá… Pero pensad en que la próxima vez que vosotros penséis en una broma que gastar, es probable que yo esté besando a mi novia, mientras vosotros tenéis que seguir besando vuestra mano —dijo el capitán con una sonrisa de superioridad —. ¡Hasta luego! —se despidió, yéndose a dejar las cosas en su habitación y a prepararse para la cena.

Los gemelos Weasley se miraron entre sí, dándose cuenta de que los había 'ganado' en una batalla verbal.

—¿Deberíamos preocuparnos? —preguntó George a Fred.

—Yo diría que sí… Vamos a por petardos.

—Oh sí. Todo se arregla con petardos.

* * *

Todo el equipo, exceptuando a Harry, salió del castillo rumbo al campo de quidditch aquella fría mañana de domingo. Cuando salieron por las enormes puertas, notaron que caían unos suaves copos de nieve, complementando el ya de por sí invernal panorama blanco de los terrenos del castillo.

No hablaban demasiado, todos estaban nerviosos por las perspectivas de aquel partido, por lo que podría suponer para el equipo la victoria de Ravenclaw. Lo único destacable de aquellas primeras horas de la mañana fue cuando Oliver, que iba hablando tranquilamente junto a Katie, de repente la vio desaparecer de su lado.

Un resbalón en la nieve se la había llevado al suelo.

—Au, au, au, ¡au! —protestaba Katie mientras Oliver y Angelina la ayudaban a levantarse.

—¡Merlín, Katie! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó el guardián, preocupado.

Katie se quitó bruscamente la nieve que ahora tenía sobre la ropa —Odio la nieve, ¿os lo había dicho alguna vez? —preguntó la chica retóricamente.

Oliver la sujetó del brazo mientras los gemelos Weasley se reían.

—Sólo unas diez —dijo Fred.

—O diez mil —siguió bromeando George.

—Más o menos —concluyó Fred, echándose a reír.

Katie les sacó la lengua y siguió caminando, agarrada con más fuerza a Oliver para evitar el volver a caerse.

Enseguida olvidaron el tema, ya que el ambiente cada vez más caldeado según se iban acercando al estadio. Toda la casa Gryffindor que había ido a ver el partido deseaba de forma bastante obvia que ganase el equipo de Ravenclaw, de esa manera, por puntuación, Gryffindor todavía tendría la opción de enfrentarse por la copa. La gente los miraba a su paso, a sabiendas de que ellos más que nadie deseaban que el resultado fuese aquel.

Katie Bell se alegró de que Cedric estuviese lejos, con su equipo, y que no pudiera verla; habría sido incapaz de volver a desearle suerte de manera sincera. Cuando encontraron un sitio en el estadio, se sentaron y se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos. Se miraban entre ellos, pero no se atrevían a decir nada.

Oliver, por su parte, no soltaba la mano de Katie ni por asomo, parecía temer que si lo hacía, Ravenclaw perdería automáticamente y no tendrían ninguna esperanza, aunque Katie no protestó en ningún momento.

Los equipos empezaron a salir al campo, a punto de empezar el partido.

—Chicos… La suerte está echada —murmuró Oliver Wood lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le escucharan todos.

Katie apretó la mano de Oliver y lo miró fijamente, diciéndole con la mirada todo lo que no sabía cómo decir con palabras. Él le respondió al apretón y empezaron a ver el partido de quidditch.

Al principio los dos equipos estaban bastante igualados, se adelantaba uno unos cuantos puntos solamente para que el otro equipo los superase a los pocos minutos. Sin embargo, para alivio del equipo, los de Ravenclaw empezaron a despuntar. Sin embargo, hasta que alguien no capturase la snitch, no habría nada decidido.

—Vamos, vamos, vamos… —decía Oliver en voz baja durante muchas de las jugadas ofensivas de Ravenclaw.

Katie observaba a Cedric sobrevolar el campo, daba vueltas y más vueltas, claramente buscando la pequeña pelotita dorada. Después miró a Cho Chang, la buscadora del equipo de Ravenclaw, y le envió toda clase de pensamientos positivos. Tenía que ganar, fuese como fuese.

Un cazador de Hufflepuff marcó un gol, haciendo que los chicos se deshiciesen en insultos y demás burradas en su contra. Lo único que hacía Katie era mirar a Cedric y a Cho y morderse el labio por la tensión.

La dinámica de los puntos siguió igual durante unos minutos, uno sobresalía sólo para que el otro lo igualase al poco tiempo. Era cierto que Cedric había mejorado mucho el equipo aquel año, y el hecho que todavía siguiesen defendiendo y luchando por la copa era prueba de ello.

Ravenclaw marcó dos goles, pero entonces Hufflepuf marcó otro y los gritos desde la grada de Gryffindor se incrementaron otra vez. Katie observó a Fred y George, que gritaban como energúmenos. Algún día tendría que llevárselos a Texas, para ver un partido de fútbol americano con su padre y sus primos; seguro que se llevaban bien.

De pronto, las miradas de todos los asistentes al partido se centraron en el buscador de Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory, y en Cho Chang, que salieron disparados hacia unos destellos dorados, directos hacia la snitch.

—Oh Dios… —murmuró Katie más para sí misma que para nadie más. Se agarró a la barandilla, prácticamente con medio cuerpo fuera de las gradas. Todo el estadio observaba expectantemente qué ocurría, y los segundos que duró la caída les parecieron horas.

Ambos buscadores se levantaron cuando faltaban apenas dos metros para llegar al suelo, para evitar estrellarse. La mano de Cho Chang se alzaba ganadora con algo entre sus dedos. Era la pequeña snitch dorada. Ravenclaw había ganado. ¡Ravenclaw había ganado! ¡Gryffindor todavía podía ganar la copa!

La grada de Gryffindor se alzó en un enorme griterío, al igual que la de Ravenclaw. Los chicos se abrazaron entre ellos, y Oliver, después de proferir unos cuantos gritos de júbilo, agarró la cara de Katie entre sus manos y le dio un beso en el que expresaba toda su felicidad y plenitud. La chica respondió rápidamente a aquel beso, sujetándose al cuello de Oliver. El tiempo se detuvo durante los segundos que duró la unión de sus labios, que no era muy estable, dada la enorme sonrisa que tenían los dos.

El beso se rompió enseguida, pero su abrazo no, y Oliver comenzó a darle vueltas a Katie, todavía gritando de felicidad. Los miembros del equipo se fueron abrazando unos a otros, dando saltos de alegría y gritos de pura felicidad.

Todavía no estaba todo perdido, todavía podían ganar la copa.

* * *

¿Qué tal? ¿Ha merecido la pena la espera? =)


End file.
